Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme
by rishisingh
Summary: What if some one found baby Harry on step of number 4 and took Harry with him and raised. I don't own any thing but my laptop and my brain. Dark but not evil Harry Dumbeldoor/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing. HP/HG/NT/LL/FD
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly thank you for reading the story. Secondly, critique is welcome flames are not. If anyone wants to leave a flame or like that leave it with an account (so I can return the favour with interest) or name or a BIG MIDDLE FINGER TO YOU, NOW BE A NICE COWARD, CRAVEN ASSHOLE AND USE YOUR MIDDLE ONE TO F*** YOURSELF.**

**Grammar is a little bad at first and it will steadly improve over the course of the chapters.**

**Gore is plenty, you have been warned.**

* * *

Little whinging, Surrey

One night after Halloween a lone person was passing through the privet drive. Done all in black, jeans, sweater, and long black over coat. His face passive with no emotion what so ever.

He was Rishabh Singh. A child prodigy, an orphan, a successful businessmen, accomplished diplomat, expert in chemistry, physics, programming &amp; business, and a well established, well known and feared assassin. Not just any but the very best of them. When he was 8, his parents were killed by an enemy of theirs. Went from here to there and became a courier boy in underworld while he side by side studied ways to kill, torture, maim, steal. Six month in there he stole a 9 mm and practised.

At 11 he declared that he know an assassin for dirty jobs. He made his first kill shortly after that cause the assassin he knew was he himself. From there he grew in fame. Any type of assassination silent or brutal, for retrieval, any thing. He never asked a question, give him money and he will do it. If any thing caught his fancy he would take it from his mission.

By the time he was 16 he had his own house - registered on someone else's name - with a hidden 3 story basement whose armoury would probably put armoury of seals and S.A.S. to shame. Lab for his chemical, he made explosive and poison so that he could not be traced back by them and full surveillance room .

As he passed through Privet Drive, outside number 4 he saw something chilled even his heart. A baby left on doorstep in this cold. Although he was a cold hearted killer with preferred method of assassination being blood eagle. He was partial to children due to his own childhood. He never did anything to children no matter what amount was offered. He silently went to see what the matter was. He was very slow to anger and his anger had 2 stages. First rowdy Rishabh in which yelled, threw things and the he would calm down . Second Rudra Rishabh in which he went totally silent like a magnificent cobra conserving energy to strike and the person that had caused it was in for a very painful, torturous death. What he heard had already put him past the Rudra level.

He can see 2 images through curtains one of a fat man, and second of a thin women with a long neck. He heard the fat man saying, "no Petunia, we will not raise the likes of him. He and freaks like him deserve to die, if he dies in cold good riddance ." .

The women Petunia sargued, "but think about it Vernon after 4 years or so we will have a slave and can beat his freakiness out of him".

That was enough for Rishabh he decided to that this was his chance to complete his family. He was happily married to Shivangi for 5 years but due to an accident after a year of their marriage she lost her ability to bear children. He decided that this boy was going to be his son. But since this was going to be legal and wanted to hear out what was the freakishness they talking about.

He took out his handkerchief and covered his face and then took out his reliable silenced Silver Balers and rang the door bell. When he got no response he rang again. This time he heard footsteps and door opened - the women opened it. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something he pushed the barrel of his gun in her mouth and pushed her inside and he himself entered the house with the basket of baby. Then he saw the man named Vernon who was shocked still. He put the basket on the table and took out his second silver balers and aimed it at Vernon. He took the first gun out of petunia's mouth and indicated her to go and sit quietly.

At this point Vernon exploded, " I am the owner of this house and so I demand you to leave or will all the cops".

Rishabh for the first time in the night was torn between laughing out loud and killing this bastard on the spot, "Listen to me you son of a bitch. If you or that whore of yours even batted an eye lash without my permission I will pull the trigger. Now this is out of the way, I have some question to ask, you will answer them without any further fuss and we can move on to our works and I will leave with the boy. But If you tried to create any inconvenience or lied to me, death will be least of your worries. So who is he and how is he freak?". After it he took out a small bottle filled with yellowish liquid which suspiciously looked like filled with a concentrated acid, due to light fumes in the empty space.

Petunia who distinctly looked like she has pissed in her knickers answered this in hope of getting rid of her no good freak nephew "His name is Harry Potter. He is son of my sister. My sister and her husband were witch and wizard. Hence he is freak.". Still eyeing the bottle with fear.

Bullshit meter in mind of Rishabh was on like an air horn on this but his other senses told that she is telling the truth. Senses important while interrogating a person for info for mission or for a client. Seeing Vernon was about a stunt of stupidity he threw a small kunai (throwing knife) which embedded itself a few centimetre where Vernon's head was on the armchair. Vernon well and truly pissed on himself this time.

Then he asked Petunia "what is this is all about?".

Seeing his reflexes and that he was believing in her story she told everything she told him everything about wizarding world, Voldemort, war in it and every thing she knew about death of his parents, about blood wards. She also showed him the letter that came with Harry.

Many emotions were squirming inside Rishabh's head ranging from the disbelief and shock in the existence of the wizarding world, to anger on such brazen disrespect of death of 2 blooded warriors and future abuse of their son that would have happened if he did not intervened, to thoughtful.

He was an assassin no doubt but he was also a Singh, a Rajput. He never forgot his roots, even though he never went to India apart from a month tour for an assassination contract, he was a warrior at heart and deeply respected his fellow warriors. At that moment he decided he has to know and learn about the wizarding world. It was the time to put his gifted brain in other things than plotting for assassination and pleasing his wife.

He remembered hearing about Diagon alley. He decided to that was his after a stop in fancy dress shop for a cloak. In all this his face remained passive. He then asked "How could we go to Diagon alley?".

Petunia answered that also.

He then stood up and looked directly at couple and said in a tone that broke no argument, "I am taking little one with me and you will will leave this house and town forever. I will return in two days, if I found your family here I will kill you. Wards don't give a shit about you as I clearly entered here to harm you. You never met me, never saw and heard from me. If you went to police that won't do any harm to me because of my connections but after that on first opportunity I will kill you, in a very painful way. In return you will never hear from me and nor you will have to care about the little one. May we never meet each other, as it will lead to your death. It's not a threat but a promise of your total destruction. Good night"

With this he holstered one of his guns, picked Harry up, opened the door and went out leaving 2 stunned people inside.

The couple started packing as soon as they broke out of trance and left Surrey. They were never heard by anyone living there.

After walking quarter mile Rishabh saw a black B.M.W. Z4 with a beautiful Indian girl with black hair and fair complexion inside. He sat inside it, kissed the girl and the car went on its way.


	2. Gringots with a twist

Inside the car the silence at last was broken by the black haired girl, "sooooo,..."

"We are going to London."

At this girl got irritated, "Care to explain why you reached the rendezvous point 45 min late and now have excess baggage?"

Rishabh just looked at her with a raise eyebrow and faint amusement. A ghost of smile, barely there and faint enough for only her to notice made its way on his emotionless face.

This seemed enough to calm the girl, "I know that you have been on missions 100 times more dangerous than this one but you never know. I can't even think about living without you and what is with little one? Why he is here? I take it that we are going the London because of him?"

At this Rishabh actually smiled, "Shivangi, you know that it was a child's play for me so why were you getting yourself so worked up? And right in one love. We are going to London instead of Cambridge because of the little one".

"So are you going to tell me the rest or do I have to keep grilling you?"

"Long story and not in car, when we reach the hotel."

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

Rest of the way they chatted about light topic and bought some baby care products. They reached London and checked in the hotel. As they entered in the room, Rishabh laid baby Harry on the bed and opened the door. He saw on either side, then spilled some small glass sphere on the carpet at sides of door. Then he entered, closed the door, then placed a motion sensitive bomb on the door while Shivangi set the rest of the room. As soon as he was finished, Shivangi, in a sickly sweet voice that was always enough to develop a sense of dread in every married men asked "Now I have been a good little wife so you would tell me about the little one, won't you?".

Her attitude was the same that 'I want to know I and I want to know it now and it better be good'. So Rishabh answered "His name is Harry Potter. He is an orphan and most probably a wizard".

There was a stunned silence for a moment then " Rish, I am seriously not in a mood of a joke"

"And I am not joking either" he then told her all the things Petunia told him and showed Shivangi the letter.

There was a silence again which was again broken by Shivangi, "That is the weirdest tale I have ever heard but you think it is true. And if I know you, which I do you, are planning to take Harry as our son and you also have a plan.".

"Yes, on both the accounts. I would like take him as our son if you like and if you agree on taking him as our son, I do have a plan". He replied.

"You know Rish that I always wanted a child. I do not care whether he is a wizard or not. So what's the plan?" she asked while giving Harry adoring looks.

"Tomorrow first we go to a fancy dress shop and get our self and Harry cloaks and other items so that we don't stick out like sore thumbs. Then we head towards leaky cauldron. If Petunia was right, to do that we would need Harry as a key. Then we would head towards Gringots and get some info and wizarding money, hopefully open an account. From there we split. You will go and survey the upper Diagon alley, while I will check out Knockturn alley. We will regroup at 1400hrs, weapons free for any and all threats and proceed with extreme caution as our com devices would not work there and at any cost don't let anyone see his scar. I have a bad feeling that it is unique and he will be recognised by it."

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

In the morning after routine, they dressed up and reached the shop and brought some cloaks. After they were done there, they reached Leaky Cauldron. To their immense surprise, they found that they both can see it without the help of Harry. So they entered the bar. At the moment they were loaded with 2 silverballers at waist with 10 mags extra, a Walter ppk on right leg with 2 mags extra, 3 frags, 2 smokes with 3 poisoned Kunais and a poisoned Kukri (knife of Gorkha's). They knew they could not open the arch so they had a plan.

Rishabh went to the bartender, switched to his French accent and said, "Excuses me mousier, me and my wife are new here. Could you please show us how to enter the Diagon alley?"

Bartender introduced himself as tom asked, "new you say?" on his way to the arch.

Rishabh replied, "Yes, visiting a cousin here, thought it would be a good thing to visit Diagon alley". Tom bought that and showed him the arch way and left.

Upon entering the Diagon alley they thought for a second that they have been transported to Victorian era. Same building structure, same gas lamps and candles while seeing this they made their way to Gringots.

At the door he noticed two guards standing. He had worked with lot of mercenaries and thugs and he himself was a warrior so he knew when he saw which and in front of him were trained warriors. Upon entering the bank he noticed same body language in every one of the goblin.

He quickly added 2 and 2. When his chance came in line, he saw the rank and name plate of the goblin and greeted, "Greetings high master teller Sharpfang, may blood of your enemies fill your vault with rubies. My name is Rishabh Singh."

Goblin was still as a statue upon hearing the formal greeting and politeness in the tone. It was not every day humans treated them with respect, then answered, "May your enemy's death fills your vault with gold Mr. Singh. How may I be of your assistance?"

"I am here to convert pounds to galleons and would also like to open a vault in here."

To this Sharpfang replied, "Conversion would be easy and for vault take this slip to vault manager Dragonbreath"

With conversation with Petunia he knew that muggles could not open an account in Gringots but Leaky Cauldron incident showed him that he was not normal, so he decided to take the risk. He reached to the office of Dragonbreath with Shivangi and Harry.

They exchanged the greetings causing the similar reaction. After that Dragonbreath said, "First we have to confirm you are who you say you are. So would your wife have to prove too. You have to drop a few drops of your blood on these parchments.". They both obliged and cut their pinkies with given knife and spilled the blood on the parchment.

To their surprise wounds healed themselves but that surprise was kept well hidden and mused about use of such magic in war.

They were brought out of their musing by Dragonbreath's voice "yes, this certainly complicates the matter" then he called a messenger to go and fetch vault lord Bloodfist.

After his arrival they both talked some in goblin (sorry proper term means garbage language in essence so I won't use it). Then blood fist introduced himself to Rishabh and greetings were exchanged. "Sorry, for the inconvenience Mr. Singh but your results were bit unexpected to say the least."

Then he showed the result to him

_Name: Lord Rishabh Singh Baghel_

_House: Most ancient and most Nobel house of Baghel_

_Vaults: vault 005_

_Content: 1,800,000 galleon, 1600sickels, 450 knuts, armours and gems._

_Properties: Baghel manor in Cambridge._

Second parchment:-

_Name: Lady Shivangi Singh Baghel nee Kataria._

_House: Most ancient and most Nobel house of Baghel_

This was well and truly unexpected for the couple and shock and surprise was evident on their faces. After regaining his composure Rishabh decided to take a risk and asked "what are the confidentiality clauses?"

To this Bloodfist replied "Your all dealings are kept confidential until you give your permission."

That was good for normal but this situation was anything but normal so Rishabh said " That's good enough for the normal but this is anything but normal so I would like to ask a oath on your honour that anything we discus here, today, in this room will not be repeated or told by any of you to any one without my express permission.".

He knew he was taking a gamble and big one at that but he followed his instinct that has yet to lead him wrong.

On the other hand goblins were again shocked still. They were very used to of human demanding an oath but that was generally on their life or on their magic. This was the thing that had led the distrust between goblins and humans. Demanding oath on life or magic but discarding it on honour led them to believe that humans had no honour. For a goblin there is no foul word worse than being called an oath breaker.

They fought in blood for their honour. The wizards thought that they were uncivilised and barbaric to fight over trivial issues but to them honour always came first and foremost. The humans in front them had shown them every respect and curtsy they expect from a fellow warrior, which was unusual. Very few humans were polite to them but this curtsy was not shown to them by anyone.

But on the hindsight it should have been obvious as the way they analysed everything and everyone and their style in which they walked hinted them that they were warriors themselves. So Bloodfist decided to go with the flow for now and gave Dragonbreath a nod. After that both gave the oath. Then Rishabh asked "Is there any way to check that whether I am a squib or a full wizard."

This question blew both goblins. Dragonbreath blurted out "You did not know that you were a wizard"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even knew this world existed until last night"

At this Dragonbreath looked at Bloodfist and said "could it really be that?"

"I think that is the case but more astonishing is that two at the same time" said Bloodfist.

Seeing the look of confusion on the face of couple Bloodfist explained "You both are what we call demi-mage. They are much stronger than a usual wizards or witches and have better control over their magic than normal, and have mental shields that an expert legilemencer at full power would not be able to breach but are also late bloomer and their magic usually develop at the age of 13 to 14 and being better in control, accidental magic does not happen, so most of them go unnoticed. In every century there are at maximum of 2 but two at the same time and being a couple is astonishing. If it's not to personal to ask how did you got to know about wizarding world?".

Rishabh mulled his options on. One hand he can gain valuable allies for the future and since being covered in oath Harry or their identities would not be in danger but on the other hand he was very reluctant to give away their secret but this world was new to them and they needed every help they can get. As it was if anything went wrong they could still disappear, at which they were extremely good at, so he decided to tell them but he also wanted to get views of Shivangi so he looked at her with a barely noticeable nod she gave her consent.

So Rishabh started " Last night ..."

At the end of the story a part of goblins was red and blue in anger at the possible abuse of a child. To them child were very sacred, every goblin was blessed with only two child, three was a very rare occurrence and more were literally unheard of. So to them child abuse was unheard. Even in the blood feud no goblin would ever hurt a child, let alone kill them. This was another reason of their distrust in human and their hate for them.

Another part was that in which the respect for Baghels rose like anything. First because of their action towards Harry and second because they were right. These two were warrior and blooded one on the boot with over 200 kills accounted for them. They had stealth to make a silent kill but also raw power to back in case of head on fight. They were not pansies and had tortured people for info in extreme way that made even their goblin battle harden blood go cold, all this was before they knew magic. Throw in the fact that the both were demi-mages made their earlier stand that they were not the people to mess with more resolute.

Also they were assassin, getting them on their side would be very profitable for them. After all they were goblins to them after honour and family, the best thing was profit.

"We would like to offer aid to you in case of Harry and then I am sure we can make a deal profitable to both of us" said Bloodfist

This was opportunity Rishabh was looking, profit from both side so he and Shivangi quickly accepted. A team of healer was called and were forced to give the same oath to the couple. After a couple of scans even Rishabh and Shivangi who knew nothing about goblin language were able to decipher that they were some of the most obscene slangs ever used by them and that they were way, way beyond pissed.


	3. against the common enemy

On that day Rishabh got to know one thing, the hottest thing on the earth is not lava, not an arc furnace, neither a nuke. NO that was a goblin's face when in rage. You seriously don't want to be anywhere near it or them in general. After talking to healer's Bloodfist was in as much in rage as were other and said "My Lord, this has gone way beyond our restriction and it needs to come in light of Director Lord Rangnok. Don't worry you or your wife are not in any problem by this but Harry will be if it is not done."

That was enough motivation for Rishabh to act " Do what you have vault lord Bloodfist but I will just request this that keep the number of people knowing all this to minimum possible."

"Don't worry about that, My Lord. This has become a threat to goblin nation and the utmost secrecy will be maintained. I am sorry but healer's will be able to tell the report only once lord Rangnok is here."

"I understand, please follow your protocols"

In short order director Lord Rangnok was in the office with his guards. Everyone bowed in front of him including Rishabh and Shivangi which shocked director also. First, he was in the room because of humans which had humans and not only they were polite to him but formally greeting him.

Either this was very good or his good day had just turned into shit. However what was about to happen nothing could have prepared him for that. After everyone took his seats Bloodfist gave him the summary of situation. Like other goblins he was also having two thoughts, first of respect for the couple for their achievements and what they were ready to do for the child they called their son and second was angry for the blatant abuse of a child but he knew this was not the end and shit was about to hit the roof. He motioned towards healer to proceed and give the report.

" My lords the child reads positive for killing curse ...", healer said

"What!" Of all things he expected this was not it and he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. Rishabh and Shivangi even though did not know about magic were able to decipher what the curse did and from Rangnok's reaction it was unstoppable and no one ever survived it.

"Yes, my Lord and I request not to be interrupted again the quicker I finish the disgusting part the better" on getting the nod he continued "Also he has a horcrux in his head and blood wards anchored to him combination of both should have left him practically squib by now but this one is a real warrior, his core is full and healthy"

Rangnok was practically shacking with rage. His eyes were blood shot red hand gripping chair armrest which was about to be crushed under the pressure of his grip. He knew the couple did not understood anything so he motioned blood fist to explain situation while he calmed down

Getting his signal Bloodfist turned towards the couple and started to explain, "Horcrux is one of darkest piece of magic know to any sentient species. In it a person tears a piece of his soul by committing a murder and then stores that piece in an object as long as the Horcrux is intact the person cannot die. We goblins abhor it as a Horcrux by a dark wizard possessed a director lord of ours and he had to be executed. From that day anyone who made a Horcrux by default becomes an enemy of goblin nation. The blood wards on the other hand sucks magic out of the person anchored to and create a protective shield around a place where they were set up. Both should have left him without magic as both used his magic to survive"

The explanation left them with a rage that it was a good thing no enemy of their's was around otherwise death would have become his most beautiful dream. Rishabh regained his temper first and said, "Lord Bloodfist if there is any way this could be fixed, fix it don't care about the cost"

At this Rangnok interrupted "This will not be needed my lord. We have cleansed these abominations for free for centuries and as for as blood wards, if took fee for removing it on from a child we would not be able to look ourselves in mirror for the rest of life. Healers take him to healing chamber and heal him. Were you able to find who did what?"

"Yes, my lord Horcrux was of Voldemort but by the power of it, it looks like it was not first or second. Exact number Could be only told after it is expelled. Whereas ward were done by Albus dumbledoor. We also found his signature on a magic that should have told him about the abomination.", then the team left with harry.

"Did we received any information about it by Dumbledoor, Bloodfist?" , Rangnok asked.

"No, my lord"

"Close all his account and give him 24 hrs to empty them. It would have been better if we could try him under our laws but these wizard worship the ground on which he piss!", Rangnok ordered and grumbled.

At this Rishabh interrupted, "My lord if I may?" on getting an affirmative reply he continued "Don't seal his account. It would alert him about the current scenario and tell him that we know about Horcruxes and Harry is not with Dursley's. It is like inviting bull to hit us. Bloodfist, do magical have something to track things specially that could not be detected?"

Blood fist replied in affirmative and explained, "Yes there are and one in the goblin origin are specially very hard to detect. What are you thinking?"

"He is our enemy. Mine by causing harm to my son and your by violating your some of the absolute laws. So any mean we use against him is valid. I suggest place tracking charms on his possession stored in his vault. It will give accurate detail of his places and allies. When the time is appropriate and his name is nothing but a slang we would strike them down."

At this Shivangi added 2 knuts of her own "If there are charms to track, there would also be for eavesdropping so why not both. It will give us spies in his camp and would allow to bring him down more early."

First time after entering the room Rangnok grinned, a very terrifying thing if you don't know that you are not the one in shit. He liked this couple, he really liked them. Hearing about their skills was one thing but seeing it in front of him was totally different. He liked the way they made simple objects to weapon and spies to bring down their enemies. They complimented each other, one thinks and says and other amends the plans where necessary.

He ordered one of his guards the relay the order, "Place a wide area tracking charm, a pinpoint location tracking charm, and an eavesdropping charm on every possession in Albus Dumbledoor's vault except for coins and seal the vaults of Potters except for trust vault."

The pin point charm will do for normal and if the area is under fidelus wide area will at least tell the general area. From what he learned about Baghels if necessary they will burn the whole area if it is for their son and he would like to see face of Dumbledoor if he tries to excess Potter vaults.

As if on clue the healing team came in with Harry and there were some other new faces. The healer gave Harry to Shivangi. Bowed to Rangnok and reported. "The horcrux have been taken care of and ward will tear itself from him in by the end of the day, apart from a little fatigue he will be fine and in good health."

The new face came in front and reported "My lord, the scar had 1/64 part of the soul of the dark lord. It was not made intentionally but when the curse rebound on him his soul that was already unstable from making so many Horcrux, it split and latched itself to young Harry here. He has made 5 more horcruxes."

After hearing all this some thing struck and she asked "My lord isn't Gringots considered safest place to keep one's possessions". After getting an affirmative response she said " Won't it be prudent to check his and his follower's vault for these. If this thing grants him immortality he would like to keep them safe and keeping others in his possession and security, he would like to securegaurd safety of at least one of them so that in worst case if his defences are breached at least one will be safe?"

This literally lit fire under the asses of goblins, presence of these abominations was one thing but one being right under their nose was a bit too close to home. Orders were shot left, right, centre for checking each vault of known or suspected death eater even those also who had any close connection with them.

After this was out of the way Baghel's and Gringots signed a deal in which any assassination ordered by Gringots will be done by Baghel's only. For a normal one cost was 5,000 galleon and for high security target or for info or item retrieval with assassination was 25,000 galleon. They also got two ever filling money bags,bags with space expansion charm, a brush that would negate any tracking charm on the object and loads of information about wizarding world, Diagon alley, Knockturn alley; they always preferred underground market and black market for handmade thing. Sure they priced more but it was worth every penny.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

In all this things it was 12:30 when they left Gringots it decided that after a light lunch Rishabh will got to Knockturn alley, as he will be more free to counter an attack than Shivangi who was carrying Harry. She will go to Diagon alley in book shop first and get books. Required and whatever caught her fancy and also supplies that were legal while he will get a wand from Knockturn Shivangi will come and get her wand tomorrow as exposing Harry to that alley was a risk neither were ready to take. They will rendezvous at 1530 hrs at the alley exit

Rishabh entered the alley and made his way to wandshop according to the instruction he got from Gringots. When he reached the destination he saw broken rickety board with sign of two wand crossed and something written that was no longer readable. He entered the shop and saw a women probably in her early 40's or late 30's standing his face was already obscured due to hood he went to her and said " I want a custom made wand".

"50 galleon plus cost of material so around 70 galleon, rest assured it will be real wand not the scrap ollivander sells."

"It better be worth it"

"please place your hand on the box and say '_det mihi ligna' _"

He complied and a red coloured wood came out. He gave the wood to the women. All colour drained from the face of the women. The wood was Bloodwood. It did not chooses just anyone but the one who was destined to kill so many people by his own hands that he could water a tree from it.

Gingerly carrying the wood piece she said with as much courage as she could "place your hand on the other box and say '_magia mea semita' _".

He complied again this time a thick black hair appeared he gave that to too her this time she almost fainted. The core was hair from the tail of a Basilica. An animal sacred to Osiris the lord of dead himself. This choose the person who thought of death of a person as nothing major and has a job to send large number of people to underworld to Osiris.

After taking it gingerly in her other hand she barely managed to whisper "come after an hour" and went to the inside of the shop.

Rishabh also went to his next target- The Borgin and Bruke. He had heard lot about it from the goblins how fraud the guy was so he decided to pay him a visit an tell him what is the real meaning of stealing. He entered the shop with his hood still up obscuring his identity. Dingy was the only was to describe it.

He switched to his voice and accent that would have made even dark lord shiver in fear and said, "I want books in dark arts". Borgin was many things but not an idiot. He could sense power coming from the person in front of him, add in the voice he decided not to mess with this guy and show him books that almost or moderately dark.

Rishabh has dealt with kind of his many times in his life just they were non magical so he knew this was not the quality goods but cheap one. So he growled, "not this crap for kids, real ones".

If Borgin didn't worked with dark wizard 24*7 he would have wet his pants but it was still a close case. He took out all the high level dark arts books and showed him. Rishabh then inquired while scanning the books "Do you have any thing that gave light just to me"

"Yes, I certainly have it, the hands of glory, gives light only to its bearer" and turned to get it.

As soon as he turned Rishabh nailed him with one of his special dart. It had a concentrated dose of doxepin and bupropeon which caused short term memory loss to person with a very high dose of a concentrated sleeping agent that made person loose consciousness in 5 seconds. He knew something had hit him but before he could do anything he was down.

Rishabh took all the books and the hands of glory removed any tracking charms by brush and took them with him in the bag and left the shop. He still had 30 min left of the hour so wandered on that path making a map of this place in his mind.

At time he went to wandshop again. He looked at the women who looked at him with bit fear in her eyes. She gave him his wand. As soon as he touched it red and black spark shot out of it and he felt a strange warmth.

"A perfect match" with joy in her voice then said "it will be 150 galleon".

"but you said 70 – 80?"

"The material in your wand is hard as hell to find and I didn't even knew I had that core left with me!"

Rishabh could sense she was saying the truth so he took out 170 galleon and gave it to her. She counted them and understood that 20 extra were for silence. Rishabh exited the shop and went to the bookshop and bought some more books on dark arts and other subjects. Then he wandered till 3:00pm then left where he met Shivangi who had a trunk with her. They both exited the went in the car where they put trunk in one of the bottomless bag. And drove off.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

When they entered the room Shivangi was the one to some both of their's feeling "so much for a normal life! Till yesterday we were just a couple who were assassin and childless, today we are a special type of wizard and witch, have a son, are in cold war with a group of magical terrorist and a magical and political super power. Wow!"

"True, true. But if it is what it takes to have a son then so be it." while sitting on the sofa where Shivangi joined him.

"Yeah, and if some shit assed punk thinks that he could harm my son they are in for a very painful awaking" then snuggled at Rishabh's side resting her head on his shoulder while thinking about the day.

Next day they hurriedly went to Knockturn alley while Harry slept and got Shivangi her wand 11 inch blackthorn wood sacred to Irish goddess of war death and strangely wealth indicating her nature of being resourceful and happy as well as of being blood thirsty and core being heartstring of a female Hungarian Horntail.

They left their original house in Cambridge and shifted to Baghel manor. Rishabh used his influence to get Harry adopted to him without even a single visit from child care. They spent next 4 years learning magic. After learning magic their assignment never took more than a few hours, a day at max so in that case they left Harry to some of their friend's house for babysitting. After 4 both Rishabh and Shivangi could pass their newts with an ' o' in all subject. At Harry's 5th birthday they started his training in basic anatomy of human and stealth.

At his 6th birthday his training in being assassin and occlumency started. By this time Rishabh was expert in dark arts, transfiguration, runes and arthimacy while Shivangi was expert in charm, potions, and defence against dark arts. While they were competent enough in the subject they were not expert in to make an average wizard look like firsty in comparison to seventh year.

On Harry's 9th birthday he got his own wand the most unusual combination according to the women 11 ½ inch made of wood of Rudraksh tree wood sacred to Indian god Rudra god of destruction and danger and core a feather of magical vulture which are supposed to be sacred to Indian god Shani god of justice. His magical training started. By this time Rishabh and Shivangi both were competent in wandless magic, thanks to their extra control due to being demi-mages.

On his tenth birthday Harry was told truth about his parents and their death.

On his 11th birthday his school letter came and they went to shop for it. At this level harry could possibly pass his owls with 'o' or at least 'ee' and 'o'. They also went to shop for the wand so it would not get suspicious where the drama of holly and phoenix wand happened. Harry also got a pet for himself a snowy white owl which he named Hedwig. In the meantime they kept collecting info on both dumb-ass-dolt and moldyshorts (Voldemort)

At present Harry was master in stealth, 4th den kung fu black belt, expert in knife and dagger, in poison and in handguns like his father his favourite was also silver ballers. He knew quite a bit about explosive and sniping though they were set after his parents were sure that his shoulder would not suffer an injury.

And after all 1st September came at last.


	4. train ride

"What the hell were you doing for last 20 minutes?", was the voice of Shivangi that could be heard anywhere in the manor.

"I am not able to decide which weapon to take with me and which not."

This proved far too much for her "Harry James Potter-Baghel, get you lazy and weapon-holic butt right down at the breakfast table while I sort this mess and since you can't decide what to take with you, I will be choosing it!", sending him out of the room and missing a winning smile that slowly crept on his face.

He could hear her mumbling that he does his missions with such accuracy and how it was beyond her how he was so lazy in daily life and how will he manage in the school.

Harry made his way to breakfast table where his father was sitting and having his breakfast. He looked at him and smile and kept smiling but said nothing. After a few seconds Harry gave in "what? I had to keep her quota of her irritation full for time till Christmas otherwise it will drop down and I will be in even more trouble then."

At this Rishabh's shoulders started shaking with silent laughter and he shook his head. This bitter sweet relation of mother and son never failed to amuse him. They loved each other to no end but they never let an opportunity to irritate the other go waste. There was also that if you mess with Harry you get a seriously pissed of Shivangi to deal with in addition to Harry (which in itself was bad enough) and if you messed with her you get a pissed Harry to deal with in extra.

"So on regular daddy routine, be a good kid, don't get in troubles and study hard. Now that it is out of the way, seriously, no on mischief."

"No on mischief or low on mischief?"

"Well low on mischief." the grin that he got in response made his heart sink with a feeling of dread.

He had a feeling that he had just set a two legged basilisk lose on Hogwarts and whether the castle will survive it or not, he didn't knew or didn't wanted to know. The only difference was that basilisk will kill with you with its gaze and Harry keep pranking you till you die of embarrassment.

Harry James Potter Baghel, from looking from far he was an ordinary 11 year old with a good bit of muscles on his body but it was not like those walking pieces of meat called wrestlers. It was toned. But if you think he is an ordinary 11 year old you are seriously mistaken. How he, born to two warriors and raised and trained warriors who happened to be one of the world's best assassins could be anything but dangerous?

He learned subtlety, diplomacy and the art of killing and torture at the feet of his parents. A total weapon-holic. His love for weapons was second only to his love for his parents and like them he was a pure unadulterated born genius and child prodigy. He was very good in dark arts, potions, runes, and transfiguration but that was not his best power. His trump cards were mind magics. From compulsion to obliviate, imperio to legilimens any curses that dealt with mind were slaves of his will. A perk of being official assassins of Gringots was that you have excess to their time room, there time moved 7 times faster than normal. One day outside was seven days inside there. He used that room every Saturday to read about psychology and how brain worked.

While any one just learned the charm and wand moment, he learnt how they worked on mind, that was also the reason he was not a very good passive occlumency. That means his shields were just good enough to hold out a moderate legilemencer on the basis of just shields but that does not means he is not able to defend his mind.

If you are one of the unfortunate people who did this on him and were not his parents you will be introduced to a new world of pain. He used his own legilemency probe to catch others and then he would enter in your mind, as when you use legilemency, your shields are disabled for that period of time. Then he would cause so much pain by manipulating your memory and accessing your nerve centre that you will be left wishing your death. This was a very obscure technique which can be used only by those who were natural in legilemency. He could use compulsion charm so well that imperio looked like a tiny bug in comparison.

He was not averted to dark arts. His family always thought that it was the intent that always mattered and many forgot most of the dark arts was earlier used either in kitchen or in defence from animals and beasts, like blood vanishing, and skin flaying curse were used to clean meat for cooking, avada kedavra in killing the animals painlessly, blood to stone or blood boiling curse were used against werewolves and vampires. If you use them on humans, what was the fault of curse? Catch the human.

He hadn't killed anyone till now but that does not means he hadn't interrogated people. It was a part of his training, in which he did very well. What he can do with or without magic on a body to tear scream out of throat and truth out of mind was terrifying and was one step further than what his parents did. But also three of them never used crucio because they thought that it was the tool of weak and non creative people.

But that was only his one face. If you ever looked up to a dictionary you will find pranks were spelt H-A-R-R-Y. Mischief and pranks and Harry were synonym of each other. Either friend or enemy, he will prank you. If you are a friend, one with a very little embarrassment and if you are an enemy in the school you were in shitload of very, very embarrassing pranks. He was very courteous and helpful to women and girls, which he should be as apart from painless assassination and painless info gathering Baghels never took a contract for causing pain to fairer sex. So things like eve teasing and such sods went right out of the window for him, not that he harboured any such mentality.

"Harry, remember you are on a mission there so..."

"Shove your any emotions that hinders in mission in your holier than thou ass, Yes" 'way to kill the mood dad' Harry thought.

"Harry, I know you have an absolute sense of right or wrong and I am really proud of you, really I am son but you have to understand that minor sacrifices are required to be made of big causes. Don't do anything that will get you any big trouble. You know neither of us wants a dead student on your very first night in castle."

"Yes, dad" in a sad voice but he knew this was not a suggestion. It was a command that he knew he would follow even though he didn't like it.

Sensing a sadness in his voice Rishabh said, "Good, in case you didn't noticed I said minor and anything that can be traced back to you, so anything major and that cannot be traced back to you ..." with a smile. He didn't wanted to crush this sense of right and wrong that was in Harry.

"Weapons free for all threats and targets" Harry said with a wide smile of his own. Here was the ticket he needed though he knew there was a line not to cross. He knew crossing it will disappoint his parents, which was the worst thing to him in world.

"So enough of the heavy, and try not to bite more than you can chew." Rishabh cautioned him.

"Dad, I know the amount of danger I can handle."

"I was not talking about danger but the girls you will bag. You are a celeb there, add in your polite manners with them, you will be surrounded with them. So beware and..."

At this Harry was red as cherry. He didn't expect this talk at this time. It was correct that he had got The Talk from his dad but nowhere as dreaded as it was told to him by his friends which were very few and could be counted on fingers of one hand excluding thumb. He just mumbled "treat them with respect and honour."

"Right, otherwise you will again get the talk and this one will give you nightmare for years" Harry gulped in fear of such talk and both went back breakfast by this time Shivangi also came back and they had breakfast in silence.

After that Shivangi gave him his weapons. 6 black and poisoned kunais so as not to reflect light - one strapped on each wrist with a holster and 4 on waist in similar holster -, a silverballer with 5 mags extra on back in similar holster, a .40 sw with 3 mags extra on right leg and poisoned dagger on back and a small non poisonous knife and a few other small inventories on waist all this was in holsters that were charmed for extended space a weightlessness. This was all on dragon hide armour that covered him from shoulder to foot. His extra ammo was in his trunk in an undetectable space extended chamber.

The trio apparated to platform 9 ¾, by this time it was 30 minutes for train to leave.

Shivangi turned to Harry and said "Be cautious, take care and if I heard you pulled some over the top prank and got in trouble for it, you are grounded for whole Christmas." Harry grinned at this and hugged her she hugged him back. Harry knew he was not banned from doing pranks, hell in half of his big pranks she was with him.

He was told not get caught. He said "yes mom" while kept hugging her.

After a while he left her arms and hugged his dad. After he left his dad and got ready to go his dad caught his right arm just an inch below his wrist. He stopped still. While looking in his eyes his dad said "Live with pride". This was the formal good bye of his house, so he rotated his own wrist to hold his hand and completed it "die with honour". And then went on his way towards the train with his trunk.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

Hermoine was always friendless. She was very clever, no doubt. So people came for help but as soon as they got what they wanted they went back on teasing. When she got her letter she thought here she will be accepted and she will make friend. But when she opened the door of a less occupied compartment and asked for sharing in hope for making friends she was again made fun of. She left the compartment almost in tear fighting with heavy trunk. Then she heard a polite voice she looked and at that very moment she knew she had her first crush. In front of her was a boy in plain black jeans, white shirt, black sleeveless jacket, messy black hair and very green eyes. Nothing special but something was pushing her towards him.

She heard him asking something about help in handling her trunk. She must have given some affirmative as he picked her trunk as if it weighted nothing. And both entered in an empty compartment. She blurted out " Thank you, If you want to share the compartment you are welcome".

Then her eyes bulged out that she has yet again given someone an opportunity to hurt her. To her surprise he didn't made fun of her just smiled at her and then with his eyes motioned towards a trunk in rack. She blushed and after that smile she knew she was well and truly gone.

She again started "Hi, I am Hermione Granger. I am first witch of my house. When I got my letter my parents thought it was an elaborated prank... "

At this he interrupted her "Hermione, breathe, we have a lot of time to become friends."

"Friends?" her voice filled with doubt.

"Sorry if I am being presumptuous, I thought you would like to become friends?"

"No, I mean I would like us to become friends. It's just that..."

"You never had friends, right. Same here" Harry said. For some reason Harry felt that he could trust her. "Well, where are my manners? I am Harry James Potter Baghel.".

"Potter – Baghel?" Hermione asked with uncertainty. She knew who Harry James Potter was but if he was him then he wasn't anything that books describe.

"Yes, Potter-Baghel. I was born Harry James Potter and my adoptive parents are Baghel so Potter-Baghel. Anything you have read in books is total crap."

"Oh" she said with a hint of disappointment that books were wrong.

Harry sensed this. "Hermione, trust books only for knowledge that can be proven about persons. You will be shocked to know that how wrong they can be, like on our beloved headmaster."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say his attitude towards me was more than little unsavoury and I am half expecting troubles from him."

"Like you said, do you have a proof?" she had lot of trouble believing that a authority figure was wrong but wanted to give her first friend a chance. She cannot explain but she had a feeling that he will not lead him on wrong way.

"Hermione, if I came on proving, his name will become nothing but slang. You have your own secret, I have mine. The day I feel confident enough I will tell you and something in me tells me that that day will come very soon. Enough about me. Tell me something about yourself."

The confidence shown in her by Harry made her feel happy that here was her first real friend and quite possibly something more. She decided to believe him and responded. "I will be looking forward to that day. Well about me ..."

She told him about herself and in return he told about himself. They shared the tales of their childhood and they didn't know when but soon they were hugging each other drawing comfort from each other. In this he felt he had a need to attend nature's call. So he gently shook Hermione and said, "Uh, Hermione I need to go to wash room so ..."

Hermione understood and untangled herself from him. He then gave her a few galleon and said "If the food trolley comes, will you please buy some of everything while I am not here?" on getting a nod he left the compartment.

The first thing he did after leaving the compartment was looking on the faces that brought Hermione on the verge of tears. On his very short shit list of prank war, these people had earned themselves top spot and they were in for some really vicious and embarrassing pranks and they will regret this act for their whole lives.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

On the way back he heard some noise 'we can do this easy way or hard. Either you get down on your knees and service us or we will do something by ourselves to entertain ourselves with you'

'_So much for a silent day, well, dad would skin me alive if I don't stop this_' he thought while making his way towards the noise source.

What he saw made his blood boil there was a girl with pink hair, her blouse was torn from many places and was held by 3 people. He silently casted silencing and notice me not charms on the area, took out his un-poisoned knife and hid it in his sleeve just in case for an easy excess and a brass knuckle and wore it. He then folded his arms in front of his chest so that his both weapons were well hidden and said while making his presence known

"You know what you are doing is not the way of gentlemen. You should respect the wishes of the woman"

"Listen kiddo I am a prefect and if you know what's good for you, you will leave us alone and won't repeat what happened here" responded the one with a blue badge with p written on it he was about 5'2 and fair.

"So much for non violence and cooperation." Harry mumbled.

Nymphodora was sure today she would be violated and raped. Ever since the word got out that she was a metamorph, she feared this day would come. These bastards even stole her wand. She hoped help would come so she tried to stall them by somehow fighting back and talking to them. When she was about to give all hope she heard a voice.

She saw a boy probably second year by his height. She was in third year so she knew he was not one of his year-mate. She was torn between thanking for his bravery, admiring his confidence and dreading what these will do to him.

Then she heard him mumbling something about non violence and cooperation and then before she could blink he rolled towards the prefect, extended his right leg and swept it in a graceful arc hitting prefect's right kneecap and breaking it. Then again rolled to towards her and then stood up gracefully while hitting the person who was holding her left arm on his jaw with his elbow and dislocating it then turned towards the last one who held her right arm but now had left it to make a go for his wand but before his hand could even reach his pocket the boy grabbed him by his throat and lifted him like he weighted nothing then slammed him on ground and punched his nose so hard that it broke.

In less than 20 seconds she was free, hopefully safe and her all three assailants were on ground. She then saw him moving towards herself. He had not made his intentions clear and she heard something about cooperation so she backed off a bit.

Harry saw this and softly said "I can assure you miss, I mean you no harm but can I ask to whom I am talking to?"

"I am Tonks. Third year, Ravenclaw" Tonks responded.

"Tonks, of course you are."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, I like to think god doesn't play with dices and doesn't believe in co-incidences. So Miss. Tonks are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to you."

"Oh, I merely played my part. Tell me miss. Tonks do you like music?" he asked

"I suppose." she responded now quite baffled

"So, would like to view a performance I am about to give?" while he casted _reparo_ charms on her blouse silently.

"Uh ok, what kind of performance?" She inquired.

"A song called 'the screams of the enemies'. "

"What?" she asked, now thoroughly confused.

But he didn't replied, just moved towards the prefect. Then said, "You know women are treated with utmost respect in all religion and countries across the world. In some places the punishment of what you did and what you were about to do is removal of your manhood in an extremely painful way but what I am about to do will leave you wishing that I had just did that and left you. Oh, try to scream as hard as you can and don't think anyone will come to your aid as I have already casted silencing charms and notice-me-not charm on this area before this all started."

Then what Tonks saw made her thankful that she was not on his bad side and her decision to be at his good side even more resolute. She thought crucio was the worst thing but what she was seeing and what she was hearing made her think that what this guy was doing to them was at least ten times worse and all this was without magic! She didn't want to know what this guy could do with magic, especially on herself.

In other cases she would have thought that he was a dark lord in training or some such sod but just after what he had done for her, she couldn't or she didn't care. She never had true friends- all wanted to be her friend to get amused by her ability but after what she went through and what he did for her bought her loyalty to him. She would go to gates of hell itself for him. '_Ok, I seriously need to know his name_' she thought. Then she noticed that 5 minutes had passed and he was done with them and then took out his wand.

He then said "Take your wands and I want an oath that you won't tell by written, symbolic, verbal or any other means about what happened here to any one without my express permission and you would not harm Miss. Tonks or any of my known friends. And please, no nonsense of trying to hit me with any cures as possibility of me surviving is 100% and after it your family won't even find your body to burry. If you do as I said, I will heal your injuries and let you go"

Being on his wand point was enough of motivation for them and gave the oaths then Harry healed them in the mean time Tonks also retrieved her own wand.

When they went away he turned towards Tonks before he could say a thing Tonks took her wand in hand and swore "I ,Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks do here by swear on my magic and life to not to give up any secret of the person who just saved me from this attack on my virtue and to help him by any means possible to me. So I say so motto it be."

Stunned for a second then Harry responded " It has some loopholes but I get your intent. I take it that you would like to sit with me."

Getting a affirmative response "Lets retrieve your luggage and get going, Hermione would be waiting for me" While cancelling the charms.

They retrieved Tonks's luggage and went to their compartment. There it looked like Hermione had unloaded whole trolley. There was a wide verity of snacks, while she gently nibbled on a chocolate frog. Harry and Tonks entered the compartment and Harry placed a locking charm on the door and sat next to Hermione who shifted closer to him whereas Tonks sat on the other side.

Curiosity got best of Tonks and as soon as they settled she asked "So when are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh I am sorry but in the situation I totally forgot about it. I am Harry James Potter-Baghel, first year and on my side is Hermione Granger, same first year and Hermione, she is Nymphadora Tonks who likes to be known as Tonks... Well, I for one can't blame her for it"

Tonks didn't growl at the use of her real name. She was too shocked to know that her saviour was a first year and boy who lived at the boot. 'wait Potter-Baghel?' She thought then blurted what was in her mind "you have got to be kidding me, you are a firsty and you did those advance charms as they were nothing and what is this Potter-Baghel scene?"

After this, stories were exchanged while eating the snacks between them at first Hermione was miffed at such use of violence but when she got to know about what boys were planning to do and why, she whole heartedly approved it. In this 3 friendless people became friends for life. Upon Reaching Hogsmade Harry said "I am half expecting trouble...".

Before he could even say anything Hermione interrupted him "Don't even think about leaving me Baghel. It took me 12 years to make a true friend and I am not going to lose him."

Tonks added two knuts of her own "Same for me too. This place has become too dangerous for me and who so ever taught you did a damn good job, so I figure he could teach me too."

"So let's put the show on the road, shall we my ladies" offering his hands to both the girls.

He and Hermione dropped Tonks off too carriage and went to the boats. Tonks had already told them about sorting, so both knew they wanted Ravenclaw.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

In boat they shared boat with Patil twins, the ride was silent. Hermione asked Harry that whether all wizards were senile or those in Hogwarts were exception cause using these boats on freezing lake filled with dangerous creature is totally insane. They remained in a hall where professor McGonagall gave them the speech about house is family. Harry heard a boy bragging how powerful Malfoy's were. He knew he had to deal with this pest sooner or later.

Then they were called in for sorting as expected Hermione was sorted in Ravenclaw. She went and sat next to Tonks. When his name was called hall went completely silent. He went and sat on the stool and wore the hat. He immediately felt a probe but this was not usual one, so he captured the probe by his own.

Then he heard a voice in his head '**_ A_****_h after long I am seeing someone with such talent, you will do well in slythrine. Will you please release my probe? I assure you what I learn will be kept secret and will not be told to anyone.'_**

'Even headmaster?'

**_'Yes, from him also... ah a bravery that Godric would be proud of, loyalty that Helga would have favoured but both are centred towards the people you love and trust which you don't do easily. Humm cunning that would have made Salazar jealous but the most you have brain and cleverness that would have made Rowena proud and that is also the house you want to go so better be...'_**

**"RAVENCLAW"**

After this Harry stood off from the stool ignoring the gobsmacked faces of the rest and took seat between Hermione and Tonks and started chatting with both while noticing that those 3 guys were in his house only with being his prefect.


	5. its not only the fist that hurts

As the sorting ended food appeared on the table and the trio started eating while idly chatting with each other. Halfway through the meal Harry saw professor McGonagall coming toward their way and said "heads up, we have got company."

Both had non magical origin so understood the code and nodded to him. As expected she came to him and said "Mr. Potter headmaster would like to meet you after dinner so you would have to follow me after it."

"I am sorry professor but my guardians have their own concerns and have expressly stated not to be alone with headmaster or the one called professor Snape and in case of headmaster not to be anywhere alone with him until the meeting is in the presence of one or both of my guardians. This I have in written from my guardian dually signed by both of them."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but it is not possible" she replied in somewhat shocked state at the revelation

"Then let me sort it out myself here only as it is the only place I am allowed" then Harry stood up faced headmaster and said "Good evening headmaster it seems order given by you and orders given to me by my parents are at conflict."

Now whole student body was looking at him.

At this headmaster asked, "How so Mr. Potter? I merely asked you to meet me after the fest in my office."

"And that is where the problem is headmaster my guardians explicitly stated not to be in any meeting with you until and unless one of them is present"

"But Mr. Potter I act in loco parentis here and being your magical guardian I over rule that and you will have to come" headmaster said with a winning smile and was about to sit thinking it was over but was interrupted by Harry again.

"Tell me Mr. Headmaster have your ever read your own laws or charter for the school or tried to keep up with time. Firstly in the Hogwarts charter section -13 family business subsection 12 states that 'if a family is in blood feud with headmaster or that thinks he will harm his or her ward, they are entitled to revoke the in loco parentis right of headmaster and make his or her communication restricted to the parameters they deem safe for their ward with a written decree signed by at least patriarch of the house'. Mine on the other hand is signed by head of the house and Lady of the house. Answer to your second question is you were never legally my magical guardian. Sign of my magical guardian are also on my slip." while providing a bundle of parchment to McGonagall which he produced from under his cloak.

"What non sense I declared myself your magical guardian after I sealed Potter will..."

"Which you had no right to. According to constitution of magical Britain section 5 subsection 3 "a will of the most ancient and most noble houses namely Black, Bones, Potter and Baghel can only be sealed by the wizengmot if and only if there is a written majority of nine tenth and rest of the most ancient and most noble houses agree to it" since that was never submitted in Gringots your sealing of the will was illegal there. According to the will my guardian was Lord Sirius Orion Black. Now here act 156c section f subsection a comes into play 'if by any chance the last surviving member of one of the most ancient and most noble houses is in Azkaban then he or she is allowed to perform his or her duties as the head of the house till his/her chosen heir is of age' there by making Sirius still my guardian and also able to transfer his guardianship right. Which was then transferred to Lord Rishabh Singh Baghel, head of the most ancient and most noble house of Baghel. This is the reason why I love goblin, they have absolute sense of honour and follow the rules, simple. They do not assume."

"But it is not possible house of Baghel died a century ago!" headmaster asked it was his only hope otherwise it was a lost cause.

"Funny thing demi-mages are, aren't they and headmaster. Also return the cloak my birth father lent you in 48 hr and it better not have tracking or such charms or it is sabotage or you will be tired not under wizarding law but goblin law and they are already pissed at you at a certain topic and my intended abuse that would have caused indirectly on your orders. They wanted to barded you from Gringots 10 years ago but my dad stopped them as it would have alerted you. One more step out of line and house of Potter, Black and Baghel will declare blood feud against you with Gringots as a backup. Since you have broken one of the most absolute law of theirs and thereby giving them a reason to officially declare feud against you while keeping treaty intact. If you think voldemort was bad then you don't know my dad. In his temper he can make Voldemort look like a cute puppy. He doesn't use _crucio_ but what he does, makes _crucio_ look like a cold breeze in summer in comparison."

He was about to sit when he remembered something "Everyone in great hall please pay attention. As the heir to house of Baghel, Potter and Black I hereby ask to bring Miss. Tonks third year Ravenclaw, and Miss. Granger first year, under the protection of the said three houses. Any and all threats and attack on their person will be considered as an attack on the said three houses and will result in a direct blood feud with said houses. The restriction on me in the matter of communication will be imposed on you both. Do you both accept?".

"Yes, I accept" a chorus was the response of both of them.

"Then I invoke the laws of land section 478 subsection-14 that states "The headmaster of Hogwarts is the magical guardian of a muggle-born child if and only if he/she does not have protection from a magical house. If he/she is offered protection and he/she accept it of his/her own will in front of no less than 100 people above the age 11 or in front of chief warlock or witch her guardianship will be transferred to head of the said house." in case of Miss. Granger and as for her consent, 'I, Harry James Potter-Baghel, heir of the most ancient and most Noble house of Baghel, Blacks and Potter do here by swear on my magic and my life that Miss. Hermione Granger and Miss. Nymphadora Tonks were not subject to any mind altering magics that would have forced them to accept protection offered by me by me or anyone I know. I also swear that I did not knew either of them before September 1,1991 so I swear, so motto it be'.

After a confirmation by_ 'Lumos'_ that what he said was truth he continued.

"Now that I have proved my part their part will be proved by them by a simple oath. Albus Percival Wolfric Brain Dumbledoor, I, Harry James Potter-Baghel, heir of the most ancient and Noble house of Baghel, Blacks and Potter, here by remove you from the position of magical guardian of one Hermione Jean Granger and remove you the from the 'in loco parentis' position for one Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks by the land of laws. So I state, so motto it be. Now girls your oaths of wilful consent please."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger do here by swear on my magic and life that I accepted the protection given by Harry James Potter-Baghel, heir of the most ancient and Nobel house of Baghel, Blacks and Potter on my own free will, I was not forced into this in any way. So I swear so motto it be."

"I, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks do here by swear on my magic and life that I accepted the protection given by Harry James Potter-Baghel of the most ancient and Nobel house of Baghel, blacks and Potter on my own free will I was not forced into this in any way. So I swear so motto it be"

After twin flashes of _lumos_ charm and Hermione's cry of joy on performing her first charm later the trio sat down and went back to eating leaving a stunned great hall on its own.

As if a whisper bomb has exploded, whispers erupted in great hall left right center their topic being one Harry James Potter or what he had said and done a few moments ago. Some were about and blood feud between three of the 4 most powerful houses in Britain and Dumbledore, some about Dumbledore being on verge of war with goblin nation. Some on intended abuse of their hero, some assholes mourned the loss of such plaything as Tonks, some bigger assholes still planning to attack her, some astound at the sheer number of laws he stated with accuracy but the only thing that was common in most was that, do not mess with one Harry James Potter. If was able to defeat Dumbledore in his strongest field of politics and law without giving him any chance to recover, who knows what other things he could do.

Filius Flitwick a charms master- who always had a happy go lucky attitude- was not happy and it was not a good sight to see. Due to his outer face people tend to forget that he was also a duelling champion who when angered was messenger of death. This time his ire was on his superior. Now he got to know why he was slowly being isolated from his goblin roots by goblins themselves, which was a rare, very rare occurrence. His superior and boss broke one of the most absolute laws in goblin nation- which he didn't know but all were crime against goblinity (well for lack of a better term ) and humanity which is why they were exempted even in treaties. He was going to get some answers from Albus too many more than necessary bloody titles Dumlbeldore.

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy camper. Her usual mood became sour when Harry denied to follow her senior's command but her this mood was because of the statements Harry made first about that his intended indirect abuse on Dumbledore's order. She was friend with his parent and his intended abuse was little too close to heart. And then there was matter of violation of goblin treaty. Everyone knew that the things that Harry indicated were violated were crime against humanity. She was going to get some answers from him.

Draco Malfoy was not a happy puppy. His father promised that he will be next lord Black now this half blood was clamming what belonged to him. He was supposed to befriend him and show who real power was but he had to befriend a mudblood and a half blood. Tomorrow he will show who real power was. Tonight he will read from book of basic jinxes and tomorrow and he will destroy him first verbally then magically. He was a pureblood after all they just ordered and magic had to comply. No halfbloood had chance against him.

Ron Weasely was not a happy uh... Weasel? No, they had better eating habits... Rat? No, they don't stink that bad even when dead... Troll? No he doesn't have required strength though size of brain and level of understanding was almost equal... Pig? stinks bad check, no eating habit check, no brain check. Ok, so pig. He was supposed to be friend of Harry Potter, to be benefitted from his fame and money, bag a few girls while keeping him on the path of light. But no, he was nowhere to be found when he tried to find him on train and now he is a Ravenclaw, had bagged two birds on one day. Life was not fair but that was for afterwards right now food was still on table.

The less said about Dumbledore the better. He expected a weak easily malleable boy awed with magic and castle at best and confident but still awed with magic and castle at the worst. He had not only defied from being his pawn and follow his instruction and fate that he had decided for him but also appeared to be a very good orator and very well versed in laws, so much that he had defeated him in that and blocked every connection that he could make with him.

Being defeated where he didn't wanted to was certainly a new thing. Yes, his group lost often but that was in the way they get slaughtered and he come at last moment to save them and cementing his position as their saviour and next Merlin. Who cared for the sheep of wizards, they were only for getting slaughtered for the great men like him. But scene was worrisome, war with goblin nation, that too within treaty terms was bad enough, blood feud with 3 most powerful house and loss of their proxies which he used keep deadlock in wizengmot or favour dark side was even worse and icing on cake house of Baghel back with head as demi-mage and Potter brat's guardian. Cherry on the top Potter brat must be trained in occulemcy so he dare not take the risk of reading his mind. Sprinkled sugar, today's staff meeting is going to be hell.

While on the table of Harry Tonks was first to say something "Well I have to say, you don't do thing half way. You not only saved me from those bastards but now you practically guaranteed my safety by giving me that protection and add in that you made Dumbledore back off, I and Hermione are the safest girls in this school. Thank you Harry."

"Well I can't explain this Tonks. I had girls who were friend of mine but I never felt anything about their protection in this way. Yeah, there was a worry but that was just because of my upbringing and the values my parents taught me. In case of you and Hermione, it not like that. It's very strong. In the span of a few hundred miles it's almost like uh...I feel very protective and possessive of you both. I know it's kind of weird and don't ask me to explain it but it is the way it is."

Both the girls went beat red at this. Here was the first thing that they found akin to normal. He was clueless about women apart from how to fight with them. Actually his cluelessness was even clueless about women in this field. First he saves damsel in distress and from attack from trolls (well that was in the case of Tonks) then declares in public that they both are under his protection and any one hurting or causing them any harm will be executed and then practically declares his love for both of them and all this as if nothing happened. Thank heaven for small favours that they were not clueless and got the meaning that he loved them but didn't knew himself. They gave each other a barely noticeable nod that it was something to discus afterwards.

Hermione changed topic to safe ground till that discussion and asked "Why did you deny headmaster's request so publicly? I mean you could have gone to heads table and said it and was this trouble you were talking about?"

"Yes, this was the trouble and I did it in that way because great hall consist of all first year and second year. They are expected to write to their homes tonight. All of them will write about this incident and 10% extra of their own mind, an incident might I remind you full of material that can tear Dumbledore's image of grandfatherly person, leader of light into shreds, that too coming from the mouth of their precious boy-who-lived. From there it will spread and do I need to remind you things like this spread at an exponential rate.

I gave specific laws and how he knowingly violated them there by sowing a seeds of doubt in common masses about legality of his decisions. I mentioned goblin treaty and how he violated some of their laws for which they can declare feud on him while keeping treaty intact. Every person in wizarding world knows that those are the act against humanity to extreme, there by further ripping his fake persona of leader of light in shreds. Then this very hall contain all of the 7th year the one who are going to be the working class of ministry and other places after this year. While executive class gives the order, it is the working class that does the work .

Today I sowed a seed of doubt about the in-fallible and ever-correct image of Albus Dumbledore. Now they will think at least once before doing any dirty job or underhanded thing for him in the name of his greater good, thinking he can never do wrong. But this is not the beauty of this move I played. Right now he is worried about goblin feud, loss of his pawn namely me, feud with 3 most powerful families in Britain having demi-mages. He will be occupied with these small holes while totally ignoring the students the 6 feet tall crater that I created in his defences. I gave him enough to worry about for 3-4 days but did not give anything that will come to bite me in my ass later. By the time he will focus on the students, damage would have been done. By tomorrow evening all owls would have reached their destination and it would be the talk of Britain."

To say Tonks and Hermione were stunned would be like saying that water is wet. They were not shocked; no they were past that state while Harry was in middle of his explanation. Now they were stunned to silence. They both were totally blown by the brilliance of the plan. Tonks had first hand seen how much damage Harry can do with his hands and some equipment without magic but this was something else and entirely a new level.

It was Hermione who regained her composure first "For how long you were planning this?"

"My family knew that it would come sooner or later so for 6 different occasions that we thought were possible 6 different plans were made being in great hall on start of term feast was a huge added bonus."

The feast ended and Dumbledore made announcements about forbidden forest and painful death in third floor at this part the trio was looking at each other with same question in mind '_He knows that this is a school right?_'.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

Then they were said to follow the prefect who took them to Ravenclaw tower Harry got another proof of wizarding stupidity, moving staircase. Just because you can do something, does not means you have to do it.

Then the prefect Penelope said "In order to gain entry you have to answer a question asked by the knocker, your question fair eagle?"

**"What is the thing that decreases if stored, increases when shared and turns into gold when used?"**

Before any could say anything Harry answered "Knowledge, when stored it reduces as you are bound to forget some of it, when you share it the second person will also add 2 knut of his own on the topic there by increasing it and when you use it you do some work there by saving or earning galleons converting it to gold."

**"Correct, you may enter."**

They were shown their dormitories which were separate room per person. When Harry came back to common room he saw Hermione already there chatting with Tonks. He went towards them and gave them both a pen and a parchment and said "Write a letter to your parents explaining this protection and give me your addresses. I will write a letter to mine, explaining them about today's events and protection thing. Hedwig will deliver all three to my home and my mom and dad will take your letters to yours respective parents while completing the formalities" the both complied and in thirty minutes all 3 letters were ready.

Harry called Hedwig by blowing a sharp whistle using his 2 fingers. Both the girls noticed that there were 7 small rings on each the leg of the owl, Harry explained. "These 14 rings make a functional port-key. On right leg first 6 rings are latitude, on left they are longitudes, the last ring is time delay right one is seconds place and left is ones, it will determine after how long this port-key will be activated while location is set through latitudes and longitudes. My mum made it."

He then tied the letters to hedwig's leg and set location and time delay of ten minute and then said "I don't know about you but today has been very tiring for me, so good night Tonks, good night Hermione" each good night was punctuated with a hug and then he left for bed leaving Hermione and Tonks alone.

Hermione started the topic "You know that we need to talk about it?"

"Yeah and we are Ravenclaw so let's weight the cons and pros." replied Tonks.

"yes, pro first he is smart, caring, he loves us both even though he does not know himself." Hermione stated and mulled.

"yeah, but that can be taken care of, he is very loyal to us, didn't you see all those girls making lovey dovey eyes on him and he didn't even gave them a second look apart from the sweeping look he gives to every person he meets first time or the place he goes. Now cons we will be in a multiple relationship and we have to share him well not such a bad thing for me at least." Tonks continued.

"Yeah, how the way it is going, we will end up as sister wives. Well... I always wanted a big sister and I think I got it now, well now as definition per say a sister girlfriend so ok by me." Hermione replied while blushing beat red.

"True, true. Well this is the longest day of my life and weirdest too. I got almost raped, then was saved by a firsty, made friendship with him and his friend who happen to be another girl, fell in love with him, Got protection from three most powerful houses in Britain, Heard him confessing his love for both of us not that he knew himself, And then dealt with a possible reason of quarrel with my friend who he is in love with him alongside with me and now I have a sister girlfriend. Is it a wonder I am tired. I think we should turn in for the night as it is we have to get up early tomorrow for our schedules."

"Yeah I think you are right. Well good night" while giving her a hug.

"Good night" and booth left for their dorms to sleep


	6. aftermath and gathering

Harry might be able to sleep tonight but his work had removed sleeps from many eyes, first of them was of his father and mother. In shy 15 min after being sent the letter reached them, all thanks to Hedwig and the innovative port-key of Shivangi. It was Rishabh who saw her first and the very second he saw 3 letters he understood that his son has again done something shitty, honorable yeah but shitty none the less. He was sitting on an armchair he extended his arm and Hedwig sat on it. He then took letters from her and called Tipsy. Tipsy was a female elf of the house one of the two Rishabh owned the other was Petal.

"How can Tipsy be of your assistance my lord?" Tipsy inquired.

Petal and Tipsy were very young elves. They were included in family when they were 7 with a very old elf Nancy. Elves normally do not work and sold till they were 11 year old but Rishabh wanted the young ones so they would be able to settle down in their unusual family. They were not allowed to do the work till they were 11 apart from small bits they did as a part of their training with Nancy. That was also the reason that their English was good, not like other elves who listen and learn. They both were taught to read and write English, French and Russian. They were also trained to spy, so they could spy on their intended targets. When not in training, they played with Harry, to whom they were both like sisters. They dotted each other when not in work. At the age of 11 years they were started to work under the set of order-

-Do not overexert yourself.

-Never punish yourself thinking you did something wrong, if you think so, come and talk to either me or Shivangi.

-If anyone says your family or its member is in danger and they can help if you tell him something about us. Do not tell him anything and report to me immediately.

-If you don't want to do some works for some reason tell us.

Rishabh knew both from very early and knew Petal was afraid of heights so she was never assigned any work with great heights involved. They were always taken care of and in turn they took care of their family. Nancy passed 6 years ago. Her grave is in the backyard with tombstone reading 'here lays Nancy, A loyal elf of house of Baghel'

"Would you please call Shivangi, Tipsy? And Petal also? If my 6 sense is correct we are going to need a family meeting after I read this letter. And give Hedwig some owl treat, bacon and some juice" Then took blue letter while Tipsy left to follow her orders.

The blue colour was a code that it is urgent and important. If it would have been red there would have been 3-4 line max, meaning fuck everything else and come to this location within this time.

While in case of emergency they had a pad with protean charm on it. It will relay everything to the other in almost real time while giving a loud and clear message of 'under attack or I am overwhelmed, rush to this location with full force.'

Knowing Dumbledore he expected that he will do something that will be needed to be relayed to them from Harry and it was a deviation from basic plan but something that required blue parchment was unexpected. Rishabh knew that best laid plans never survived the attack of enemy but this was really unexpected. He read the letter and mentally groaned. Sometime he hated being correct, this was one of them. Ok, the plan went better than expected but the addition was totally unexpected. That boy had to do something shitty, honorable but shitty none the less.

He was not groaning mentally on the act where Harry stopped rape from being happen, no he would have skinned him alive if had let that happen. He groaning at the protection he gave to two girls. 'Why did he do this?' Rishabh mused

'He is Harry, he is trained by me and Shivangi. He never did anything without any reason. Hummm... he gave protection that cemented his place in power ladder, ok, but for this only he would not do it. He wanted to ensure the safety of this Tonks girl who was attacked hummm... then why this Granger girl? Ok, she was his friend, so he wanted her ensure her safety? Giving a firstborn (when from the point of view Rishabh and his family muggle born will be firstborns as they think that calling someone muggle or muggle born was demeaning as it means muggle means who does not have any skills or are useless 'if you doubt it check on net, I got the meaning from there') protection will cement his image as a light person but he was the boy-who–lived to public, their golden boy and as for protection he was Harry, he can assure anyone's safety without this and if he went to such drastic measure then he was sure that the girls had at least a tracking, an eavesdropping and a heartbeat monitoring charm on their person'.

Whenever their heartbeat would exceed 170 which is during run or work out or under extreme stress namely threat of life or such Harry would be notified and will tune to the eavesdropping charm to investigate and deal with the threat.

'This act will almost ensure that they are not touched for causing harm only dumbest of the asshole will do that after such promise.' Yeah what Harry said was not a threat but a promise of unholy levels of pain with total annihilation for the offender. 'He didn't want them to be touched...' then it hit him and he groaned out verbally this time "ahh shit!"

"What happened?" came a voice and he looked up Shivangi, Tipsy and Petal were standing in front of him.

Without thinking he said "our son just became useless." Then looked at Shivangi who had an expression that screamed EXPLAIN IT RIGHT NOW, then at Tipsy and Petal, their expression made him register what he said.

Yeah, they had cute names and even cuter faces but do not let it deceive you. Their expression would now have matched the expression of god of war when he was going to declare a war and that was not a good thing. In their understanding someone had hurt their adopted brother and if he didn't cleared it right now, someone will be in hell lot of pain, he knew that.

If you don't believe ask Thebius Greymen. He was a local thug who was also an eve teaser. Harry got a wind that he was planning to go a step further, so he decided to put a stop and took Shivangi, Tipsy and Petal as back up. He was 8 at that time. He tried to talk but Thebius took out gun and fired at him, next thing he knew was that he was pinned down on the ground, his gun gone and facing 2 strange creatures who looked furious. After that Harry took out his left eye with a red hot iron poker. Shivangi always had knack in medical torture she pinned his 3 pain receptor nerve in between his elbow joint which would have caused him excruciating pain for his whole life if surgeon hadn't removed his arm due to that very thing.

But he will remember Tipsy and Petal always as it was because of them he, till this day, walks with bow legs and feels excruciating pain when he shits every morning. They rammed a steel rod 2 ½ inches in diameter coated with chilli powder and acidic salts in his ass. And the rod happened to be at – 15 degree, after a minute they forced the rod out in a single shot with in microseconds which left his ass with all the inner skins and left raw flesh to deal with those salts and powder.

"He is not physically harmed. He is just in love."

"And how is it wrong?" what she left out and he knew was 'it better be good or you are sleeping on the couch tonight'. While expression of elves changed from anger to confusion.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if he was in love with one girl but he is in love with 2 girls and who will most probably reciprocate the feeling and one of them is two years older than him. With all 3 having hormones... and the best part he himself does not knows that he loves them. Here see for yourself"

Offering her the letter while Shivangi's expression changed from miffed to 'o' to mouth totally open, jaw hitting the floor. After a moment she took the letter and read it and came to same conclusion. Her only response was "he got it bad for both of them"

"Yeah"

"So, what now? I have a strong feeling that if these girls agree, they both will be our daughters-in-law. At least I think this Tonks girl will be. Of this I am 99% sure" said a thoughtful Shivangi.

"Yeah, I get that feeling to this is not a crush. I can differentiate crush from love from miles. They are going to be our future in laws" last was said by Rishabh with a sigh "and at least I don't like my in-laws or their families dead. We have to take measure to guarantee their safeguard."

"Yeah, Hogwarts and other records in magical society will have their address of their home not of work. By normal norms not a difficult thing to find out but by the way wizards dress, no one will tell them without imperious in mundane (muggle) world. So we have to shift the family of Hermione to a new location." Shivangi suggested it.

"Correct, Ward their new home and office. Anonymity will be their first line of defence for them. Then proximity ward so we will be informed when an unknown wizard is in the area. Anti-apparation, anti-port key, anti-elf pop, anti-flame slide for that bastard's phoenix." Rishabh said.

"Hell-fire wards (sends 30 cofringos at direction from which attack happened at radial range on 300 with range of 35 feet), insanity wards (it will cause anyone magical not keyed in go insane when come in contact with in ward range), anti –animagus ward, blood to acid wards, protego horiblis, sonic boom ward (it create pressure and sound wave equivalent of 100 g each towards the side attacked)" Shivangi counted

"Bone to ash for those fucking inferies and vampires that will turn them to fucking charcoal barbeques, and coat house with rock wool to stop any fire and a underground basement (means basement under basement) and tunnel so if any one erects anti port-key ward of their own, they could escape it and get out of range and hit it again, anything else?" Rishabh asked.

"My lord" Petal said.

"Yes Petal"

"Why not place some landmines around the house?"

"That's why we love you both, excellent idea Petal, so let's meet our future relatives tomorrow. Petal, Tipsy could I impose something on you both? Would guard the Tonks and Grangers tonight till we meet them tomorrow? After that you will be on half day leave so you can get your sleep."

"Of course my lord, they will be family soon, so anything for them."

"Anything else?"

Shivangi piped up at this "why don't we use blood stone to power the wards" she got response of raised eyebrow from Rishabh and continued "well they are going to be relative"

"For both?"

"At least for Tonks's house, if Harry could get this matter cleared with Hermione by end of week hers also"

"Don't you think we are hurrying up in this matter?"

"You will be surprised"

"For a change it will be a pleasant surprise when coming from others, I will write a letter to our dearest son."

5 years ago gringots was in problem with a necromancer who had killed their one whole platoon, so they were given his contract. They knew that fighting him with magic was pure suicide so they inspected the ward on his house. Tipsy and Petal kept an eye on him for them. When they had inspected the ward, they found the location was warded against every dark creature but not inferies as the necromancers can control inferies created by any one.

After three days when he came out for his routine inspection of his force he had created, Rishabh blew his head with a single bullet from a mile. They had created an inferi after killing a rapist who got out clean from court. They thought if he got inside well and good, if not nothing lost. They placed protean charm on a glass then converted it into a mirror and kept its pair with themselves and gave the inferi 5 gallons of napalm and 10 kg of t.n.t. the inferi swept through house while placing explosive at strategic points in this search he found a money cache containing 15000 galleon and a few books on necromancy which he retrieved for them and the head for proof while burning place to ground.

In that book they found blood stone. It was stone made from blood and internal organs of the human/magical beast with a granite stone in diamond shape in a cauldron engraved with special runes. It had power of whole human body in it and can extend the lifetime of wards by 2 day if a team of 100 pro cruse breakers were working on it round the clock. Against a few inexperienced ones it can hold them till kingdom comes. Needless to say England was hosting less numbers of rapists after it. The wards on Baghel manor were powered by 7 such stones. Also they had 15 in spare. If anyone says Hogwarts in safest building in England it was load of crap. It was 100 times easier to breach than Baghel manor now.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

* * *

Harry was having breakfast with Tonks and Hermione sitting on either of his side. That was when Hedwig arrived with a letter and gave it to Harry who gave her some bacon and juice. At first Harry read the letter with face of comprehension and seriousness then suddenly went beat red. Girls were watching this byplay and their curiosity peaked up and it got best of Tonks and she asked "Harry, what happened?"

Harry still had the expression of fish out of water and beat red blush. So Tonks took the letter and started to read. She could not understand anything in the letter in start but when she got to last paragraph while scanning, she understood the cause and herself blushed beat red, quite literally with hair turning red and burning red blush on her face. This proved too much for Hermione she took the letter from Tonks and tried to read and failed till last paragraph there she read

_' ...by the way you care for their safety and went to such drastic measure to ensure it I know that you are in love with both of them and as you told the events unfolded I think Tonks is also in love with you and most probably Hermoine also is. My sixth sense that is very, very seldom wrong tells me that these both will be my daughter-in-laws or least Tonks will be. Please clear your situation with Hermione within this week ... and treat my future daughters-in-law with respect._

_Love _

_Your Father_

_P.S.: your mum sends her love for you, Hermione and Tonks. Tipsy and Petal sends her love.'_

Hermione also went beat red but was able to converse and said to Tonks, "lucky we got that talk out of the way already."

"Yeah, lucky but my mum will go insane at this."

"My parents too but I will manage and take care of them. What was the rest of the letter was about Harry?" Hermione inquired.

But Harry had his own questions first. He had reached to pretty much same conclusion as his father had on this matter but there were still few question in his head "wait what talk and why both of your parents will go insane?... What's going on?"

"He beats 3, 5 year seniors in seconds" Tonks said.

"Makes dumbledoor back off" Hermione continued

"But he clueless about love and women"

"Yeah, but we like him this way."

"Will you do the honours Hermione?"

"Sure, after your great slip about possessiveness we figured you loved both of us. We talked about it and came to conclusion that as long as you give both equal attention and love in normal conditions, it is fine with us. The daughters–in-law part and our acceptance in family that easily was totally unexpected but it is welcome none the less. And in case it did not get in your thick skull it's a yes!"

Harry thought he would burst with joy "I would like nothing more than kneeling in front both of you and making it totally formal but me singling you both already painted a big target on your backs. It will only enlarge it so take the feeling and you don't know a large portion of my life that will probably make you hate me."

"Harry, yesterday when I gave you my oath I was ready to go with you even if you were the darkest of dark lord himself." Tonks replied

"An evil person wouldn't have saved a girl from being raped at all and when outnumbered 3-1, never. From what I know you are not evil" Hermione continued.

"Yeah, your ways can be dark but your intent is not evil and it will not become such till we are alive. If you are a dark king, we will be your dark queens" Tonks picked after Hermione.

"I love you both" Harry said his voice full of emotions and love.

"And we love you Harry" Hermione said

"So what was the rest of the letter and which language was it?" Tonks asked

"That was a code language so that if letter is intercepted no one gets anything of importance. It said that new wards will be placed at your houses and their detailed scheme" after saying this, he burned the letter with a quick incendio.

"What kind of wards?" Tonks inquired.

"I cannot tell you that but let us just say breaking into Hogwarts wards will be far more easy than yours when my parents are done with." after looking at his watch he wrote on a slip of parchment 'Yes' asked Hedwig "up for another trip girl?" for which he got a indignant hoot so he set the coordinate for Crawley. "Remind me to begin your training in occulumency from tonight." Seeing the blank faces he explained "it is a discipline of shielding your mind from intruders and from getting read from unwanted person and yes people can read your mind."

"And you know it? Of course you know it. If anyone is trained in it in student body it will be you.", Tonks exclaimed then mused.

"Well I am proficient in occlumency but excel in its exact opposite legilemency art of reading mind." Harry responded.

"Harry... have you ...ever..." Hermione hesitated in asking the question with her now boyfriend but violating her privacy was a bit close to heart and she wanted to confirmation that he had not done so but also had a fear of hurting him.

"Read yours or Tonks's mind? No, I didn't because I didn't need to. In yours case I heard your confrontation with those people and tears were very real. In Tonks's case I read mind of her attackers to get their real intention. So I knew it was not a set up. Also to set it up you need a hell lot of luck and timing and knowledge that what do I look like, to which no one had excess to. On the other note, look at the people whom you met before me." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at them at slythrine table and Tonks followed the gaze in shy few seconds that batch of 6, 2 girls and 4 boys stood up and a girl of their group said " Dear occupant of great hall we would like to present a performance"

Immediately after it boys striped down till they were in underwear and girls started singing while boys did the belly dance (well tried to do) at first every occupant in great hall was confused that what slytherine were going to do, then when boys started to strip some were amused, some repulsed (these are wizards bathing and all was not up in their alley and add in hairy chest and all not a good image for mental health I know I don't want it at least) when singing and dance started 2/3 of the hall was down with stomach bursting laughter while the reaction of rest varied from just amused to angry to shocked to love struck(this was case of some boys) to stunned.

Between their laughter Tonks managed to say "they bloody deserved it!".

Harry was one among the just amused one, While Hermione was one with shocked stunned expression. Then she asked in bare whisper but her voice full with emotion "you did it for me?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow and said "no, can you see the girl 10 people left to you, I even don't know whose name, for her. of course for you silly!"

"But why?"

"No one messes with my friends and more so with my girls without facing dire consequences."

Tonks and Hermione just gave him a fond smile while basking in his protective presence. Then professor Flitwick and McGonagall came down of teachers' desk. While professor Flitwick went towards the group of students, professor McGonagall went towards red headed twins and said while seething in anger "you both have gone too far this time. Come with me this moment"

They started to sputter about "they didn't do it this time" while professor Flitwick tried to cancel whatever done to them. When they thought the morning amusement ended they heard "Harry Potter you think you are something very special huh?" Harry internally groaned 'so much for a silent breakfast.'

* * *

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

* * *

While somewhere else in England, Rishabh and Shivangi got ready for today's work and apparated to Tonks's residence. They decided to use their patronus to notify Tonkses that they have arrived as didn't wanted to become burning coal and it was not polite to check someone's ward without their permission. So Rishabh used his patronus.

Andromeda and ted was having a normal morning having breakfast that's when they saw a lion patronus appeared in front of them and said in unknown voice "Mr. And Mrs. Tonks I am Rishabh Singh Baghel I have a letter from your daughter and have some things to discus about her. I am at your ward line with my wife"

Both Tonkses looked at each other. They didn't knew any one by this name and Nymphdora also didn't mention any one by this name. They decided to check as it. They went to the ward line and saw a couple fairly young in age than them. They introduced themselves to them "Mr. Baghel I presume?"

"Yes, and I take it I am talking to Mr. Ted Tonks"

"Yes, this is my wife Andromeda."

"And she is my wife Shivangi, can we come in?"

"Sure, please come."

Then they reached in the house and settled Mrs. Tonks was going to kitchen to get some tea and snacks when Shivangi interrupted "please don't bother about tea and snacks neither we nor you are going to stay here for long"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mrs. Tonks

"Mrs. Tonks, we are here for a rather delicate matter and have to deal with 2 more persons for almost same thing so we would like to do both of them and you simultaneously for the sake of time and expect you will help us. Here is the letter from your daughter and I sincerely expect you will cooperate and I won't have to repeat things twice in same day" Rishabh said while giving the letter to her.

She read the letter and was shocked and passed the letter to her husband. He also read the letter and was red in anger but just asked "where we have to go with you?"

"Ah, thank you Mr. Tonks for cooperation firstly we will go to Crawley in a mundane area I mean muggle and then to my residence."

"Give us a few moments to change."

Then he gave a nod to her wife and both transfigured their clothes to appropriate ones and Mr. Tonks said "let's go"

"Just a second, Tipsy"

An elf appeared in maid costume in front of them and bowed and said "yes my lord"

"Your job is done here."

"Very well my lord"

"Who was she and why was she here?" Mr. Tonks inquired.

"She was my elf Tipsy and she was here to keep an eye on you till I came so as if any problem came she could elf pop you out of here. People set anti-apparition and port-key ward but forget about elf. Now shall we?"

Getting an affirmative answer he casted a notice me not charm on the group and took Mr. Tonks hand while Shivangi took hand of Mrs. Tonks and both apparated out and reached infront of a dental clinic and Rishabh removed notice me not charm from the group and an snowy white owl swept down on him and gave the note. He took the note and read the word and smiled, then led the way towards the clinic with Shivangi on his side and Tonkses behind.

He entered the clinic and made his way towards reception and said "good morning, My name is Rishabh Singh and I am here to meet Dr. &amp; Dr. Granger."

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" Receptionist inquired.

"No, I don't but the matter is urgent."

"I am sorry sir..."

"Madam, the matter I have to discuss with them is related to her daughter one Hermione Granger and is rather delicate and of utmost importance so please inform them."

Seeing the seriousness in voice and name of Hermione she decided to inform doctors and picked the intercom and said " Dr. Granger there is a person named Rishabh Singh. He is here to meet you in regards with a topic about Hermione. He says the topic is rather important and delicate and need your immediate attention. Shall I send him in?"

Dan and Emma Granger were a happily married couple with a daughter and a very profitable business. When they heard that someone was there to meet them about their daughter and was urgent they got tensed. Their daughter was their life. So Dan immediately responded "Yes send them in."

The group entered and Rishabh said "Dr. Granger, good morning I am Rishabh Singh this is my wife Shivangi. He is Mr. Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda." Offering his hand for shake

"Good morning I am Dan Granger and she is my wife Emma. You said you are here to discuss about Hermione."

"yes, I have a letter from her but I would request that as the matter is rather delicate it better be discuss at my house and save question for later" while he offered him the letter. He read and recognized the handwriting of his daughter. It looked simple a protection to him but what the hell did he knew about her new world. He passed the letter to his wife and asked

"How do I believe that you are one of them?"

"Ah a vigilant one, I like you Dr. Granger." He discreetly took out his wand showed them and placed it back but this time Andromeda saw the color of wood and first time in 10 year after the fall of voldemort she remembered what fear actually meant. She wasn't Black for nothing. In mean time Dan looked at her wife and she gave a nod.

"How are we going?" Dan asked

"Don't worry about that, just come with us."

"Ok, lead the way"

They went out of the room and Dan said his receptionist to cancel today's all appointment.

Then Rishabh places notice me not charm on group and went out with group and then he took out a rope and said "hold it and try walking in mid if you don't want to be an undignified heap on ground upon reaching" after seeing everyone was in contact of the rope he said the activation phrase "death angels" and they were whisked from there to the manor.

Everyone was alright and Grangers followed the instructions. Rishabh led the group to sitting room, as soon as they sat, tea and snacks appeared. Grangers were completely stunned by this. Rishabh on the other hand was a bit put off and gently called "Tipsy, Petal"

"Yes, my lord" both the elves said simultaneously appearing out of nowhere.

"What were your orders?" both elves caught on what they did wrong. They looked ashamed. Tipsy said "My lord, there were guests in house"

"I know that Tipsy and I could have taken care of that. I am not scolding any of you but you have to get rest. Else you would fall ill and what was the first order, don't over exert yourself. You both watched Grangers and Tonkses all night for their safety. Now you deserve rest, go and sleep both of you, I will handle the rest, ok." he said softly and both the elves left after nodding.

Rest watched this by play. Grangers approved the behaviour, while Ted saw him in a totally new and good light, while mind of Andromeda was still struck on the wand wood. Then Rishabh continued "so now that we are all comfortable please ask any question you have."

Andromeda asked first "was your wand wood what I think it was?"

Ted and the rest minus Shivangi and Rishabh were confused that of all things happening why the hell she was worried about a piece of wood.

"From which family you were Mrs. Tonks before marriage?"

"The Black"

"I thought so and yes, the very same"

Ted's curiosity got the best of him and asked "Andy, why that wood is so important?"

Andromeda replied "that's no ordinary wood. It's called blood wood for a reason. A wand made of it accepts only the person who is destined to kill enough people by his own to water its tree to adulthood by blood of humans, that means 150 to 200 or he already has. Not even voldemort was chosen by it. If we are here to get killed by him nothing will save us and if we are to be protected by him nothing can harm us."

After this explanation blood of everyone sitting in room except the assassin couple went cold and a shiver of dread ran through their spines. Ted was ghostly white being in the presence of someone who was worse than voldemort. Dan knew that if this person wants to kill them no power on earth will save them, except gods themselves. He was a champion marksman of his shooting club with his rifle but how was he to fight someone who can make himself invisible or is never out of ammo?

"Don't have any kind of fear, I mean you no harm. Now questions?"

"According to What I read in letter it was about some simple protection so why so much of complications?" Dan asked gathering his courage.

"Firstly I would again ask you all not to be afraid of me or Shivangi. As for your question, well it's not that simple. Wizarding world has lot of prejudice against the first born. Their pleas are not heard, case of sexual harassment does not even exist for them. Now what Harry initiated will make your daughter constitutionally most protected civilian. In British wizarding world founder family i.e. house of Griffindoor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and slythrine are considered as royalty, then are most ancient and most noble houses, which in the absence of founding families are royalty as they were their seconds Potters for Griffindoor, Baghel for Ravenclaw, Bones for Huffelpuff, and Blacks for Slythrine. Now Harry is heir to house of Baghel by being my adopted son, of Potters by being born to them and last of Potter and of Blacks by being godson and declared heir of last of Black. So if Harry gives your daughter this protection it would be like Prince Charles declaring protection in your mundane world. From what he had said in the great hall if anyone even tries to harm her or Tonks it will give me, Shivangi and Harry free hunting licence, not only for that guy but for his whole family. From what I have read between the lines in his letter what I and Shivangi will do them will be pale in comparison to what Harry will do if he got his hands on them" Rishabh replied.

Dan was totally blown by the explanation. On one hand he wanted her daughter to do nothing with the son of a person who is or will be responsible directly for at least 200 murders, on the other if what Rishabh said was right it was better to have such kind of protection. I mean any one would be mad to even think of harming one who has been declared under protection of Prince Charles or royal family.

"Nymphdora said Harry saved her from an attack on her virtue, do you know anything about it and what Harry had done?" ted asked.

"yeah, Harry said he accidentally came across the scene on his way back from washroom and if I know my Harry well, the only reason they are not missing some limbs is that he was on school express, rest be assured those would have gone through a pain that would have made a crucio the torture curse look tame" Shivangi answered.

Ted felt a huge relief on this, if this boy could do this and that for a complete stranger, what he will do for a friend was terrifying and oddly satisfactory as the friend was his daughter. Dan changed his views a bit these people were dark but still they had some pretty strong moral. He decided that his daughter will have the protection and asked "what we have to do?"

"Well in normal case just sign a few document and done but I don't think Harry wanted just that. In your case as you are more venerable to attacks being non magical so we would recommend that you are shifted from your current home to one of our home in Cambridge, in mundane society. That house is very heavily warded. In magical society, they only have the address of your residence, not where you work, not hard to find but not easy either for a common wizard as they stick out like sore thumb when they try to wear mundane clothes. Your practice will also be warded by us and hidden tunnel will be made in case the assailant erect anti portkey ward of their own which will block the emergency port-key we will give you. Also to commute to and fro to your practice you will be given a special reusable port-key. For Tonkses a tunnel will be made for similar reason and we will upgrade the wards" Rishabh said.

Andromeda asked "what kind of wards and why this much is necessary?"

Shivangi answered it and side by side explained them to Grangers "proximity ward so we will be informed when a unknown wizard is in the area. Anti-apparation, anti-port key, anti-elf pop, anti-flame slide for phoenix, a magical bird that travel by engulfing itself in fire it passes through all the wards except this one, Hell-fire wards it sends 30 cofringos think of them as a grenade, at direction from which attack happened at radial range on 30 degree with range of 35 feet, insanity wards it will cause anyone magical not keyed in go insane when come in contact with in ward range, anti –animagus ward for those people who can change themselves into animals, blood to acid wards will do as name suggests to any magical not keyed in for werewolves, protego horiblis for beasts, bone to ash does what it suggest to any one not keyed in specially for inferies think them as magical zombies and vampires they will turn their bones to charcoal barbeques, sonic boom ward that create pressure and sound wave equivalent of 100 g each all these ward will have varied ward line to make it more harder to break and we will the coat house with rock wool to stop any fire and will place land mines at strategic points. Your next question is a bit sensitive so will ask your oath not to disclose it to anyone".

Listening to the description even Dan and Emma can understand that it was a hell lot of security and matter was rather serious while Tonkses were totally stumped. They thought that these people seriously believed that best defense is a good offence. Anyone coming in range of these wards was in for one hell of painful death, seeing their seriousness in ward they understood that matter is indeed serious. So they quickly gave their oaths. After getting their oaths Rishabh dropped the bomb "Voldemort is not dead and when he will return, that he will, he will be after the cause of his first fall and his companions, family, friends all of them. And he was after firstborn or muggle born like Hermione, so Hermione is always is in danger."

"But, but how can he not be dead his body was destroyed" Ted sputtered.

"He is not dead and we have proof of it but that information is very, very secret and we can't risk it to be leaked. Unlike us, you are not safe against imperious or legilemency a form of mind reading, etc being demi-mages has its perks." Shivangi said.

Tonkses now knew that messing with them was proof of pure and utter madness but still a question nagged in their mind, why they were going to this level of trouble? Same question nagged Dan and Emma. So Emma asked "why you are doing all this? Please answer it truthfully."

Rishabh thought for a second how to break it to them. Then said have "you have read your letters. Have you found something strange or peculiar? If you didn't, read it again and do read between the lines" the 2 sets of parents complied they read and tried to read between the line and got the meaning and either groaned or said "ahh shit"

Rishabh just smiled and said "strange way in which the teenage brain and heart works huh?"

Dan was the first to register that Ted also groaned in similar way and to catch the meaning and said "wait a minute you mean to say both of our daughter have crush on your son and you are ok with it?"

Rishabh answered "no, neither of your daughter have a crush on him, they are in love with him, as he is in with them. I can differentiate between a crush and love. As for being or not being ok with it, is it my place to be? It is not my life. Yes I am his father and make small decisions for him but decision like whom he want to be with are his to make. If he wants to be with two girls and they both want to be with him while knowing very well about each other. Who am I to deny and force them to a life of sorrow by choosing? Right now you can force your will upon them that too to an extent. Hermione will read in Hogwarts for next 7 years, your decision does not hold any water there. Not because of my status but because of you being non-magical and to know what is happening in the castle, we rely on their truthfulness. Please don't forget it is the teens we are talking about, lying for their love will not be a big thing to them, hell even killing will not be. You will become a burden, a barrier for them and their love. They will eventually grow up become adults free of their own will, not dependent on you. Then what? They will never even look at you far less being in contact or meeting you. They will eventually have kids then what do you want them to tell their kids that their grandparents did their best to make sure that they were never born? Or that they don't have grandparents. If my fate allows me to live that long I for one would want to play with them, train them, spoil them rather than just being a bad name in their memory or not even that. When I become old, I would rather like to play with my grand children, talk about my life with my son and daughter-in-laws along side with my beautiful wife than moping at my decisions alone. I know that society does not except this kind of relations but is what society think really important than happiness of our children? All I can and I WILL do is make sure that he treat both of them with respect and that he will, I am sure of my upbringing. You asked me why I am doing this. Simple, I am securing the safety of my future daughters-in-law."

At first Dan was first angry that his daughter was in love with a guy and another girl was in love with him to and he loved both but after he heard Rishabh, the seriousness of situation struck him. He is right, he can't do anything without losing his daughter, that was not acceptable to him and if this guy was so serious about her safety even right now he can't be that bad can he? If his angel wanted this so ok. It is now just the game of wait and watch. Like him other parents also reached on similar decisions.

Ted was first to voice it "you are right, let's get the paper work done"

Shivangi gave 3 thin stack of parchment and 2 black quills to both and said "sign at the end of every parchment and beware these are blood quills. They will draw blood from cutting backside of your hand, so it will pain a little and full name will be preferred."

Then she took one copy from each set of parent wrote a small note 'any and all threats to either of them are authorised. Level 7 permission granted' and took them to Hedwig who was sitting at the other side of the room tied them to her leg and set destination to Hogwarts with delay of 1 min. And Hedwig left.

Then said "now on the lighter topic..." and rest of the morning passed knowing each other.

* * *

A/N: some will ask why notice me not charms apparation and such so notice me not charms force you not to notice some thing but it will register its preasence in your mind so when they arrive at some point then people will not notice their appearing from mid air but their preasence is registered in mind so when charm is removed it does not look like they appeared out of thin to why the wand wood again bloodwood creates fear among masses and an afarid person is a better 7 includes capture and torture, extereme torture, public execution.


	7. pain and pain every where

"What do you want Malfoy?" he knew he had to deal this pounce idiot but he wanted to enjoy the company of his girls, that meant this asshole was going down hard and fast. Hall was already quite and listening to him - last time he spoke to someone else than those 2 girls they got pretty good entertainment.

"So you know my name it will do well for you Potter to know your betters." Draco said with arrogance.

"I not only know your name but also your family history. Your father is Lucius Arabax Malfoy, mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Your father is a death eater and mother is also said to be one. Malfoys were banished from France when they were found guilty of treason. Prior to 1400, no record of Malfoy could be found. That means if you are a pure blood as you say your ancestor first Malfoy was a bastard child of some purebloods so that means Malfoy line is a bastard line or you are not so much of a pure blood. It is called know thy enemy and any and all death eater are my sworn enemies,"

"Malfoy are not a bastard line and my father is not a death eater!" he cried shrilly telling everyone who was winning.

"You cry like a girl and your father rapes and torture women and kills children from behind a mask. He does not have either balls or guts to publicly accept the way he thinks or what he has done. You come to me - strutting like a peacock - in your own self assumed greatness of being a pureblood like Malfoy name is supposed to mean something. I thought we can settle this matter by fighting like men - hand to hand- not with a piece of wood. I gave your father at least a compliment being enemy and a minor threat you on the other hand not even worth my time. Let me tell you something Draco Scorpious Malfoy, no son of bitch is better than me just because his father married his 3rd or 4th cousin. If you are my better then only way to prove it goes through a dueling ring but I know that you are pansy enough not to do it. So do me and yourself a favor, don't waste my time and bugger off."

The reaction of audience was varied. Some were angry that this halfblood has challenged their superiority, some admired his courage for publicly calling out the house of Malfoy and declaring that _imperius_ was just an excuse, for some a new leader of light was emerging one who was not afraid of taking hard stand and was not averted from fighting. This proved far too much for heir Malfoy. This half blood has slimed his great family name and just said him pansy and coward and that he was not worth his time. He will show him that a pureblood was always superior no matter what duel.

Well needless to say that was a mistake; Harry had measured him while he strutted before everyone about his family before sorting and how he was shaking at the time of sorting. He was all talks no show with delusion of greatness because of his so called pureblood. Today this hall was going see his rich pure blood flowing freely that's why Harry goaded him into a duel in first place.

"You bastard, I challenge you in a hand to hand duel. I will show you that pureblood are always superior", Malfoy said.

Now half of the hall including Hermione and Tonks knew that this guy had serious case of metal retardness and stupidity. Both of them can very well see that Harry had deliberately goaded him into this duel to shut him up once and for all and this guy was going to a dirt spot on wall when Harry was done with him but he bloody deserved it. Firstly he interrupted their Harry time and then he was son of a death eater with same ideology, so all good.

"Firstly, let me tell you my parents were happily married thank you very much and second" Harry turned to staff table who were shocked with the turn of events "professor Quirrel, if you allow I would like our duel to happen here and now. Hand to hand combat is also a part of defense by our duel others may be able to understand its importance and may be an extra credit for the person who wins the duel?"

Quirrel more importantly voldemort wanted to know his enemy, so he thought this was god send opportunity and he said "very well Mr. Potter but refrain to make it a habit and 2 extra credits for winner."

"Thank you sir now Malfoy unlike magical duels in this we step 5 instead of 10 steps away from mid then bow and at count of 3 start the duel. Ready or you can still run away with tail between your legs like your family did in France."

Audience laughed at this, not every day you see name of Malfoy being plunged in mud and used as slang. For firstborn and halfblood Ravenclaw this was manna from heaven, an arrogant pureblood, Malfoy to boot being smitten and extra credits too, it could not get any better.

Malfoy did as said but charged with a raised right fist at 2 but Harry was expecting it. He caught fist with his left hand then placed 3 solid punches on Draco's right rib cage breaking a rib every time then raised his elbow and brought it down on his left shoulder breaking Draco's both collar bone of that side then placed a solid punch on his jaw breaking his 3 teeth then placed a kick on his knee breaking the joint and cracking the knee cap.

Then he held Draco by his collar and said "change your ways, Draco, change your ways or what I just did will be your most beautiful dream and relay this message to daddy dearest mess with me or mine and death will be least of his troubles. Occupants of great hall please look at this great pureblood flow in from his mouth I am humbled to be in its presence and now you will see a great pureblood falling on his ..."

But Tonks interrupted "Harry! Finish this duel already. You have to escort me and Hermione to classes also." While the whole hall was snickering at the intended meaning.

"As my lady wishes" while bowing his head from the position he was in. Then said "play time is up dear Drakey pooh."

Then with solid punch on his nose Harry ended the duel Letting Draco to fall freely.

Then faced towards Madam Pomphre and said "please don't waste time on diagnostics. He has 3 broken ribs those are right ribs 5th, 6th, 7th from bottom, his right lung is puncher at 6 places due to those ribs. A broken left collar bone, cracked right knee cap, dislocated right knee, 3 broken teeth, broken nose and may be cracked facial bones. I know what damage I do when I hit."

Then turned to his girls and said "shall we ladies" while offering his arms to them. The trio left hall leaving a stunned and shocked hall behind. Everyone was astounded at the amount of damage he has done. They expected a few bruise, at max a few broken teeth or broken nose but this was something entirely different. Today's event made 3 things clear in the mind of public.

1= Do not agonize the person named Harry James Potter. You will end either in hospital or your name will be in mud or in morgue or 2 of the above.

2=Do not sprout greatness of pureblood in front one Harry James Potter. IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU.

3=Do not make a move on Hermione Ganger and Tonks, they are well and truly bagged and Harry will not take you making any move on them lightly and again IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU.

But there were still some assholes that will defy theses rules meanwhile Snape exploded after they left "I want him expelled and handed to DLME"

Filius knew what he had just seen. This boy was not a bully, no he was a trained warrior. Bullies know when you punch it hurts; they do not give you a diagnostic of every injuries they caused so Filius responded "on what charges Severus? It was your student that started a sputtering that racist garbage. He challenged Mr. Potter in an unauthorized duel which I might add he just a few seconds ago said he was not interested in. Mr. Potter not even fought an unauthorized duel he got it sanctioned it from Quintenees. As for things he said about house of Malfoy; he never used abusive language in whole time, he merely stated the facts and do you have any doubt that he does have proof for it. He left no loopholes Severus even though to everybody else may think that he spoke in aggression or was jolly on the spot he mulled every word he said in his mind at least 3 times and if you think you can give him detention without any repercussion you are sadly mistaken. I will raise this matter in staff meeting while giving your precious godson detention for 3 times longer than you give to Harry. What? You thought I don't know your relation with Draco. I know it very well and you will do well if you do not agonize him. If his training is any indication his guardians are 10 times of him and notice he has yet to use his magic. Do you have any doubt that he is also advance in that? Food for thoughts Severus, Food for thoughts."

He left a sputtering Snape who was muttering about 'pampered prince' and "golden boy' towards Madam Pomphre and asked her "How is he Poppy?"

"Everything Mr. Potter said was absolutely correct apart from a single thing. Due to fall his collar bone pierced out his shoulder and he is bleeding purposefully. This was not a work of some untrained child. He knew how, he knew where, he knew with how much force. The force Mr. Potter used in strike on ribs would crack his skull when Mr. Potter's fist met his face if he made his blow on his nose with the same force. He never stood a chance in front Mr. Potter." Poppy explained to Filius while applying first aid to Draco and preparing to him to take him to infirmary.

Dumb-ass-dolt (Dumbledore) also heard the conversation. This does not bode well for his plan. Harry has to be weak and meek not strong and trained. This has to be corrected but how? The boy has an annoying habit of closing all loophole and connections to him. Anything illegal will see him in court with 3 most ancient and most noble houses and whole dark section on for his head that was not including what goblins would do. Why can't people do as told by great people like him?

While in corridor Hermione asked "How did you do that? I know that for breaking ribs and making both pieces pierce lung need a hell lot of force"

"It was something I took while I was being trained in wandless magic. It's a ..."Harry was explaining to them when Tonks interrupted.

"You can do wandless magic! Is there anything you haven't done yet?" Tonks said with appreciation and shock.

"Yes, I can do wandless magic and yes to your next question. I haven't kissed either of you even though we are boyfriend and girlfriends" Harry said with a slight mischievous smile.

Tonks and Hermione went a bit red but loved his confidence in their new relation. Tonks replied "dream on lover boy you won't get any till lunch"

He looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes she replied "I will follow her lead in this."

"You both are cruel" he said while pouting.

Tonks and Hermione laughed at this. They loved how he can be so matured at some time while can still pull of such antics at the same time. Hermione still wanted to know how he pulled that off "Harry, now please tell!"

"Ok, what I did was to call wandless bludgeoning hex but not launch it. When my fist connected on his ribs force of my fist broke his ribs while bludgeoning hex connected to him and did the rest. I can also let my magic flow in my arms and legs making them hell lot stronger and making me faster and stronger."

Tonks and Hermione shared a look that said their boyfriend is a superman.

Harry escorted Tonks to her class then went to their own class of charm which was all theory.

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

Harry and Hermione were going to great hall when the heartbeat monitor charm of Tonks went of Harry immediately switched the eavesdropping charm on Tonks and heard 'you thought that child will be able to save you from us. You will see what a real man...'.

Harry had already the coordinates from tracking charm she was 30 meter away from him, bad luck for attackers. When he heard save he sprinted towards the location with magic reinforcing his legs he reached there in 4 seconds and left a bewildered Hermione to catch up he saw a door of classroom and without a thought a _reducto_ blew the door into splinters even before anyone could think or blink he stupefied all the occupant of room except Tonks her blouse was torn at many places and skirt was raised but no lasting harm was done not even a scratch. He repaired the blouse and engulfed her in a hug. She started crying and mubbling "I tried to escape ... they were too strong..."

Harry gently rubbed her back and rocked her while saying "don't worry my dear Dora. No one will hurt you till the day I breathe. I am with you. Don't worry. I love you Dora, calm yourself."

Till this time Hermione also caught up and saw the scene and understood and engulfed Tonks in a three way hug. After Tonks calmed down a bit, Hermione asked her voice full with anger and disgust "what are we going to do with them?"

"They are going to be made example of that why you must not mess with my girls and why you must not cross the house of Baghel"

Harry responded his voice dead serious. He conjured a rope tied all 4 of them and levitated them and made his way towards great hall. Anger and magic was rolling from his body like there was no tomorrow. Anyone in his way jumped out of it they can clearly see he was royally pissed. He entered the great hall with Tonks and Hermione behind him. Every head turned towards him and were able to see these 4 were dead men walking. He dropped them.

Professor McGonagall asked almost shouting "Mr. Potter explain yourself right now!"

But he did not even look at her side, much less paid heed to her and asked professor Flitwick "professor, what warning did I give to this hall last night?"

Filius had a feeling of doom and being in presence of dragon when he saw Harry entering in hall with theses 4 tied and a distressed Tonks and Hermione behind and knew these were in shit but anger in Harry's voice made it clear they were not in shit they were dead - they just don't know it "anyone assaulting Miss. Tonks or Miss. Granger will be in blood feud with your family"

"These 4 tried to sexually assault Miss. Tonks. Today you all will know what happens when you cross house of Baghel or mess with my girls. Headmaster, you act in-loco-parentis mode for student body either you give them permission of honour duel with me or I declare blood feud on their entire family. The only difference will be in later option their whole family dies. Either way they die today." Harry declared.

"just your declaring something does not make it true Mr. Potter for being under protection it needs paper work" he thought there is no way he could paper work done in such short time but he was wrong.

As if on cue Hedwig arrived and gave Harry the papers Harry saw the paper and saw the note and smiled cruelly and said "here are the papers you need. My father would have done this in shy 20 minutes if needed but he got 12 hrs far more than he needed. Now give your permission in 1 minute or I declare blood feud." Started looking at his watch

"Harry, are you this dark? Have some forgiveness and we have to hear their part also. Then they will be given appropriate punishment" dumbledoor said.

Harry just kept looking at his watch Dumbledorw thought his technique was working but suddenly Harry said "30 seconds, decide quickly"

"Harry don't be so hast. Everyone deserves a second chance to reform. This is why I wanted you to live with your relative." he thought using excuse of relative he could get topic changed.

"15 seconds left"

"Harry don't be so merciless.."

"5 second left"

Seeing no way out "I give the permission but where is yours?"

Harry looked up "in the folder I gave to professor McGonagall last night, Hogwarts can I have a duelling ring in great hall. I invoke ius praesidio familia (Right to protect the family) " while he enervated the 4.

All food on the table vanished and grey lady and rest of the ghost floated in. The Grey lady spoke "Hogwarts accepts your request Mr. Potter-Baghel. She also attests the happening of the attack and is ashamed that she was not able to do anything in regards. She is also ashamed that her faculty is to self involved that they do not over look over the welfare of the students. Headmaster, you are here to ensure the future of children not play your little games of greatness. If you cannot do this resign or Hogwarts will herself kick you out. She will not tolerate your games anymore."

Very few knew that Hogwarts was sentient and spoke through ghost but it was very rare that she spoke, today was such rare event. While headmaster thought how far his stars have waned that even a stone building was chiding him, they had no right to he was the greatest.

"Tell me why you did it and I will make your death a bit painless."

One of the 4 relpied "as if you can do that little boy, I am a pureblood she should be asking me to service me..."

"silencio!" Harry said and body binded the 4. By this time all 4 tables had vanished and student were near the wall with a circular ring of shimmering light in center.

He entered the ring and said "master Flitwick please send them in one by one they are in body bind. Tonks if any one of these tries to escape you have full authority to kill them. Anyone of weak heart or does not want to see a gruesome death leave now. Please start with the small guy in green, oh sorry all motherfuckers are in green that with very small Black hair."

No one left, girls, specially half blood and firstborns wanted to see these bastards go down to a sticky end. They thought just because of birth accidents they were better than them. Boys just wanted to see the power of Harry Potter they saw him in the field of law, they saw him in hand to hand now it was turn of magical. Filius on the other hand was enraged he never forgot his roots and to him even eve teasing was in excusable this was way beyond and after Hogwarts attested it there was no scope of mercy form him. He did as he was asked and removed the bind and threw the boy in the ring.

The boy was shocked by the turn of event he was used to throwing his pureblood status and getting what he wanted. He never wanted to face Potter after this morning but temptation of a metamorph was too great to resist. He thought he would again get away with it by his status and money but seeing Potter that was not the case. He tried to fight and threw _reducto_ but Harry reflected it by his shield and said "bloody son of whore what happened now? You are only able to fight a girl that to in group; in front of man you go all limp. Handle this mother fucker, _expelliarmus_"

the boy raised the shield but the curse tore through shield like they were never there and took effect which was unexpected and very gruesome. Expelliarmus is made from 2 Latin words "expel" meaning 'remove' and "arma" meaning 'weapon'. For a common wizard weapon means wand but with little use of occlumency and concentration Harry changed wand with hand with wand. This did as it was commanded and ripped the guy's hand off from his body. Many people lost their stomach content and regretted their decision to stay. Dumbledoor interrupted "as he is unable to duel further..."

"Don't try to pull that shit old man. I.C.W. rules to honour duel, 2 people goes in and only 1 comes out alive" Harry replied.

"Harry, have mercy." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, I am showing him a lot of mercy. In other conditions death would have been his most beautiful dream. If I would have been even affianced to Miss. Tonks, I would have simply captured him and tortured him daily till he dies" Harry responded while he conjured a rope made a loop.

Then he moved towards the trashing person and put the loop around his neck and placed his left foot in such a way that was half on ground and half on that asshole's left shoulder and pulled the rope with enough force to choke the guy but not to kill him instantly he slowly choked him to death and said "next and save the one who answered for last. I want him to sweat on what I am going to do him."

The next guy was thrown and he immediately tried to start with killing curse and said "avad". But Harry pinned his shoulder of wand arm with a barely whispered "_pessulum ferrum_ ''.

This curse as the name indicates throws a small almost 4 inches in length, very sharp, pointed bolt of white hot iron toward the target. The screams that filled the hall made even the heart of goblin and death eater present fill fear. They never heard this kind of screams even from people under crucio.

Harry said with a sinister smile "scream all you want. It only fills my heart with joy and contentment. You tried to hurt one of the person under my protection and my friend, this is what you get." and struck him with same curse on the other shoulder then in stomach. And left him to die slowly and said "next".

This time even Flitwick hesitated for a second. He had seen goblin executing by dragons, he has seen dementor kiss. Both kills the person painfully but in a few seconds, you will die the instant you are in mouth of dragon and kiss kills you in 10 seconds max but what Harry did was worse than both combined. You will die of blood loss as white hot iron bolts were burning the blood that comes in contact, while giving you a feeling of being burnt alive and it will be longer than 10 minutes.

He sent the second last one as soon as he entered he started to plead "please have mercy I am sorry. I am sorry. I won't do anything like this ever again. Please have mercy"

"What mercy did you planed to show to my Dora? Didn't she also beg you for mercy? Were you planning to show her any? NO, so that is what you will also get, nothing. _Net ignis_" Harry said last part, the spell was an inaudible whisper and a beam of red light left his wand that beam then expanded and formed a net which captured him.

Net ignis curse effective against many to one situation. It can disable them by burning them. As name suggest net ignis throws a net of fire towards the target. Due to the curse he was nude now and on his whole body was covered with criss-cross burn mark that, were 3 to 6 mm deep. A new set of unholy screams joined the earlier one that was from the one with iron bolts. Then Harry muttered inaudibly "_ossa ad ferrum"_ the screams were amplified by the factor of ten.

Harry said "last". Filius's heart was already trembling in fear and horror of what was happening in front of him still he remembered the rules and said "he is not dead and not going to die with these injuries Harry."

"Oh he will die in 10 minutes with my second curse I transfigured his all bone in body except that close to his brain, heart and ear bones to white hot iron. Now the last one and remove the silencing charm." Harry replied casually.

Many in the hall fainted including professor Sprout, Vector, Sinistra and Burbage. Flitwick went white in horror; he was going to roast this guy from inside! Till this day it was said 'that never mess with a goblin' and only death eaters and voldemort were feared but it will change the second this news gets out. From now this will become 'never mess with Harry'. He sent the last one in.

He has already peed on himself. He never thought his little try for fun will lead to this. Harry said to him "what happened? Don't have anything to say about your superiority? You tried to rape my Dora just for a little fun, right? you bloody pimp of mother. Eye for eye, blood for blood, _volcures ignis"_

As always spell was just muttered and from the tip of the wand 25 small birds of fire flew out and shredded his robes and rest and caused him to fell then disappeared.

Then Harry muttered _"virga atque acidis"_ a neon green rod appeared.

He banished it into that guy's ass. The boy screamed like no tomorrow. _virga atque acidis _is a dark conjuring spell that conjures a rod of solid acids. They react slowly but steadily with flesh. After 5 minutes of his screaming, Harry used his last curse of duel which he found in the necromancy book and required immense hate or goodwill or feeling to hurt other _"unguibus mortem"_

Black smoke started to emit from the end of his wand. He took that it was working. He read that this spell was unique to everyone and worked only when the feeling was absolute and intent justified. The smoke took the form of a giant vulture. He swept down and ate the whole guy at once. His screams could still be heard even after the guy disappeared inside the vulture. The worst of all they have heard and then after 30 seconds vulture started to dissolve in air and in 5 seconds it was gone and only bones of the guy were left.

This spell literally calls a messenger of death. It will only come when cause is just. It was exact opposite of a Patronus. The form it will take was of the creature you will set lose on your enemy while dispensing justice or animal if you are chosen by any deity his or her sacred animal. Harry was chosen by lord Rudra the lord of anger and destruction whose sacred animal is a bull and lord Shani the lord of justice whose sacred animal is a vulture so his took the form of a vulture.

By now rest of 2 were also dead. In hall ghosts were paler than before apart from bloody Barron who looked him in appreciation. Half of the hall had already fainted, 90% has empted their stomach at the show of complete brutality. They were awakened by elves who were having a good time cleaning so much mess. Harry just exited the ring and gave Dora and Hermione both one armed hug simultaneously who returned it without any hesitation. To them this was justice served - plain and simple. Their Harry did what he promised and they were not going to avert themselves from him because he saved one of their's virtue. He already said he was not a good man; he was not a light person. No, He never held them in any kind of façade of being a good guy. This was what he was and they would become like him this they pledged that day. They will become his better halves.

Harry then removed his arms and said "occupants of great hall boys in specific. I am Christian by birth, I was brought up by a proud Hindu and also know about Islamic and goblin culture. Where ever I looked up I found that they taught that women are sacred. They are one to be cared for and cherished. Because of them I, you, you, you, everyone one of us are breathing. Because a women carried us for 9 months, because she feed her food to us. She went through excruciating pain during her labour so we can come in this world safely. What would have happened if she had denied that she won't go through this pain? Not one of us would have been here. When we were a child a women our mothers were there for us. They supported us then. In this stage a women our girlfriends will be there for us, when we become adults another women, our wives will be there for us. In every stage of life a women was, is and will be there for us. Is it too much for them to ask for security? Is it too much when they ask to give them respect? They always cared for us, Is it too much when they ask to be cared in return? You cause them pain. You treat them like they are things to be used. They are also human like you and me. If you can't treat them with respect at least don't let it show for their sake at least. It is said when a man is in pain it is a test for him from zeus to become strong but when a woman is in pain and cries mother nature herself feels the agony with her. If you think that you have a right to cause such sacred person any agony due to some false sense of superiority you are mistaken and delusional without a limit. And to dear girls they teased you, assaulted you, and raped you. Do you know what is common in these events? Not the violence, not the evil repulsive intent. No, the common thing was a question. A question that was 'we will this to you what will you do?'. They did not asked this question from just girls but also from us boys also that we will do this to your mothers, to your sisters, to your girlfriend, wives, daughters what will you do? I firmly believe that they were not just incidents of violence but they were this big question. Yes! They asked us this question on Monday, repeated it on a Tuesday. I know my answer. I LOVE HERMIONE AND TONKS. If any even touch them for ill intent I will make these deaths a beautiful dream to him. But I won't turn my face if something like this happen in front of me. I will stop it. As a citizen of magical Britain it is my duty, my responsibility, my right to do it. I gave my answer today and will leave you to ponder about yours."

The people in the great hall were completely shaken, what they just saw was totally barbaric then heard a speech that touched something very deep within their hearts. Here was a guy who just showed complete brutality but he had moral that were rock solid. They did not understand him but perhaps heroes need not to be questioned. Yes even after such brutality, he had become the hero of girls, one if came across the scene will fight for their virtue. Dora and Hermione on the other hand had only one thought 'they had chosen well'.

In the mid of all this they heard suddenly heard gentle chimes and grey lady spoke "Harry Potter-Baghel, Hogwarts totally agrees with you. This is a place to learn not a home for these crimes. She had seen your mind while sorting. She had seen that your heart is at right place. You give chances to those who deserve it and eliminate the rest of your enemies. The true path of light was and is not that you keep getting hit from other while not responding in kind, letting them kill good men or let them rape women while you cower in fear or throw stunners or body-bind like some idiots preaches. The true path of light is to give deserving a chance to reform while if someone threaten and kills innocents, rapes women he is to be executed without any mercy. Of all the adults and students present for last 500 years here you know it the best. Harry James Potter-Baghel born son of James and Lily Potter, adoptive son of Rishabh and Shivangi Singh Baghel, godson of Sirius Orion Black you are heir to three of the 4 champions and seconds of founder and you are a worthy one so Hogwarts declare you her defender. The wards will be under your control from now. Hogwarts has her own jurisdiction and ministry does not have any say in it. You now have the right of low, medium and high justice. You have the power to review any disciplinary action like detention and point deduction and such. Any crime committed in Hogwarts will come under your jurisdictions and you are not answerable to anyone but Hogwarts. Be fair Harry James Potter-Baghel."

Now everyone was stumped. A defender of Hogwarts? Harry Potter? Girls surely felt a lot more secure now. Rest all were tense on the happening but voicing it out loud was madness.

"Tippsy!" Harry called.

"Yes, master Ha... why there is blood on your shirt. Are you hurt? What happened?" Tipsy hyperventilated.

"Calm down, Tipsy, calm down. There was an attack on Dora." Harry said.

"What happened to future mistress? Is she all right? Who did what to her? I will kill them when I get my hands on them!" Tipsy thundered with an expression that made people think that finding a cover will be a good thing.

"The problem has been taken care of, Tipsy", Harry said indicating towards the pile of bodies and then asked, "Are my parents alone?"

"No master Harry, they are with Tonkses and Grangers"

"Ok, not a bad thing." he then took out a parchment wrote something on it and then placed his wand tip on it glowed, then said "tell all of them to come asap; activation phrase is on it." Tipsy took the letter and went.

Hermione asked "who was she?"

"She was Tipsy, my house elf cum sister cum friend."

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

"My lord, master Harry demanded everyone's presence in Hogwarts asap Miss. Tonks was under attack. Here is the port-key. He said activation phrase is on it" Tipsy and Passed the message to them.

Tonkses got tensed. It was second attack in 2 days but they now believed that Harry would have took care of them but an opportunity to see their daughter was good enough in itself. Granger's just wanted to meet Harry in person and seeing Tonks and her daughter was added benefit and they also wanted to see what Harry did to assailants.

"Let's see what my son wants now" they all took the port key and said the password 'claw of death'


	8. decisions made

"Wait a minute sister elf? What is that suppose to mean?" Tonks inquired. She knew about elves.

"Afterwards, Students of Hogwarts as you have heard Lady Helena or The Grey lady. If you have a serious problem regarding detentions and point deduction, my office will be in classroom 6, third one on right from here. And make sure the problem is serious because deducting point is their right and duty so as to keep you in check. In case of any problem like bullying, eve teasing, they will be dealt with and timings to meet are 5 to 8 pm as I have my own classes. Portraits of Hogwarts you all are here by banned from spying for headmaster or any faculty member, though if you come across any crime such as bullying, sexual assault, or threat on life of any students you will immediately inform all of the faculty and me about it. Any portrait which broke this rule will be burned to ground by the use of feindfrye. Hogwarts elves can I have your audience?" suddenly hall was filled with elves.

"How can we be of your assistance master Harry?" an elf asked.

"What's your name?" Harry asked gently and kindly.

Elves were shocked that someone asked one of their's name and that too in a gentle tone. The elf answered "Nancy master Harry"

"What a coincidence. I also had an elf named Nancy. I used to call her grama nacy when I was small. She died 6 years ago. Her grave is in the backyard. She was very loyal to us." Harry said with a smile and a bit of sadness.

His standing immediately rose in the elves, he called an elf grand ma and they still have her grave was totally new to them. "Well, that aside all of you are here by banned from spying for headmaster or any faculty member, though if you come across any crime such as bullying, sexual assault, or threat on life of any students you will immediately inform all of the faculty and me about it. I know that you have time left after your jobs so keep patrolling and if you come across any such incidences at least tell me, ok?"

"Yes master Harry"

"You all are banned from talking to headmaster or professor Snape or giving any clue about any student. You can fetch things for them as long as they do not belong to student if they belong to a student you need my express permission to fetch it that to in my presence only. Any elf offending these rule will be immediately given clothes."

On the name of clothes all elves went pale they knew form afternoon experience that this guy does what he says. Last night he said he will kill anyone trying to harm his mates and he did the very same thing. "I respect the elves and would like that condition of giving clothes never arrive but I am the defender of Hogwarts chosen by lady Hogwarts herself so I will do whatever needed for its betterment. Also due to it I have a greater authority over you and only I can give you clothes for dismissing you. So if any one gives threats of giving you clothes ignore them. They don't have the authority to. If you have any questions ask otherwise you may return to work kind elves and could one of you please clean classroom 6 on this floor and make it look like an office?" Harry said.

This was diplomacy - steel hand in glove of velvet - threat of being given clothes but with kind words to sandwich it. He saw the faculty and it looked like Dumbledore was about to say something while rest were pure stunned so Harry cut him before he could start, "you brought it upon yourself old man. The students deserve their privacy. They are not your puppets to do as you will and pull their strings. They are here to learn, make friends, fall in love and become wise. Not to become pawns of some person who has a delusion that he is all knowing and wise and do his bidding. I hereby restrict you meeting alone with any student with wand. You are to submit your wand in a special box which will be returned to you at the end of meeting. The student must be accompanied by their head of house whole time and in case of slytherine any of the other head of houses and DO NOT EVEN TRY TO GIVE THEM ANY OF YOUR LEMMON DROPS that are laced with calming and trust me potions."

"How do you know all this? You don't have authority to give such orders. They need to be guided by great men" Dumbledore screamed his castle, his spies, his resources were stripped away from him and it had made him very desperate.

"I told everyone this very morning. I believe in know thy enemy. I know your deepest and darkest secrets about Arianna, Gellet all of them. And as for authority, are you deaf? Lady Hogwarts herself chose me as her defender and I can chuck you out this instant but I believe in second chances and this is your last"

Well last was a white lie that made him look in a better light while did what his dad taught him 'keep friends close and enemy closer' if Dumbledore was in castle he could watch his every step know about his every plan. "Nancy, can I have your assistance?"

"Yes master Harry"

"Retrieve anything should have belonged to me but was stolen or not returned, arrange 6 elves to sweep the office and private chamber of headmaster and professor Snape for anything that does not belong to them are to be brought here now."

"Yes master Harry"

In shy 20 seconds elves retuned with a cloak, a small stack of books and a map was brought and nancy said, "the cloak and books be with old whiskers and parchment be with ginger twins. This be a map and password be ..." last was whispered to Harry that only he can hear "all belonged to your father"

"And no master Harry, nothing from old whiskers or batman of students" nancy responded

"very well, check any and all that come after a personal meeting for _imperio_ or compulsion charm. I don't trust him a bit" Harry said last was a whisper. He was hard pressed to stop the laughter while Flitwick and other were snickering openly. Harry ran diagnostic charms for tracking or any kind of sabotage and found none.

"Professor Snape, no disrespect to your professionalism intended but I know your case in wizengmot and only headmaster's word saved you in which I have no trust. You were included in all the orders because I really don't put him above blackmail emotional or otherwise and with you he has a solid base for that. I _**KNOW**_ what you have done in past but I am allowing that to slide. This is your last chance do not waste it"

Snape was about say something very stupid but his self preservation and brain kicked in; he was in front of the guy who killed in such a way that made his blood go frozen. It was better to do what he said.

"Grey lady, would it be possible to arrange a room where I cannot be heard while I converse with my family about safety matters? And please call me Harry you are much older than me and much, much more respectable"

"Yes, Harry there is a room" grey lady replied with a smile. Hogwarts has chosen well

"Nancy, place the bodies in that room and clean the hall"

"Yes master Harry" and Nancy went.

"The next question will be answered by second years and above only. Is there anything about detentions or points taken you or majority of you think is unfair from any professor or any one or on the system as whole?" Harry asked.

After a small buzzing one student came forward he looked like 4th year or such. He said "I am Colin Roberts, 5th year Griffindoor. I wanTed to complain about point deduction from professor Snape and his teaching method"

"He does not have the authority to take such decisions, go back!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry simply said "continue".

"you..."headmaster was about to yell something else but was cut off by Harry .

"WILL SHUT UP! IF I HEARD ANOTHER WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH I WILL SHOW WHAT AUTHORITY I WIELD BY EJECTING YOU OUT OF THE HOGWARTS WARDS" Harry roared which made roar of lion look like mewl of cat who got catnip.

This caused everyone except Dora and Hermione to back 2 steps off from him while Dora and Hermione were standing tall beside him - proud of their boyfriend. "You have reached at the verge of breaching my already short temper so shut up and if you can't, put a silencing charm on yourself before I totally lose my temper and carry out my threat." Then in a calmer tone "Colin, please continue."

"professor Snape takes point for our cheeks, breathing loudly, etc and we can't understand anything because of this and his method that is instruction are on board you have one and half hour."

"You can't be serious!" Harry said incredulously

" aaggggghhh... all those whose concur with this raise your hands... you have got to be kidding me ¾! "

Then he turned to headmaster and with an incredulous look he said, " What were you doing? Pissing on students' future? No, don't answer! You will again sprout something about your greatness, my darkness, and sacrifices for greater good shit so don't, Nancy" the elf appeared and Harry whispered something in her ear and then turned to students and said

"Every 6th and 7th year, give me your memory of the classes. Those who know how to extract memory help other who do not know but by the end of day give it to me. If I find it really bad, professor Snape and you all will be told tomorrow morning and he will be questioned under vertiserum in front of whole student body in great hall for the cause of this act and will be placed under probation for 15 days. If his method improves he will continue otherwise a new professor will replace him. Place your memories in my office room 6 on this floor and for lower years I want a written statement from those who concur - written and signed in person - one note for one student neither less nor more. Nancy, place 2 elves - invisible - on guard in the room. If anyone tries to sabotage, steal or replace memories or notes maim them. Break their bones of hands and legs and put them in to unconsciousness then find me. Anyone except me, Tonks and Hermione are authorised for a strike be it teacher, staff or student. Hit first ask question later." Then he turned to students and said

"Now everyone, the classes for rest of the day are cancelled and go on grounds or wherever you want in Hogwarts and make sure to submit notes and memories by 9 pm. Disperse"

As soon as said that he heard a slow rhythmic clapping and crowd parted to give Harry a look the person, there stood his father and mother proud and 2 shocked but impressed couple. "For how long were you here?" Harry asked simply

"will burned to ground by fiendfrye..." Rishabh said with smile. Harry went towards him and caught his right arm from just above wrist with his own and said "live with pride"

He returned the gesture and said "die with honour my son... We trained and taught you well" with pride evident in his voice.

By this time Hermione and Tonks also went forward and met them Rishabh said "the 2 angels who stole my son's hard to win heart in one meeting, my future daughters-in-law Tonks and Hermione I presume?" upon getting a nod he said "let's take the conversation to that room you talked and take care of the rest of intro there"

"My lady if you will lead the way. I would like all the 4 house ghost to be there. Professor McGonagall would you be kind enough to draft and send 4 letters to the families of them to collect them for proper funeral. My enmity was with them but every corpse deserves a proper respect and funeral, be it of enemy."

Harry said to the grey lady and professor McGonagall. Then he went on his way following Lady Helena. Professor McGonagall asked Filius "do you think you could work in this environment?"

Filius responded with a smile "With Harry practically in charge, Hell yes. I don't remember the last time Hogwarts had this fair and frank environment."

Minerva gave him a weird look then left to draft the letter while whole student body left, most of them to draft the note or extract the memory

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

The grey lady introduced them to room of requirement and introductions were taken cared off. Shivangi gave both of girls a motherly hug while saying to Harry "you really chose my future daughters-in-law well. But the converse is not true"

Girls went bright red in hug and Harry pouted while others laughed at his expense. Then seats were taken one sofa per couple and obviously Tonks and Hermione were sitting either side of Harry and almost snuggling to him. Harry recounted the events of day. Tonkses and Dan were white as sheet even at the description, his parents were brimming with pride and well the less said about Emma the better. She had emptied her stomach and was unconscious. Both sets of parents were horrified but oddly satisfied that their girls were really safe and Harry at least got point in 'keeping their princesses safe' area.

Then Ted voiced his one doubt "How did you know Dora was in trouble?"

This was a question they all forgot and now wanted to know, well apart from Rishabh and Shivangi.

Rishabh just asked "was it what I think it was?" Harry just nodded. Rishabh then asked "how many and which?"

Harry responded, "9 in total, 3 tracking charms with one that in goblin origin and almost impossible to remove, 3 eavesdropping, a heartbeat monitor, a pain monitor, a neural message interceptor."

Dora voiced her doubt "what are those?"

"Immediately after declaring the security I placed those charms on each one of you. I knew most will back off but there will be some like these still out there and I didn't wanted to take chances. In case of attack at least either your heartbeat monitor or neural interceptor would have gone off and by eavesdropping I would have checked the situation while tracking charm would have led me straight to you. In your case it was heart beat monitor."

The 2 set of parents were totally blown by the explanation. This boy went to such length to ensure the safety of their daughter was unbelievable. The girls just smiled thinking "this was their Harry, ever so caring." Ghost smiled at the young love.

Harry then called "Nancy, Petal, Tipsy"

"Yes Master Harry" three said in unison.

"Firstly Petal, Tipsy give your brother a hug then we are going to talk about important things so your opinions are welcome."

This was all needed for petal and tipsy to jump at him and give him a big hug. Then they went down and conjured a sofa for themselves while Nancy was stumped. Showing them kindness was one thing but calling 2 of elves his sister was something entirely else. Yes the lady knew what she was doing and this master was worthy.

Dan piped up at this "Harry, you hate Dumbledore guy to his gut and what I know about this authority you could have chucked him out here there and then and you are not forgiving the persona you told the students - I know it. What's the scene?"

"Firstly what is being talked here will not be repeated anywhere else. And what I did was a 2 pronged attack. Firstly people saw that I totally abhor him still I gave him a chance. This strengthens my good image and gave him less ground to declare me dark. Second if he is in castle, I would need much less resources to monitor him. Elves will do that happily and I will know about his each and every plan beforehand and will be ready to counter it. That reminds me Nancy, arrange 8 elves to keep a watch on him 24*7 each having 3 hrs shift. I want his every plan reported to me. If he plans something bad for student body or Tonks and Hermione report to me at the very moment. And I want 8 elves to monitor that asshole Quirile 24*7 same shifts. Same goes for Snape."

"UHHH Harry why Snape and Quiriel?" the grey lady asked

"Don't tell me my lady you believe that crap he sprouts about him dealing with vampires and them being reason that he keeps garlic under his turban when it is not the smell of garlic and other things but of rotting flesh. Also if flesh beneath his turban and on skull is rotting why he didn't go to hospital wing and didn't took any medication? Garlic is useful against vampires if they are in group as its smell is sexual stimulant to them and make them hornier than goat. They do not go away because garlic is lethal to but because they need to take that sexual drive out and no way a human could keep up with them so they go to find another vampire. If it was a lone vampire and he was alone with Quiriel with garlic we would have known the very second as he would never been able to walk straight, ever." Harry explained.

At this both girls went red with blush and grey lady went greyer due to blush and being ghost while men, women, even ghost were snickering.

Hermione asked "How did you know of smell? You were never that near to him".

"Hermione, what was the time when I went to bed last night and when did I wake up?"

"At around 10:30 you went to sleep and in morning 7 you were up when we came to wake you up"

"Do you think a person like me will sleep for 8 ½ hrs? Before I came here me and my family knew about all professor all except one that was unknown in the equation. I checked his quarter while he was asleep. Wizarding sense; a person will only come through door so they only ward the door I easily went through window. Then at the smell I checked his medical supply and then hospital wings records. Nothing - totally clean - no records or supplies what so ever. Doesn't it sound fishy?"

"So that is for him, why Snape I thought you really gave him a second chance the way you said." Tonks asked.

"My little innocent lovely dear Dora, you are new to this game. You will understand it with time. Snape is a death eater that means he had killed and raped. So second chances are not for the likes of him. He is alive and in Hogwarts till now after I got the authority because at the time the only thing he did wrong was not to teach students and being partial to his house which will be fixed. And there are many ways to skin a knezel. When I was made the defender of Hogwarts it meant I am king of Hogwarts and can do anything and I am responsible for it's everything and my empress is lady Hogwarts. Now I know about the funds crisis and being a Potter, a Baghel and a Black I own 78% of daily prophet. Snape may be pants in teaching but do not forget he was youngest potion master in century and no one gets that without being good. I am going to make a deal with him. At this moment he needs protection that I could give him. Even if Dumbledore takes his support away from him of being changed and innocent I can grant him sanctuary here at Hogwarts. Even if whole ministry is against him there is nothing they could do to him here. This land has its own jurisdictions that is me and this place is one of the most heavily warded places in Britain after Baghel manor. He gets his precious security while he makes potions for us to sell and profit will be split 50-50 between Hogwarts and him, Hogwarts's portion will be used to replace brooms and such things that need money, While the new potion master will produce competent students whose potions will be used in infirmary which will reduce the cost of the potions used in there providing us more gold to use for Hogwarts. Then he is an ex death eater and present light phoenix member. He will be a valuable spy from both group and the day he becomes a threat to students he will be terminated - both from job and life."

Dan whistled and rest except Rishabh and Shivangi had their jaws hitting the floor while the assassin couple expected something like this from their son bloody Barron said "Salazar would have been proud of you". Then Andromeda remembered something and asked "Harry the amount of spell work you did should have left you magically exhausTed if not unconscious. What is your power rating?"

"73, I know Dumbledore is 82 and voldemort is 83 and my mum and dad are 79 and 80 respectively. But as to why I am not exhausted; when I was an year old just after the night of voldemort first fall some things happened in such a way my core started to shape itself in such that it never gets empty. By the time the factors were removed my core had took that shape to ensure my survival. Even if I were to produce 10 patroni at the same time and hold them my core will become only slightly empty. In short my core is inexhaustible I can produce feindfrye till kingdom comes then some then also my core will not be depleted." Harry answered.

The assassin couple smirked. Ted fainted, Hermione had already had fainted and was in Harry's lap, Andromeda and Dora's jaws were hitting the floor, Dan and Emma were in similar state. They had heard the cheat of infinite ammo in games this real life version is just scary (that's where I got my inspiration from) and the ghost looked liked they died again. The less said about Nancy the better she was in a state that from now she would worship Harry. Harry gently roused Hermione.

"Is there anything you had not done" Tonks asked again.

Harry just smirked and said "I have already answered that to you both and its past the lunch time" Dora and Hermione both went red at this.

Rishabh added 2 knuts "Do not tell me, please T.M.I., I beg you" with a smile well at this Harry also went red.

"So back on the topic, you know that what you did will have repercussion. Your both acts?" Shivangi asked.

"Yes, I know that ministry will be out for me because I killed some animals. Well, you can inspect the ward then strengthen them."

"If they were pure blood minister will also come with the aurors", Ted mused.

"If this Dumbledore guy is as powerful as you said he will have his own people in auror force."Dan said and Emma continued "and he will try his level best to that his guys come and arrest Harry."

"If minister comes his under-secretary is sure to come that means dementors will also come" Andromeda said.

"Dementors will not be a problem; my mother had created a ward to keep them away. If Harry turns them on they take care of Dementors." Grey lady said

"I am going to copy them and install them in manor" Shivangi said.

"But they need a lot of power when activated Shivangi"

"Don't worry about that my lady we have lot of power" Shivangi said

"May I inquire what?"

"Blood stones; 7 of them in star configuration"

"And what are the wards?"dreading the answers.

"Blood to acid, bones to ash, insanity are the minor ones" Shivangi answered with a smirk.

3 ghost went pale and Barron was smiling thinking how much Salazar would have loved them. Nicolas said "you were neither joking nor overestimating your ward when you made the comment of Hogwarts being second safest"

Now he and his parents and Andromeda were inspecting wards while the rest were talking. Tonks told them about elves and all. This was speciality of Hogwarts. You could not find the ward stones because it was a part of room of requirement and can only be viewed if lady Hogwarts allows you to see them. In 45 minutes he and Andromeda removed all unimportant wards while his parents erected the basic set that they were planning to erect on Granger's and Tonkse's house but with a switch so as not to accidentally kill or maim any one.

The ghost inquired about the wards they have added and when Shivangi recited them they all 4 were of same opinion, these people are not to be messed with. They have converTed Hogwarts onto a stone dragon quite literally due to hell fire and sonic boom wards, Fat fryer was first to voice it "Hogwarts certainly knew what she was doing while making you her defender"

Harry just smiled and then said "Hogwarts would you please turn all the wards founder have installed on" Hogwarts did that and played a soft chime that it was done. "Thank you. Now Dementors have been taken care of, what about aurors I don't want to kill or maim people more than necessary."

"If Dumbledore's people are to be there moody will be there I have been in that organisation for some time and any important mission were given to Moody" Andromeda said.

"aaahhhh ... Alastor mad-eye Moody, constant vigilance! Haha, Decent fighter, after 4 years I found about magic and trained in it we fought. Not till this day he knows the face of the guy who blew his leg. It was only my bad luck that he reached on target location before calculated response time." Rishabh said "I know about him. It is a good thing to keep a track of decent fighters. His magical eye can see through almost anything so he is a bit hard to pin down. We have to think about him otherwise we will have to bar his entry but it will make us look weak - not a good thing."

Hermione piped up "If Dora was correct then elves pop in and out of Hogwarts at the rate of 30 per minute that means he would have become used to of their popping in and out so won't pay heed to them. If each elf carries few iron bolts with them and banish it towards him at a set code word he will be distracted between dealing with you, with elves or with bolts and being outnumbered 1 to 30 is not a good odd - that to at the same time."

"Yeah and at the same time we can release mustard and tear gases on that area" Tonks added 2 knuts of her own.

"I have been a bad influence for you not even 36 hr and 2 meek and cute girls become all blood thirsty?" Harry said with a not so innocent smile.

"We told you this morning if you are a dark king we will be your dark queens. We will be your better halves that means we will be one level more brutal than you and we have every thought of becoming that" Tonks said. The conviction in her voice left no doubt in any one's mind that they make it happen.

Hermione picked were Tonks left "yeah and we have decided that we will not be a good little wife waiting for big strong men. You are going to train us in your way"

"Hermione, Dora, beware once on my path you will never be able to go back."

"Neither we want to" both said in unison.

"Well, I already thought about it because I knew this day will come. Me being the defender gives us an edge. If my mom and dad do not have work they will train us. I can't learn anything in regular class because I already have learnt it so it will benefit us all. We will still give end semester and terms what say?"

"We are in" both in unison again.

"You are giving me a headache with this. Now I am really hungry and covered in blood so let me go to dorm and get fresh then we will eat."

The grey lady interrupted "The defender gets its own quarter of 4 bedrooms and can invite any one in it to live"

A feeling of dread entered in Harry and he felt 2 pair of eyes boring inside him. He slowly turned to see Hermione and Dora whose postures said invite us now or you are in deep shit. He didn't said a thing to them and said "Nancy, take mine Dora's and Hermione's clothes and other luggage and shift it there and take us there, then go follow your orders including the one about iron bolts"

And they all disappeared with Nancy. Rishabh was first to voice the common feeling in a low and slow voice "Am I the only one or all of you have a sense of doom at this room thing?"

Dan replied in equally low and slow voice "you are not alone mate. I just got a frightful vision of becoming grandfather in next 5 years"

Ted continued, "me too"

Rishabh also said, "me too"

They all placed their heads on their hands.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

It was 8:30pm. The trio had washed, had lunch, had an embarrassing conversation with parents and have given their promise not to do anything more than cuddling and kissing, had a nap and dinner, had captured Pettigrew due to anti-animagus ward and was sent home to dungeon cells there and now they were looking forward to meeting with professor Snape. Harry had placed a very obscure charm on both that placed a guardian spirit in ones mind till they both learned occlumency. It was not used as it took power from caster but it was not as if Harry would have to worry about it any time soon. Snape entered and took a seat.

Harry begun in a very calm voice "Mr. Snape you know a part why you are here."

"Yes, complaint of students."

"Correct, I will be placing you in probation for 15 days but that is the tip of the iceberg. I want you not to perform good in that time."

"And why would I do as you say?"

"Because of the deal we are going to make."

"I am listening."

"I promised the student to replace you but never promise to chuck you out of institute. You will become the official brewer of Hogwarts your potions will be sold and profit will be divided 50-50"

"And why should I share my profit with you I could do that independently"

"yeah but you do not practically own daily prophet, so your add will not be free and If you do it in my way this is added benefit which will take almost same time as your teaching but will give you noticeably a lot more money and a job you love with Hogwarts creditability for foreign market. But these are all just perks; you and I both know that you will fail in test anyway because the ¾ students abhor you and committee I am going to make will have one student from all years all houses and all prefect and head boy and head girl with professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall from faculty. So you already don't stand a chance. If you do it this way you get the safety at Hogwarts. I will give you sanctuary at Hogwarts. Do not worry once you become a defender you stay it till your death. After the changes my family made to wards you need to be really insane to try and breach it and if you are not insanity ward will make you. Well... if you survive sonic boom wards."

His eyes budged out at the names of the wards. These mad peoples have install dark and lethal ward and with Hogwarts's power even dark lord would not stand a chance with his all army. If he knew them well, these were weakest wards they installed. Hogwarts has truly become a fortress with unbreakable defence. Sanctuary in it would be the best thing even better than Dumbledores security but he knew there was a catch the price asked was far too low for it. So he asked "that's it?"

"No, we know you were a spy of light in dark in later period of war. I want you to become one for us. Our interaction will be very limited for public and you will spy for us in both side and as it is when I am done with Dumbledore his name will become swear word and his associates will be under investigation and you are already a death-eater. What do you think they will do to you hummm? If you want, sleep on it tonight but I want an answer tomorrow. Also any and all terms are non-negotiable and remember if you become a threat to Hogwarts I will kill you."

Snape knew this guy takes his responsibility seriously and in a round way he already said join Dumbledore or voldemort not me and I will kill you. As it is he already was a spy and the returns that he got were much less. He hated teaching and he was given a job to teach and got a puny salary. In this deal he got a job he loved, more profit, and more security - all at practically same cost.

"I think we have an accord" Snape said.

"Yes we do Mr. Snape" and offered his hand to shake "on the other note do you know a better potion professor?"

"professor Slughorn, he was a great teacher but took retirement" Snape said while shaking the offered hand.

"I have yet to meet someone who could resist the charm of boy who lived" with a smile.

After it the trio shared their first kiss and then slept in same bed snuggling each other


	9. messing with ministry

In morning Harry and the girls woke with smiles, this was the best sleep they had ever got. They did the morning routine and took a shower (separately, get your mind out of gutter you prevs). Then he called an elf to give professor Snape a note when he was alone then dressed up and made their way towards great hall.

Snape got the note and smirked and burned it. This boy was a born schemer. The note said '_don't panic when I say flushing potion will be administered on you, a little blueberry juice with pulp in a glass having confundus charm to confuse the examiner of its smell does not hurt anyone. Burn this note when you have read it, which means now.'_

Harry entered the great hall with Dora and Hermione on his either arms. Harry made them sit on house table while he made way towards the podium. All eyes were on him with a hope of action and better teacher.

Harry stepped on the podium and said "Students of Hogwarts, it is my deepest regret to inform you that allege you have made on professor Snape are correct, so he is hereby on probation as promised a vertiserum trial will be held on 3 days from today. Due to the fact that he is a registered potion master we will be keeping him on a flushing routine for 3 days, a standard D.L.M.E. practice. Here is the potion any 4th year or above is welcome to check it but you know the drill; only smell otherwise it will be spoiled... no one ok as you wish. Professor Snape please drink it"

He drunk it immediately. "Thank you, for the purpose of checking the reforms and improvement, a body will be formed with professor McGonagall, and professor Flitwick as faculty representative their votes having value 4 each, the head boy and girl having vote value 3 each, all the prefect of all houses having vote value 2 each and random student selected one from each house each year having vote value 1 each. The names of students are on notice board all of you have to gather at 6 pm in class room 8 this floor for today's evaluation. All of you please proceed with your breakfast". During all this Dumbledore was smiling thinking about his plan.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

On the other end of Hogwarts a team of 3 Dementors, 10 auror, 4 sets of parents, minister of magic, his under-secretary and director of D.M.L.E. were 20 feet away from ward range when a house elf dressed in maid's proper attire appeared and said

"do not move from that place, yous is entering the ward range of Hogwarts without permission. Grey lady is on her way to meet yous. Till yous is not getting the permission, yous must not go ahead. Anything happening to yous if yous is going ahead will be yous and only yous responsibility not of any person in Hogwarts. Yous are warned."

Then she disappeared. Both minister and her under-secretary were red in anger that an elf stopped them and minister made to move but D.M.L.E. head stopped him "Are you out of your mind? You just have been warned not to go ahead!"

"This is Hogwarts Amelia and I am minister of magic. I don't pay heed to such puny creatures"

"When was the last time you were told at Hogwarts what to do by an elf, when has grey lady greeted someone, when did we needed permission to enter the ward. Things have changed Cornilius" at this very moment grey lady arrived and said.

"A wise decision Madam Bone because being fried alive would have been least of your troubles if you would have tried to forcefully cross the wards. I can see the work of these 4 couple. Why are the rest of you 13 here?"

"Let us pass ghost he is minister of magic" Umbridge said in her usual arrogant voice.

"You will do well to learn manners, **_toad_**. Defender of Hogwarts does not like ill mannered people and that is the reason why you are here. You, your minister and Madam Bones is allowed in with wand and one bodyguard each, the couple are to submit their wands and other weapon to go in."

"Listen to me.." Umbridge was about to start her rant when Harry asked Hogwarts to give a warning shot and a small _confringo_ exploded 5 meter away from group.

"This is not even 100th part of the power of wards. Do as you are told and if you can't, go back. Next will not be a warning shot. This is a sovereign land and you are but a visitor. The defender is chosen by Hogwarts herself. He has complete authority over here. And dementors are not allowed, if they tried to go in they will be burned alive"

"We will take your offer my lady auror Shackelblot, Moody and Dwalish will come with us. Please give your wands" Madam Bones replied. Seeing no way out they handed their weapons to the butler elf that had appeared he neatly labelled the boxes while summoned the other weapons then disappeared.

While passing the grey lady told them "Do not try to instigate anything violent. Take the bodies of the boys, do the investigation and go. Our defender doesn't like blood of innocent children spilled due to any reason. Bodies will be handed to you in great hall that is where you have to head."

They entered the wards and Amelia didn't like the feeling. The wards were checking their intent and permission, ready to fry them on seconds notice. So Amelia said, "This is only an investigation so don't do anything stupid. With the wards crawling under our skin I really would like to investigate this case, meet my nice and get the hell out of here."

"Amelia we are to arrest the person who did this!" minister said.

"Minister, to arrest we have to get close to him and what had the grey lady said? We are just to investigate and recover the body. Any try for arrest will leave us dead. We are visitors here. We are constantly being examined by the wards. If this person, The Defender removes his permission, we will be dead that very moment" they reached the great fall.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

10 minutes earlier...

The grey lady entered the hall, went to Harry and said, "Harry, heads up".

"Ditto?"

"No, one slight deviation, head of D.L.M.E. is with him"

"hummm..., it complicates the matter in case of fighting but at the same time gives us a sensible person to talk with - not a bad thing" Harry mused.

He then stood up and said "Students of Hogwarts please hold on your chairs tight. There will be a slight orientation change in position of house table for your protection. It seems we have some unsavoury company. Hogwarts elves defence position."

In 10 second all 4 house tables were parallel to head of house table, leaving half the hall empty. Dora and Hermione were in with rest of students. They knew they were of no use out there and will become liability. While from in there they could rain the _diffindos_ and _reductos_ on those idiots.

Harry then said "shield wall form!"

A bluish semi transparent wall of energy formed between the student body and Harry. Any curse of auror level will be deflected from this shield. The students of Hogwarts were sure now that until and unless they did something very stupid, no harm will come to them while Harry was breathing.

"Bring the bodies and Dumbledore you will do well if you don't use that larger than needed tongue of yours".

At this command 4 coffins without lid and covered with white clothes were brought in and placed at the 2/3 distance of empty space from Harry in straight line parallel to house tables. The door of great hall opened to admit Minister of magic, his under-secretary, Madam Bones, Kingsley, Mad-eye, John Dawlish and the 4 couples.

Harry greeted them all "Good Morning Madam Bones, Minister of Magic, Madam undersecretary, aurors and dear parents. Before we go to talks, parents please identify your wards and then we can discuss the rest. With them there is a note of the way they died and they are in the order they died."

They noticed that the boy who gave them orders was at max a 3rd year. They were about to retort, when covers of the coffins vanished and the sight they saw made them white in horror and fear. Each of the bodies was dismembered in some way first had his arm ripped off, second had 3 bolts of iron in body: 2 on shoulders and one in stomach, third body was nude had burn marks all over the body while 4th was most horrifying. The body didn't had even a ounce of flesh on the body, he was most probably flayed alive. The auror went to retrieve the notes while the families wept on their sons bodies. What they read left John puking, Kingsley, Mad eye and Madam Bones white with horror.

Madam Bones she almost shrieked "who did this?".

"I did that. They thought it was good thing not to pay mind to my warning that I gave to whole great hall at start of term feast. I told each and every person in the feast itself that Miss. Nymphdora Tonks and Miss. Hermione Granger are under the protection of house of Blacks, Baghels and Potters by _sicut familia prasedium_ (protection like family) and being primary heir of all above said houses thereby under mine. Any attack on their person will lead to immediate blood feud with said 3 houses. These were idiot enough to sexually assault Miss. Tonks. Be thankful I did not declared blood feud with their families and limited the damage to honour duel. Here are the necessary documents" Harry said and threw the packet of document to Madam Bones. Who started to read them.

"Who are you child? There is no way you could have done this and even if they assaulted ..." minister tried.

"You will keep quite minister. I know that you are here not to ensure the justice but keep your end of deal by getting me arrested and kissed for which you got 5000 galleons from each. The galleons I might add that are resting in vault 436 under name of Lufuorn Gecedius - an anagram of Cornelius fudge, yours - for which you pay 50 galleons a month and do not take interest on it to ensure the secrecy. I have records of your every bribe, every misdeed so do not mess with me. I have enough material on you that I can bring you down from that chair you so much love to warm by sitting on it and doing nothing like a wind bring down the castle of cards. I will only talk to sensible person as I, unlike you, don't have time to waste. In this castle I am not answerable to you or your ministry or your henchmen and henchwomen, no make that henchtoads, she can't be women not at least one truly human. I will only talk and negotiate with Madam Bones. This is no longer your territory. You are here because I wanted you to be. As far as how could I do it, not everyone has magical capability of 4th year like you and your toad. As for my name, my name is Harry James Potter-Baghel."

Kingslee was stunned at this. He was here to arrest boy- who-lived? The one heir to 3 most powerful houses in Britain, One who had caused this carnage, the one who made the half cracked minister back off while giving accurate account of his crimes. Well it was Dumbledore's order so it would be right, correct? So he went forward took out his wand and said "that doesn't matter boy you are under arrest and coming with us..."

Before he could complete he was cut painfully.

Harry knew mad-eye's eye had a limitation it can't see through bodies as it would defy its purpose of seeing and checking person so Harry was standing at ease position with his wand always in reaching his wand- not the phoenix crap but the real one. He was already channelling his magic in arms and legs for speed and strength. As soon as 'coming' word left the mouth of Kingsley he took out his wand and fired 2 _net ignis (fire net curse)_, a _volcures ignis(fire bird curse)_ at them and 3 normal _expelliarmus; _2 at Madam Bones 1 at the spare auror in 2 seconds.

The 2 net with this distance had grew large enough to close any scope of dodging, so the 2 aurors had put up shield thinking it a low level trapping net curse. Well they were right - at least partially - it was a net curse and it did trap a person because of pain he experiences. Moody caught the sight of iron bolts thrown by elves but he already was trying to deal with Harry's curse of net and fire birds so he was not able to do anything. 3 bolts pierced his left arm and 1 his wand arm. While net curse took effect and any place not covered by his dragon hide was black with burns. Kingsley was in almost same condition minus bolts but because of not wearing dragon hide, his burns were a lot worse. Madam Bones on the other hand was shocked at the speed and ferocity of the attack. First time in many years she was disarmed. Harry gracefully caught both wands then they heard a scream not of the auror but from opposite direction, from Dumbledore who slumped down. There were 2 elves standing at either side of him with a fry pan in their hands. Harry without even looking at that direction, without taking his eyes off Madam Bones said "Nodding and Blink that would be enough. We want him down so that he does not help his friends, not dead. You both did your job very well thank you very much for that. Now you may return to normal routine."

"It is be our pleasure master Harry" both said and went away.

"It would be better to keep your dogs on tight lease Madam Bones and it would also be better to know to whom your dogs are loyal to, you or some white bearded meddler." His wand still pointed at her. Then whole of the hall heard

"Harry, please..." girl with red hair said with pleading voice.

"Don't worry Susan, I will not harm your aunt until and unless she does something stupider than that Kingsley guy and try to outright attack me. There are very few honest and good people in this country. I may be dark by the common definitions but even I cannot bring myself to take such a good person from country. If I wanted that I would have used same net curse at her also. It would have saved me from mess of throwing 3 disarming curses. Now Madam Bones we could either talk about it in civilised way, students could go to their normal classes and your people get medical help or I could throw you out and students will go to classes or you and your party go out of the door peacefully, head held high and student will still go to classes. What do you say?"

Madam Bones mulled over the situation on one hand this guy had killed and brutally maimed her officers but on the other hand she could not fault him entirely. He had been in his right to act in both situations. On one he retaliated in most brutal manner in a slight against his familial honour and on second when he presented all the document why the hell did Kingsley had to do that stupidity when he had saw what this boy could do? So she did the sensible thing. " I accept your 1st option"

"Very well, Madam Pomphree please attend the injured, Hogwarts' honoured ones (a term he started to use for Hogwarts ghosts) please escort minister and rest minus Madam Bones and auror Dawlish to main gates and kind elves please help them carry the coffins. Everyone else, please have your breakfast and be ready for your classes." Harry said while Hermione and Dora came near him and stood on the either side. "let's take the conversation to my office"

"And these 2?" indicating towards Dora and Hermione.

"Let's just say they are my shadow and I am theirs. Hogwarts elves normal position, shield wall down, ease Colishmard" Harry responded closing the topic for discussion and then said orders, in 20 seconds everything went normal.

"I really want to resign but thought of the student's welfare come in middle" professor McGonagal said.

"Then you must resign Minerva, leave the welfare to Harry. Till the time he is here student will not be wronged. You are just miffed that he uses powerful maiming curses against opponents and more importantly against your precious order member and does not thinks your dear Albus is all knowing and infallible. Wake up Minerva, wake up from this hero worship, a new sun is raising, one who has pleasing warmth for friends and still have deadly fire to burn his enemies and his name is Harry James Potter. I was on Patrol last night invisible and I heard girls saying that how much secure they feel now. I heard boys saying, how they think that they might have a chance to fulfil their dreams, if Harry is fair is as he says, in case of potions. How they were tired of filing the complaints against Severus and getting nothing. I first time saw fear in the eyes of those pure blood pampered princes that they will not have everything slide by their status of pureblood. Even if Albus had some reason to keep Severus near him, he had no right to mess with student's future. From the show today he certainly proved that he is fair, also that he wields enough power to make even loud mouth idiot like Minister of Magic look like tongue less dumb animal. This is what society needs now not that crap your dear Albus sprouts about forgiving all criminal and letting good men die but a place where good flourishes and bad die a horrible death. Where everyone has a place to get a good respectable job and not to have to turn crimes to live. A world your dearest Albus failed to make in last 30 years even after wielding all positions of power even in Hogwarts and a world that not yet 12 year old boy has created in just 48 hrs of entering in Hogwarts while giving all a new hope of fairer world. If ever asked to choose between Albus and Harry, it will be not a tough question for me. Minerva, you are head of house that is said to be brave lions but you are right now behaving like a cat whose master got kicked. If you think you should resign then don't think about student and do so Minerva, good day" Filius ranted after getting frustrated from his college and went while leaving a shocked Minerva behind.

Severus had just one thought he had choose right side. If this boy can do this who know what other card the person named Harry James Potter had up his sleeves.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

In Harry's office everyone got settled and snacks were presented to guests. Their wands were returned. Then Harry started the conversation.

"So Madam Bones at last a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about and almost all good. Sorry I had to disarm you and she is Miss. Tonks and she is Miss. Ganger" Harry said.

"So how shall we proceed? According to grey lady you are the sovereign of this land, answerable to none" Madam Bones.

"Well that is not the case, firstly I am the defender not sovereign close enough but not same. I am answerable to lady Hogwarts and as it is, any sovereign or ruler is always answerable to its subjects and common populace. To how do we proceed why not tell me what you want and I tell you what I want." Harry answered.

This earned more points in the eyes of Madam Bones, here was a boy not yet 12 who understood the real meaning of ruling. "I want a free passage to all parents and assurance that no children will be harmed."

"Madam Bones, firstly I would like to tell you that first of your condition has already been taken care of. I have already told house elves to convert 5 class rooms to parents-students meeting rooms and they are already converted. Unlike today, parents will be allowed to take their wands with them. Today was exception because the parents were in grief of their sons and were pureblood. So chances of them doing something bad was very high and if they would have used any unforgivable I would have been forced to go to lethal mode." Harry answered.

"So this was not lethal?" Madam Bones asked

"In that you would have been dead before you hit the ground and finding your body would have been biggest achievement of investigators. Your every step, your every move was planned by me. You were a bit of surprise other than that I knew that minister and his under-secretary would be coming, which main aurors will be coming, dementors will be coming that was before minister got his bribe. There was a transparent air shield between you and me. There were canister of mustard gas and sarin - muggle poisonous gasses - which would have released gas that would have maimed you if they touched your skin. I knew Dumbledore will order Moody and Kingsley to come and arrest me. I knew that he will wait and if something went wrong he would curse me at my back, that is why I placed 2 elves with order to hit him hard if he even tries to get up or reach for his wand. You directly walked into a trap" Harry said.

Amelia was thankful that this guy was not a psycho and they did not do something overly stupid. They would have been slaughtered like a lamb with the level of planning he did. She gathered her wits and asked. "About kids?"

"Madam Bones, I was chosen by Hogwarts because the authority was not taking the decision in favour of students, so how could I do harm to them? If they do anything in folly they will be given detentions or points would be taken, crimes are entirely a different matter."

"Why not hand them to ministry for justice?"

"Justice like 'I was under imperious'? Justice like 'I am a pureblood so I can rape and kill freely'? Justice like 'I am a firstborn so I have no rights'? Which justice Madam Bones? " Harry asked calmly.

Madam Bones had a decency to blush at this.

"Don't worry Madam Bones, a crime will be judged on the basis of intent, then on the basis of extent of damage and we here use vertiserum so there will be no scope of "I was under imperious" things. But crime like rape will be punishable by a direct and brutal death sentence. Use of love potions is also banned and its punishment is expulsion, if it extends to sex then same direct painful death sentence. Unforgivable cases will be judged on intent."

"How can they be ever good?"

"An unforgivable in life and death battle if condition were to arrive - authorised. If Imperio is used to save lives or stop crimes like stopping one to commit suicide - authorised. Crucio used as very small pulses under expert supervision to kick start brain in coma - authorised." Harry said shocking Madam Bones that unforgivable can also have good uses.

"In return I want a free trade licence in potions for Hogwarts to St. Mongoos and other" Harry ended

"What for?" Madam Bones asked

"Hogwarts has fund crisis I don't know how and I will get to bottom of it but it is there. I will sell potion to St. Mongoos and others. The places where quality is required. Rest assured quality will be the best" Harry replied.

"Anything else?"

"no..."

"master Harry, turban man be planning to unleash a troll in dungeons to get to third floor, bad face at back saying it is be too risky to be under yous eyes" an elf that appeared in front of Harry said.

"Well done Lolly. You may go now" Harry said.

"What is this about Harry?"

"Madam Bones firstly I want an unbreakable oath that anything that the elf lolly said, and anything I am going to say about will not be disclosed or told in written, symbolic, verbal form or via legilemency, it will not be confirmed to anyone by you."

"You know that what you are asking is huge right?"

"What I will tell will be even bigger. Your choice, this or I will obliviate the elf part simply"

"Ok the oath" Tonks acted as the binder and oaths were given.

"voldemort is alive and in this castle behind the head of Quirile possessing him. I had my suspicions on his garlic story so I placed him under watch 24*7. I know how he lived but that is too sensitive information to give." Harry said in an impassive tone.

Madam Bones and John almost fainted at this. Then they regained their wits and Madam Bones asked "what are you going to do about it?"

"I will let him unleash the troll."

"What!"

"Dora, Hermione write a note to every teacher and staff member that there is a meeting about financial matter at 9:00pm sharp and first write a note to Quirile." Harry said Hermione complied immediately.

And gave a note to Harry he took out his wand and did some spell then called Nancy "Nancy"

"Yes master Harry"

"Can elves create human repelling wards on an area for temporary need and key person to it?"

"Yes master Harry"

"Good, cast that ward on the left wing of ground floor nearest to exit and key Quirile. During dinner - after Quirile unleash his troll there - block every path except the one that leads to exit using burning firewood and coal. Try to limit damage cause by the fire. When the troll is gone clean place to look as if nothing happened and please arrange this note to be delivered to professor Quirile."

"Yes master Harry" excited at the amount of work.

"Thank you Nancy" Nancy disappeared.

"What did you do Harry?" Madam Bones asked.

" I placed a compulsion charm on the note that he should lose the troll in left wing on ground floor nearest to exit and to tell us that troll in dungeon. As soon as he will leave, elves will block the rest paths by fire except one that leads to exit for troll to leave while I will kill that bastard somewhere else. A few hammer strikes and it will look like troll killed him. We will have a 1 hr condolence, matter closed. Student will not know anything, no panic created added benefit they get a competent teacher."

"Have you ever thought about entering D.M.L.E.?" Madam Bones inquired.

"No, Madam Bones I already have a full time job and rest is for my two sweet girlfriends" causing them to smile while he smiled as well.

"Thank god, otherwise I would have been out of the job. You just look 12 but your work is of 50 year old wise men with passion of 17 years. It's really nice to meet such a person." She said with a smile really impressed by him and now assured that if one did not stepped out of line it will be the safest place for children to study.

"Thank you, Madam Bones and I know that you would like to meet your niece and it is a free period so, Blink"

"Yes, master Harry"

"Please bring Susan to meeting room 1 to meet her aunt"

"Yes, master Harry" and she disappeared.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Madam Bones but I have a rather important meeting to attend so you would have to excuse me and meeting room 1 is just next one, on the right, have a good day." offered his hand for shake.

"It was pleasurable to me also, have a nice day" Madam Bones shook his hand.

The trio exited the room with Madam Bones but parted their ways and smile on Harry's face slipped. He immediately called "Nancy"

"Yes master Harry"

"Call all the house ghosts in war room" Harry said war room was code to room of requirement

"What we are going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not here too many ears"

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

In war room everyone was tense they expected a strike but this was too soon. Rishabh and Shivangi were on a job so unavailable for 2 days.

"Does anyone knows what is placed on third floor?" Harry asked.

"The philosopher's stone" bloody baron replied.

"Whenever I think the old man cannot show any more stupidity he had to prove me wrong. What are the defence?" Harry inquired.

"A Cerberus on a trapdoor, devil snare beneath it, then you have to get a non summon able key to get through door, pass a magical chess, pass a potion puzzle, and mirror of desire." Nicolas said.

"Why doesn't that asshole gift wraps it and give it to Voldemort. He is practically handing the thing that gives control over economy and death to Voldemort" Harry grumbled. A plan was formed between the seven and everyone went to execute their part.


	10. color of red on stone

The trio went to great hall, this time instead of sitting on Ravenclaw table they went and sat on the new table that had been placed bellow staff table. Harry went to the podium and said "Good evening students of Hogwarts. This is important so pay attention. There are new rules that will be in effect from now on wards.

1= Any type of sexual harassment will lead to immediate expulsion if the person is found guilty under the vertiserum trial, every girl of school will get a strike on you and you will be paraded in whole school in your knickers if you are a boy otherwise just expulsion.

2= If someone is guilty of rape in same trial he will be executed on quiditch ground with extreme brutality.

3= Love potions and lust potions are now a banned substance. Anyone found with will be interrogated. If he/she wilfully kept it and was going to use it, he/she will be immediately expelled.

4=If he /she had sex with someone whom they dose or made someone else dose the victim with love potion, it will be considered rape and the rape's punishment will be given.

5=Racist terms like 'mudblood' are banned. Their use will cause detention of cleaning every trophy in trophy room for 7 consecutive nights and every trophy will be cleaned once in one night or cleaning a very dirty class room with hands, a bucket of water and a scrubber 7 times.

Always remember it does not matter whether you are light or dark what really matter is that whether you are good or evil. Like where there is death there is life, where there is light; dark is sure to follow, where there is evil there is good, where one goes other is sure to follow. Without one other is meaningless but other can't bear other's presence. There will be easy choice, there will be right choice. The choice is always yours to make. Try to make the correct choices, have a good night."

He went down the podium took his seat and started to eat. After 20 minutes Quirile came shouting "Troll in the dungeon...Troll in the dungeon" and fainted Harry hit him with argumenti charm till he woke.

Dumbledore already had given order to take all student to droms Harry casted sonorous charms and said "everyone freeze. No one moves. Take a seat."

Everyone knew Harry and his anger when his orders were not complied so they did as told.

"Hogwarts elves, defence position. Shield wall form. Professor Quirile check the left side of castle. I will go right. Prefect I want a head count for everyone. If anyone is missing tell professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick and professor Sprout you are a team, as professor McGonagall and professor Sinistra you both are. If anyone is missing you will go after them. If more than 6 are missing both teams are to go. If troll comes in the hall any and all curses are authorised at him but try to stick to diffindos and reductos. It is resistant to magic but not immune. 300 student showering lethal curses and with them a master of dark arts and a sorcerer with so many faculty member it does not stand a chance and most important thing. Be calm." He went out of the hall.

The students were ready now, yes 300 students raining death on him he will not stand a chance.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

"What could the old man do in this puzzle" quirile mused his turban was off and tom was peeping.

"Do you really think his brain works so as to track his thought. Huh voldemort?"Harry said.

" po..."Quiril was shocked that Potter was there but Harry had already instigated a chain reaction around Quirile. A shield formed around him then suddenly white gas filled the chamber. Then screams of Quirile filled the room. The chamber cleared and Quirile was in pain. Taking the opportunity Harry rammed through voldemort's mental barrier and found some info before Quirile died and Voldemort left passing through his dying body to steal enough magic to survive.

Harry got enough info for the time being. He got location of 3 horcruxes the ring at Gaunts, the diadem in hogwartz, and the locket and that some Regulas Black stole it. A very productive night he will say.

Flashback

"So what do we do of stone?" Hermione said.

"I will go through 'traps' and retrieve it and keep it with me. Flamel should have thought before giving it to Dumbledore for 'safegaurd'. I don't take things for granted."

"What about Voldemort?"

"I was thinking of rigging that place with tiny dart launcher with dart having Tetrodotoxin it will keep both brain intact while killing the body but there is a chance they will miss."

"Why not we make same arrangement like for morning with mustard gas and sarin?" Dora suggested.

"I don't see why not?" Harry said then called,

"Nancy"

"Yes, master Harry"

"Tell every elf to carry poisoned Iron bolts. If troll were to reach anywhere near great hall tell them to banish the bolts towards him"

"Yes master Harry"

"Petal"

"Yes Harry"

"How is my sister today" while sweeping her in a hug.

"Very well"

"Could you get me some Tetrodotoxin darts?" she disappeared and reappeared in few seconds with a box and gave it to Harry.

"Anything else Harry?"

"No sis" then Harry said

"Now shall we go on to the treasure hunt, my ladies?".

"Lead on good sir". Harry and the group went towards the 3rd floor and they entered the corridor

They already had a music box. When they entered the hall they played it.

Harry threw small packet of burning napalm at slight angle so as to avoid landing on it then jumped in. With 'arresto momenta' he saved himself from hard landing, and then placed a cushion charm for landing of his girls. They landed very ungracefully on it. The trio then went in and looked at the next challenge. He could do it the way it was told to be or by his way. A wide area freezing charm and all keys on ground later they unlocked the door. Then was chess set, Dora used the classic 4 step checkmate move and they were through - wizard and their sense. In troll room; a somnus maxima and a sleeping troll later they exited the room and went to puzzle. Hermione solved the puzzle fairly quickly but both thought that dose was enough for one. Harry reminded that many entered the place that means it was an ever filling one. Then trio went to mirror room. They all saw in mirror and saw the very same thing their families, all of their parents, with some children - their children - a girl with ever changing colour of hair, a boy with messy black hair and cinnamon eyes.

Before they could be bewitched by the mirror Harry reminded them "this is not real. It is just our desire."

"But I want our family to be real" they both said then looked at each other blushing a bit. They saw the same thing! Yup they would be true sister wives, Now they trusted each other implicitly.

Harry on the other hand just smiled and said "It is our deepest desire and the desires are the things that come true if we work hard, not just see them in dreams and mirrors. So we need get going. On other note my desire was the exact replica of yours"

This caused them to sigh, how can he be so romantic and so brutal at the same time? Then went on musing, It struck Hermione "that old man thinks he is a legend who shows that simplicity and forgiveness are most important virtue and he an arrogant asshole who thinks he is greatest. So it would be something on line of finding the stone not using it, try it Harry."

After a few seconds Harry went towards her and kissed her senseless then did same to Dora and said "you both are geniuses; one cracks a nutcase wizard and second a witch".

Well they were not in a state to respond and were a mewling puddle of goo. Then after few seconds of daze they recovered then went to work with Harry. Harry drew a runic air separation shield with compartment, Hermione and Dora placed the dart launchers and gas canisters. Harry rigged them with a voice command 'voldemort'. He did not wanted to take any chance. This guy had decades of experience with him, even without body he can cause a lot of damage. Then they removed any evidences of their presence and left the room and floor.

After a short while Harry, Dora and Hermione were in war room with the stone in hand the now had a mystical stone. Harry called "Tipsy"

"Yes Harry",

"Hi sis." sweeping her in a hug.

"Hi, why have you called me?" she asked while returning the hug.

"Take this and place it in our locker vault xo1" while giving her the stone.

"What is this Harry?"

"Philosopher's stone; that ass thought it would be a good thing to place it here with a defence that even a firsty could pass."

"Ok" then she disappeared with stone while eying it critically.

"I really wish we could slow time here like we could in Gringots chamber" Harry told to both of his girlfriends. Then he suddenly heard a soft chime and saw a note near him '_it is done my defender, an hour outside is a day inside you will age as outside, the elves will keep bringing food'_

"I love Hogwarts! Let's start your training my dears" after saying that Harry started their training in art of assassination.

Dora had a knack for hand gun while Hermione was good with knives. In next 8 days, 8 hours in real world Harry taught them some powerful dark curses, some ordinary fighting curses. When they were about to exhaust their core he would switch to physical training or one in weapons, when exhausted in both, training in poisons and traps and when exhausted in all three training in kissing and snuggling, well not so much of training. Between magic, kissing, weapons, kissing and snuggling, poisons, kissing, kissing and snuggling 8 days passed pretty quickly. They were now ready for troll and moldyshorts (voldemort). Harry led them towards the great hall for announcements.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

Harry went after Quirile hidden under his cloak, silencing charms on boots and a quietus on his breath. He followed him through the dog room where he conjured a harp and played, he jumped inside while Harry used a sticking charm grappling hook and silenced, invisible rope to go down silently. He then went behind him and saw him struggling with keys trying to catch them while riding the broom, 'pathetic excuse of wizard.' He thought then went behind him. For 20 minutes he played chess and Harry had to watch him helplessly 'after all this I need a good kissing hour with Dora and Hermione, this is so fucking boring' then behind him he went to the troll room here quirile used a levitation charm on his club to knock him out 'a group of firsties would have done better than him', then he trailed after him to puzzle room where Quirile had to take help of Voldemort to solve puzzle 'thank heaven for small favour asshole, otherwise you would have been trapped here.'

Then they went to mirror room and Harry waited patiently till quirile was in position then he said "Do you really think his brain works so as to track his thought. Huh voldemort?" The trap sprung into life at this.

Harry was standing in front of him he mused "so you were asshole enough to make 6 of them me, diadem, cup, ring, locket, one is unknown. I now know exact location and defence of 2 more, some info about the 3rd.

"Let's take you to your last stop shall we?" Harry levitated him.

Drunk the potion to get out of fire, then in troll room he said to Quirile "let's make you a little presentable" he levitated the club and smashed it on the body of Quirile then cleaned the club of the blood. Then he put his body in a conjured coffin and shrunk it and put it in pocket and climbed up the rope and went out.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

In great hall everyone was tense, Harry went 45 minutes ago Dumbledore thought it was his time to make a move. He stood up and was about to say something when door opened and every wand was pointed at door.

When Harry entered with shield up everyone breathed a sigh of relief Harry went to podium and said "Hogwarts elves normal positions, shield wall down" after everything went to normal Harry said "Students please stand up. We are going to remember professor Quirile in silence. He lost his life today in troll attack. I was informed by the elves and by the time I reached, he had already become a victim of troll. Troll has been taken care off. So please remain silent for next 2 minutes in memory of professor Quirile."

After 2 minutes,

"Thank you every one. Tomorrow will be a half day, second half will be spent in funeral of professor. Till the time I find a new professor for it I and professor Flitwick will take the classes and your new schedule will be given to you tomorrow. The classes will be in great hall and divided into 3 groups 1st-3rd, 4th-5th, 6th-7th. If you are done with food you may leave after 15 minutes. Hogwarts elves give everyone hot chocolate. Everyone is requested to drink it, it will ease your stress. Good night"

Dumbledore thought it was his time to prove his point that he knew best. "This proves that Hogwarts was mistaken. Not even 36 hrs. And you have one person dead and you are trying to teach 3 year same thing. How did you get rid of troll anyway?" He said with trump.

The occupant of Hogwarts knew this very second that this dumb person was in for another chewing from Harry. They just continued drinking their chocolate. They have seen how effective Harry was as an administrator first hand.

"Firstly Headmaster, the person that died was a D.A.D.A. professor. That itself means he should be able to deal with these minor nuisance. If he dies in work like this then that means either what he said was false and you were ass enough to believe it or you are incompetent to even recruit a teacher. Second a fire whip curse or imperius curse can be used to control the troll. I used imperious curse to send him to forbidden forest. Before I forget I want a full staff meeting minus headmaster as soon as feast is over I want to discuss the replacements. I got 25 complaint of newt student with memory that they were not able understand anything in his class and I was going to talk to him about it after feast in new meeting room with professor Snape's fiasco with it, I want headmaster, you to do nothing with recruitment drive and with financial matters I don't think you will last here this month." Harry responded.

Then Harry heard an entirely new voice. A boy with red hairs stood up and said "Shut it potter you are nothing but a new dark lord who kills at small crimes like rapes. You should be in Azkaban. You have no right to speak to leader of light like this. And you all are just drinking hot chocolate like sheep, don't you want to do something..."

Many curses left many wands; jelly leg, silencio, headache, even stupefy and hit one Ronald Weasely. Collin stood up and said "what? he said to do something. You keep up the good work Harry, we will take care of the asses like him."

Whole hall rang with clapping he got. Students were in full support of him. Harry smile and said to staff "Madam Pomphree, please attend him. Professors, please make him understand rape is not a small case before he ends up like those 4 or is seen getting slapped from every girl in school"

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

After feast was over, faculty member were there in the new meeting room.

When all were there Harry said "good evening you and I both know why we are here. I want you to tell me that is there any one with enough talent for brewing potions and teaching it and D.A.D.A. and history of magic."

"But Severus has yet to be evaluated for 15 days. You can't do this to him" Professor McGonagall said in temper.

"Professor McGonagall, temper is a good but in a limit and has a place and a time and a limit. I will not go against the decision of the evaluating body. I have other plans. You all know that Hogwarts has a fund crisis so we will sell potions to places where quality is of utmost importance and will keep the prices a bit low. The profit will be split evenly between brewer and school then this money will be used in replacement of items in dire need of replacement like brooms and all new books will be added and scholarship will be given to students who have to convert money thus have to pay extra fees and before you ask binns because I have got 220 complaints out of 300 and a few memories. I have to shamefully say was not able to see it more than 10 minutes after which I slept and habits of 200 years will not leave in short order" Harry said.

"What if Severus does not shape up? And how did you get that permission" Flitwick asked

"It is a win-win situation for me. If he will shape up, he will teach and other brews, if he doesn't, he brews and the other one teaches and any one teaching get ill other get to do extra work. For how I got the permission; ministry thought they need to give me something to ensure students safety and a free passage to parents who am I to correct them that I am here to ensure the safeguard of the students." Harry said.

"Harry, are sure you don't have some goblin blood in you?" Flitwick asked in jest.

"I know that I don't, but what the hell I know about my birth parentage. So now suggestion?"

"Horace Slughorn, he was a potion professor before me" Snape was first to suggest.

"Horace will be good but he is in retirement if you can bring him out of retirement, otherwise John Mctavish."Flitwick suggested.

"Then watch me for Horace, now defence and history." He saw professor McGonagall was hesitating in saying something so Harry continued "professor McGonagall, we are here to ensure the best of students so let's put our rivalry in our thoughts and group aside for the time being. Please speak freely.

"Remus Lupin for D.A.D.A. he was one of the best in his year and taught many of his classmate and was prefect he would also be good for history." professor McGonagall said.

"Where is he now?" Harry asked.

"In muggle world to earn living."

"Why? If is so good why not auror, I mean ex-auror those who are tired of fighting?"

"He is a werewolf" she dreaded that this will lead to cancelation of his candidature. Harry nodded and then said.

"So we still need either history or defence,"

"Is it necessary to replace Mr. Binns?"

"Professor McGonagall I was in his class for 2 years and the only class I remember I was awake was my first class. We all are on self study" tonks interrupted.

"Well there is a friend of mine Selene Johnson, she is good in history" professor Sinistra said.

"Please get in touch with everyone on the list and call them for interview minus Mr. Mctavish. I will be in touch with professor slughorn as soon as possible. You all may leave, good night."

All of the persons left with Harry. The trio went to the time extended room had a good kissing and snuggling hour then went to sleep. Next 8 day were spent in the same way as before all enjoyed it a lot.


	11. meeting and talks

The trio was up for another regular day. After their morning routine they got dressed and went for breakfast in great hall and took their new usual seat. While eating Hermione remembered something and asked "when are we going to meet Slughorn, Harry ?"

"Just after my biggest weapon strikes the world" Harry responded with a smile.

"what do you mean?" Dora asked. Living so many days with Harry she was now able to understand his body language.

"Just wait for the prophet"

After 5 minutes the prophet arrived with headlines**:**

**MINISTRY LOOSES ITS CONTROL OVER HOGWARTS. **

**HOGWARTS HAS A NEW DEFENDER.**

**3 CHILDREN OF PUREBLOOD HOUSES KILLED IN HONOUR DUEL.**

**2 SENIOR AURORS DEFEATED BY A FIRST YEAR.**

Harry just looked and smiled at them and both shook their head with smile. Leave it to Harry for converting a very harming condition to a profitable one. Harry stood up and went to podium again. Students were thinking now what? Harry is not one who will justify his actions just because of some newspaper.

Harry started " dear student of Hogwarts a few more announcements. Firstly I received a few very disturbing memories about history classes so we are going to change the history professor." The students starting cheering and applauding like mad, when the cheering died down,"Now this question if for 4th ear and above. How many of you have divination as an elective? Please stand up" a lot of them stood up.

"Now those who took divination as an easy owl please sit down rest keep standing" Harry asked. More than half of them sat down.

"why am I not surprised? everybody sit down. Now firstly I would like to ask is owl necessary or is earning money is necessary." Harry asked gently "for those who thing earning money please raise your hand. More than 2/3 hand stood up. "So why did you took divination, I know you will say that It was an easy owl but didn't you said money is more necessary? My friends owls and newts are just a pieces of paper they does not define you. what defines and what will help you is how much you have learned. How much do you know? When tomorrow you will apply for jobs in gringots, ministry uh... cut the ministry part they only care for pureblood status but any other firm the owl and newts are just to get in the interview then what you will tell that I have read divination? Their first question will be are you a true seer? No and they will simply chuck you out. Ok there are only 3 feild in which you could go without runes and airthmacy. Auror healer and become a potion maker. Auror take what? 2 or 3 people per year same for healer. An year has a strength of 43 on an average so 3 went t auror, 3 went to healer, 6 are out then what? Rest of you will do what? Thinks guys think. Don't just blindly follow think about it, reason it by yourself. Just because I am or anyone else is suggesting do that, don't do that at once because I or other one is powerful or till the date has led you right question him, question me. It is your future we are deciding, it is not only your right but also responsibility to ask. Ask if you have any doubt in policies ask me or faculty why this is being done? Why is this thing not being done? You will either get the answer and sate your query and you will sleep better or we will get a new idea to implement for your betterment. If 9 or 10 brains of faculty can do so much good think what 300 brains not experienced so not clouded by the earlier notions of 'this is the way because it was like this when we were taught' could do. Now back to topic I am thinking to scrap divination and get a few more teachers in rune or airthimacy or any other topic you want it's up to you will get a form today with your new schedule do not fill it right away. Think and slep on it for 2 nights then fill the form. The last date of submitting the form is 7th day from today. For those who want to change the course from divination to runes or aithhmacy special classes for them will be held for them and them it a 4th or 7th all are allowed in it you will be brought up to speed and then you will leave for the students till owl and for 6th year it will take 2 year for you to be brought up to speed. At the end of this year you will give your owl and newt next year for 7th year I am sorry but you could only be prepared for owls which you will take with your newt. It is all if you wish to there is another form for enrolling in the classes take today's day by tomorrow morning I want your forms and classes will start from tomorrow evening. If a true seer graces these halls arrangements will be made for him/her so that he/she is able to wield his gift with fullest of his/her calibre. For those who have a DADA just after breakfast stay here only, thank you"

"Now what is this buster? What have you brought out of the sleeve of your sleeveless shirt?" Tonks asked.

"Well, a brighter future for the students" Harry said with a smile. For this he got a kiss on cheek from both of his girls.

Professor Flitwick on the other side was very smug about something he turned to professor McGonagall and asked "so Minerva, tell me now who thinks better about the students Harry or Albus? This person is in Hogwarts for what 3 days and the list of thing he has changed for good is already longer than what Albus had for it in all this years. He is not only thinking for their better life at Hogwarts but after it also. What Albus had done, just that they become either a meek sheeps by preacing only forgiveness and only forgiveness nothing else or savage animals by not controlling them, he lowered the educations standards. If this continues Hogwarts will again become a premier school in world once again"

She had nothing to say. What could she say, all the things Filius had said was true, word to word. She also had a lot to say.

After an hour letters begun to arrive there were many howlers Albus smiled he wanted to see this boy dealing with public's anger. Harry simply created a silenced field in a remote area of hall and directed elves to place howlers in that area and sort letter if any carried any curse in them write their names he will show what cursed letter really means.

"Harry is it necessary to send them cursed letter?" Filius asked.

"Sir, that letter could have been opened by Dora or Hermione and they could have gotten hurt, you have witness what I do to people who try it such thing so will know what happens to send any one a cursed letter. Don't worry it will not be dangerous jut extremely embarrassing like... belly dance"

"so... it was you but .. twins..." Filius sputtred while trio just laughed.

Breakfast was over and the class for DADA 1st-3rd year started started in the great hall with the trio started. Harry started "books away please"

"Now, let me ask you a few questions. what is difference between light and dark magic?" Harry asked and a few hand stood up and Harry motioned one to answer

" Robert Mathews, second year Ravenclaw sir, any magic which only has a bad use and used only for harming is called dark magic"

"hum. Name a harmless magic."

"Lavender Brown, 1st year , Griffindoor, hair charm ,sir"

"hum. A dark spell used only to harm other being?"

"Theo Nott, 1st year slytherine flaying cure sir"

"what if I told you that you all are wrong. Confused? Let me show you. Miss. Brown said hair charm is harmless. See" he said and then did a hair charm on lavender. Her hair started to strangle her he then quickly dropped and cancel it.

"No charms and curses are harmless. It just depend upon the creativity of the caster. The flaying curse is used by mother in kitchen to cleanly flay chickens and such. Blood vanishing curse is used to prepare the edible meat from raw blooded meat. Blood to stone is a curse you will learn to defend yourself against vampires. The real dark arts no actually the real Evil Arts are those that are crime against Mother Nature like bringing dead back to life, damaging ones soul by various rituals. They are real Evil arts and can be counted on fingers are not for you to know. Keep this in mind there is no light no dark only magic. The only thing you should care about is to be able to distinguish between evil and good and not join evil. Now to lesson's main part: practical- take out your wand and in a jabbing motion say _'pila pingere'_ when I command. A curse is effective if and only if it connects with a person otherwise just a waste of power" Harry explained then asked the elves to bring the target walls and place them between the rows of students. It had target circle painted on it. Students were doing the target practice while the 3 instructed them how to aim correctly at the target when grey lady floated in and said "Harry Madam Bones wants to come in"

"ok send her here" Harry said. The grey lady floated out.

After 5 minutes Madam Bones came in and her first expression was what the hell is going on here. Is an army training ground? Harry read her expression and said "no they are not training for a battle but for self defence. Today's lesson is how not to hit yourself or your friend."

"I wish I am in service to see this batch getting selected they will be the best of the best."

"thanks for the compliments but I don't think you are here for this so the question is why?" Harry asked/

"I like the way you don't beat around bushes. Wizengmot wants your presence this afternoon"

"Madam Bones don't you love your aurors or are you too blind to see the trap. They think that taking me out of here will ease their problems to remove me. They don't know that I anticipated this move also I have already rigged ministry with di-methly-mercury bombs that will explode at my command or the second I die. For what this weapon is, think of it as dragon pox but 100 time fast in spreading and far, far, more deadlier. Also I do not have time to meet anyone today. The only free time is lunch before it an interview out of Hogwarts and after if interviews in Hogwarts. I have 4 teachers to replace. Nancy"

"yes master Harry "

"bring those stones and mirror"

"yes master Harry " she came back with 2 mirror and 1 stones shape like mike and 2 in shape of speakers

"Madam Bones the stone in the shape of rod with a ball on its top has a voice activated eavesdropping charm that can be activated by command 'activate' and deactivated by 'kill it' you will have to press your wand on it while sayong

. The one with box shape will emit sound my voice to be specific place it podium or anywhere just the un-even surface towards audience. The blue mirror will show me place the red to the body you want me to talk to both have its partner with me and protean charm on them to reflect my real time image and yours too."

"Is there anything you have not planned? 2 steps ahead is alright but its is like you can read everyone's mind well they are not going to like you answer they are used to of people doing their bidding." Amelia said in awe. This guy could do a massive damage if he want to. He has means at his disposal and mind to make most common thing a deadly weapon with sense to anticipate every move of ministry.

"That is what it is wrong with this country. People are afraid of their government. Of one person in power or group of people not chosen by them but by birth, government must be afraid of their people. To protect themselves they simply crippled the education system so people cannot revolt. That is why special auror training is there to make them a bit more competent. If they want to meet me it will be..." his index finger was straight rest all were clenched in a fist pointing towards the floor. "This is where we talk or this is where they die, if they attacked us." The gong rang indicting that a period was over

"you will have to excuse us Madam Bones we have to go and meet some people"

"Sure Harry my work is complete any way. Thanks for the time"

"Madam the pleasure is all mine. There are far few sensible people in ministry to talk. Have a good day" Harry left the hall with his girls to meet Slughorn.

The trio was at the ward limit of house of professor Slughorn. Harry took out his wand and sent his patronus to deliver the message.

Horace was already terrified of one Harry James Potter. He had read the paper today and the image that it had printed of Lily's son was not at all good. He was about to have lunch when a panther patronus came in and an unknown voice said '**Professor Slughorn I am Harry James Potter I am here with my two friends and have some urgent matter to discuss with you. We are at your ward limit waiting. Please have no fear on mind we are here on a peaceful conversation"**

What the hell this guy could want from him. Does he knows about... no he told that to no one, then why? There was only one way to find out. He went to ward limit and and saw a boy and 2 girls were there he went there and asked "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, What do you want?"

"Well I have a business deal for you, a very profitable one and is it not impolite not to ask someone to come in?

"Ah I am sorry please come in"

They all sat in the sitting room Horace was about to get some refreshment when Harry Interrupted "please don't bother yourself with it professor we are in a bit of hurry."

"You said about some business deal"

"Straight to point, good. We are in a dire need of potion professor I want you to teach at Hogwarts."

"A person like you should already know that if I turned down Albus I won't accept your offer that is not any different"

"Professor we both have something in common, we both like collecting. In your case students, in my case information on my enemies and there were a few that were common like William Avery, Rudolphus Lestranges, Tom Marvolo Riddle. In your long life you made many connection but also a very big enemy. My deal is your knowledge and connection comes in use of Hogwarts and your enemies are mine to handle." Harry said in an emotionless voice. Horace went pale at the name of Tom. He knew about it or some of it. So that was the real reason.

"So you just want to know about him, get out. I said get out." Horace said in temper. Harry just sat there smiling yeah his plan was working.

" 'can a soul be split only one time professor not 7' I know it professor, I know your closely guarded secret and I am in not need to that rubbish information. What voldemort was, was a mere symptom of the disease which took a deadly shape. I want to cure the disease at the root only, children are at Hogwarts for 9-10 months at their most malleable stage of 11 -14 years to change their outlook toward the world there itself, help me in doing that. We both know that he is not gone and will return. I know it better than anyone because I have met that bastard quite recently. We both know when he will return, he will come after you to bury his deepest and darkest secret, one responsible for his existence. What I offer you is not just a teaching post and a bit of gold but a safe heaven of being inside a fortress that can now face a full head on attack of voldemort and ministry at the same time. One should be insane to attack Hogwarts, well otherwise insanity wards will make you, that is if you survive hell fire wards" Harry said calmly. He saw the shocked looked at the information. He got that piece last night form voldemort's head. He knew it otherwise also that the only one that could have given him that information was either dumbledoor or Slughorn. Dumbledoor loved to get his dirty work done by others so he won't give that info to Tom directly that only left Slughorn. Then he looked the thoughtful expression so he decided to deliver last punch to show he was not desperate for him only and other options just to make him desperate " think about it professor you have 5 day otherwise I will have to keep someone else, have a good day"

The group stood up and left. They were at door when they heard "ok I will do but I want a pay rise and the office of professor Merithorn"

"Pay rise is not any problem office is, that office is converted into a student-parent meeting room. We have bigger offices for teachers I think that will do fine for you."

First time in the conversation Horace smiled. This boy was really good. He was outwitted by an 11 year old but that boy was worthy. He said smiling "yeah the will do just fine, have a nice day" Harry just nodded while smiling.

"You know, being your company constantly my mind has also started to think like your's" Dora said.

"How so my dearest Dora?" Harry asked in genuine surprise.

"We have a meeting in half an hour with whole Wizengmot, we should compile the list of the people who can benefit or harm us and any weak point of their's"

"Also we have their wind pipe in our hand. Their education system, we have to make sure that they get a strong message that what harm we can do. Most of their money comes from overcharging first born and halfbloods. We make sure that they get this massage loud and clear that they either bow to our conditions otherwise we will supply the student all the necessary thing like wands, books, dresses and likes that are made in foreign. A port-key costs nothing as you will make and ministry has no jurisdiction over it and it will bring the person and goods in no time. Their economy will crash upon itself." Hermione suggested.

"Even though you both say thing very often in public, Your minds are very sharp and up for these kind of things" Harry gave them an admiring look

"so shall we?" Dora asked.

"sure my ladies" Harry said while curtseying earning a light slap on his arms by both.

"Prat" Hermione said.

"But you both still love me"

"so for harmful group death eater and dumbledoor' men so at least 2/3 men outright, then we have neutrals they may agree with with us or may not. Bones is with us so her camp of 5 is with us, Longbottoms and their allies and Madam Marchblank may come with us on the educational policies but may differ on the way. We are fighting uphill here" Dora said.

"Yeah but for both sections we have their children they can't do anything like outright attack and by the Christmas we will turn their so addicted to Hogwarts that in their every second sentence will have Hogwarts in it. By the law they can't even touch us" Harry said.

"On finance we have got Ollivander, Madam Malkins, flourish and Blots, and the potion supply shop and trunk shops are the one that will get major hit some may have to close their shops. They constitute of 1/3-1/2 of the whole economy. Pet shop and bars will get a moderate hit. Pawn shops, prophet, joke shops will get almost no hit. If we do it, we will create a massive dent on English wizarding economy, legal one that is to say. They will have no way but to hear and follow us otherwise they will become paupers in a few years" Hermione said.

"Correct I can get gringots to open a very small money exchange counter here for it they only like profit with honour, how they don't care? Now only one thing is left to do before meeting"

"What?" Hermione asked

"Kissing my beautiful girls, not even a month and you both have wrapped me around your fingers and I don't think I will survive an hour of hearing some council of olds and assholes without it" with a puppy dog eyes at both of them.

"You are becoming worse and worse as days pass" Dora said smiling and pulled him into a passionate kiss whose repeat was given by Hermione.

While they had a very pleasant morning the wizarding didn't. The news of 4 executions hit wizarding like a tornado. There was an uproar in pureblood and they were out for Harry 's blood. They thought that they were up against a mere boy who used dark curses so taking his wand and then arresting him would do the trick. They were patting their backs at the cunning they will have their image strengthen by claiming that they saved lives of many children while killing the upstart. A good plan for common magical not Harry potter. His mother gave brains of likes of them, mixed in milk when he was 2 years old.

Harry curtsy of her girls and his mind had a plan and a very good one at that. He was going to make British wizards understand that they were not up against some child but a master mind, who was playing with them just like puppet masters play with puppets.

In the Burrow the atmosphere was very bad molly had read the news and was not happy. How dare that brat tried to think that he had any choice to select any girl apart from her Ginny, ok a little love potion will fix it. It was the same love potion that she gave her husband on the weekly basis and overdose has caused so many children. Unfortunately for her Harry had already ordered elves to check the mail and divided them into 4 categories normal, curses and charms, harmful potions and mind controlling potions and charms. Her letter went to 4 and Harry was going to check himself about it nothing can control his mind not even Amrotentia or imperious but the caster was in shit load of trouble. She won't know had hit her or rather won't be in a condition to know.

Rest of Britain was of 2 mind either Harry was a dark lord in making or a true savoir who saved the virtue of a damsel. Those who thought him dark lord was due to the assessment of wounds given by daily prophet. They said it clear cut that harry used dark curses. Just the word dark curses was enough for them rest be damned. Who gives a shit about intent he used a dark curse he should be in Azkaban. To other the intent behind was much important he gave a clear cut message mess with a girl's virtue in his presence at your own peril.


	12. back off

They went back to their office and told blink to bring the system of mirror and rest. They were dressed in their best for any formal occasion. Herry had sent petal to bring a dress of formal occasion for Hermione and Dora. As promised to Madam Bones they turned on the set and started the lunch for many minutes there was nothing so they thought that the committee of idiots the wizengmot were pissed beyond belief and won't talk in this way but promise is a promise so they kept them on.

On the other end Madam Bones was having a lot of trouble with the idiots, they think that they were messing with some ordinary 11 year old, idiots could any normal 11 year old would have been able to back off dumbledoor and asshole fudge and take 3 of the best auror at the same time?

Madam Bones had enough and said "The member of this esteemed body I will not send my auror to get slaughtered just so as to satisfy your hurt ego that an 11 year old bested you. I have seen that guy in action and it will take at least 10 aurors to catch him off guard and for head on, I don't think they will be able to do that. All this without considering the fact that he is behind the wards that will fry whole ministry in seconds and they won't even budge in the matter of strength. On the first trip I have seen that there are blast wards and they were the one he used just for warning, do I need to say what other wards are there"

Tim Davis who was acting as chief warlock to avoid the conflict of interest said "so do you want to us to talk to him on this set?"

"Yes we don't have any other options. He is not just 2 steps ahead but he knows every of your step inside out. Also please don't think you are dealing with an over-smart 11 year but someone who is master in playing with the minds people" Madam Bones while thinking 'thank heaven for small favours that there is a person with brains in this crowd of donkeys'

"Ok Madam Bones start it" he replied. Madam bones started it and face of Harry, Hermione and Dora appeared while doing the lunch Harry registered the difference in the screen in microsecond and said in a very calm way "Good Afternoon, Madam Bones I was waiting for your call for last 15 minutes."

"Good afternoon to you too and as you expected you caused trouble. I have been ordered to send aurors to get you here right now"

"Madam Bones please send them with a board on their neck having their address so we can send the dead bodies back" Dora said in a very normal tone.

"We have already told you that Hogwarts is a sovereign land and anyone trying to impose their own rule will meet a brutal and swift death" Hermione added. Suddenly Tim asked "do you know that you are charged with treason and murder and are practically a terrorist?"

"Firstly, sir it is impolite to speak without introducing yourself. Second are you deaf and blind. Read the section 45 specifically subsection 1 it clearly states 'the kingdom of Hogwarts is a sovereign territory and is under the rule of Defender of Hogwarts, in case the defender is not chosen by Lady Hogwarts, then and only then it is under ministerial jurisdiction.' The question of treason does not come into play in any way. What I do in my territory is my and only my business. For the charges you have placed on me for 4 killing before I became the Defender, I have already sent necessary documents and there were 9 adult teachers including your Chief Warlock, when I showed him the document before the duel. I told each and every person in the school in the feast itself that Miss. Nymphdora tonks and Miss. Hermione Granger are under the protection of house of Blacks, Baghels and Potters by _sicut familia prasedium_ (protection like family) and being primary heir of all above said houses thereby under mine. Any attack on their person will lead to immediate blood feud with said 3 houses. So I was well within my rights to do what I did and I now think I should have simply declared the blood feud. As for terrorism you need to explain me how you charged me with that." Harry said totally calm.

"You assaulted the minister of magic of Britain that is why the charge of treason" Tim said but now sweating, Amelia was right this is no mere 11 year old boy.

"He came to my territory without permission with aurors and dementors which itself is an act of war. I could have legally beheaded him there and then and I would have been well within rights."

"What would you do if we cut off your supply of food and everything else?" one of the pureblood arrogantly said thinking he was very smart and

"I am Hermione Jean Granger and firstly I think Harry just said it is impolite to speak without introduction. Second if you do any such thing we will bring the economy on its knees."

"Yeah as if you can do that" he said arrogantly.

"Unlike you we don't say anything without research. 95% of the wand are brought by school going children. 80% books are brought by them. 10% of the food is bought by Hogwarts. 57% of the stationary items are bought by Hogwarts and student. 83% of joke items and prank item are bought by the students, 40-45% of total sale of Madam Malkins and Gladrags constitute of the purchase made by the student of the school going population. 30-35% of potion ingredients are bought by students. What I will do is simply make it compulsory to use thing sold inside Hogwarts and will keep them cheaper as the shopkeeper inside will not have to pay not the 7% but only 1-1.5%. A port-keys to France or Italy for the business that is so their export will not cost me or them anything and I have enough space to start these things. That is not all, you will earn in Britain and spend in France, your economy will be on its knees in next 5 year and I know the status of amount of money the ministry has currently. Well if you think to make another institute like Hogwarts with same facility then... you know the rest" Harry said absolutely calm.

He whole wizengmot was sweating this guy could literally bring the whole economy on its knees with the amount of knowledge, brain he wields. Madam Longbottom stood up and said "Augusta Longbottom, Well I seen the documents and I totally agree and after your whole explanation I could not fault you anywhere. I have my grandson there I would like to have an assurance that he will not be harmed"

"Madam Longbottom, son Frank Longbottom, daughter in law Alice Longbottom , grandson Neville Longbottom first year griffin-door. You have my assurance that as long as any student does not involve themselves in activity like eve-teasing, sexual harassment of other student, administering love potions on other student there will not be any expulsion and corporal punishment and till the time they refrain from rape or murder or use of torture curse on fellow student they will not executed. Any form of bullying or such thing will be dealt with appropriate force, if we get the contract for supplying the potions to St. Mungoos and auror." Harry said in a monotone.

"So the cost of them is so low?" she said with venom in voice.

" Nymphdora Andromeda Tonks Madam and no Madam this is not their cost for their safety. We will do our level best without it also to keep the student safe from any and dangers but what you don't know that there is a fund crisis in Hogwarts. The flying brooms are need of dire replacement, so are the potion lab equipment and many other things which can cause fatal accidents. We have gone through last 10 years of complaint of teachers there were 21 complains of Madam Hooch of faulty broom and such 8 complains from Professor Snape for equipments and list is very long. We were not playing with the life of students, your dearest all knowing in-fallible dumbledoor was. He was even stealing from you. I mean who gives ghost a salary? But professor Bins was getting his salary, which was transferred to account of dumbledoor. The contract will give half of profit earned from the deal to Hogwarts and rest to the brewer. The portions of Hogwarts will be used in such tasks otherwise death caused by these accident are yours and yours responsibility only, till the time we can think of any other thing to raise funds"

"I am sorry I should have thought about that" Madam Longbottom said with embarrassment. 'These people were trying to save the lives of the students and here we are just trying hindering it, shame on us' she thought.

"Don't appologise for it Madam. Your heart and intent were at right place that is all it matters." Harry said simply.

"I am Sturgis Padmore. Don't you think the punishment you are going to give are extreme just handle them to ministry and let them decide they are children after all, they could be redeemed"

"Sturgis Padmoore..." he made a expression like he was trying to remember something then said "Department of education, second only to Madam Marchblank in there, Member of order of Phoenix lead by dumbledoor ,that group is more of a hindrance than support in fighting the death eaters in my opinion, batch 51-58, not a single strong point in fighting and have a problem that you vomit when you see blood in large quantity on a body, bachelor. And also I am sick of giving this answer so Hermione" Harry said while Sturgis was stunned. This guy just told the whole wizengmot his history.

"Firstly your dearest court sent the death eaters who simply said "I was under Imperious" to go roam free and have fun just because they had money or they were pureblood so we don't have any faith in your justice. We here use vertiserum direct and without any second thought to get out the truth. As for redemption with all due respect sir you are a bachelor, if you had a daughter or wife your answer would have been entirely different if they had suffered this tragedy. Also you are a hypocrite of highest order, why were you calling Harry for worshiping him? You just want to get him away from Hogwarts, so he will be weak for you to administer to dementor kiss. Give this forgiveness crap shit to someone else we don't believe in the crap your dearest holier than thou, killer of her own sister dumbledoor says" she said this with a venom.

The wizengmot was stunned that a 12 year old girl practically called them jokers, hypocrite, and supporter of rapist and literally spat on their faces. It was too much for one pureblood asshole " keep your mouth shut mudblood you should keep your mouth shut when the betters than you talk"

The calm cool composed and impassive mask of Harry slipped and the Harry blessed by god of destruction and justice took its place for a second. It was a good luck that, that idiot was not in the room or...In a voice colder than ice he said "listen to me idiot I was keeping my tone and tongue civil just because not physically but in essence I am in the court of justice. Next time any of you dunderhead pull this shit or something like this I will Implement all I have said. It will be a good experience to see the Britain begging for money to other countries but don't worry you will not be alive to see it. The protection I gave them means any attack on their person verbal or physical will be dealt with, with the amount of force I deem necessary and I am not a forgiving man, so next time watch your tongue when you talk in my presence." Harry said. the whole wizengmot felt their blood go frozen in their veins, they all felt as if they have been thrown into a frozen hell. At this very moment Nancy came in the room in front of the mirror and said "master Harry Mr. Remus John Lupin wants to meet you" Harry smiled at her and said "thank you for informing us Nancy. Please make him comfortable in a waiting room as soon as we are done here we will call you and you can send him in then"

"Yes Master Harry" Nancy popped away.

Then Harry continued "if you all can keep your tongue civil we can talk or this meeting is over as you can also see I have other matters to attend."

Madam Bones was snickering at the public humiliation the asshole has got. He Bloody deserved it. While the court got clear cut message don't mess with him or his girls. He is extremely protective of them. Tim thought it will be wise to adjourn this meeting and stop any other idiots from pulling any other stunts like this which will end up in Britain being bankrupt. So he banged his gravel and said "Enough, I am sorry Mr. Potter-Baghel for his behaviour. After all the fact you presented, all charges against you are dropped as they did not had any base. Good day"

"Thank you my lord. Have a nice day" Harry said and killed the connection, then let out a frustrated sigh and said " It would have been a lot better to explode that place with a bomb. Fuckn..."

"Harry, language!" Hermione said.

"Sorry but what a waste time I had to tell them the same thing all over again and that idiot insulted you on the top of that. What was that shits name...yes McNair he is gone, he is dead, I am going to kill him..." while Harry was ranting in frustration, Hermione and tonks were smiling at his this attitude, killing no problem I will deal with him in a few days, torture no worries I will see him later, insult me or Dora, where is my wand and pistol I will kill that bastard and slowly dissolve in acid, he had no tolerance for anyone that hurt them. Hermione simply leaned and gave him a kiss to pacify him and then Dora did the same. Harry calmed down a lot then he said "let's change into something comfortable and meet Mr. Lupin" they all went to change and then after a few minutes came back and Harry called Nancy and said " Nancy please bring Mr. Lupin here"

Hermione asked him " Harry do you have any update on him?"

"Remus John Lupin batch 71-78, prefect, member of order of phoenix, werewolf . He was friend of my birth parents and would have been my godfather, thank god he is not. He has an O in newt and owl in defence and an O in history in owl. He was on my family's shit list but he went in mundane world and we thought it would be a waste of time and energy to track him down" he said in monotone.

"so he will be under surveillance?" Dora asked.

"I won't waste my resource on such thing. I will give him a fair warning and if doesn't pay's heed to them ..." he said. Remus knocked the door and was asked to enter he was shocked that there were no teachers or headmaster but 3 kids so he went in. Harry was first to speak "Good Afternoon Mr. Lupin. Thank you for seeing us on such a short notice. We have been informed that you are good in defence and history of magic."

"UH where are the teachers and whom you 3 might be" he asked in confusion that 3 kids are taking the interview while his inner wolf told him that the guy in front of him was not to be messed with.

"You were not briefed?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"My apologies then, I am Harry James Potter Baghel defender of Hogwarts on my right is Hermione Jean Granger and on my left is Dora Andromeda Tonks you may call her tonks."

Remus burst in laughter and said "good one Harry just like your father how much time it took you to set it up and how did you get to know about me?"

Harry said in monotone "2 things, first Mr. Lupin I believe in know thy enemy. Dumbledoor is my enemy and any one in league with him automatically becomes one. Second I am quite serious in what I have said. We will be taking your interview if you are not interested you may leave"

Remus was shell shocked. Harry just said dumbledoor his enemy and by definition him also and that he is going to be interviewed by 11 years old. He regained his wits and said "Uh no I thought it was a prank like your father used to do"

"Don't do that again, please. Now you are eligible for 2 subjects, any preferences?" Dora asked in total business tone.

"I like defence more than history" he said soberly.

"Ok if we are not able to find a history teacher you will do it otherwise you will be for defence. Is that acceptable to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

"Good. Please understand that what you are going through in 1st round, your appointment will be more dependent on 2nd round. Now please answer the questions. What is the best way to fight a grindilow?" Dora said.

"_relashkio_ curse."

"What is the difference between lefthifold and dementor and way to fight to them if you can demonstraight?" Harry said

"lefthifold will eat you whole while dementor will suck your soul. The best way to fight them is patronus charm. The demonstration is" he produced a wolf patronus

"Nice, please tell me what is the best way to defy an unforgivable?"Hermione asked.

"Don't be there"

After 7 more question Harry said "you have done excellent in this, your techniques are a bit on defensive side than offensive but a class with me in a week or fortnight will fix it. Now please come with me. Nancy"

"Yes master Harry?"

"Tell the 5th year that their free period is cancelled and they are to reach D.A.D.A in 10 minutes" Harry said.

"Mr. Lupin please follow us" Dora said and the trio went on upon reaching the classroom Harry said "good afternoon my friends. Sorry to interrupt your break but we have a candidate for the post of teaching D.A.D.A. and you will judge him. He will teach you for next 1 ½ hr upon it please tell me weather you were able to understand what he taught or not, if you were able to, how much. Please welcome Mr. Remus John Lupin I hope you all will cooperate now I will leave you all in his capable hands. Thank you" Harry said to the class while Hermione explained to remus what he had to do.

"Mr. Lupin the second round is simple. You will teach the students for next 1 ½ hr, after it we will take the feedback, if it is good, you will be hired immediately if not you know the consequences, best of luck"

After it Hermione, Dora and Harry went away to Room of Requirement and lived there 1 1/2 day with all the fun i.e. 1 ½ hrs. In normal world. They then went to the classroom where professor Lupin had just finished. Harry said " Mr. Lupin please stay. Everyone who thinks they were able to understand his teaching methods please raise your" hands almost all of them raised. Harry then asked "How many of you think you understood and now know more than 60 of what he taught?" it was about 7/10 Harry nodded "all those who thinks he should be hired?" almost all of them rouse their hand. "Thank you my friends you may go and please remember we have a condolence after 2 hours please try to be there" he turned to remus and said while offering his hand for a shake "Mr. Lupin congratulations, you are now the Defence teacher." While Remus shook his hand. "Please go the office of professor McGonagall and tell her that you have been selected for a permanent tenure and will teach defence for the time being as you know the history condition. She will brief you about the new rule. Also don't worry we will arrange mundane tranquilisers and a very strong cage for full moons" Harry said in a same tone.

"You know about it and you still hired me?"

"To us only calibre and talent matters. One last thing, we know about your history with order DO NOT SPY for dumbledoor or act as his middle man. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HARMING ANY STUDENT on dumbledoor's order if he says that it is for greater good or some such sod. WE WILL KILL YOU if we even got a wind that you did any of the above. Have a nice day." Dora said and trio left for the RoR (room of requirement) leaving a stunned Lupin behind. He directly went to the office of deputy headmistress to know what the hell was happening. He knocked on the door and was asked to come in. In there was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall started the conversation and said "Good afternoon Remus. Have you just arrived?"

"Uh I arrived 2 hrs back and Harry said that I selected for a permanent tenure and provisionally for defence. Minerva what the hell is happening?"

"What was in interview?" while she completely ignored the question.

"Harry and 2 girls were in the room I was called. They asked me 10 question some of them were very good and then 5th year was called and I had to teach them as soon as I was finished Harry came and then he in front of me asked the student whether they under stood what I taught and if they wanted me as the teacher. Then I was given a fair warning not to spy for dumbledoor and not to harm any student at any cost or they will kill me. Please, Minerva what is going on?" he said.

"I told you Minerva he will be strict but very fair. He does not mess with student's future unlike dumbledoor. Good Afternoon Remus and to your question ..." Filius then told him what power Harry wields in Hogwarts. Remus was stunned to say at least. He then told Filius what Dora said exactly and Filius responded "Remus be very careful then, they are just tolerating your presence because of the students and their welfare. For Harry you first betrayed him by abandoning him when his parents were killed and the fact that you are in the 'turkey group' as he says to order of phoenix. It is a wonder you are still alive. Miss. Tonks is correct don't step out of line, he will not hesitate to kill you."

"But but but how could you say that like killing is nothing to him and dumbledoor is leader of light people must listen to him I mea..."

"Stop right there Remus, in his 3 ½ day stay in Hogwarts Harry had already killed 4 students and in such way that my goblin blood went frozen. He does not believe in second chances and what you just said about dumbledoor is one way ticket to your grim-reaper by his hand. What I haven't told you is that the punishment of rape and murder is immediate death sentence in Hogwarts and crimes like eve-teasing and sexual harassment is corporal punishment followed by immediate expulsion. Here read this." Filius said and gave him the daily prophet. Just then nancy appeared and said "Master Flitwick this is note from Master Harry" she gave the note and went away. He read and shook his head and smiled "Minerva be ready there is a meeting at 7:30 he wants the whole group the that will be presiding over Severus's trial and all teachers. Something about funds and all, Also he will not be in condolence and you are now responsible for that and will preside over it"

"Ok, I will see"


	13. Rebirth

A/n : sorry for the long delay enjoy the new chapter. the next chapter will be posted on around next to next sunday.

A/N2: for those who follow or read my second story wrath of phoenix it will be updated on next sunday or saturday.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

The group was in room of requirement and lived 3 days there i.e. 3 hr outside and were now snuggling to each other and that is when chatting lightly when Hermione got and idea and said "Harry why don't we organise a competition or such to raise fund?"

"hum not bad but what kind of competition?" Harry mused.

"Tri-wizard tournament may be" Dora said without any thought and seriousness.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It was a tournament that was organised between 3 school Hogwarts, Beauxbutons and Drumstrangs. 1 person from every school was selected and then 3 events and tasks were chosen and they competed but death toll went too high and they had to disband it" she recalled. Now Harry had a very evil smile on his face and both understood the meaning. Hermione was first to start with a pen and paper "we can put price on the ticket value and can put advertisement during the tournament. Like in cricket match"

"We can organise other competitions like duelling for all other who are not selected as the champion. And the people will sponsor the gifts."

"Why not quiditich tournament? There the broom companies will sponsor it without a thought." Dora said.

"Small food shops popcorns and all the things. Honeyduke will not say no to more business and nor Madam Rosemerita nor Ogden" Harry said.

"Now what could we set the task doable but not life threatening?" Dora mused

"We cannot decide all tasks, just one so Hogwarts does not have an unfair advantage" Harry said.

"Something that require the logic but also test the power and will" Hermione said the smiled which indicated them that she got the answer and Harry raised an eyebrow an indication for her to tell "A maze filled with traps, magical animal and puzzle" she said with a smile.

"well done Hermione very well done" Harry said and kissed her and Dora then said " I am so lucky to have girlfriends like you both."

"But there is a trouble the students will need a dress robe according to mum there is a Yule ball in it" Dora said.

"Don't worry, once we finalizes it we will contact Madam Malkins and organise a small shop here itself" Harry said with a smile. This was the best thing about the group, they did impossible without a second thought. To think to organise such thing in a month impossible by other's standard. To them 'Bring it on'.

"We will need to meet the people, a lot of them so we will have to make a list." Hermione said.

"Heads of the 2 institutes first and then call their department of sports" Harry said.

"Owners of Honeydukes, Madam Rosemereta, Ogden firewiskey." Hermione counted.

"Nimbus, Firebolts for booms also that French one what was it's name... yes Arrow. Mum told me while we both were chatting that it was trying an entry in the market but it was denied by the ministry. We will also need a celebrity for the stardom" Dora said.

"The team of Holy Head Harpies and Puddlemer United will do very well and they will be easy to come and Slughorn will do just fine with his contacts. Media coverage right to the media of France and Bulgaria." Harry said and counted. The next 2 hr were spent in this very thing and the planning of all this before they again started their training.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

All teachers minus Dumbledore were in the meeting room with a few students. Harry and the group entered the room and took the seat and Harry said " Good evening everyone. Firstly what is the progress of our case."

"No improvement Harry" Filius said.

"Ok I did not expect to be there. Well on the second note we are here for the meeting on financial mater. Firstly our dear headmaster will not be getting paid for next 10 years. He took the salary of professor bins for last 7 years without his knowledge and permission. Now I, Dora and Hermione thought a way to raise funds and give students an opportunity to realise their dreams in work field."

Firstly the people were stunned that dumbledoor stole money from professor Binns, Then wanted to hear this Idea. Hermione said "The Tri-wizard tournament."

"What! Are you insane? Students died in this tournament!" Professor McGonagall shirked.

"Madam McGonagall I have already told you that temper is good but it has time and place and limit. Also try to be a good listener and let one complete what he/she want to say. I have already told you till I am alive there will not be any death of innocent. We will take all safe guard to ensure that no one dies."

"But sir, how will it help us to realise our dreams?" Colin asked.

"Good question, there will be 2 quiditich team heads watching you flying and playing, broom companies for enchanter and rune masters for those in finance and curse breaking Gringots and all." Dora said.

"So the task will be all this?" Filius asked.

"No, we won't know it apart from what is needed so that we can provide it and one task. All these will be in extra from that. It will be a terrible waste of 10 months" Harry said.

"You are going to turn this tournament into a poaching ground for the recruiters!" it struck Miss. Sinistra, while all of them looked stunned with the thought. Why haven't they thought of that earlier?

"Uh ok so what we have to do?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"All in favour?" Dora asked. And all responded in yes.

"Good Professor McGonagall, write a letter to head of Beauxbutons in this regard and call them and their delegation of 3 for a lunch here day after tomorrow. Enclose these 2 portkeys. The one in collar shape is for the owl they will send tell her to tie in its leg and activate it while releasing it while the one in rope shape is for them the activation phrase is on the slip. And take this one and tie it to the owl when you release it so they reach in matter of few minutes, same for you also Professor Flitwick but for drumstrang here are the port-keys. Get on it now." Harry said. Both professors complied while

Hermione started " All students please keep this quite till day after tomorrow. If the 2 school agrees the announcement will be made. While the professors are writing it I would like to ask that we have already found a professor for potions so if you want we can change Professor Snape and he will start to teach from day after tomorrow. How many in favour of it?" almost all of them were in favour.

So Hermione said "very well, professor Snape please stay after the meeting. Please prepare your selves for this competition"

While Dora called Nancy and said "Nancy bring 2 owls from owlery" after 2 minutes the owls were there and the letters were done and owls were send with them.

"Very well let's hope the reply is affirmative. Now I was thinking to suspend the muggle studies and update it from 1880s to 1997. In place of it Miss. Burbage will teach wizarding customs and goblin culture with the help of Master Flitwick. I mean it will be better to know the community who secure your gold. What say?" Filius was grinning very broadly and students were smiling at his thoughtfulness so they all gave an affirmative response.

"Very well. Does anyone have any suggestion for raising funds?...no very well. Then I will bid you all a good night. " Harry said. And everyone left apart from professor snape. Harry simply said "One day more to teach, then dungeons will be yours to do make potions in silence and make profit."

"You know if I had met a person like you earlier I would never have done any crime. My simple motive was to brew potion in silence and enjoy life a bit. Ministry never gave me that chance" Snape said softly.

"Then don't waste it Professor or shall I now say Potion Master?" Harry said with a smile.

"NO, I won't. Have a nice night Harry." And he left. After him the trio also left for Room of requirement.

In Beauxbutons the dinner was about to end when the owl arrived and went straight for Madam Maxime. She took the letter and was quite amused and surprise at the straight forwardness in it and also surprised at the technique used communication in it. She tilted her head to talk to her deputy and said "clear our schedule for day after tomorrow from 10:00am to 4:00pm and same goes for professor Stinner and Rickson. We are going to Hogwarts for an important meeting. They have a mutually beneficial idea." And wrote an affirmative reply and sent the owl according to the instruction.

"Ok" was all her reply.

There was a similar scene in drumstrang. The trio was not seen by anyone in Hogwarts next day while professor Slughorn arrived and all formalities were done and now he was teach potions on 3rd floor. While in the room of requirement Dora and Hermione were becoming a very proficient fighter and assassins last 40 days were spent in like earlier with a bit of preparation for the tournament like writing letters for the companies and all were done. They were also preparing for a power boost ritual for girls that Harry's family found in the necromancy book it just increased the size of core but only once then it kept increasing at the normal rate.

Next morning they all went to hall and as usual Harry went to podium and started " Good morning everyone I have received your response for the rune and arthimacy case and I am happy to announce that the response is very good and we are going to have the classes from tonight. Also the subject divination is now officially scraped. We are going to have 2 more teachers for runes and all. Also the subject muggle study is suspended till the management can get it update from 1880 to 1997. In place of it Professor Burbage with help of Professor Flitwick will teach wizarding and goblin culture. Everyone is required to attend, they are mandatory now."

There were was a very loud applause and hooting in support of that, Harry smiled but had to keep quite because he was not able to hear himself. When they calmed a bit Harry continued "The matter of Potion Professor is also solved. Please welcome Professor Slughorn who will start teaching from today itself" well the student went mad at this.

Their complains were heard, he actually took them seriously. This was not some elaborated hoax, he genuinely cared for them.

After 2 minutes when they calmed down Harry continued "your all classes will be held on 3rd floor. He is also the new head of house of slytherine. Have a good day" and came down to his place where he got 2 kisses from his girlfriends and they all went to breakfast.

They all went to the room of requirement again for more training and fun for next 2 hr in normal world they stayed there. At 09:30 they came out and went in their office. They had got the responses and knew that the Beauxbuton Contingent will arrive at approx 10:00 while Drumstrang will arrive at 10:15.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

At 10:05 the Beauxbutons contingent arrived and went towards the ward line when an elf smartly dressed in maid uniform appeared and said "Yous are crossing the ward line of Hogwarts please identify yourself and state yous reason to come here"

All of them were shocked at first by this, Madam Maxime regained her senses back and responded "We are the delegation from Beauxbutons. We were invited for lunch here."

"My apologies Madam Maxime for not recognising you. I will fetch Lady Helena and Sir Nicolas to escort you to the main entrance. Please do not move till they arrive otherwise wards will kill you. Have a nice day" and she disappeared.

Joshsef Marks the deputy Head master was first to voice his thought " This is not what I expected from Hogwarts. I mean they have lethal wards here. The elves speak to people like it is a common occurrence. I thought that Britain was heavily in prejudice and had a very bad habit of forgiving even the worst criminals."

As soon as he was finished 2 ghosts appeared and said " Good Morning everyone I am Lady Helena Ravenclaw and he is sir Nicolas and you are right Britain is same as you told but this is not Britain, this is Hogwarts and it has its own jurisdictions. Please come in and follow us. I would like to warn you about 2 things ladies and gentlemen. First do not try to instigate any violent thing towards any student. Second the people you are going to deal with will look like they are very young but they had made whole wizengemot back off on their own, that was after they shut the mouth of loudmouth British minister of Magic."

Now everyone was bewildered whom were they going to meet? They thought they were going to meet professor Dumbledoor but the description he got was nowhere matching him. Also they were talking as if Hogwarts was a sovereign state. What the hell was happening? They kept following and saw a group of 3 student one boy and 2 girls in very expensive looking robes.

When they were face to face the boy said "welcome to Hogwarts Madam Maxime, Professor Marks, Professor Stinner, Professor Rickson. I am Harry Potter-Baghel, defender of Hogwarts, on my right is Miss Nymphdora Tonks and on my left is Miss. Hermione Jean Granger. Thank you for taking time out of you busy schedule on such a short notice."

Now mind of every person was spinning they were here to talk to a boy who was 13 years at max and 2 girls of same age? But then remembered that what they were told by the ghost and kept their mouth shut while Madam Maxime said "Good Morning Mr. Potter-Baghel. Well it is quite a bit of surprise I thought that we were going to meet professor Dumbledoor here"

"No Madam. I will be conversing with you with these both lovely ladies. Professor Dumbledoor has no say in it. Would you like to wait here or would you like to go to conference room. Drumstrang contingent is bound in a few minutes so I have to wait here for them."

Madam Maxime was about to reply when the same elf popped and said "Master Harry the drumstrang contingent has arrived"

"Very well, thank you poly. You may go" Harry said.

"Yes master Harry" and the little elf went away.

Madam Maxime smiled and said "I think we will wait" the trio smiled at this but said nothing. After 5 minutes the intro with drumstrang contingent was taken care of and they went towards the room. The drumstrang contingent consisted of Igor Karkarov, Victor Reznov, Dmitri Petreko and Nikita Dragorovitch(and yes I know COD black ops).

The conference room had a round table with the miniature flags of all three of the schools in the middle they all took the designated seats.

Harry started "thank you all for coming once again. As from the letter you know that this meeting is reviving the tri-wizard tournament. I was pondering over the problem that students have in their studies and came with one answer that was most prominent, Lack of motivation. Now to how this tournament will solve that, a person can dream of very few things which can act as his/her motivator. First is glory and fame, second is money. Tournament will arrange for glory and fame by itself, for money some will be encouraged by the prize money of 1000 galleons or some will be encouraged by the jobs it will bring with itself" Harry finished.

"How is it going to bring the job?" Madam Maxime asked confused.

"Unlike other times it will not have only 3 tasks only for the participants or champions. You will bring at least 30 students with you as your best of best. It will be terrible waste of their time and talent so there will be competitions like rune drawing and enchanting with the judges not only us but also human resource manager of broom manufacturing or such company. There will be competitions to brew potions for with judge as head of any company. Everywhere they need potions. There will be quiditich competitions in presence of professional teams and their mangers. For healing, charms all sorts of thing after all we have 9 months. The championship will become the primary hunting ground for the companies." Harry explained. All jaws were hitting the floor on the simplicity yet brilliance of the plan. How come did they never think of that?

"Ok it is good in listening but will your government will authorise it? They stopped it last time." Karkarov said.

"Their permission is neither asked nor required. Hogwarts is a sovereign state. What I say, goes." Harry said

"Uh ok Mr. Potter-Baghel but you know that people died in it? That is why it was banned" Madam Maxime asked.

"Till the date 64 deaths occurred in the tournament. Last person to die was Tibeus Rosier. We know it all Madam but it was because the ministry decided the task and for the public entertainment they made them overly dangerous. This time the schools will decide, one task by each school and only they will know it. They will give the equipments that are going to be used to Hogwarts before the task and will tell us what to do, not what is the task. Also there will be security arrangement also the participants will have to wear a special jacket that will tell us all going on if there is any task we cannot see them directly." Hermione said. They were now astonished what this group had done and thinking to do.

"I would still like to set an age restriction on the students who can enter" Madam Maxime said.

"Madam with all due respect age does not matter for anything. I am 11 but because of me 2 senior aurors are in hospital for a day and will be there for a few days more and four 5th years are in morgue. If you still want to place it keep it 14 so that it does not fails our main reason. Traditionally the tournament was held in every 4 years so by that it will give chance to 14-18 this time and left 11-13 will be given a chance next time with some more. The students will work hard for that very same reason in all their time in school." Harry said.

"What do you mean 2 aurors in hospital and 4 students in morgue?" Igor asked. It was a question whose answer everyone wanted to know. They wanted complete assurance that their students will be safe

"Miss Tonks and Miss. Granger are under _sicut familia prasedium._ The 4 dead tried to sexually assault Miss. Tonks, _sicut familia prasedium_ gives me right to declare a blood feud against their whole family. I decided to settle for less and killed them in honour duel. After it, even after having complete document auror Kingsley Shakelblot and Alaster Mad eye Moody tried to capture me. Well they will not be able hold a tea cup anymore far less human for long time if ever."

The people were now shocked and afraid of him. They had heard the fame of Mad-eye moody everywhere and if this boy pinned him down so badly, well he is one person not to mess with. Madam Maxime voiced her another problem, "This was second point Britain is far too prejudiced, I will most probably bring some girls who have veela origin and I know that any attack on their virtue will not be even registered here. So how I can bring them here without any fear?"

"Madam yo..." Dora was about to say something when an elf arrived who looked in very hurry and afraid she said " master Harry you need to come quick a boy is molesting a girl that way, I have made them unconscious"

In short span of milliseconds the calm and composed trio became the reincarnations of war gods "Which motherfucker is it whose manhood is getting so out of control. Bubble lead the way, honoured ones send poppy there and rest be there and guard them with elves. Madam Maxine you wanted to know what happen to such criminal see yourself" Harry said and the trio left the room out with wand in hand and the rest of the contingent walked behind. They reach there and Professor sinistra was already there. He went and picked up the punk while the girls enervated the girl, healed her and repaired the blouse which was torn at many places and were comforting her. Harry was already in a temper he just took that punks wand and said "Nancy!"

"Yes master Harry"

"I want the whole school in great hall in 5 minutes. Tell Potion Master Snape to bring vertiserum and flushing potion with him." And held the asshole by hair and enervated him and started dragging him towards the great hall without a worry about his screams. Behind him were Dora and Hermione with the girl who was still crying. She looked 2nd year and the guy was 6th year at max and slytherine. Behind them were the both contingent which were shocked by the swift and harsh reaction they were seeing. In a few minutes they reached in a full pack great hall one look and Harry and the girl behind him and they knew what happened. There was only one thought in almost everyone's mind ' there are always some idiots who will have a death wish'. Harry conjured a chair with shackle and threw the guy on the chair and the shackle tightened around him Snape knew what to do and just tested that guy for any anti-dote of truth serum, when found negative then he dosed him with truth serum. Harry started questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Fredric Rosier" he said in monotone.

"Year?"

"6th"

"What did you want to do with Annabel Richmond?" Hermione asked.

"Have some fun"

"What kind of fun?" Dora asked

"Sexual release"

"Were you going to rape her?" Harry asked last question

"Yes"

That was all Harry wanted to know he conjured a pole and vanished his all clothe apart from knickers and tied him on it. Then he said "Student of Hogwarts you know what happens to culprit who tries to sexually molest other. Girls, he is all yours just don't kill him. Argus after it he is your responsibility to see that he carry out his rest of sentence. Professor McGonagall I want him sent back home after it with his luggage and expulsion letter." And turned away started to move towards the group while a first year girl went forward and place a very solid kick at his nuts and went back to her seat. Madam Maxine asked Harry in a stunned voice "What will happen to him apart from expulsion?"

"Every girl will get one hit on him and then he will be paraded in whole school in this state only." While he explained her this while Hermione and Dora put some of their training in use and tore an unholy scream from his throat.

At the same time Harry calmed down with a few deep breath then said "Madam Pomphree please attend the girl, give her calming draught and whatever you deem necessary. If she wants to remove this memory tell me. Hermione, Dora lets go please, we have work to do. Sirs and Madams lets go back."

"Yes Harry" they both said in unison and went to him and the group left for the room.

Upon reaching the room they all took the seats and Madam Maxime said "well, till this time I thought my girls would have been unsafe here but clearly it is not the case. Just out of curiosity what would have been happened to him if he had succeeded"

Dora answered in her usual calm demeanor "direct death sentence. Punishment for murder, torture and rape is a very brutal death. Like converting one's all bones apart from that near heart brain and bones in hot iron."

The occupants went white at this, these people were really not the one you want to mess with. They had heard of messy death, this was very real, not even dark lord did that. They also knew that this place was a safe haven for those who want to study. Harry continued "added benefit is that the there will be a lot of funds gathered by this event and can be used by the school for welfare of students like upgrading library giving scholarship and like. So what do you all say."

"Give us a few minutes Mr. Potter-Baghel." Madam Maxime said.

"Sure Madam, while you are at this, do you want separate room for privacy? Mr. Karkarov, do you?"Harry asked and got a no as answer by both. The groups started chatting in their native language and trio just sat calmly giving a rest to their mind and mouths. After 5 minutes Madam Maxine asked "what about the money earned in the tournament?"

"Total gain minus all expense by all school in it divided by three to everyone. The expenses will be given by school host school when the guest school show the receipt of expense." Dora said simply.

"When do you want it to start? From the way you talk you look prepared" Igor asked.

"This year and about preparation as soon as you say yes we will start sending letters and in 15-20 days at max it will be done. Also we want to host it this year if you agree" Hermione said. Igor looked at his companions and they all nodded

"Very well, it's a yes from Drumstrang." He looked at the Beauxbuton contingent. Madam Maxime also looked at her companions and they also nodded

"It's a yes from us too" she said.

"Very well. I think it is time to celebrate it. Nancy bring the glasses" Harry said smiling. In a few seconds everyone had a glass of champagne while the trio had apple juice and Harry toasted it "to the success of tri-wizard tournament" and everybody toasted it. Then Harry said "I think we are done with the heavy, so let's have lunch and discuss the small topics and then we will give you a tour of the school so you may decide the task you want. Please follow me" then he offered his arms to Hermione and Dora and they took it and they all went to the small dining room and Harry pulled out chair for Hermione and Dora. Suddenly Harry remembered something and said "Nancy send all the letters now" and then they went to the lunch. In middle Igor asked "who will decide which task."

"Well I would like to have last because I have just a task in mind but any one will do".

"Very well, I would like 2nd task" Madam Maxime said.

"No problem by us" Igor said.

"Very good, now when should we bring the students?" Madam Maxime.

"Ummmm a few days before Halloween?" Hermione suggested.

"Ok 2 day before Halloween." Igor said.

"Fine by us" Madam Maxime said.

"Also before I forget, don't worry about ball dress and all. We will have shops here in school itself they can buy from there."


	14. a little of the bargains in the mix

The rest lunch went in peace and the trio gave the contingents a tour of school. It was decided that lake and the quiditch pitch will be the best place for the tasks also the date of tasks were decided. At 4 they both left for their respective school and the trio went to RoR. In there, Hermione instantly fell on the bed so did Dora. Hermione said with a sigh "we did it. At last, after all efforts, we did it!"

"Yeah but now I will like nothing more than a good sleep with my teddy bear" and pulled Harry to bed. Before he could say anything Dora and Hermione were having their heads on his chest and their arms were wrapped around his waist. He just smiled and relaxed and cuddled them and he himself too went to sleep. After 7 hrs the group woke up and for next 2 days did what they did for the normally. Hermione and Dora were getting very good in the art of assassinations and killing as if they had knack for it like Harry. After 2 days of the room the exited the room and went to great hall.

All students were having dinner the group went to their usual chair and Harry to podium and said "Good Evening students of Hogwarts and teachers. Firstly you today saw what happen when you try to sexually assault someone, please make sure it is not repeated. Now there is a good news for you. You all have seen the people with us today, correct? They were delegation from Beauxbutons and Drumstrangs and they have said... yes... to... Tri-wizard tournament!" the students who understood went mad in cheering while teachers were stunned, they never thought that the group will be able to do it this soon.

After a minute Harry said "for those who did not understand. In this competition a person is chosen from each school by an impartial judge. The guy/girl will represent the school and winner will be the best of 3 school and owner of 1000 galeons" the chearing erupted again here this time even louder. After a minute when they got quite Harry continued "but fun not ends here. There will be duelling competions, rune drawing, enchanting, quiditich championships for not selected people and there are very high chances that companies like Nimbus and team like holy head harpies will send their representatives as judge in these, impress them aaaaaaand..." crowd went out of control some were even dancing literally. Harry, his girls and the professors minus Dumb-ass-dolt smiled at the antics of crowd.

After a few minutes when they calmed down Harry continued "but where is fun there are responsibilities. No one under 14 will give their name. When you are submitting your name you must be 14. There will be few students who will be part veela or werewolf, if I heard any derogatory comment from your mouth you are in a lot of trouble. Now there is also a ball that means you all will need a ball gown or dress robes. Don't worry about it we will be doing a lot of meetings and Madam Malkins and/or Gladrags will open its outlet here in school itself. For money Gringots will open a small branch in school. For magical people, a letter from the bank account holder with amount and magical impression of the key will do, there will be a withdrawal rate it will be a sickel per 5 galleons. For non-magical background your currency will be converted here but as it is not safe I want a sign letter from your guardian with amount in mundane or magical money I will give that to you and next year it will be added in your fees and I will get the exact same amount back. For those who are 7th year give me a D.D. and get your money. The total information will be on the house notice board. Oh I forgot the competition will start at Halloween and the rest school will arrive 2 days before it, also all usual teachers please meet me in meeting room after dinner. Good night" Harry said and went to eat while the crowd started cheering again.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

The trio ate a quite dinner and went to meeting room where Harry said "good evening everyone. You all know this meeting is in accordance to the tournament. There are many things to be done. Firstly Professor Flitwick I want every student to know how to greet goblin and respect them by the end of the week. Also the recruitment will now be over seen by Professor McGonagall, she and the ex-teacher or current teacher of the subject will test the knowledge of the teacher and then will hand him over to teach a class of that subject, if and only if the student approve him by majority at least recruit him/her." Both teachers nodded

Dora started where he left "Madam Hooch apart from the normal cup, make a Hogwarts team with at least one girl, and organise a tournament. Round robin first then the top 2 fights each other in final. Don't worry about the brooms, it will be taken care of." and madam hooch nodded.

"Professor Slughhorn, Gwenong Jones captian of holly head harpies is your ex student get in touch with her and call her here on a match between to school. Ask her for free date we will set a good match on that day or days" Hermione said and the professor nodded.

"Professor Lupin organise a duelling club and those who are good in it are to be trained in it to polish their talent" Dora said.

Harry then started "ok everyone any suggestions are welcome to make this event grander success. If you know any celebrity get in touch with him, more celebrity means more audience means more ticket money and that means better facility to student. This is the time to show the world what Hogwarts is and what it can and will become. Let's put the show on the road. Everyone polish your prodigies and best students."

"Harry, which space will be used for the market area?" professor Flitwick asked.

"Any suggestion?" Hermione asked.

"left wing ground floor nearest to the exit?" Professor Sprout gave her view.

"good for entry and exit of goods. Far for study wing, secure. Ok that it will be." Hermione said.

"Harry what is our task?" Professor babbling asked.

"I think a maze will be good with a few magical creature, a few charm traps, runicly blocked door, potions puzzle, a few dangerous plants. It will be last, reach there first and win the cup. What do you think?" he said.

"The champions will have a very hard time to get through." Snape said with a smile. He was seriously enjoying being a good guy. It had money, work he loved and more importantly he was now loved by the other teachers.

"I know, now Professor Flitwick I will have a special task for you. When the champions are selected make a jacket of special material I will give. It will work like cast protean charm on it and projecting screen, it will show everyone what is happening in the task where we cannot see them and cast and eavesdropping and connect it with stone and place sonorous on the stone so in case of emergency we all know, their security is utmost." Harry said in a serious note.

"Don't worry Harry it will be done. I get the idea" Professor Flitwick said.

"Ok and heads of houses please collect the slip of the firstborns students and give them a receipt which will be given to the teller/cashier." Dora said. They all nodded.

"If anyone has nothing to add I will bid you all good night from tomorrow it will be a busy day" Harry said. They all bade each other good night and went away and trio again went to RoR.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

After 13 hrs in the normal world or 13 days in there they came out at 9:30 am next day for their first meeting with small fishes. Their day was going to be very action packed. At 9:35am the first batch of people came. In this batch were Madam Rosemereta, Madam Malkin's, Owner of glad rags Madam Filkins, Owner of honeydukes. They were all contacted via the letters. The letter basically said please come to meet Harry and the group for a profitable deal. They were all taken to the office of Harry by Bloody baron and fat fryer. Harry greeted them and took care of the intro and refreshment were given.

Harry then started " I am going to be straight forward because time is money. Hogwarts is hosting tri-wizard this year and it has been confirmed by other heads of school. Now what I want Madam Malkins and Madam Filkins a small store here for the dress robes and ball gowns for all years. i.e. 11 years to 18 years. Madam Rosemerita and Mr. Pluf, you can sell your sweet and all products during the tasks and competitions. Let me tell you there will not be only 3 tasks but 3 major tasks 14 quiditich matches with many celebrities coming so sales guaranteed. Also there will be 7-9 competitions of normal things with audience. Means a whole action pack year. Lots of profit to make. What do you think about it?"

"What will the Hogwarts get out of this?" Mr. Pluf asked.

"1 ½ % of your profit in case of Honeydukes and Madam Rosemerieta and 2% from Madam Malkins and Madam Filkins for providing room, and storage area porkey to come in and out and all. As it is Hogwarts is now sovereign state, our rule our cost" Hermione answered him.

"Don't you think it is too much?" Madam Rosemerieta asked.

"Madam, there are shopkeeper from France and Bulgaria ready to pay 3%-4% because they would have to pay it any way as foreign tax. We just wanted to give the neighbour a chance." Dora said in an impassive tone throwing a bluff.

"Uh ok it is great opportunity as it is. When can I start the outlet here?" Madam Malkin asked.

"In a week, I will tell you. We are going to open a small Gringots branch here then students will have the money and you can do the work. Please be prepared if you get any request of duelling robes." Harry said.

"Gringots will open a branch here! They never even opened a branch in hogs made" Madam Filkins exclaimed.

"They will do anything for profit and Honour." Hermione said simply.

"So what rest of you think?" Dora asked.

"Uh ok it will be profitable any way" Mr. Pluf

"Yeah there will be lots of sale" Madam Rosemerieta said.

"Yeah I am in" Madam Filkins said.

"Ok, then as soon as the schedule is finalized we will have a copy send to you all. Do any one want to ask anything else?" Harry asked, And got no as an answer and the meeting ended, short sweet and profitable. This was one meeting but the day was still long. On the other side Madam hooch was going through all records of old players in team and was trying to decide which will be the Team Hogwarts. While in potions class students were brewing potion while Porfessor Slughorn was writing a letter to Miss Jones. Minerva and bins were Preparing to meet the applicant of post for teaching history. Filius and charity were teaching student the goblin values and cultures. Everyone in the castle except Dumbledore was doing something productive. Only he was trying to find a way to hinder it.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

At 12 :00 Madam Bones arrived at Hogwarts with the contract of sales to St. Mongoos and the list of potions required. She had also got a letter to meet them for a lunch in Hogwarts today. She also wanted to see what this group has now pulled out of their sleeves.

She met them in the small room in which they had lunch with the foreign delegation. Hermione greeted her "good Afternoon Madam Bones, Thank You for meeting us on such a short notice. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, here is the contract and here is the list of required potions. So what is this meeting all about?" Madam Bones asked

"Madam Bones we need your 20 Aurors for 30 +- 5days and a sphinx for 3 days" Dora said.

"What?" Madam Bones asked in a totally confused way.

"Madam Bones we are going to revive the Tri-wizard tournament this year and it will continue this time, at least till I am alive. There are around 30 small to big events which will need protection. Now the question is who will provide it option 1 I train the students but they are here for studying not for it so it leaves you. Here is the information broucher. It is self updating so you will be able to track the progress." Harry said and gave her the small booklet but she was too stunned to hold it.

When she returned to her senses she asked "how did you get the permission? When did you think of it? What are the tasks? How come there are 30 events? What the hell is Happening!" she asked question after question. In a manner that looked like sputtering.

"Calm down Madam Bones. We thought of it 4 days ago. Yesterday we had a meeting with the delegations of the 2 schools which was a huge success. We know about only last task as we are setting it. There is inter-house and inter school quiditich championship, rune drawing, enchanting, minor heeling, charms, duelling and all competition in for those who are not selected in presence of companies so they can recruit them that is why there are 30 events." Harry calmly answered.

"You did that in 3 days!" she exclaimed it suspiciously looked like she was about to faint.

"Actually there is a lot of thing remaining so we have a lot of meetings, even after you there is a delegation of Gringots coming then we have dinner with Mr. Ogden for the contract of liquor. Tomorrow we have a meeting with Nimbus and Firebolt most probably with Arrow. Then we will have meeting with the manager of Holly head Harpies, Puddlemere united. There is also meeting for a few ads with companies like Zonko's, uh... what was the name of that cleaner company? Whatever that was and all small companies. Then there will meeting with newspaper for media coverage rights and all in short whole action pack 20 days. There will also be tickets with different rates like in V.I.P. section 50 galleon 1st class section 10 galleons, 2nd class 5 galleons, 3rd class will be 2 galleon for the tasks and all the whole list is there in documents."

"Do you think they will pay this much?" Madam Bones asked still shocked at the amount of planning and rates.

"V.I.P. section will have temperature controlled at 24 degrees with supply of whisky or wine or champagne, hell yes." Hermione answered.

"Is there anything you have not planned?" Madam Bones asked shaking her head why didn't they had such group in the ministry. Then she voiced her inner thought "Have you heard or known the meaning of word 'Impossible'? I mean what you pull of every time is not just impossible but 'I am Impossible' and you three still pull it off. I just wonder why such people are not in ministry. As for the Auror support and Sphinx I have to do it, if I am correct there will be hell lot of V.I.P.s any way so I will have to provide it any way." The group just laughed at her antics and then Dora said "Thanks for the support Madam Bones also you will be the liaison between Hogwarts and the Britain. Have you heard from Rosier Family?"

"No, why any problem?"

"Yeah he tried to rape a girl yesterday. He was hit by every girl one time while he was in knickers then paraded in the same state in the whole school and then expelled" Hermione explained with a smile while Madam Bones's jaw hit the floor.

She thought 'this is justice at its best, quick and hard enough that no one will ever repeat it again, ever. Then she got control over herself and said "why is it even surprising me, while you are here justice will always be delivered and it will be swift and not over top. Anything else?"

"Yeah there is a Duelling competition, be the chief guest and judge" Harry said softly and then added "well dates are not decided but as soon as they are done you will know by the broucher. Also as the liaison to Hogwarts, you will have a ticket of every event in the official and V.V.I.P. section"

She was really touched by this gesture. She knew that they did not need to do this and she would have been liaison any way "Thank you again Harry but people died in it that is why it was banned."

"We know it Madam Bones and steps are taken to prevent it, don't worry. It was first topic of debate and there is an age limit of 14." Hermione said calmly.

"I knew that you would have done something to prevent it so when is the meeting with Gringots member?"

"At 3 pm." and the rest of lunch was spent in idle chitchat and some give and take of small information and a few laughs. When she left it was already 1:30pm Harry called Nancy and said "give this list to Professor Snape and keep the contract in locker safe."

"Yes Master Harry"

"Let's go to the room (they now referred RoR as the room now) and have some fun so that for next meeting we are fresh" Harry suggested, a suggestion which they were very happy to follow. After an hour in normal world (guy when I distinguish in normal world or in room it is obvious that the time in room is speed to max i.e. 1hr out= 1 day in)

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

At 2:30 they got ready to welcome the new guests and as expected at exact 3:00 the delegation of 3 arrived with Lady Helena and Sir Nicholas. Harry went forward and bowed slightly and said "May bones of your enemies become bars of platinum to you vault lord Bloodfist. On my right is Hermione Granger and on left is Nymphdora Tonks" they both bowed to the delegation leaving many of them surprise, ok they knew Harry from his childhood. He was literally bought up like goblin in front of them and some of them had a very close relation with him but the girls were unknown but then again Harry, he must have something.

When lord Rangnock got his letter he was quite shocked. If it was of any other human they would have thrown it in bin but Harry and his family were something special. They treated goblin as their brothers and sisters. Then there was another factor, he was on mission to strengthen Human Goblin relation but he has been in school for just a week, what profitable he could he have. Yes he was the defender of Hogwarts but could warrant such thing? All of them lot of such question.

"May eyes of your enemies become precious diamond to you defender Potter-Baghel"

"let's retire to conference room for rest of the meeting" the delegation followed the group and went in the room there was a slight change instead of flags of the school there was a Flag of Hogwarts and one of Gringots. They all took the seats. Harry started "My lord coming straight to point, Hogwarts is hosting tri-wizard tournament this year and we want Gringots to open a very small branch here in the school itself. Please don't worry it will be profitable and honourable. We want to offer you 1 sickel per 8 galleon to be deducted on every transaction. And don't worry the transaction on whole will not be puny at any stage."

They were shocked at this news but they were trained to hide it blood fit asked "how much amount we are talking about?"

"One dress robe of cheapest quality is 10 galleon i.e. 2nd hand. New at least 15 galleon that multiplied by 320 to be on safe side plus there will be stall of honeyduke, Rosemerreta, even brooms like cleensweeps and Firebolt and there will not be 3 but 30 such small and big events. And here take this self updating broacher " Harry said. Now the goblin were practically on sugar high at this amount of profit but their outer self was composed. They knew they had to give this same amount but without all this profit now they had an opportunity to earn from it also, but they were not a being that let it go from negotiation.

"hummm it will be quite profitable but conversation is low I suggest 3 sickel per 7 galleon" Blood fist said.

"No, that is too high, we have firstborns and a lot of them. They will suffer due to it, 1 sickel per 7 galleon,"

"we have to do transport of that lot of galleon and place a teller than do a lot of record work, set up a small office and all 1 sickel per 4 galleon" Blood fist argued.

"Last offer 1 sickel per galleon 5 galleons. We will provide the port-key for incoming and outgoing of gold, we will give you a room to setup with wards and an elf under order to maim on sight any one apart from your person in the room of gold." Harry said.

"Uh... ok this will be good" he said smiling inside he thought to settle on one 1 sickels on 5 galleon. He did not know that Harry already promised to give student that rate, he after all spent his ¼ life there.

** "**I also have a few more suggestion and deals but I think it can be discussed with some drinks? What do you say and now please call me Harry, uncle Bloodfist main business is over and now is just icing" Harry said with a smile.

"It will be fine Harry and it was very hard for me to do all this deal in this way with you. I mean I know you from the time you were a toddler and now you are all grown and have 2 life mates, very fast I might add" He said grinning. If there was any chance to tease Harry, he never lost it. While both girls went red, from his immediate family being called Daughter-in-law was good, but his uncle and that to goblin being called his life mate was not expected. Harry on the other hand shook his head and smiled at his uncle's antics. Then said "Nancy please bring some refreshment"

Once they were brought and everyone had it Hermione started "Lord BloodFist our second proposal is to help Gringots in hiring cursebreakers but it will cost Gringots something"

"Ummm what will be the cost and what is the idea?"

"We will have 30-40 best of best student not from one but 2 best schools in Europe plus all the best student in Hogwarts. We will organise cursebreaking competitions in which Gringots and we will give them cursed door nothing life threatening but which will require skill. The cost, at least the winner will be employed by Gringots and trophy by you. It could be anything a dagger, a cup, shield that is engraved with 'Best Curse-Breaker of Tri-wizard tournament and the year i.e 1991'" Hermione replied. Bloodfist looked thoughtful then turned to his fellow goblins and chatted in goblin(language) after a few minutes he said

"Very well, we accept this offer but we have one of our own condition." He said.

"That would be..." Hermione said in her calm demeanour.

"We want a competition in warding also, same conditions" he said.

Hermione smiled and said "With pleasure sir."

Then Dora said "we also want to send our greetings to Director Lord Rangnock and as a gesture of goodwill we give him three free passes of V.V.I.P. of every task for himself, his wife and son. We will be grateful if he attends them."

This was totally unexpected for anyone, there was a silence for a few seconds then Bloodfist smiled again and said to her and Hermione "clearly Harry still has his habit of choosing only the best going strong. I can see that in you both. I will tell Lord Rangnock but won't it create a hurdle in the tournament?"

Dora just smiled and said "Sir, student are currently reading the goblin culture and society in their wizarding and goblin culture and custom classes." She got a raised eyebrow in answer so she explained "The course of the 'Muggle studies' was at least a century outdated so Harry scraped it and introduced this course in its place till we can update. Well, it will be updated by next year with all this." then after thinking something "I hope".

"So you have already started taking steps towards it" blood fist said with a soft smile.

"Uncle, don't worry, till the time I will become a graduate I will sow such a strong plant of respect for every sentient being in the hearts of students that only gods will be able to uproot it completely. By love or fear it is their choice" Harry said with a voice filled with conviction and determination.

"May you live long and happy Harry. I will tell about all these deals to director lord and I think we will be able to open the branch in 3-5 days. I don't think I will have to tell the transaction method, will I?" he said.

"No, you don't need to. Students have been already informed that the branch will be opened and the letter with amount and magical impression of the key will be required but there is something additional. There will be students who will have a school stamped receipt and blood signed letter of withdraw, give them the amount and charge it from my account I will get it from them from by adding it in their fees next year" Harry said.

"Good enough, it will be tight-sealed. Just out of curiosity how many seats of V.V.I.P. box will be for sale?" Blood fist said.

" Just 3, that too for minister of Magical Britain and his undersecretary and body guard, each will be of 100 galleons" Harry said with a evil smile and the goblins busted in a laughter so did Harry while the girls were looking at them to Harry and then back to them trying to find out what was so funny.

"I swear you are goblin just in glamour of human. In his sense you will humiliate him by making him sit with goblins, you will take his money for it and get kudos for making and wanting peace between all societies. Profit, profit and only profit from everywhere. Now let's see the rooms and we will be on our way back, after all time is money" Bloodfist said while smiling. They all stood up and walked out following Harry and group.

"We decided that left wing, ground floor, wing nearest to exit will be best. No classes are there so no undue disturbance, near to exit so in and out of galleons and all will easy" Hermione said and they were given the tour and after that the goblin contingent left for the bank.

The group decided to stay in office for an hour in case some student need them. While they were there a few letter letters from fire bolt, one for arrow accepting the invitation and telling their timing to visit, Arrow's official were visiting tomorrow at lunch there, Fire bolt at the evening, there was a letter from the French newspaper 'Quotidienne Magique' that they will visit day after tomorrow for the meeting, owner of Ogden's Finest Firewisky Sylvester Ogden accepted the dinner meeting for today and will arrive at 7:00 pm. The trio went to relax again it was 5 in the evening and they decided to make a presence in office at 6:30 so they had one and a half hour.

In the room Hermione first to ask " How did you know that they will settle on 1 sickel per 5 galleons?"

Harry smiled and said "Hermione I was brought up with goblins I spent a quarter of my life there. When I saw uncle Bloodfist, I set the initial rate to 8 galleons so that he bargains me up it will reach up to 5 galleon. In other cases it would have been close case max it would have been 3 sickels per 8 galleons."

They both smiled and shook their head. Both of them had the same thought 'this was their Harry, best in business, best in killing and don't even talk in loving'.

That is when Dora asked a question. "Harry what will happen to rest of the seats in V.V.I.P.?"

"Teachers of all 3 schools, our whole family I mean mine, yours and Hermione's parents, Madam Bones, Minister of Magic of France or their representative and same for Bulgaria and families of the contenders." Harry replied while he engulfed her and Hermione in a hug. They responded in kind, they sat on a couch with both of them on his laps still hugging drawing comfort from each other. They all stayed in that position for few minutes. This was something special in this trio, they did not needed words to express love, they were able to understand each other's silence and were able to find the love in those gestures. Hermione broke the silence and said "we better write letters to Madam Malkins and glad rags and tell them to open the outlet after 7 days."

"Yeah. Let's do it" Dora said and wrote a letter and they got freshen up they did not accelerated the time this time.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

When they were done with all it was already 6:20 so the group left for the office and sat in there for half an hour when Sir Nicolas turned up with Mister Ogden and they all retired to the dinner room.

Dora started the conversation there "Once again Mr. Ogden Thank you for seeing us on such a short notice. You have heard about Hogwarts being sovereign state. What you have not heard is that we are hosting the Tri-wizard tournament. We are here for some business deal."

"hum what kind of deal?" he replied.

"there will be around 30 events in which there will V.I.P. boxes where we will serve whiskey, champagne and wine. Then there will be Yule ball with same, then. In short at least we will need 10 cartons of whiskey same of wine and 5 of champagne for normal time then same amount of all above in Yule ball a big bulk order for your company, so we want a discount of 35% on the market price" Hermione said.

Mister Ogden just raised his eyebrow and said "don't you think it is a bit too much? I mean I have to earn profit also so 7%"

"Mr Ogden we can easily substitute your products with finest of muggle world with almost at the same cost we expect to reach. We are just caring for the magical economy. We know that you will still earn 5% profit at 35% discount but then also 30%" Dora said

"no, it is a bulk order but still the profit is very low, 13 %"

"Ummmm... how about we do a double deal?" Harry said.

"What would that be?"

"You sell us the beverages at 25% discount and we will give you free advertisement at the tasks on scoreboards and in return you will fund a small potion competition for ingredient and trophy. We know that you need potion experts for your quality control and in the competition there will be best potion makers of 3 best school in whole Europe and let's not forget the price of such advertisement is 400 galleons at least" Harry said. Sylvester now had a thoughtful look on his face this was a good chance of expansion in other country and getting good employs. Yes profit will be next to nil but ok other things they were getting were good.

"Ok, we have an accord" he said.

"Fantastic, Nancy Please bring the contract." Dora said. Nancy brought a contract and Dora just wrote 20 and signed and then passed to Hermione who also signed and passed it to Harry, he too signed it and gave it to Ogden. He read it carefully and signed it too.

This was an end of a profitable day. The group went to the room and for next 10 day in the room they spent training Harry also trained in his subjects and was now on newt level, while Hermione has completed her 1st year and was now in half of the 2nd year while Dora was on her 4thyear. When you are with a good teacher and have facility to move at your own pace many things can be achieved in a very short time and Harry was a very good teacher. They also updated the broacher about the warding and curse breaking competition and potion competition due to protean charm both school were instantly informed about it.


	15. Runes glow when the blood flows

On the next day the group went to great hall and Harry as usual went to podium and started

"Good Morning everyone, I know that you are hungry and thinking what the ... what is with this guy, in almost every meal he has to say something. Can't he keep quite? But please bear me for a few minutes" the students cracked up in laughter while teachers gave him an odd look. The then continued "Feeling fresh now? Good. First of all please welcome Miss Jhonson who will be your new history professor. Now I have some good news for you all. First Madam Malkins and Gladrags will open their outlet here within 7 days time 10 days at max and Gringots will open in 5 days max." the answer was a loud applause from students.

"Well that's not all, we were also able to make a deals with Gringots and Ogden's finest and they decided that they will recruit the winner of Curse breaking and warding competitions by Gringots and winner of Potion making competition for quality inspecting officer by Ogden that is least so..." but he was cut off now the student were mad in cheers. They had forgot when did they cheered so much or so hard. Now they loved to be called a Hogwarts student, the administration really cared for them and all they had to do in return was learn, read and be civil not very much to ask.

"Ok I don't think I need to say anymore, just that the teachers could be a bit late in reaching their first classes so be patient and support them. They are heavily involved in all this so please bear if they become a bit short- tempered. It will be for 10-15 days max. Teachers please finish your breakfast and meet me after half an hour in meeting room, Hagrid you too. Thank you" Harry finished and went to breakfast.

"Ready for another action packed day?" Hermione asked.

"As long as my both sweet girls support me, Bring it on" he said with a smile and kissed both on cheeks. There were many girls left wishing that they were in their position.

"Good because we won't leave you at any cost." Dora said.

"Won't have it any other way" Harry replied while smiling softly.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

After half an hour all the teachers went in the meeting room and Dora started "good Morning everyone, sorry for this inconvenience but I don't think we would be able to meet you again till tomorrow morning so this was it and as it is we have to do the work. So Professor Slughorn any update on Miss. Jones?"

"Yeah she gave the dates when she would be free and agreed to come on 2 matches" He said with a smile and swollen chest.

"Superb, Bravo professor You really have very strong relations with your ex-students. Please coordinate with Madam and set 2 inter school matches on the free days. Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said with a smile

"Selene as you know is up to job, also the response for scraping divination has reached the majority that too in only one day." She said with a smile. These people May be dark in ways but they had their heart in right place and the hard work they put in is unmatched.

"Very good professor, please see to it that you and professor Babbling and vector recruit the new required teachers. Hagrid do you have access to acromantulas and fire crabs, not big ones but small about 1 to 2 feet and a few other creatures?"Harry said

"Yeah I have" Hagrid said.

"Good, we will need some of them in the final task and how big could you grow shrubs in a month at max with all help."

"About 12 feet"

"Fantastic. It will do nicely. Now we just have to see that last month does not have any competition other than quiditich and last task."Dora said.

"Thank you everyone if you have any suggestion please tell us or you all May leave for you respective classes." Harry said. Everyone left for the classes and they went to their office.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

There Hermione reminded them "we must inform the prophet about the competitions."

"Yeah we must and the tickets could be obtained from Gringots. I can arrange that with a simple letter. They will take charge no doubt but that will be like 100-150 galleon per competition and we still have lots of time and the competitions and all will be decided in next 3 days so we can send them the announcement today and total schedule afterwards in 3 days and since first task is just a month after Halloween i.e. 24 Nov we will have to introduce some small competitions." Harry said.

"We should make a schedule for them if they clash with the quiditch matches we could shift them" Dora said and they all started to make a schedule.

At 11:30 the officials of Arrow brooms inc. A delegation of 4 people came and the elf again appeared and asked "Please stop and identify yourself. Yous are entering the ward line of Hogwarts without permission, if you continue wards will kill you."

"Uh we are the delegation from Arrow brooms inc. We were requested to be here." Said the stunned leader.

"Please wait here Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas are coming to escort you"

They were greeted the ghost and were given a fair warning about underestimating their hosts. They were then escorted to dining room where harry and the group greeted them and they all sat Harry started the topic.

"We don't know about France that whether it is a made public or not but the tri-wizard tournament is resurrected and Hogwarts is hosting it. Now we have a proposition for you. You will supply the brooms, 7 to be exact for a quiditch team and we will give you a free trade licence in here till the inter school tournament is held that will be for approx 4 months and after it you can take the broom back."

"Interesting offer but your ministry rejected our permission to sell anything" he said in a bored tone.

"Correction sir, British Ministry rejected, Hogwarts is a sovereign land. Here, what we say, goes." Dora said. This shocked the members but they did not show it on their face.

"So what you get out of it and what do we get."

"For what do you get, we will give the broom back and you can sell them as souvenirs of this tournament which will fetch more than their real price, lot more. Then free trade licence for the 4 month and just not this. There will be 2 or 3 very famous professional British Quiditich team in matches they will see your brooms performing and will compare them with other brooms Nimbus and Firebolt that will sponsor other teams in cost and other factors, in short an easy entry in British market. In return there will be a contract and you will recruit at least one student for Rune master in your company and one for enchanter. Don't worry about their knowledge, there will be separate competitions for Rune drawing and Enchanting. Also you will pay 6000 galleons" Hermione said. The members were intrigued, they were getting a golden chance of entry in a foreign market and very good employ but the cost was high not that they will not give if there was no options left.

"Well your propositions are good but the price is very high." He said.

Harry first time entered in this conversation he wanted the girls to handle the deal and get experience and they were doing a good job.

"Sir, you are getting all the profit in this deal best enchanters and rune maker. Sale of brooms and entry in foreign market I think we are entitled to some profit as well as well. But I think we can reach an accord. How about 4000 galleon cash and 5 v12 basic model"

"The cost of every model v12 is 160 galleon so total cost of deal will be 4800 galleon hummmm" this was good they will actually pay 4500 and the perks were already good but what was wrong in trying for better.

"It is quite good but still I think 3000 galleon will be good"

"If you want it but then we will have to out Arrow from first ever F-1 broom race" Hermione said. This caught the attention of the team.

"What is it?" he asked with a lot of interest.

'Gottcha you idiot' Hermione thought and replied "This will be much like broom race but unlike them path will not be straight but curved with twist and with some small obstacle. Then same rules of normal race; first one to reach is winner. There will one student from each school and one broom company will give him/her the broom and there by sponsor him or her."

Dora and Harry were snickering inside, great job Hermione this will bag the asshole.

"Please give us time to discuss"

"Sure" Harry said.

They were carefree now, Hermione's plan will cost them nothing but bring them a lot of profit. The member were practically salivating at the opportunity after talking between each other for a few minutes oblivious of the fact that Harry could speak more fluent French than them and understood each and every word and was laughing in side himself.

"We accept your deal so shall we discuss the contract?"

"Sure Nancy, please bring the contract papers" Harry said and Nancy complied and gave the contract paper to Hermione who filled the amount and passed for Dora to sign and she passed to Harry. He signed and said "here is the contract and we would like as an advance payment all the brooms and 100 galleons."

"Ok, you will get the brooms and advance payment on Halloween" they also signed it and kept a copy while gave the other to Harry and they both shook hands.

"Very well during the tasks and such you can make a small tent in area near task while normal time your outlet will be in a classroom in our new financial wing or market wing. It will be near Gringots branch and other shops."

"Good enough, we will shift on Halloween."

The rest of lunch went on light, chit chat and all.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

The meeting with Firebolt went similar but with less amount due to less leverage the sum was 2000 plus 5 brooms model firewings-1 market cost 170 galleons.

In night they met Banabaus Caufe Editor Daily prophet, and gave them the broadcast right in 2100 galleons for all events and a job offer for the reporter in his position that would be selected by competition to report an event.

In next 3 days they met editor of French newspaper and signed a deal in 2100 galleons. They also met the Manager of Puddlemere united. He agreed to come without taking any charge in 2 matches and F-1 broom race but they wanted the V.V.I.P. section that they were given that without any thought. They also met the nimbus and signed a similar deal with them, same price; 5 brooms and 2000 galleons. The group also met the manager of Holly Head Harpies and same deal as United was signed also in a single meeting Madam Mingere all mess cleaner and Elegant enchanters for the trunks and all and Zonkos joke shop agreed to pay them 300 galleons for advertising their name in the tasks. They had very busy days and now they were off for a good bargain free, without talk of money day with a small meeting with the faculty and elves and then they were done.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

Hermione got up and found the bed strangely empty, usually her lovers were always there and by unspoken agreement they never got up until last was up and they had a shared a good snuggling. She got up and what she saw blew her totally the room was totally in festive mood there were small lights all around and the confetti that were like frozen in air which greatly confused her. When her eyes went to her lovers and something behind them and she had tear of happiness in her eyes and she ran towards them and hugged them for all she was worth for. Harry and Dora responded in Kind and were enjoying the hug.

Then Dora broke the group hug and said "Happy Birthday Hermione"

Harry kissed her on lips a small kiss but full of emotion and said "Happy Birthday Angel"

Then Dora commented "Please Hermione, now go and brush so we can have the cake and breakfast, not having breakfast for 2 hours really hurts"

"Why were you up for that long?" Hermione asked bewildered

"For decorating the room and making the cake, why else?" Dora stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But you could have asked the room and elves" she said in shock that they did all this by their own.

"And then how would we be able to tell you how much important you are to us and how much we care for you. Huuum" Harry said then said "By the way Dora is correct we are very hungry."

Then gave her another small kiss then said" you know, right now you taste a bit tangy, good but I prefer the usual one so go and brush" for his this act he got a slap on his arm and a remark of 'prat' but Hermione did not left them but engulfed them in another hug. Then said in emotional voice "Apart from my family no one even said Happy Birthday"

"And not even now anyone did. Did you forget I am your future husband and Dora sister wife." Harry said calmly then with a mischievous smile "Dora, did you see that, not even 6 hours and she forgot us. I am sooooooo hurt" while rubbing her chest lightly above his heart.

Hermione just darted for another kiss and after it she went to washroom while Dora just smiled.

she had just turned to table when Harry's hand came around her waist and he pulled her near him and kissed her base of neck and gently whispered "Don't think I forgot you my Adorable Dora" and kissed her on cheek and then pulled a chair out for her and made her sit on it and then waited till Hermione came back from her morning routine.

When she came back Harry and Dora stood and made her wear the party cap and the cake was cut after it. Then they settled and Harry said "It is a good thing that this room can slow the time or we would have gone barmy with all the work we do and I would have not got even a minute for you which itself would have been bad, very bad"

"Yeah we would have not been able to study, no training and no Harry time." Dora said.

"Yeah very bad scene" Hermione said.

"Well let's get over with the breakfast so I can give you your gift and an advance birthday gift for Dora"

"What is it?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"Well mum and dad had to go away for a month and half for an assignment, very profitable but time taking as well so I had already told them about the power enhancing ritual and they approved it and arranged the sacrifice." Harry said with a smile.

"That is ready!" Dora said salivating. Her's and Hermione's all reservation for killing a human were long gone into gutter and now it didn't meant a shit to them if they killed a criminal. They had learned a lot of torture techniques and used many of them on Pettigrew whom they brought in room many time as a test subject and 'lab rat', well quite literally.

"Yup it is ready and now we can do it after the meetings as it is a bit draining and needs a full night sleep without any magic. Also due to my unusual core shape it we can't judge its effect so I will not be joining you, as if I need it." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry we will be fine" Hermione said.

"I know that and that is why I am letting you do this. Also your second gift is..." and Harry took out a beautiful light blue robe and a butter yellow colour robe and then got up from his seat and bent on his knee and said " Hermione Jean Granger, Dora Andromeda Tonks will you do me the immense honour of being my date for Yule ball?" and he got 2 facial expression that read incredulous while also saying 'are you serious?'

"Well I cannot take chances mean I want to prevent any mess if any guy asked any of you first. I mean I know any of you will not say yes but it will hurt that I organise all this with you and then some punk asked my future wives first. Well on this I remember I got this also done" Harry clarified and took out 2 parchments out. Well then he got kissed again by both and then Hermione said "Well if the kiss was not enough for this to get it in your thick skull its a yes from both." Then took the document and read and first time she let out a very un-lady like high scream of happiness and started to shower Harry's face with kisses. This got Tonks so very confused and she read the documents and she too hugged him and started showering Harry's face with kisses where Hermione's lips were not there at the moment after a few second the both sat on his laps and Hermione said "when did you do it?"

"I ran the idea through dad and he accepted as long as you both accept and that is why there is a column were you signature is necessary and then it will be finalised." Harry said.

"I will be Betrothed to Harry James Potter-Baghel so will Dora also be!" Hermione said excitedly and asked room for a blood quill and signed it so did Dora. The parchments folded itself and vanished to be submitted in Gringots.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

The rest of the morning was spent in same way and they decided not to train or anything or speed up the time. They sent a note to all teachers to meet them in meeting room at 6:00pm. In afternoon they went out to quiditich stadium and called Nancy

"Yes Master Harry"

"Nancy, get a few free elves and go to forbidden forest 250 meters in from here and cut some trees and clear the area of 20mts* 50mts. And use the wood to make a stand near lake. This will be the design and don't hurry. It will be needed in 24 november nearest so don't over exert yourself or leave the castle unprotected. Also make this structure on the first 2 row of quiditich stadium as shown in design." Harry said.

"Yes master Harry, cutting will take a few minutes only but making will take a few days of constant work. If 7 free elves worked on it day and night." Nancy replied.

"Ok, no problem, just don't over exert yourself" Dora said.

"Yes mistress Dora" and she popped away.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think it will work just fine. The forest is very dense and there will be enough wood and the V.I.P. and V.V.I.P. and stand will be made around lake easily and with your pizza slice idea we will be able to stay out of trouble of being alleged that we just want to earn money." Harry said.

"Yeah Hermione it was a stroke of brilliance" Dora complimented.

They had planned to divide the stadium into 6 equal slices. 3 of the 'slices' will accommodate students and the rest the guest audience. In the visitor's 'slice' first 2 rows were going to be covered under wooden walls and shade, they will be like bunkers of mundane army at the borders but made of wood instead of sandbags and then they will cast a wide area temperature control charm and then disillusion the structure so that they could see through it and enjoy sport.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

They then went to roam around had their lunch and went to room again for fun.

At 6:00 all the 3 were with teachers and Harry said. "Good evening everyone. Firstly I will thank you all for the supports and your efforts. Second I want to update you on the status of our fund and third I want to discuss the schedule so it can be made public. Tomorrow the news of Tournament will be on the front page and we will need to make the schedule public very soon. Dora will update you on the funds and all"

Dora started "Good Evening everyone funds are at all time high. Firstly Madam Hooch cheer up, on Halloween we will get 5 brand new v12 from arrow, 5 fire-wings from firebolt and from Nimbus we will get 5 Nimbus 1990 classic"

"You did it already? Thank god and thank you 3, now teaching flying and the game of quiditich will be hell lot more safe." Madam Hooch exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that is not it, Ogden will be giving us a discount of 20% and fund potion competitions. French paper will give us 2100 galleon so will daily prophet, Firebolt and Nimbus will give us 2000 each. Arrow will give us 4000 galleons. These are the major one. So net funds are 13100 galleons that is without the revenue we will get from Madam Malkins, Gladrags, Honeduke and Madam Rosemerreta and the ticket sale."

Everyone in the room had their jaw hitting floor at the figure they heard.

Filius was first to ask "You made this much in 5 days! Oh lord! Hogwarts certainly knew what she was doing"

"I concur that" Professor Slughorn said in stunned voice.

"Before I forget, Professor Slughorn you will be the first judge and Potion Master Snape you will be 2nd the person from Ogden will for 3rd place" Harry said.

"Sure" Severus said.

"No problem" Horace said.

"Now Hermione will tell us the schedule she made well, literally it was out of our depth" Harry said playfully.

"Oy!" Hermione exclaimed while all chuckled at their antic. How they could be so serious and deadly yet so playful and sweet was out their depth.

"From oct 31 to June 7 we had 28 Sundays best time when the crowd will come. So major attraction will on Sundays on

12- Nov dueling prelims

24-Nov first task

3-Dec enchanting competition

5-Dec Inter school match 1

19-Dec curse-breaking competition

25-Dec Yule ball

5-Jan charm competition

12-Jan Report it or competition for reporting in news paper

19-Jan inter school match 2

30-Jan potion making competition

13-Feb inter school match 3

21-Feb task 2

27-Feb healing competition

7-March duelling competitions finale

21 March inter school match 4

28-March warding competitions

5-April rune drawing competition

17-April inter-school match 5

23- April handle the beast or COMC competition.

3-May inter school match 6.

17-May F-1 broom race

28-June interschool match finale

6-June last task

Madam Hooch please fit the home quiditch tournament in this schedule and is the team selected?"

"No, trails are on this Saturday and Sunday." She replied.

"Good and Professor Slughorn Hats off to your contacts. They are damn good."

With a very smug smile he said "I know"

"Is there anything else anyone wants to add?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, extra rune teacher will be here tomorrow so will be one for arithmacy." Professor McGonagall added.

"Well done, Madam I hope you will take care of it. Anything else?...no. ok then good night everyone" Harry said and all of them left the girls went to RoR while Harry went to Baghel Manor.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

There in the dungeon cell there were 2 wizards that looked unconscious but Harry did not wanted to take chance and firs casted a _somnus_ (sleeping charm) then stunned both of them and took them to Hogwarts RoR. In there, Hermione and Dora had drawn the runes and circle Harry tied the hands and legs of prisoners and removed all their cloths and then dose them with anaesthetic. In this ritual there was flow of magic and matter so any piece of clothing could cause a disastrous effect and then placed them in circles.

Then looked at the girls and said "if you are uncomfortable I will leave. I am not needed here anyway in this ritual"

"Uhhh it will be all right. I mean we are going to be married... so it will... happen eventually... so ..." Hermione stuttered and was blushing madly Dora was also not in any good condition she was also beat red she also said

"Yeah I mean you will see us... uh ...that way...so all cool also... I want you to see while I make my first kill" she stuttered.

"Uhhhh ok" Harry was also not very comfortable.

When the ritual says no clothes, it means no clothes. Neither on victim's body nor on perpetrator's body. Both of the girls striped out of their clothes and started walking into circle while blushing madly when Harry stopped them "Stop! Wait and be still. When you are comfortable like this in my presence, only then go to circle. If you forgot the wordings or process, it will not end well and I don't want to lose any of you" the girl stopped blushing and steeled her selves for the act as well as for Harry's stares then they entered the circle.

At this time they only had obsidian dagger to stop any interference and being blade made purely of stone it was the best option. They both went in circle and nicked their pinky and let the blood flow and power the runes. Then they cut some runes on the bodies of punks while letting the blood to flow and power the rune. Then both made a fine long cut on their victim's chest and took their beating heart in their left hand and then intoned both chanted

"_quam effuso sanguine tuo , qui a te habeo, et profanum tundere ossa in corpore vires tibi posses mihi vinctum_ (by your blood that I spilled, by your beating heart that I have and by the unholy bones you have in your body be bound and give me the powers you posses)"

The rune started glowing red and green then they stabbed the hearts and licked a little blood form the dagger and then chanted

"Bibi sanguine tuo ex omni potentia tua conscientia quia et ego ad me transmittere , ita praecipio , ut dictum est. (by your blood I drank, by your heart that I have, transfer your powers to me, So I command, So motto it be)"

The runes were now glowing bright red and the hearts in their hand started to become dust so did their body and that was absorbed in their(girl's) hands after 5 min the glow died down and there was not even trace of the bodies and the girls fainted. Harry immediately wished a bed and made girls comfortable and put on the covers. Then he also changed into pyjamas and went to sleep with them

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

In morning Dora was first to wake up. Her mind was fogged. Then she noticed that a hand was on her left breast, she was about to panic when she noticed that the hand was of Harry. He and Hermione were sleeping and Hermione was also in same condition as her but the only difference was that her right breast was in Harry's hand.

The she recalled 'Ok what the hell happened. We had a meeting with teacher then. I &amp; Hermione came back in the room so did Harry but after a few minutes and with 2 men stunned then...' she again went beat red ' ohoo now I got it. I better wake Hermione, no ritual, then I must wake Harry otherwise at least Hermione will panic.'

She slid out of bed and then wore her robes and gently shook Harry to wake him up. When he woke up, he reacted as if nothing out of ordinary happened and slid out of the bed and place Hermione's head on pillow which was earlier resting on his chest.

The both Harry and Dora went to complete their morning routine after half an hour they returned. Harry was about to go and check Hermione's vitals when she stirred and then woke up and in that sleepy state she said "Goo Mooning Harry"

"Good Morning to yourself too angel. Now are you thinking to wear anything or thinking to be like this only. Well I don't mind a bit and you are really beautiful" Harry said with a mischievous smile.

This was like electric shock to her and she sat upright and covered herself with the covers and remembered the last night then while blushing heavily said "Ok you prev, you got enough of the view now turn around so I could change."

Harry turned and she changed and went to her morning routine. When they were having the breakfast Harry said "Ok It is official now I am the luckiest bloke on the earth. I mean I have not one but 2 girlfriends. The both are powerful as hell, have brain sharper the diamond tip, and they could ignite rocks with their one sexy look"

The girls just gave him a look that said 'say anything else and you are sleeping on couch tonight' fortunately Harry got the meaning and quickly backtracked and said "Ok, Ok sorry but not my fault that you both are so beautiful"

"Don't even expect that show for at least another year" Dora said while blushing bit.

"Don't even worry about that my adorable Dora I will always follow yours and Hermione's lead. Till you are not ready for anything, I will not even mention it. You both are far more important than those small pleasures." Harry said sincerely. A very right thing to say at that moment. Both Hermione and Dora thanked whatever god brought Harry in their life and kissed him on the cheek.

"Also Before I forget we will not do any magical training today just to be on safer side and let your cores stabilize" Harry said.

A/N there is a poll on my Profile page on regarding this story. The link is ~rishisingh.

or just tell me you choice by a comment and let me tell you it will have drastic effects

Which type of Animgus do you want the Harry to be the Harry Potter and Assassin Supreme?

1Magical

2 Non-Magical.

the option in both the cases are ... Interesting


	16. Names drawn and friend made!

Next one and half month went as planned they accomplished all the tasks and the ticket already fetched more than expected the seats were full and the current collection of tickets from first task was itself exceeding 3000 galleons. There were minor problems like dumb-ass-door trying to assert his authority but it was easily taken care of. For wand weighing instead of ollivander they choose the wandmaker from Knockturn Alley. On their trip Harry also got the girls new custom made wand. Hermione's wand was rosewood indicating her pleasant personality but also vicious nature of when in defense of loved one. Her core was a feather from angel owl, a magical owl indicating her thirst for knowledge.

Dora' wand was cherry indicating here stubbornness in battle but pleasant and bubbly nature in reality, her core was 2 teeth of boomslang, a magical snake that is known for his shape shifting abilities indicating that she was a metamorph.

There was also a fact that the power rating of Hermione and Dora had gone drastically up and they were now 61 and 69 respectively and they were estimated to reach 79 and 80. They had also started working on their animagus forms.

At this moment all students and teachers with Harry and the girls were out in the ground waiting for the arrival of the students from Beauxbaution and Drumstrang. Suddenly they all spotted a carriage pulled with massive horses with wings in sky. There were all sort of ridicules claims like flying houses and all. The carriage landed in front of them and Madam Maxime lead a group of 40 students their age varied from 14 to 18 also they were all girls but as it was beauxbeautons was a girl's school. Harry went ahead and took Madam Maxime's hand and kissed its knuckles then said "welcome back to Hogwarts Madam Maxime. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Yes Harry, but my horses are very tired" she said.

"Don't worry Madam, Hagrid will take good care of them, single Malt whisky I presume?"

"You really know how to please and take care of your guests"

"Madam, guests are Gods and Gods deserve a very good care" he said with a smile and then asked "Will you wait here for the Drumstrnag contingent or..."

He suddenly heard "look what is happening to lake, like a ship is coming out of whirlpool". He looked at Madam Maxime and both busted in a laughter while Dora and Hermione were also having a hard time stopping the laughter.

Harry said "I think Déjà vu is the right word."

"Correct as usual Harry" still smiling. While the rest of student body were confused what was the thing that caused the laughing. The foreign students were also confused who was this boy who instead of all faculty greeted their headmistress?

From the ship professor Karkarov came out with 35 students no doubt his best of best. When he came near, Harry shook his hand "welcome back to Hogwarts Professor Karkarov I hope I have taken a good care of your old school"

"Good evening to you to Harry and yes it is better than I remember. Shall we go in?"

"Of course, Dear student of Beauxbuttons please follow me, students of drumstrangs after them and student of Hogwarts at last." Harry then offered his hand to Hermione and Dora and went towards the great hall and all the student settled there. Due to the occasion Harry was sitting on the headmaster's chair Hermione and Dora on his right and left respectively. Madam Maxime on the right of Hermione while Igor was on the left of Dora on his left was Dumbledoor and his hardcore group of professor McGonagall, Hagrid, pretender Snape and non supporter Miss. Texas the runes teacher and Professor Lycn new Professor of arithmacy. On Hermione's right was rest of group with Madam Bones.

The foreign student had still same question in mind who is this guy? The Bueaxbutons students were on rawenclaw while drumstrang on slytherine. The curiosity got better of Fleur Delacore and she asked a Hogwarts student "who is this little boy in the teachers table?"

The student was Annabel Richmond, bad luck for Fleur. To Annabel Harry was her saviour in all way and any slight on his person was punishable "That little boy as you put is your best friend you can ever ask for but if you deserve your worst night mare. He is the defender of Hogwarts. It is because his efforts you are here and this tournament is resurrected."

Fleur was taken aback with the hidden anger and venom just because of calling him a little boy. This guy was seriously something. Then she returned to the meal. When the feast ended Harry stood up and went to podium and started.

"Good evening everyone, to our guest from Beauxbutons and drumstrang welcome to Hogwarts. I know that your heads of institute would have told you the rules here but let me tell the major one again. Any type of sexual harassment will lead to immediate expulsion from Hogwarts ground for boys it is a bit more severe and every girl will get a hit on you afterwards you will be paraded in whole school in your knickers. Use of love potions and such will lead to the same. Don't think I am bluffing. If you think I am bluffing ask your heads, it happened in front of them. The act of rape, murder and torture carries an instant and brutal death sentence; ask Hogwarts student they had witnessed it. But don't worry every punishment is after a trial under the influence of truth serum" The colour from the foreign student drained and were afraid of this guy now and Hogwarts in general. They now wanted tournament to be over as early as possible. But Harry continued unfazed

"About one and a half month ago I and the heads of your institute meet here and saw a dream. A dream not of winning a trophy for their school, not of fame for the school. No but a dream that by this tournament we would be able to remind you all that when you read, you learn, it has a greater purpose than just getting a piece of paper that says that you have newt or owl in this. Without forest and axe is useless, without wizard or witch a wand is useless and in the same way without putting it to use knowledge is useless. This will be a fact you will learn here in this tournament. The importance of your friends in your life is what you will learn here because here you will face your most troublesome time and then only you will know who your real friend is and what their worth is. Here you will learn that a piece of paper of owl or newt does not define you. You can and you will achieve without it if you have the talent and passion. This tournament will teach you that even mountains can be shifted and oceans can be dried if you have the conviction and guts to do it. You will learn that nothing is impossible. Here you will learn the true meaning of sportsmanship. You are not here just to earn a few gold coins or a gold and silver trophy but earn the experience of life time. An experience that will make you a formidable foe on battle ground but a better person in real life. Whether you get selected as a champion or not, whether you win in any championship or not, you will still have these 8 months. The months that only god can take away from you if you live and perform with your utmost dedication. The months in which you will fall and then get up for next fall all for just to reach your aim. In these 8 months you will learn the most important lesson of your life that when you are hit and are on floor, get back up to either to get punched down or punch your opponent to tap him down. Here you will learn to swallow your tears, bite back your pain and keep moving on. You will learn to NEVER GIVE UP. All of you present in this hall you are here not just to win a metal cup but unleash the real you that is trapped inside you. So go forward and unleash it." Harry paused and the whole hall rang with applause many of the students and a few teachers including Madam Maxime were on their feet clapping. A jewel incrusted box was brought

He then continued "With this I formally inaugurate the Tri-wizard tournament" and tapped the box with his wand and it melted and a goblet appeared which lit itself immediately.

"The goblet of fire will be the judge. You will have to write your name on a slip and put it inside. I will draw an age line around it. That is not the only protection. If you are not of eligible age i.e. 14-18 year, don't even try to come near it, if you don't want your death to be very messy. Also dot try mental charms on others, there are 7 layers of protection and one will stun any and everyone having anything like imperio or compulsion. You have been warned. You all have 2 days and name of champion will be declared on Halloween evening."

He gave another pause and the said "ok now the heavy part is out I will wrap in a minute and please stop cursing me for keeping you from your beauty sleep!"

Foreign were taken aback at this sudden change of tone and this joke while Hogwarts student knew and were now used to Harry's these little tricks to refresh them and were laughing.

"Ok now students of Drumstrang and Beauxbutons please see on the table you all now have a map of Hogwarts. Every detail needed is there. Now you all will have 15 minutes to mix with each other and make new friends then you all will leave with your respective heads or prefects. Good Night" and Harry went and took his seat.

"Bravo Harry, great speech." Madam Maxime said.

"Thank you Madam."

In the foreign population Harry was becoming an enigma. An enigma they all wanted to solve. But there was one drumstrang student who was eying one Hermione Granger. A slytherine saw it "If you value your life stop right there."

Taken aback by it he asked "What do you mean?"

"Eyeing Miss. Granger. She and Miss. Tonks are out of bounds. They are Harry's girlfriends and Harry is one possessive person. He had killed 4 people for them and in a way that made the goblin blood of master Flitwick go frozen and injured a senior auror and the veteran Mad eye Moody in seconds. Seriously Harry will make crucio look tame"

"Uh thanks for the information" he gulped and thought that there are many other girls apart from her.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

They all dispersed. In the carrier all Beauxbutons students were in the common room where Fleur asked "Madam, was the part about punishment true?"

"Word to word."

"Then I want to go back home. I mean me being a vee..."

"Don't worry about it Fleur. He is very strict, no doubt but very fair also. Even in a crime that is very clear who culprit is he gave the person trial by vertiserum. So don't worry, as long as you don't use your veela charm on boys intentionally nothing will happen. I have read all I could about him and found he is best friend you could wish but worst nightmare if you deserve. He has no reservation of flowing human blood. But he respects girls the most and his morals towards them are solid."

"ok Madam" Fleur said while still had some doubt in mind about this enigma.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

Next 2 days went pretty much same the people gave their names. There was an idiot from slytheirne that tried to bypass line by ageing potion. Well, he is in infirmary for 57 broken bones. There was also an attempt by compulsion charm but as Harry said the student under compulsion was rendered unconscious while the caster was given 2 months of detention with Flich.

All of them were in the great hall for announcement of names Harry went on the podium and said "It will be 3 more minutes before decision is made, so till the time let me tell you about Halloween or the properties of it. First and foremost Halloween is the day when most type of magic is strongest. Second the veil between life and death is thinnest to it is the best day for necromantic ritual even more so between 00:00 am to 03:00 am. And third and most important thing do not perform any evil arts on Halloween it will destroy your soul right away. Ahhh we are ready"

And a slip came out of goblet and Harry caught it and read "Champion of Drumstrang is Vladimir Makarov, congrats Vladimir please go in the back chamber" A large shout and applause rang through the hall. As soon as the other slip was thrown out hall went deadly quite

"The champion of Beauxbutons is Fleur Delacour. Congrats Miss. Delacour. Please go in the back chamber" the beauxbuton contingent was shocked that a 14 year old girl was selected but they applauded any way. Last paper was thrown out and it said

"The champion Of Hogwarts is Eric Jacobs. Congrats Eric please go in the back chamber. So now that the champions are chosen I will leave you in the capable hands of Professor McGonagall for the rest to the feast" with this Harry, his girls, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkarov left.

In the back chamber Harry went and all champions were looking at him. He said " congratulation again. Now the first task is all about testing the courage and the maximum courage is needed when you face the unknown. So the challenge is a surprise. The only hint even I have is that it connect with air and fire and you can only take wand with yourself." They all nodded then Harry suddenly turned to Madam Maxime and Professor Karkarove and said "Madam, professor please tell your students not to go anywhere near forest tonight and ground floor. There are many creatures in there that kill first and ask later with today being Full moon there is an additional danger of professor Lupin. Please do it before we forget and someone gets hurt, while I give other things they will need."

"Sure" they both said and left.

Then Harry turned and said "Now while I don't know about the task but I know professor Karkarov. He is a person of traditions. If you want an educated guess on what you will face go and read the history of tournament and connect it with fire and air. Second if anyone wants to train with me, I mean any of you 3, meet me in quiditich ground 8:00.a.m. tomorrow I will wait till 8:30." Then took out 3 slips and wrote something and gave it to them and said "These are library passes for restricted section valid till june 6. You will need all knowledge you can get because 'knowledge is power'. Yeah and I should favour my champion blah, blah, blah. Don't think about it. I will help you 3 to my best, now disperse and Have a good night" Harry said and went away leaving 3 stunned champions behind him.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

On their way back Hermione asked "do you know what the task is?"

"Know no, educated guess, getting past a dragon." Harry said.

"What!" Dora exclaimed

"Yeah, in last 70 tournaments 59 had their first task as getting past a creature. Now combine it with air and fire. The dragon, fire crabs, Living fire salamander and fire lion are the dangerous creature of fire. Fire crab is out because of water element, for salamander they only live in fire so transport is very tough and by pass very easy, fire lion: you will be lucky if you found one and even more so if people found the remains of your body after you messed with it. The hairs of fire on its mane and tail are made of fire 3 time more potent than fiendfyre and they can breathe out fire like dragon and its rage roar is 7 times more fatal than the cry of mandrake and can pass through the silencing charms. So only logical conclusion is Dragon." Harry said in monotone and they reached in the room.

"They will get killed. It takes 7 adults to control them. They are very resistant to magic." Hermione said breathlessly and looking very pale.

"Remember we are assassins, what is our first rule?" Harry reminded

"Keep your brain calm and kill silent, sorry Harry but they will get crippled for life"

"No, they will not. A lesson for you both also, when you cannot win head on, fight from shadows. They all know that head on attack in magical way on the dragon is suicide until and unless you aim for its eyes. Now you must also remember you don't have to fight head on but get around. So you can use distraction like food and illusion of enemy and all or attack on weak point like out fly it or aim on eye or a high pitch sound because dragons are sensitive to ultrasonic sounds. There are many ways you just need to be creative and analyse your enemy.' Harry said.

"Yeah that may be true but we need to take care of the security. When will the dragons arrive?" Dora said.

"In 10 days, Karkarov said the equipment will arrive in 10 days and correct, I will tell the elves to coat the bunker with rock wool. We will place dragon handlers near the ring" Harry said.

"Yeah that should do it. What is this about training?" Dora asked.

"That was for Fleur. She is littlest and only 14 she will need it. I read their surface thoughts. Makarov will train with Igor so he won't come here. Eric is good but far too arrogant and snooty for his own good. He has a firm belief that an 11 year old could not teach him anything worth wile and I got all my fame because of luck. On the other hand Fleur is afraid of me and thinks me powerful but also wants to win the tournament so that she could make her parents and teachers proud. She will come. But still we have 8 days between that and now so why think." Harry explained and kissed the base of Dora's neck which she enjoyed everytime.

Then pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her too. The next 8 days went same Hermione was now on 3rd year level Dora 6th and Harry was past Newt and reading mastery books. By this time they had lived almost an year with each other.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

While in the carriage Fleur was in dilemma on one hand she wanted to win but on the other hand she was afraid of Harry, so she did a sensible thing and decided to go to the headmistress. She went and knocked the door and upon getting the permission she entered and said " Good evening Madam"

"Good evening Fleur, Congratulation on your selection."

"Thank you madam, There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask"

"Madam it's about tournament. When you both left the room Mr. Potter gave us a few more clues from his own opinion about the task to help us prepare for it and offered all of us a chance to train with him and said he will wait in quiditch ground tomorrow for us if we want to train with him we should go there" she said.

"Firstly Fleur as Harry said that evening, you are here to learn and Harry may look young but he is a mine of knowledge and skill. He is dangerous no doubt in that but he will never hurt a person without a reason and you being a champion is not one. He doesn't care if Hogwarts wins this cup or not."

"What!" ' _how could a person not want his school to win such an honour_?' Fleur thought

"Yeah he started this competition to motivate the student and so that when students leave the school they have a job in hand and don't have to worry about their future too much. In his view Fame is a fickle thing, so don't care about it. On one day people will adore you, on second abuse you and on third again adore you, so don't care about what they think just do what you think is correct. These were his exact words and very true. If he offered you training don't leave it, grab it with both of your hands." Madam Maxime said quietly and calmly. Then added "now what was the extra clue he gave you?"

"He said Karkarov was a person of tradition and to see the history of tournament and combine it with what first clue was air and fire" Fleur memorized.

"Hummm I think he figured out the task by it. Got to say he has one wicked brain. We will see the history tomorrow till then go to sleep and do go to his training session. Good night." Madam Maxime replied with a smile.

"Good night Madam" she said calmly while in her mind there was a hurricane of question all of them about one Harry James Potter-Baghel.

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

Harry and the girls were in the stadium after a breakfast waiting for Fleur. At 8:10 she came and was quite shocked to see that the Hogwarts champion was not there she went there and greeted him "Good Morning Mr. Potter Thank you for this training session. Good morning Madams Sorry I don't know you names"

"Good Morning to yourself too Miss. Delacour, Please call me Harry and nothing to be sorry you were never introduced so you can't know. On my right is Miss Dora Tonks, don't ask her full name I won't survive telling it this time."

For this he got a slap on arm and remark "Oy prat! Good Morning Fleur" Fleur smiled at their antics

"Ok on my left is Miss Hermione Granger"

"Good Morning Fleur" Hermione responded.

"Now before I start the training. Keep 2 things in mind: 1st this is real world. There are very few basic law and 1st is 'kill or get killed' and 2nd 'adapt to survive'. If you want to survive this tournament without a lasting harm, take out reservation about killing any animal out of mind right this time and throw it in loo. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Hermione, Dora please you 2 also pay attention. Now to ensure victory there are many rule and variable but the basic and the essential one are what is your strength of your opponent, what ARE HIS WEAKNESS? What is YOUR weakness and what is your strength? Know thy enemy but first of all know yourself. Understood?"

"Yes sir", "Yes Harry"

"Now the most important lesson for winning a battle keep your mind calm, don't react if anyone provokes you. My dad always says 'spit your anger in a bin and burn your enemies alive while smiling for their sin'. Anger while it will fuel your magic but it will make your aim go off and till the time you are not sure of victory, don't use anger as a weapon. Now a bit of homework then we will start the practical portion. Your homework is to find and read about a mundane I mean muggle Indian teacher Acharya Chanakya. Now Fleur in which field do you excel?"

"Charms"

"Good, now let's practice a bit" after it Harry conjured 4 tortoises and said.

"The field you excel is interesting and very useful. This charm is known as heart beat increasing charm used by healers the wand moment is like this and the spell is _incease pulsus cordis. _Now for a common person it will be just to increase low blood pressure but when you are in a battle you heart beat is already 170-180. This pretty little charm will increase it to 300. Result: instant heart stroke and death. Now please practice it on tortoise" Harry said and all 3 complied they were doing it very well, Fleur really had a knack for the charms.

Harry then taught them heart beat slowing charm a counter to one and also used in high blood pressure but if used on a normal person it will start hindering his body function and body will go in to a state of temporary paralysis if not dead in a few second. Then Harry told Hermione and Dora to teach Fleur a bit of hand to hand. When they were physically tired Harry taught them the last trick of the day.

"Large numbers of animals have hairs, the best way to tame them or kill them with minimum power is to suffocate them by the hairs and this will be a charm that I will not teach you because ladies know it better than me. The simple hair charm, tell the hairs to choke it, simple, effective and takes almost no power. So enough for today, we will meet tomorrow same time same place. Ok"

"Yes sir" and Fleur went away with her head spinning with the knowledge. Who would have thought that with a little creativity any charm could be dangerous?

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

When she entered in the carriage she was all sweaty but saw the only 2 girls whom she call friend because they were also a veela. On contrary to normal thinking there was nothing like part vela, they were pure of breed. There was nothing like half vela, when a veela gives a birth to a child, if a daughter she is a pure veela and if son he is just normal, handsome but normal. The other girls were generally mean and jealous because of their look.

Her friend Victorie asked "where were you? We were so worried about you and why you are all sweaty and dirty?"

"Last night Harry gave us all offer to train with him. I thought if the guy is as powerful as he is believed what is loss and asked Madam Maxime. She replied in affirmative. I was there from 8 till now."

"And was it useful?" Madam Maxime asked from their back.

"Good Morning Madam." All girls were startled and greeted her

"Good Morning, now on to my question."

"Yes Madam. You were correct; he is a fountain of knowledge. The techniques and tricks he taught us, I mean me and the 2 girls that are always with him were mind blowing. Simple enough to grasp but very deadly, he also taught us how to think in a battle and oddly enough gave me homework." She said with a smile.

"I told you, he has no partiality and a lot of knowledge. Now what is the homework?" Madam Maxime replied.

"To research on a muggle Indian teacher Acharya Chanakya." She replied.

"Hum might be good enough to make a group project after all we have a few muggleborn" Madam Maxime mused and then said "ok now go and have a bath then we all have to go to have lunch."

"Yes madam" and she went.

For next 7 days the same schedule kept going. Harry would train them in morning and then Fleur would research on homework given by him. On 8 day when she reached Harry said "no training today till a few hours. There is a wand weighing ceremony please come with us."

And she followed them in a the meeting room after a few minutes Madam Maxime and Professor karkarov came with rest of champion a reporter from daily prophet and her cameramen and women wearing all in black and had her face covered with black cloth and all took their place and lady sat back on a chair behind the desk.

Harry said "please welcome Miss. Swan as she likes to be called. She will be testing your wands. Let's go with age Mr. Makarov you first."

He went and produced his wand and the lady said "12 inches banyan and unicorn tail hair, avis" and flock of bird were produced "good. You may go. Mr. Jacobs please come."

He went there and produced his wand and she again took it and said "Hummm ollivanders creation ok ebony and dragon heart string. avis" same test and same result . "Good, Miss Delacore, please come next"

She went and produced her wand and Miss. Swan took it and said "Hummmm uh Miss Delacour who gave this hair?"

"My grandmother. Why?" She asked in total confusion.

"This wand is not good for you in this tournament. A wand is considered matched when magical flow is at least 65% efficient and a good match above 80, very good above 90%. Your wand is channelling 75%. So it will work good in normal time but not so good in heavy magic use."

Harry interrupted "Madam Have you brought your kit?"

"Yes."

"Please make a custom wand for her. She can use her original one as back up."

"Ok." She took out 3 bag and a few tools and said "Please hold out your hand on this box and say _dah mehie lapis_"

After 15 minutes Fleur had a new wand holly indicating her pure and loving side and hair of threstral indicating her illusive and vicious side. There was a photo session and then Harry and group including Fleur went to train while the rest to their destination.

The next 17 days went in training and all stuff, the duelling prelims was not big talk and went on smoothly. Now there were 5 people from each school for next round. Harry taught the girls one of the most important trick while landing in hostile environment, a trick his family called 'Drop shot' in it when you land from port-key or jump from a height instead of being upright on your legs, you are couched then roll and without a thought throw coffringo or a cannon bang charm to confuse enemy or outright kill them. According to normal norms you are upright straight in both shots so people aim for above waist level and it take a few seconds to register what happened, this technique was made to use those precious seconds.


	17. Bond of Valour

It was the tri-wizard tournament 1 task, champions were in the tent and for a change Fleur was not at all shaking. In these 24 days a deep bond of friendship was formed between Fleur and the trio. She now looked up to Harry for guidance. The trio entered the tent with the rest of the heads of school and Harry said "champions please come over here"

They all complied and Harry then explained "You will face a dragon in the ring. You have to get past it and bring the golden egg. Which breed you will face? It will be chosen by you. You will have to put your hand inside this bag and draw it. Ladies first."

Eric looked like he was about to faint. Harry thought 'eat this you smug bastard. When a person gives you a good advice you should follow it.'

Fleur put her hand in the bag and took out a Hungarian horntail with number 3

"Ok Fleur you will go at last, Mr. Vladimir"

He took out one and Harry responded "Swedish short snout at 2, Mr. Eric you are left with Chinese fire ball and will go first, here" and gave him he last dragon and then continued "You will leave for ring on the cannon bang"

Then turned to Fleur and said "'spit your anger in a bin and burn your enemies alive while smiling for their sin' Keep Calm and fight with brain, best of luck!"

"Thanks Harry" and they all left the enclave for the V.V.I.P. stands where the faculty, Parents of trio, parents of champion and Lord Rangnock were already there. The trio went and sat on first row with Harry's mum and dad and Lord Rangnock and other 2 heads. The trio was in touch with their wand just in case.

With the signal the bang was made and Eric came in. He suspiciously looked like he had pissed in his pants. He without a thought threw a bombarda at the head, as thought, no avail apart from making the nesting mother even angrier. After 17 minutes, 8 different burns on the body and a mightly exhausted Eric later he casted the last charm somnus maxima and luck shined on him and dragon slept and he was able to take the egg. After first aid he came back and Harry gave him a 6 Madam maxime gave him 6 and Professor Karkaro gave him a 5.

Next was Makarov, he was much better but lacked a bit of brain. He transfigured 2 dog, German shepherds to be exact from stones. Well they did their work nicely but at end moment were caught by a mighty blow of fire and were roasted and dragon shifted her interest to him. He succeded at last but was burned quite nicely. He got a 9 from Harry, 8 from Madam Maxime and 9 from Karkarov.

Then Fleur entered the ring and after casting a few spells after she entered she fired a cannon bang charm and ran to left from there. After some distance from behind a rock again then ran on ran on right and did the same and did for a few more time and was constantly moving forward. In the V.V.I.P. section Harry started clapping lightly and said "well done Fleur well done. Good use of diversion and illusion"

What Fleur was actually doing was that she was making dragon think that there were multiple enemies everywhere being in the rocky area the small eco also helped while cannon bang used almost no energy so conserved energy with silencing charm on her boots and spell to mask her smell with a Notice-me-not charm specifically stopping the dragon to notice her the dragon would not know a bloody thing. After getting close she had planned to cast a disillusion charm on herself making it impossible to know where she was. Then after getting the egg cast a disillusion charm on it and run towards exit like devil itself was on her tail.

She was standing still after a strike a few meter away from dragon so that dragon does not aim for her when suddenly she fell down and the small scream that left her mouth. That was all dragon needed to target her. She froze with terror and remembered her family and friends Harry, Hermione, Dora, Victorie, and Natalie for the last time and then dragon blew the fire and she prepared herself to die when suddenly the fire was intercepted by a big rock and it diverged everywhere around her but did not touched her.

A lesser known fact about Hungarian Horntail, its flame can melt rocks. The ability possessed by Imperial Back dragon and the Mystic Silver tongue other than it. The Imperial black blew most potent fire in world, melting and destroying anything in its way and Mystic Silver tongue was also able to blow Ice and freeze its foe apart from its deadly silver fire known to destroy even the soul of the victim if it wanted.

That is what happened and it melted, she was paralysed by fear and the dragon took another deep breath to blow fire but this time it was intercepted by another fire black in colour and both flames were fighting each other while splashes of each fire were being thrown off here and there away from mainstreams suddenly a hand grabbed the collar of her robe and yanked her away from fire. The second round of dragon fire was complete but black flames had not died but had started to take form of a bird, a giant vulture to be exact. The vulture started fly above the dragon distracting it. Then she broke out of her shock and saw that it was Harry and her body started aching and there was a confuse look on Harry's face but he kept doing what he was unfazed and then suddenly all went black.

Harry and the trio were seeing the happening and Fleur tactics, when she suddenly fell down. The bullshit meter of Harry screamed, so did danger meter and he jumped out of the seat and was about to jump over the railing when dragon blew the fire. Harry levitated a big rock while jumped over the railing and used his second wand to cast a cushioning charm. He was able to dual cast but it made his aim go off but here aim was not needed, while keeping the levitation going he ran towards Fleur. Suddenly stone melted and he chided himself for not remembering the fact but was thankful that the blow was over. His relief was short termed and he saw the dragon was about to blow again but now he was in range and it was time to fight fire with fire._ utrum ignis inferni _ he whispered and unleashed the fiendfyre.

This fire requires only 2 thing power and mental control; Harry had both in ample amount. He made both fire fight each other and himself starting yanking Fleur away. When he saw that the blow was over he decided to distract the bitch and made the fiendfrye transform into a giant vulture and made it looked that it was flying. Then he saw Fleur and noticed she was changing in to her veela form and stroked it due to tension. He was now near to the walls and Hermione, Dora, mum Dad and Fleur's parent were there when he noticed something odd happening and saw a fine thread of fire came out of Fleur's elbow an tied his arm and her arm like a rope and disappeared and Fleur fainted. By now dragon handlers were there handling the dragon.

Harry was in mighty anger and casted a sonorous and said "Hogwarts elves stun all student sitting in section 3 start with row 1" then casted a quietus and said "Angel, Dora take care of Fleur and take everyone with you. All teaching staff check the wand of the student in section 3, front 5 rows for tripping or knock back jinks now".

Hogwarts elves knew that when Harry is in anger do what he said quickly, the target of his anger might get a bit less hurt, a fact teachers also knew and all students in that section were stunned in 20 second. In 10 minutes all wands were checked and one girl from beauxbutons was caught with knock-back jinx. Harry nodded to Potion Master Snape and he called the elf assigned to him to fetch bottle of truth serum. Harry took her to and place her in middle of ground poured 3 drops in her mouth and casted a sonorous and enervated her. The directly asked

"Did you try to kill Fleur Isabel Delacore by dragon and a Knock-Back jinx?"

"YES"

"Why?"

"She took my fame by getting selected as a champion, boys are fawning over her and she gets extra training and all because she is a half breed and a sex toy."

"Was there any one in this apart from you in this?"

"No"

"I really wish you were in my school I would have fed you to the same dragon you tried to get Fleur killed by with. Madam Maxime she has 20 minutes to leave the ground after that there will be a kill on sight on her head till the day she die. Hogwarts elves enervate everyone" Harry said and left towards the medical leaving a stunned audience behind.

In the tent everyone was getting anxious as Fleur was not waking up and not changing back. Her mother had some idea about it but she was not sure. Harry stormed inside the tent and was looking furious Hermione and Dora knew that furious Harry was never good so they kissed him to calmness and hugged him. After a minute on this Harry calmed down and asked "What happened. How is Fleur?"

"Even after all efforts she is not waking up neither changing back" Dora replied.

Harry look at Fleur's mother and asked "Do you know anything?"

"I have a guess but nothing solid" Her mother replied.

"More than enough for me, so please tell"

"You have to answer my questions first to confirm it"

"Go ahead"

"Are you and Fleur friends?"

"Yes" after this answer she was positively had a sense of dread

"Was there any thread of fire before she fainted?" she asked very softly.

"Yes it tied my hand to her like ropes in a way similar when a person gives an unbreakable oath to other"

She now was confident that Fleur was bonded with him and she voiced it "Mr. Potter-Baghel I am quite sure Fleur formed a veela bond with you"

Now the trio had the sense of dread in their stomach with all courage Harry asked "what is it?"

Apolline started to explain "this bond is very much akin to a cross between your marriage bond and life debt. The conditions needed to form such bond are met very, very rarely. Firstly the girl must be in love with the boy at some level not necessarily that she herself knows it but it must be there. The boy must have feelings for her. The feeling could be of friends, lovers, married. Yours was friend. The boy must not be affected by vela charm. He must save the girl's life from mortal peril not arranged by him, the dragon. He must do it of his free will without any greed of sexual intimacy with girl as reward. Now as to effect, you have to accept her either as your wife or concubine or at least as slave otherwise she will lose her magic and go insane."

The trio slumped on a bed. Every time they thought everything was going to alright something was bound to get fishy. Harry broke out of stance first, looked at both Dora and Hermione and said "It is totally up to you 2 now. I will do as you say. You both are hell lot more important me and I care for you 2 equal to my mum and dad. No one comes above you."

"3 Harry, Fleur has no fault in it. It was something magic and fate decided. We cannot let Fleur lose her magic and sanity over it!" Dora said softly.

"As it is Harry we will be already breaking norms by our marriage. You will take her as your 3rd wife, I will happily agree to it but don't even think about taking her as concubine or heavens forbid slave, you will never hear from me, ever again after it!" Hermione said forcefully.

Harry smiled softly "I don't know what I did in my past life that I was rewarded with such caring, loving and understanding lovers." And kissed her and Dora on cheeks then stood up and said "Madam, what I must do now?"

"Claim her. Accept her with the relation you want her to be with you. Just take her hand in yours and declare it in simple words but mean them" she said now contented that at least her daughter will have kind and understanding sister wives and if Harry loved even half he loved his other girls Fleur will be very happy.

"Ok" he went near Fleur and took her palm in his and said. "I, Harry James Potter-Baghel born son of Lily and James Potter adopted son of Rishabh and Shivangi Singh Baghel accept you Fleur Isabella Delcore as my wife"

Ropes after ropes of magical fire shot out of Fleur and wrapped Harry and Fleur in fire cocoon. After a minute it faded and Fleur started to transform into human form again. Dora and Hermione moved near their 'to be sister wife' and sat on the bed while Harry sat on a chair near it. After a minute Fleur came back into the land of consciousness and saw Harry, Hermione and Dora but she now had this strange feeling of completeness and contentment in her heart. She then asked "what happened?"

"Long story short Fleur Delacore is no more it is now Fleur Potter-Baghel" Dora said smiling.

"What!" she exclaimed and was shocked.

"Your Mother will explain it better." Harry said and looked at Apolline. She started explaining her "Fleur when you fell on ground it was the doing of one of your schoolmates ..."

"What!"

"Yes a girl struck you with a knock back jinx. When Harry saved you, a veela bond started to form between you and him. You changed in to your avian form and because of the bond in process you were not able to change back. When Harry came back after the trial of the girl I explained the bond and he accepted and claimed you."

"So what am I now?" she asked in a bare whisper having a feeling of dread in heart. She knew the consequences and now she could be anything, Harry's wife, his concubine or worse his slave.

"You are Mrs. Fleur Isabella Potter-Baghel Harry's wife, one of the 3. I know I don't need to tell you the names of rest 2."

She looked at Harry and her new sister wives and said in voice trembling with emotion "Thank you, you three, thanks a lot, other person would have easily used me as his slave, concubine at best. Thank you."

"Nothing to thank Fleur you are family now" Hermione said.

"Harry, how did you know about jinx?" Filius raised his doubt.

"Sir, I trained Fleur for 23 day. I know her, her strength and her weakness. She is many thing but not clumsy and as it is no one falls down and screams from standing still position without an external influence and only section 3 was in range to do it. I shot an arrow in dark and it struck the mark well." Harry said.

"But the V.I.P. section of section 2 and 4 were also in range." He countered.

"Yes they were but the V.I.P. section is covered in disillusion woods. It is like bunker of sand bags or bricks but for the protection of outsiders." Harry explained to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked now very confused.

"Sir, majority of V.I.P.s are death eaters or pureblood fanatic. It would have been very foolish of us not to do it. In case they fired any powerful hex the wood would have been torn apart and we would know the very instant to react."

"You never stop to amuse me!" he said.

"I was thinking about a party, a grand party." Rishabh said with and amused and pleased look.

"Dad..." Harry was about to tell him to hold it but was cut off by Shivangi.

"There is no way you could make us reconsider that. I mean I now have a son and 3 daughters it deserves a grand celebration." Then went to Fleur and said "Welcome to the family Fleur. We are a bit short tempered but I think you will fit in just fine." then gave her a motherly hug.

"I know but we still have some work to do but I promise there will be a party just not today. Tomorrow?" Harry said with a small smile while internally crying at the amount of teasing his uncle and mom was going to give him at this.

"Very well, as it is we needed a little bit of time for preparations. Fleur as Shivi said welcome to family." Then turned to Apolline and Alan delacore and little Gabriel and said "Madam, sir, you all are kindly invited to our humble adobe to stay there for tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Baghel but we should go. I mean you have a party to pre..."Alan started while internally happy how all this turned out. After the fall he thought he was going to lose her daughter, due to the competition rule he will not be able to do anything, hell in front of a full grown nesting horntail he would not have been able to do anything. But then this boy in front of him did the impossible and made a full grown horntail back off with just his magical power.

He had just breathed a sigh of relief in medical tent that Fleur was totally all right when healer dropped the bombshell and said that after all her efforts she was not able to awake Fleur. He was almost hyperventilating, Fleur and Gabriel were his heart and the day was turning from bad to worse. When Harry came back in temper he was- first time in his life- afraid for his life. The boy may be 11 in age but the power he had was terrifying. His magic was literally cracking at his side and creating sound very much like whiplash. He was very much thankful to the girls at his side for calming him down.

When heard about the bonding he was ready to faint. His not yet 15 year old daughter will now be either wife or concubine or worse of all, slave to this 11 year old boy. And will be in a polygamous marriage at best. Now her whole future depended on the yes or no of not the boy but these 2 girls! Girls are generally never ready to share until and unless it was the wish of her Mari and they did not had any such restriction on them. It was on them to decide but when they went in favour of it and the Hermione girl specifically said that her daughter was to be his wife only nothing else the relief that filled like waves of sea in high tide. After her warm welcome in her new family he felt fate is not as cruel as people think.

"Nonsense! We as it want to know our new relatives and I am sure others would want to know as well. Please, I insist." Rishabh said smiling.

"Ok" Alan said while smiling

"Ok, let's leave the group for now to sort the matters and we go prepare for party." Then turned to teachers and said "You all are kindly invited in the Party tomorrow after all pleasure and fun increase by sharing." Then turned to the parents and took out the rope and everyone grabbed it and left.

"Uh, I think we should decide the score or should we need to give her another chance?" Harry said to Madam Maxime and Karkarov.

Karkarov was first to respond "second chance is out of question. Magical contract will not allow it."

"He is correct. We need to decide the score." Madam Maxine said.

"I propose that we should give her at least 5. Her technique and plan were good and she would have succeded with a few scratches at most. She was definitely better than Eric 'I am idiot enough to head on attack Chinese fireball with childish curses' Jacobs. Also give her the egg for the clue" Harry said.

Karkarov cracked in laughter at this and said "Yeah, you are correct her method was far better than that. I concur with your decision."

"Well it is impolite to make fun of host but I also concur with you statements." Madam Maxime said while fighting from bursting in laughter.

"Then let go to the arena and give the scores." Harry said then turned to Hermione and Dora and said "Will you take care of Fleur? I will be here in 10 minutes."

"Sure" Dora said while smiling.

"Thank you" and the judges went to arena. In the arena the public got more than what they had bargained for. They thought they will see some good magic tricks or technique. The Hogwarts champion was totally worth all the money. They all did not remembered the time they laughed so much, who the hell did attacked a dragon with Bombarda of all things for god sake. The next one was good in technique and gave him the thrill and fun they wanted but the girl was the best. The way she kept distracting dragon with a simple noise charm and had hit and run technique was 'awesome' in one word. She was damn good but when they saw her falling they thought they will see her death today and many started to pray frantically to gods to save. After seeing that dragon was ready to blow fire many left the hope for her but a rock suddenly came in between and one of them dragged their attention to Harry.

After all they read and heard about him he was the last person they expected to come for her rescue. But there he was running towards her to save her. Their heart sank when the rock melt and dragon was ready to blow another shot and then they saw the impossible. The boy, no older than 12 unleashed Fiendfrye, this fire was not a child's play to even initiate it required the power level of 50 and to maintain it in control without becoming a squib or dying even a narrow flame was above many of adult and those who considered themselves powerful. It will expand itself once initiated but it will be uncontrolled and the chances of the caster dying in the fire were very high. But this little boy held it and defied the dragon flame with it without breaking a sweat. Just how much powerful was this guy? If all this was not enough after the dragon flame died down he shaped the fiendfrye in to a giant vulture. This was the most spectacular show of magic they had ever seen with their own eyes.

After they though the show is over they heard a roar that made the roar of lion look tame and they froze at the spot. They did not wanted to be on the bad end of a guy who just defied a dragon just on his magical calibre and were thoroughly confused at the order to stun the section 3 and to check the wand. 'What happened now? Ok the girl fell down but what was the fault of the students?' were the 2 most prominent question in their mind. When they heard the confession under the truth serum they were stunned 'How the hell did this guy know that'? When Harry came back they looked him in a totally new light, good light.

Harry started "As you know from the trial the whole plot. We, the jury decided to give Miss Delacore points on her efforts and planning and give her the egg My scores that I award are"

He raised his wand and a ribbon shot out of it and they all saw a 7. Madam Maxine gave Fleur an 8 and Karkarov gave her a 7 too.

The crowd clapped like there was no tomorrow. Harry then continued "With this the first task meet its end please do come on dec 3 if you want to see some cool enchanting and on 5 dec to see some cool flying. Good bye" and the jury went away with him and entered the champion's tent where all teachers were there. Dumbledore had excluded himself from the tournament after being told off and was now planning to take Harry down politically. Harry said "Madam Maxime will you do the honours?"

"Sure," she said to Harry and turned to the champions "The egg you have- it opens and has a clue to your next task about what you are going to face. The next task is on 21 feb. Please be in the room you have been in for wand weighing for an important necessity that will be given to you there day after tomorrow at 10 am."

Harry whispered to Madam Maxime "We need to talk about Fleur's situation"

Then turned to press and said "Please have lunch I know you all would be hungry." Seeing they were about to protest on being denied of interview he added "An official press conference will be held after an hour and half in the conference room so please don't worry about the interview. Still if any champion and you feel up to it please proceed with interview."

"Sorry I have to meet Madam Maxime for an important matter" Fleur said and exited the tent with Dora and Hermione.

"I also Have to discuss something to discuss Professor Karkarov" Vladimir said and excused himself.

"I am free" Eric said and the judges went out with Harry and met Fleur and girls and Vladimir out.

Harry shook his head and said "I think from next time we should exclude the goblet from being judge and do some sort of test."

"Why?" Karkarov asked with a confused expression.

"He cannot be the best of Hogwarts, I know 5 people more talented than him. I mean really if he is cream of Hogwarts I will eat my boots. If I cared about championship, what I would have not given to have Fleur or Vladimir as my champion." Harry said in exasperation while other were now snickering.

"I mean he is half covered in bandage and due to pastes he smells like dead rat and he wants to give interview for god's sake!" he said incredulously.

Now everyone was openly laughing. While the Hogwarts teachers were internally crying at the future of Hogwarts in the championship. Hermione summed their feeling quite nicely "Seriously, without any huge favour from luck or miracle the championship is already in bag of Drumstrang or Beauxbutons".

But Dora added 2 knuts of her own and weird one at that "Well at least he will fetch the crowd."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion and the rest were all very confused.

"Harry, wizarding world does not have comedians and that guy can make dead laugh on his antics. I am 100% sure he will fetch the crowd even if they are just to laugh on him." She said with a straight face, now every single person was laughing.

Filius added his own thoughts while laughing "Truer words were never said" causing them to increase their laughter.

-Harry Potter and assassin supreme-

Karkarov and the Drumstrang group went to their ship while Harry and the group with Madam Maxime went to the formal lunch/ meeting room. Harry started "Madam, as you know the situation I would request that Fleur is transferred from Beauxbutons to here after this year. That is if she likes." Harry said and looked at Fleur.

She just smile and said "I will always agree to it Harry. I am your wife now. It is my duty to be with you. You are giving me a choice is more than enough for me."

Madam Maxime had seen Harry and was smiling now in amusement she then said "You were practically forced in this relationship and you still care for her so much, Fleur is one luck girl. I was myself was going to suggest it but what about the championship she was accepted as Fleur Delacore not Fleur Potter- Baghel. We will be needed to disclose the people the truth, I mean now no scores will be valid on the name of Fleur Delacore any anyone can simply check the records."

"We tell the people truth" Hermione said simply then added "It is not as if anyone can do anything. It is magical and no one's fault or had any ill intentions towards anyone."

"True and if any has guts to part my sister wife from me and drive her insane I will deal with that idiot." Dora said with conviction that left no doubt that it would be a cold day in hell before it happens.

Hermione added her own 2 knuts and said "Yeah if you got your hand on him/her before me or Harry that is."

"Yeah, like anyone will have guts to do that." Madam Maxime scoffed. "After Harry's little show people will commit suicide before they even think about it."

The rest of lunch comprised of small talks and idle chit chats of formalities required for the transfer of Fleur.

All three of the school heads, staff and the champions were now in the conference room in a plethora of news reporters and cameramen. Harry as usual started the conferences

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. First of all thank you for your patience and holding your questions off so the champions were able to get some rest. Due to the incident of the plot against Ms. Delacore we are facing some unforeseen complications. Due to the incident in which I saved her, a veela bond formation took place. The veela bond is very much akin to a cross between your marriage bond and life debt. The conditions needed to form such bond are met very, very rarely. Firstly the girl must be in love with the boy at some level not necessarily that she herself knows it but it must be there. The boy must have feelings for her. The feeling could be of friends, lovers, married. Mine was friend. The boy must not be affected by veela charm. He must save the girl's life from mortal peril not arranged by him, the dragon. He must do it of his free will without any greed of sexual intimacy with girl as reward. Now as to effect, one has to accept the girl either as his wife or concubine or at least as slave otherwise she will lose her magic and go insane. It is my immense pleasure in reacquainting you all to Lady Fleur Isabella Black, Lady of house of Black, my wife. We would now be very happy to sate any of your queries."

You could have been forgiven to think that you were thrown in a complete vacuum due to the silence that followed that statement. After reporters recovered from the initial shock, a tornado of questions was unleashed on the people present.

First reporter "Mr. Potter-Baghel, we were made aware of the fact that you were heir of house of Potter and Baghel but would you like to clarify being heir Black and now clearly Lord Black."

**-flashback-**

While having lunch with Madam Maxime, Harry remembered something

"Fleur, I forgot to tell you, you are now Lady Black and you formal name will be Lady Fleur Isabella Black."

"I thought I will be second wife for either house of Potter or house of Baghel?"

"Harry, I know you are the heir of house of Black but is it correct to take up the mantel when Sirius is innocent?" Dora asked with a bit of hesitation

"Dora don't worry I am not denying Sirius of his inheritance. There is a reason why the head of house is generally punished with heavy fine but at max of six month in Azkaban for most of the crimes. It drains happiness out of you and if possible any reason to become happy. For a normal person what is the one of the happiest moment in their life?"

"Marriage, when a really close one near to death is saved, ..." Hermione was speculating when it struck her like lighting and she said in a horrified whisper "Birth of his or her child. You don't mean..."

"yes, prolonged and continuous exposure to dementors causes sterility. Sirius can have all the carnal pleasure he wants but he won't be able to sire any heir. The Black Family magic recognises this fact that is why as soon as I accepted Fleur as my wife I became Lord Black with Lord Potter as being magically married makes me an adult and being the heir of Black made me Lord Black."

Then he turned to Madam Maxime and requested " Please Madam the part of Sirius being innocent must remain in this room. If it got out he will be kissed within an hour. We are trying to help him but a death eater having an ear of corrupt minister isn't really helping the case."

"Don't worry Harry, we French abhor these demons and are disgusted that a ministry will even think about using such foul creature to guard and punish any sentient being."

Dora quipped on this "Actually madam it is a good way to punish people like voldemort. Death is far too good for the likes of him. An extended stay in Azkaban is what likes of him deserve but idea of an innocent on that damn island is seriously disgusting."

"Don't worry Harry all that it matters is that I am your wife. I don't care for the title. I can also understand the situation with Sirius. Papa is French deputy minister of Magic I know conditions like this. Not of this magnitudes but I have seen similar things."

"Thanks for understanding Fleur."

**-End Of Flashback-**

'Sorry for this Sirius but it is necessary' Harry thought and said "Sirius Black may have been in Griffindoor but I think this move on his part was an act worthy slytherine. I can only speculate on the basis of what I know - he is my godfather, he also declared me his heir in his will. In normal conditions it would have diverted any and all attention of any heat of investigation if I would have died. He could have easily said that he was not the secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew or Remus Lupin was and it would have been easily believed. Which idiot would try and help to kill his only heir and that of such vast fortune. With him being best friend of my birth father till last unlike Mr. Lupin it was an instant clean chit."

Another reporter "but doesn't being your godfather should have made him unable to betray you and your family."

"Yes, but there is an unanswered question. Did he went through the godfather ritual or did he even took its oath or not? Since we _**all**_ don't know the answer of it..." Harry replied the reporter then continued "so when I accepted Fleur as my wife I was automatically elevated to status of Lord Potter and Lord Black."

The reporter of witches weekly asked "Why Lady Black why not Lady Potter?"

" Because I am betrothed to Miss Granger for house of Potter and to Miss Tonks for house of Baghel." He was positive that he just gave them enough material for front page for at least a week or so. You could practically see glee dripping from the face of the reporters for getting this big news.

Hermione quietly whispered to him " You should be a bloody politician. In this whole thing you never told them a single lie but you never said Sirius betrayed your family. You left them to make their own castle in air and when Sirius is set free they would have to bite back their own words because you just supplied speculations."

"That is the trick of being good orator, don't lie to audience but if you have to lie, lie by omitting the truth rather than saying false things." He replied.

Another Reporter asked "what do you both feel about the new turn of events?"

"We always knew our number will swell to 3 and its reason so we not upset in a slightest bit." Dora replied and Hermione continued "Yes it was a shock but we know Fleur and have trained with her for last one month so it is welcome none the less. She is a very good person and has all the qualities we would have wanted in our sister wife. Now I think we should focus on the rest of the events that happened in the first task rather than making a personal interview of us 4, don't you?"

Another reporter asked "Lord Potter-Black please excuse me for saying this but the performance of the Hogwarts's champion was not at the expected level. What do you think about it?"

"No one will know about it better than me but I am not concern about it. I will still win. Actually scratch that. I have already won, even before the names of champions were drawn. I tried to revive this tournament to help students to have a secure future and motivate the rest. It was my immense fortune that the other two schools had like minded heads and we were able to come on an accord and work together. In almost next all the competitions, at least one student from any three school will be getting a very good job in a very prestigious corporation. In short I don't care about a piece of metal or some praises sung for Hogwarts. I care for the jobs that students will get, experience they will get, contacts they will make and the motivation other will get. From where I am, I and my fellow heads and staff of the institutes have already won. This is just a perk that the best will be recognised."

"Madam Maxime what do you have to say about the attack on Lady Black by your own student?"

"I am ashamed of the fact that there are some of my students that harbour feeling if this kind and they are so bigoted. I can assure you that the matter has already been forwarded to the French magical law enforcement division and Miss Patrics is already in their custody."

"Mr Makarov, how do you feel at the moment being in the lead?"

"I quite frankly feel that it won't be the case after the second task. Lady Black's approach and its execution was very good. It would have been flawless if not for the attempt on her life but at the same time it feels good to get out the task mostly intact. You can imagine facing a dragon in not a thing you would want to do. No one in their right mind would not be scared witless facing it for the first time; no matter how prepared you are for it."

"Lady Black how do you feel on the turn of events?"

"If I say I had one hell of a day it would be a massive understatement. I woke up prepared to be in a life threatening- then choose meanest dragon of the lot then being almost killed because for some people I am not good enough to be called even human to being married at 14 to a person I had started to look up to. It is pretty intimidating. Still I know it could have been worse. I am thankful to Harry and my sister wives and deities, anyone else could have claimed me as slave, concubine at best. I could practically hear my father shouting at me if I even said about a boyfriend while preparing to scare him off in any other condition. Then there is a fact that I have responsibility to do my best for my school and my family so I am pretty overwhelmed."

"Professor Karkarov what do you feel about your prospect in next task?"

"I could not honestly predict it. Neither Drumstrang nor Hogwarts know what second task entrails apart a few guesses like neither Beauxbeautons nor Hogwarts had anything solid than speculations on this task as we have set it and gave the dragons and all to Hogwarts a few days ago to keep it fair. I think we will be fine but if Lady Black kept her performance like this I can see that this cup has her name on it."

"Lord Potter-Black, it is being said you were showing favouritism to Lady Black from the starting of the Tournament what do you have to say on this matter?"

"I can see that coming but it is not the case. On the eve the champions got selected I gave all of them unrestricted excess to the whole library. My offer for training was for any champion who was interested only Lady Black came to me. I can understand about Mr Makarov and that he will like to train with Professor Karkrov but why Mr Jacobs did not come to me or any other professor for it is beyond me."

"Madam Maxime, how does it feels that both heads of the competing institute are singing the praise of your champion?"

"I think she deserves it. When the names were drawn I was shocked and had doubt in her capabilities and that will she be able to compete with students 4 years senior? After I saw her dedication I couldn't have chosen better myself. I saw her training with Lord Potter-Baghel from 8am to 12pm then studying on her own then again training with me from 8pm to 11:30pm she never gave me a chance to complain." Was an answer of a very proud teacher.

The rest of the interview went along the same trend. At the end all of the champions and the staff of the championship were regretting their decision of the press conferences because of the grilling they had got.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	18. Fleur learns about the family

After the conference the quartet went to have a well deserved rest. When they went to the great hall for the dinner the quartet was greeted with looks of awe and some confusion. Students wereawed at the feat Harry did in the morning and confusion at the fact that Fleur was with the trio. For once the Hogwarts rumour mill had failed to get a juicy gossip. Harry and heads had decided that the news about Fleur will be officially told to the students in the evening during the dinner time. It was again left in the capable hands of Harry so he again started a familiar journey from the head's table to podium.

"Good Evening students, I hope you enjoyed the first task..."

the cheers that he got was all the answer he needed when the at died down he continued "Ok I take it as a yes, now I will keep it short and simple as you know about the plot to kill Miss. Delacore. Because of all that craziness a veela bond formed between me and Miss. Delacore. Now total gist of it; I and Miss. Delacore are married and she is now Lady Fleur Isabella Black. For any more info read tomorrow's prophet. I am pretty sure they will print about it. Now as we all know last month was quite hectic for all of the staff and we nearly lost our connection with you all so day after tomorrow there will be a full student body meeting with me that includes our guest students also. Any other staff member who wishes to be there is welcome. Any complains, any suggestion anything you want to say is welcome. Form this coming full moon when Professor Lupin is unavailable you all will be divided into different slots and will have defence with me, my fiancés and wife. If any student of Drumstrang or Beauxbutons wants to attend them, just tag along with the Hogwarts' student of your year group. You are all welcome, after all knowledge is increased by sharing. Now that I have bored you quite enough, Tuck-In."

Harry left the podium in a deafening silence. No one knew what to make of the veela bond part much less of the wife part. Some of the boys were envious of Harry thinking him as 'lucky bastard' but none of them were really brave enough to say that in front of him. Girls on the other hand had a neutral response to it. They knew the prize of Harry Potter was out of market. They were sure that it was due to the bond Harry married Fleur. All this mussing were cut short when all the ghosts floated in and Grey Lady came forward while soft chimes started and were heard by every occupant of the castle. Seeing this Harry stood up and bowed to her

"How can I be of your services my lady?"

"My lord, we all and Hogwarts want to congratulate you on your nuptial to Lady Black. Hogwarts is proud of her defender. She has seen the amount of the work you and your fiancés had done. On this occasion of happiness she wants to share her joy on you nuptial and pride in you by having a celebratory ball for this occasion tomorrow. She knows of the celebration your parents are planning and request that is should be merged with the ball."

"Who is she?" Fleur asked Hermione in a whisper.

"She is Lady Helena Ravenclaw daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw who was one of the founders of the school. She is very learned and modest person. She is the one who generally translates the feeling of Hogwarts and if she has any demands. Harry thinks very highly of her and she is probably the only person outside the family whose suggestion can make Harry reconsider his decisions or change them."

"You all and Hogwarts honour us by this my lady. I will relay this to father. It will be my genuine pleasure to celebrate and share my happiness with whole Hogwarts and you all." Harry responded while bowing to her.

"The pleasure is purely ours my lord. It has been a while to see such happy and contented faces of the students."

The ghosts dispersed after this chatting with students. The rest of the dinner passed without anymore incidents or excitements. Harry sent Petal to Rishabh with message about what Lady Hogwarts had planned regarding the celebrations.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme **

* * *

The newly formed quartet again went to their quarters not the quarters for the Defender but the RoR. The room was currently in configuration of any normal room - grand but normal none the less. No dummies that can fight back, no targets for their target practice, no soft floor for practicing martial arts just a king size bed – no, king of king size bed that could easily accommodate 5 people with white silk sheets, a roaring white fireplace craftsmanship of whose mantel would have left many architecture weeping with envy, with the white marble background and golden leaves and wines complete with work of coloured stone which would have left architects of Taj Mahal green with envy, a grand book case and a few love seats and sofa and other furniture who needless to say were a work of art.

When they got comfortable on the love seat and sofa that means Hermione was currently with Harry while Dora was sitting with Fleur to support her. They all knew this was not going to be easy for Fleur. While Hermione and Dora chose Harry and this lifestyle out of their own will, Fleur was dragged into this mess because of some pampered whiny stuck up bigoted bitch didn't get her way and was had a temper tantrum. They also knew that any sugar coated version or half truths were out of question. This is what they were and this is what now her new family is. They had already decided to go for the direct kill instead of long flowery version of the truth.

"Fleur, while we know you won't betray us, what we are going to tell you must not leave this room at any condition." Hermione was now trying to implore on the depth and gravity of the conversation they were going to have. "If it leaves, our family will be enough trouble that Hogwarts will be the only place where we can safely stay. It will not only make magical Britain our enemy but its mundane counterpart along with many other countries. India will practically declare bounty high enough to buy all the jewels in the tower of London. So be calm and listen but don't just lash out or go on some rants on moral or some such thing. They don't mean a shit to us."

"Hermione, I can't do that. I am not just saying it for moral or emotional reason. When a veela's magic accepts someone as their life partner he becomes her mate, Harry is my mate. I will not be interested in any other male and I can't betray Harry. It is physically not possible for me. If I tried I will endure agony of cruciatius curse and even then I won't be able to tell his secrets to anyone, my voice and hands won't work for it. I can no more betray him than darkness can kill a bat. I have seen and known you for almost a month I know you are ruthless in crushing your enemies but anything you want to share can't be that bad" while her expression were of hurt that her mate and sister wives would even think that she will even think about such thing.

Dora knew Fleur was in for a hell of a shock so she tried to prepare her for it a bit "Fleur you think that because we are very good at keeping our appearance up and we have an apparent reason to for all our training. What you saw for last one month was nothing but an illusion, a mirage. For us there are very few morals that have any meaning and there are very few things we would not do."

Now Fleur was seriously sweating at what Dora was implying. Her curiosity was spiking and she had a gut feeling that she was going to be left puking after hearing all this, liking was not even in the scenario but nothing could have prepared her for Harry's next sentence.

"We are assassins."

She lost her battle and left herself in the comforting embrace of unconsciousness and darkness.

"She took it much better than I thought. I expected screaming and running or an unending rant" Dora quipped while trying to revive her sister while Harry and Hermione had concern clearly itched on their faces. This was the easiest part.

"What is going on? How could be assassin you all are too young? What is meaning of all this..."

"Easy Fleur calm down. What he should have said is that we are assassins in training while his parents are one and are one of the best in the world. I know it does not makes it any better than earlier but it is who we are. All three of us are blooded warriors and proud to be so. We chose this by our own will."

Her head was positively spinning and was very thankful she was sitting. After the bonding she thought her bad luck quota for day was over but now she thought fate had been real bitch and she had practically waited for her become happy again and let her guard down to deliver the knock down punch. Fleur would later swear she thought she heard fate laughing her arse off on her expense.

"The only rules we follow are never to kill children and never to torture children and innocent women. We pretty much leave the innocents and meek on their own unless we get a contract. Then it becomes a case that if we don't kill them someone else will do it happily." Harry started in a monotone "while Dora and Hermione haven't killed in field or assassinated someone I have. It was a professor who was possessed by voldemort. My parents are infamous for it. They have a hundred percent track record and have performed many high profile assassinations including one prime minister..."

"What! Who was he!"

"Not he but she. Prime minister of mundane Indian government Indira Gandhi..."

"but but she was killed for revenge... by her bodyguards...how is it possible!" Fleur was practically foaming. She thought it would be bad but it seemed what she thought was not even one percent of what she was going to encounter.

"No, it was a miracle of a few compulsion charm, oblivate and imperio with bit of memory modification. How else do you think her most loyal bodyguards suddenly turned against her? Dad was given contract of her by what was left of the organization she destroyed. I am no more of a saviour than Vlad the Impaler. I am a warrior that has a few mission and targets in his life."

He could very well see the state in which Fleur was descending and it was tearing his heart into two. She could be very well be his wife for just a few hour but she was his wife and that was enough incentive for him to love this girl with all he was, to care for her, to be always there for her. Being cause of her pain and trouble was too much for him but he knew he had to come out in clean. There could be no lies in this relation. Currently Dora hugging Fleur was the only thing that was keeping her intact and stopping her from breaking into a sobbing wreck.

"I know you may think of me and my parents as monsters, most of the people will. But they forget no one is a born criminal, this world forges them into what they are. My dad was eight when his mother and father were butchered in front of him by a corrupt contractor who wanted to bury his scams but grandfather was a roadblock for him. Dad went to every office where he thought her could get any justice but no avail. They all slammed door on his face. Then he decided these people didn't deserve any mercy. He felt nauseous at the mere thought that his family died for people like them. That is why he started to work in underworld- for revenge for his family- to become his own man. There were days when he lived on the food left in bins."

While there was a far look in his eyes, there was a look of shock and horror on the faces of the girls. Even Hermione and Dora never knew about this phase of the life of person they started to call dad. They just assumed that he was from a family of crime lords or their specials or army personal that went rouge because of any injustice in the ranks. This was totally a shock to their systems. While they never approved of casual disregard for _innocent_ human life they never said anything. They marked it as the bloodshed he would have seen in either of two options. Now it became much clearer that it was not disregard for the human life but his disgust for them and for his treatment by them. An indirect way of dishing out his own punishment for the treatment he gained at their hands.

"He trained for a sole purpose - Vengeance - To avenge his family and to avenge his treatment. He was not just good but the best in what he did. When he was 15 he broke into the house of contractor that killed grandfather and grandmother. One against 30. They were no match for him. Most of them died before they knew he was in the house" one could literally feel pride Harry had for his father for his ability in his voice in his earlier sentence. "He tied the contractor in chair and injected a slow poison and then infront of him, dad burned his brother alive. He had a son of 21, dad drowned him in acid- all infront of that bastard. Then he killed the contractor by blood eagle and blew the whole house to kingdom come with their own explosives. The underworld started to call him silent-death for his stealth prowess."

Fleur had already puked once in this while Hermione and Dora were in awe at the revenge. They had reservation for killing only for innocents, for enemies the brutal the better and in short time it could not get much better.

"Mum was totally different case. Certified prodigy, graduated at 14 then went to police forces in SO 19 (also called CO19). She was a right terror for criminals. People in her department used to call her dead-eye for her shooting skills. 9 on 9 in bull's eye dead center by a pistol. She took part in a raid on a drug house and killed the brother of the person who ran the cartel. A few months after it they kidnapped her. They had killed her family. When she was taken to a warehouse where they had decided to keep her, what shocked her most was that one of her senior was there with the cartel leader. Their plan was simple - to torture and rape her to death but fate had something else in her mind."

Harry's voice had so much anger so much venom that even Hermione filched for once, only the knowledge that her Harry will never harm her was the reason she had not fled the room like a wolf was on tail of a 5 year old. Everyone could see the regret, the pain of not being able to torture the guys himself in it. For Fleur the connection she had with Harry by the bond and the fact that Dora was hugging her kept her from running out of the room in fright. Dora was...Dora, her hair was cycling every colour of red possible and her temper was sky high- ready to skin those bastards with bare hands. All three even Fleur knew how even evil or bloodthirsty Harry may be, he will never torture much less rape a woman that was just doing her job. Even if his soul had scars of killing on it there were still things he wasn't capable to do. They knew he was dark and things like this always reminded them evil and dark were two very different things.

"Dad was given the contract to kill the Cartel leader and destroy everything they had by one of their contender. He was like his nick name silent and deadly but when he entered the room where leader was with mum something snapped inside him. Mum was there tied on a table topless and unconscious. They were giving her electric shocks. First time in his entire life dad gave himself to his blood-rage. He never told me what he did to the leader or others there apart from the fact that when he entered the room it was around 11pm and when they died it was 6 am after which he blew the place sky high. Mum was still unconscious when he killed all of them. Dad checked her for injuries and anything to identify her. Even after knowing that she was a CO19 operative he took her to home with him. There were a few bruise and some cracked ribs on mum. Since Dad was used to treat himself for such things he did what he could for mum to fix her. When she woke up and instead of hell lot of pain she felt only a little and some taping on ribs she scanned the room. Dad was on sofa watching her. He had put on of his shirt of pyjamas. He told her what he did to the leader and the rest and offered to drop her to her house but mum denied. Mum's belief in justice, law and everything she held dear was destroyed. Dead-eye died that night and from the ashes of dead-eye Raven took birth. They became partners in crime from their next assassinations and after a year partners for life."

Harry had some tears in his eyes by now. He was baring the deepest secrets of his family and it was no easy job even if it was to the people whom he trusted equal to his mum and dad. With a deep breath he continued

"I don't know whether I have a right to decide this or not but if I had conditions like dad I think I would have turned into a dark lord so feared that even 10 Voldemorts would look tame in comparison."

Now he was looking right in eye of Fleur with all the tenderness he had with in him "I don't know why dad didn't turned into one because believe me he would have had made voldemort outright a schoolyard bully in comparison. Maybe it was mum maybe it was some remnant of the morals he had long since burned but what I know is that I don't have any right to decide whether he is evil or not. We all were brought up with love and care all of our life. Never for a day we were really hated or starved, never tortured for doing our job, so we don't have any right to decide whether they are wrong or not."

While Hermione respected her to-be father and mother-in-law earlier for how they raised her Harry and how they had humanity still in them even being the biggest cold blooded assassin out there that was nothing to what it was now. She knew that if she had to watch her parents being butchered in front of her or had faced a situation like her mother-in-law had faced she would have gone on a killing spree without any regards of who was innocent or who was not. To go through what they had and still come out like this was now their greatest achievement.

Dora was of same mind as Hermione. They vowed to themselves to treat both of them as their real parents - to be like their true daughters.

Fleur on the other hand was mightily confused. There were so many emotions swirling in her heart that she was sure it could not be normal. There was anger for being kept in dark, horror and sympathy for Harry's parents and what happened to them, utter revulsion on the act of killing Harry's parents had done, then there was unconditional love she had for Harry and by extension for Hermione and Dora.

She did not knew what to do but there was only one fact clear in her mind she would not leave her new family. This was what they were and they were her family now.

It was now Hermione's turn to come out clean and confess what she was and why.

"Fleur, I was a lonely child who was always bullied for her intelligence and her love for studies. When I got my Hogwarts letter I had a hope that here I would be accepted for what I was but that was shattered as soon as I got on Hogwarts express. The only one who extended a hand of friendship to me was Harry and after him Dora. They are my anchors and now sole reason that I live. I will happily kill and torture all their enemies or die doing so. We three don't agree with dad on the topic of killing innocents but we will not say it in front of him. We won't do it but we won't stop it. You know why? Because we three have learned a very simple rule of the world a very hard way. The rule is simple; world isn't divided into whites or blacks, humans or creatures or any such thing. It is divided into strong and weak. It is the very nature of any animal or system. Strong rules the weak. Become stronger or world will trample over you."

"Yes Fleur, I was just a toy to them. A toy to play with and amuse themselves. As soon as I started to show talent in metamorphism they wanted to change myself so they can laugh at my expense. Here they want to use as sex toy to satisfy their urges. I would have been currently passed from one to another if it was not for Harry. He has till the date saved me twice from getting raped and guaranteed that no one will even look at me with evil intention. I gave my oath of fidelity to him within 10 minutes of meeting him and it was because of a simple fact- he went against 3 five years senior than him for a totally unknown and unfamiliar person. This is the family you have been married into Fleur. He or dad or mom would have done that for anyone. As he said we don't have many moral but the morals we have we follow them religiously. We do our jobs with full dedication and look after our family which now includes you your mom, dad and your sister. You better believe me Fleur anyone trying to mess with our family is in for a very, very rough time. This is who and what we are."

Dora was comforting Fleur all she could and they were able to see she was seeing their logic and she was now able to compose herself which was a huge relief and good omen for them at least one thing was going correct on this damn day. Last thing they needed was for Fleur to go her carriage crying. It would become the bloody front page of prophet!

"People think they know my story but they don't. When my birth parents died Dumbledore left me on the footsteps of my 'relatives'. He knew they hate magic and would beat and abuse me mercilessly. I would have became a meek and terrified kid easily pliable for whatever scheme he had and would have looked up to him for guidance. Fortunately dad was passing through the area after completing a contract. He heard my 'relatives' about how they would have a free slave after 4 years he took me in after giving them something to fear for whole life. Dad's greatest regret till this day is why he did not gut them on the sight"

Then Harry heaved a sigh and continued

"Fleur, when the people see tiger chasing a deer in a sanctuary they cheer if the tiger misses the deer. Those same people then go to their home butcher a chicken, roast it and eat it with brandy or wine. They don't cheer because the deer survived but because tiger failed in its attempt you know why? Because they fear the tiger. They fear the power it holds. The public just respects power and if they don't have it they want those having it to fail so they could grab it from it. I and my family just understand it better from experience"

With all concern and love he had for her he looked in her eyes. The powerful and radiant green eyes locked to the sea blue ones as if they were seeing for her very soul through her eyes.

For a moment she forgot all about her problems, the fact that her new family was of assassins, that her husband and sister wives had killed humans. The only thought that remained in her mind was of those mesmerising green eyes. Impossibly deep and entrancing green eyes that were filled with love - love for her.

In that moment she decided that hell will freeze over and all oceans will become dry before she left this guy. She vowed herself that she will not be the good little wife waiting for the big strong men at home. She will become like her sister; a warrior that their Harry will be proud of.

"I know it is a lot to take in and certainly not something you could decide in moments. All I could and would ask you Fleur is to think about all we have told you once with calm mind. Then whatever you decide we all will respect your decision. If you want to leave, no one will stop you. You decide that you need a few days to think and talk to your family about it and how to work it out so that you are not harmed due to bond, I will immediately arrange for it. Whatever you decide know this that we will always be there for you. You need but to ask and we will do our utmost for you. Like the fact that you are now Fleur Isabella Black and it can't be changed, the fact we - me, mione, Dora, mum, dad all of our family loves you can't be changed."

It was a tearful but happy and delirious Fleur who didn't said anything just jumped on Harry. Half cradled on Harry's lap half in air, her hand tightly around Harry for the first time she kissed the person she now called husband. It was a small kiss but the love they put in spoke of volumes of love this new couple had for each other.

When they separated and Fleur settled on her loveseat Fleur responded with her voice brimming the happiness and love she felt while the trio had tears of happiness in their eyes. To them they now had everything and life was good, rest can sort itself when time comes.

"If the kiss was not enough to tell you I am in no mood to leave you husband. You are now struck with me for your whole life."

This caused smiles to appear on their faces. While Fleur continued

"Harry, you have been truthful to me all of this while so I won't lie to you either. I can't say at start of all this I didn't felt like fate has been a real bitch to me and I was seriously disgusted that you will kill anyone for money. But after you told the story of father and mother then when Dora and Hermione told me their own stories I saw what made you all what you are now. Truly speaking I am also amazed that father and mother are not some dark lord and dark lady. I can see your reasons. Also the fact that you three won't kill an innocent eased many of my problems. If we take out innocent out of picture you all are doing world a favour by killing these scums."

Then with a mock stern face she growled

"And let me tell you mister if you for even one second think that I will not train with Dora and Hermione to become an assassin like you, you are not as smart as they tell."

It did what it was aimed for and a large teary smile appeared on their faces.

"I know it won't be easy for me to in train in art of killing and even more so to actually kill but I know that I will be able to do it. I am now a member of your family and family doesn't leave other for anything. We are family and we stick together. Till yesterday I had only one sister but I have 3 and I am so happy for that fact alone."

This statement saw Hermione and Dora hugging life out of her the three of them had tears of happiness while Harry just sat back and saw all this with largest smile ever. The day that had started so shitty now looked like a boon from some deity. When they broke the hug Fleur's cheek started to get a little red and she said

"Uh Harry..."

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing."

"What?" slightly confused.

"I don't think I am ready for... for it."

"For what?" now genuinely confused that what point did they missed?

"uh... we...wedding...night"

There was no way in hell that Harry's face could have gone any redder due to blush without burning his skin. The only good point for him was that he was not stuttering while replying.

"Don't worry Fleur neither am I. Even I, Dora and Hermione had done nothing more than kissing and snuggling. The maximum we had done is a bit of groping. We don't either plan to do it for good few years. We are children after all!"

"Thanks. Now I think we should sleep we have a big and full day infront of us."

Hermione was trying very hard not to giggle at the obvious discomfort from which they both were suffering but Fleur's statement broke her control and she started giggling leaving Dora to explain the situation to Fleur.

"What Harry had forgotten to tell you and Miss. GigglePants is trying to tell you in her own amicable way..."

Showing an outstanding example of her maturity Hermione blew her a raspberry causing Harry to laugh as well.

"...that this room speeds up the time to one hour outside to one day inside while we age at outside's rate. So we have ten days between now and breakfast in great hall. There are many other things we have to tell you..."

They spent good few hours telling Fleur their other secrets ad getting to know her. Since it was her wedding night, it was decided that she would get to snuggle Harry while they slept after which they will take turns.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

A few hundred miles away from Hogwarts a person was staring out of the window of a lavish manor with a far look in his eyes. His stupor was broken when a pair of feminine hands came and coiled themselves around his waist. Her turned around and kissed the forehead while taking her in his embrace.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked.

"About today's event and how much we have changed in last three months."

"And?"

"The earlier Dan Granger would have dragged Hermione out of that school immediately especially after Fleur got married to Harry in such manner."

"now..."

"Now I have two minds on it. One still wants to do the same, at the same time another part which I think was responsible for the survival of human when they were not the top predators screams don't be such an idiot. I may be the champion shooter in my club and moderate in self defence but it was humbling to watch a not yet 12 years old boy defeat the meanest and most vicious dragon I have ever seen and still not break a sweat. The other half saw our daughter and how happy she was before Fleur's incident happened. As much as I don't want to admit this fact, the fact still is that she is not the same girl who had books for her friends that we sent to Hogwarts in September. She has grown into a confident lady who has at least 4 peoples apart from us who will die for her. She is now able to protect herself and for more she looks up to Harry. And that part of my brain tells me that Rishabh was right; society doesn't matters - what matters is our family, our children and their happiness." and heaved a sigh.

He had always known that one day his little princes will not be little anymore and his right to protect her will be stripped from him. He thought he had good few years but being stripped of it so early... He consoled himself that the boy who held that right now will literally kill anything that threatened her.

"And it is paining you that the person she looks up to is not you now. I know, I have carried her for nine months and had kept all her secrets till this September. Being suddenly relived of that feels weird. She may now have new morals and attitude towards life but she has the happiness that I had only seen in a 2 years old Hermione. That is more than enough for me. I never told you but when she left for Hogwarts I was afraid that I will lose her in that world but after seeing how much Harry cares for his family – A family which now includes us now - I would be lying to say that I am not breathing an air of relief that I won't lose her. How do you feel about Fleur's marriage?"

"I want to rant and rave about barbaric society and on Harry to accept such thing but in comparison to the alternative it looks like he chose the lesser of the evil. I would never want to be in Alan and Apolline's place. My heart would have given up if I had to find that after almost dying the only way to save her from insanity is that she should be married to an eleven year old boy whom I don't even know or worse she has to become his concubine or slave and the choice is of the boy. Truth to be told they took it very well. I could not be prouder of Hermione when she declared that either Harry accepts Fleur as his wife or she will leave him. I know that to share a person you loved with someone else is not at all easy and especially when the person is you husband."

"Yes that was that but it was also very warming sight to my eyes that Harry loves Hermione and Dora so much that he would not accept to be husband of Fleur if they did not agreed. I mean while Hermione is and would be beautiful, Fleur would be heart stopper when she has done growing. Hell she does that even now. I had seen no manipulations or shine of anticipation in Harry's eye just concern; concern that he will lose Hermione or Dora after this. To know that a boy would turn Fleur down for our daughter is overwhelming. It is just as overwhelming to see how both of them responded. Others may like it or not but the love and confidence for each other they have between them is extreme and at the same time terrifying to know that the love they have for each other may very well be deeper that what we have." She responded with small smile.

"Yes all her letters have Dora this or Harry that and the way they look at each other it is clear that they dote on each other in extreme. Anyone trying to separate them will have a very vicious and bloody fight in their hand and I for one don't want to be a speck of dirt on a wall by my own daughter. She will be heartbroken after it but to be with Harry and Dora she will do it none the less."

He heaved another sigh and kissed Emma on lips then "let's go to bed we have a party to attend tomorrow."

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

In the same manor another couple was engaged in deep conversation about their daughter while a little angel was asleep on the other bed with a beatific smile on her face in the same room; carefree of any worries and happy that tomorrow she will again meet her sister and her new husband.

"What do you think about all we have been told Alan?" worries clearly itched on the face of the owner of the female voice

"It could have been worse cher cœur (dear heart)...a lot worse. I know if Harry wanted, Fleur would not have been able to tell us anything about them and what they did. They are themselves good enough that they would have covered all the fact from us. That they told us all these things without even prompting and even after knowing that I am deputy minister of magic (of France, obvious) and I could legally do them some serious damage tells that they at least happily accepts Fleur as their daughter-in-law not some burden that is heaved upon them. They don't pity Fleur or are not angry just happy that Fleur is happy from the overall outcome." With a sigh he continued

"At least she will not have any problem from the side of her mother and father-in-law." Then he gently palmed his forehead while looking nowhere.

"From what it looked and they have told us the other girls and Harry won't be either but god only knows. Do you think Harry would have told Fleur the reality of their family by now?"

Her arms were now around Alan giving him the comfort and support that he certainly needed at this moment. She could very well see what it is costing him to be in this situation and so she just waited for the answer.

"I think yes but that boy is an enigma. Enigma wrapped in mystery. From all the letters Fleur sent after reaching Hogwarts we thought we practically knew this guy, after all three fourth of her letters were about him and the girls. All of that just to know that all we knew was his public face and which is barely half of his personality. Rishabh was still confident that it would have been the first thing Harry would have talked about with Fleur when they had any semblance of privacy."

"He was also quite sure Fleur will not be forced to make any particular choice not especially in the matter of any form of physical affection for that alone I am thankful to god. World knows British wizards just see us as a toy satisfy their sexual urges..."

"Yes but they are not British." For this he got a raised eyebrow in response indicating him to explain.

"Person is not defined by how he looks or where he is born but..."

"What he does. I know."

"Their actions remind me of a warrior race of India which I saw while I was there in the delegation for talk between the nations. Purely those with slight changes to survive the modern world. They were also one of the most ferocious warriors I have ever met. If I was Fudge or any death eater with even half the sense of survival a donkey has I would have fled Britain when I had time. Their end is going to be nasty."

"True and now we have been drawn in all this madness and fight. What an air of originality!" She drawled the last with sarcasm. "I really should have thought before I married a politician. We have these fights for a better part of our lives and that was for others what is a little more for our daughter."

"True enough cher cœur but I get a feeling that they are more than a match of the idiots like Fudge or the arrogant idiots like Dumbledoor. World may think whatever they want but that man is more trouble than good. After getting so much of praises he has gotten his head really big and due to getting his way for so long totally unopposed he now thinks he can do no wrong. And that my dear is a recipe of disaster. "

"If even quarter of what I have heard of the methods by which Harry kills his enemies is true then these people will have fight in them till Harry and his family want to play it by politics and a low key, after that all they will be able to do is puke and die a horrible death. They are animals, used to torture defenceless muggles and now they are going to face not just a beast but The Beast. Every bit as ruthless as them but miles ahead in cruelty. We would have to see if Fleur needs any support but knowing that girl I don't think she will. She may look soft but has a really hard skin and soul beneath. Now let's go to bed it would not do to be late our own daughter's engagement party"

Their discussion may have lessened their worries about Fleur and her new family but it will vanish truly when they will see that their daughter has well and truly adjusted herself to her new family.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

After an intense love making session Rishabh and Shivangi were lying on their bed covered with blanket till their chests with Shivangi's resting on Rishabh's shoulder while she snuggled to his side. She was thinking about the situation they now had in hand and wanted to know what her other half thought.

"What do you think of the situation we have in hand?"

"You know it very well Mittoo, (Shivangi's nickname that Rishabh uses when only two of them are there. It is also common nick name for beautiful parrots in India, pronounced... uh check it on net by the spelling of Mitthu) if it would have came to me for choosing any spouse for Harry I would have chosen any family except for politician. If Alan hand learned this much about us in any condition other than this, I would have obliviated the shit out of him. I situation is still unstable. It is just for Harry's sake I am not reacting."

"Are you saying that if they don't listen to us on not disclosing our secrets you will kill them?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are relatives Mittoo. They are family. The best I can do is add a few compulsion and modify a little of their memory nothing else. As it is there are Fleur and Gabriel to consider. I would not make someone innocent with innocent family orphan if I can help it."

"awwww so at last my caveman grew up, how sweet!"

Rishabh gave her a mock glare earning a playful giggle from her after which she continued

"Seriously, that would have been your response when we first met. At that time you truly believed that 'death is the solution of every problem. No man, no problem'"

Giving her an affectionate look he replied "because before that I didn't knew what love really meant. I had forgotten all the love I had got from my mother and father. You reminded me that world has other things than hate, death, revenge and blood. You gave me the most incredible and vital gift of my life- your love and yourself. I know that if you hadn't come in my life I would have turned myself into the thing I hated the most. You mean the world to me."

There was a few moment of silence where both were lost in each other's eyes and a searing kiss which Rishabh broke " I could see that same level of trust and love that we have in us growing in Harry, Hermione and Dora. Of all things, this is the thing I could not and would not take away from Harry no matter how much we have to suffer or work for it. Everyone deserves love and seeing that Harry has found his fill my heart with joy I cannot explain in words."

Shivangi looked at him lovingly and smiled "you have changed so much and always for the better. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's wait till tomorrow's celebration. We have to gauge Fleur's response. I don't think that Alan will take any offensive steps towards us if Fleur accepts us as her family, no one in their right mind will harm ones family specially his own daughter. While for other girl with such a background it would be like asking for Excalibur without searching but Fleur is a veela. They are submissive in nature to their mate and can't betray them so there is a good chance that Harry will be able to persuade her in accepting the reality and joining our family. Worst case that I could think is that she would need to live with her mother and father so as the digest the truth and adjust according to it."

"That was my opinion too. I don't get the Bartimeus Crouch's vibe from Alan. God knows he would have sold his family for slightest bit of power. After all he had done so in past for his son. Fleur is strong. She may look like she is some fairy princess but she is not one. Not a single bit. That girl has will of dragons when she put something in her mind. Harry's letter at least told me of that. If I had to bet I would place my money that she will train with Harry so that she can completely become like one of us. She loves her family far too much for not to do that- a family that includes 5 of us now."

Giving her a peck on lips Rishabh sighed " I for one wish you are correct. Let's sleep now. We have a celebration to attend."

And both went to a peaceful slumber

-oOooOo- oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo-


	19. A new sunshine for the flower

A/N: Sorry again for the extreme delay - uni and all. Enjoy the chapter. This is the largest I have ever written. Happy Halloween and Happy Dushera in advance.

A/N2: I got some complaints that the story is going too fast pace. Harry and the group live in a time compressed room. for them normal 24 hours are 24 days so it is obvious they will have time to burn and ideas will come alive.

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

The new quartet woke up next morning, after their regular morning routine and were now at the breakfast table eating the deliciousness that were pancakes, bacons, scrambled egg and toasts with tea.

Harry started the topic "Fleur, I know that you said you want to become one of us so want to train but it will be hard. This is the last chance to back down. We would not think any less of you because it..."

"No Harry, I had not said that last night just in flow of emotions. I meant it" she responded forcefully.

"Okay, I can teach you all the spells like I always did while Dora will teach of hand to hand combat as she has completed her N.E.W.T. syllabus while Hermione is still is on her fifth so she is per say free. I will also help as I have also completed my NEWT and mastery syllabus but a bit less because of a project I am working on."

"What Project?" Hermione perked up. Harry had kept this cat in bag but since the research was complete and he was just experimenting to make it better so he didn't minded.

"How to cure insanity caused by insanity curse and prolonged _cruciatus_ exposure or shock induced insanity."

"You think you can cure that!" came the reply of a shocked Fleur. Then she turned to see her sisters and was even more shocked to see they were not shocked at all.

Dora read this and answered her unasked question in a bored and flat voice, "Don't worry Fleur, after living this long with him these things does not surprise us. After a few months you will also get used to of the boy wonder over there pulling some miracle out of his ass. Just after being with him for a day he told us he can do wandless magic so be ready for anything."

While Harry had a mock affronted look on his face, Hermione had that shine to learn something new that he loved so much and this conversation was keeping her from that knowledge "Ok enough! Baghel, spill it already."

Causing rest to snicker a little while Hermione just huffed at that

"ok ok don't get angry my angel. As you know I have learned about human psychology and brain's anatomy in such depth that I could probably give any psychiatrist, neurosurgeon and neurologist run for money in any debates, all thanks to my early days reading in the Gringots time chamber with all the things goblins and wizards and witches knew about brain. Then I used a few of the prisoners that dad and mum had and a few repeat offenders of rape from various mundane and magical area and used the curses on them while you thought I was having my alone study time. Upon the scans I got to know that the _cruciatus_ curse causes all the pain receptors to become active while just transferring some mental image of torture so the victim thinks that they had been subject to that. Like if caster thinks of poking red hot needles in body of victim, all the pain receptors become active and an image of red hot needles poking his body is sent. Because of that much pain brain is unable to draw conclusions and it just goes with the flow and think needle is poking it. With me till now?"

"Yes, actually that makes sense. I have read the accounts of the people who have suffered from _cruciatus_ curse and they all were different. Some were of hot needles which I can assume someone could have gone through by accident but there were accounts of people feeling like they were being burned by acid but they have never had any contact with acid to tell what it felt like." Hermione mused.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed - by now the breakfast was well and truly forgotten - then he continued, "now while mundane doctors goes hardcore on anatomy of brain for any cure, magical believe that the souls are the reason for thinking or more importantly consciousness which these cases were lacking - otherwise ghost should not have been able to think as they technically don't have brains for the thought process. Ok?

Getting an affirmative answer he continued "What I hypothesized was that for body to survive i.e. feel no more pain the soul traps the consciousness where it is unable to feel pain or in other words it locks the consciousness in a mindscape of its own creation where it is happy or at least does not feels pain..."

"Is that even possible?" Dora asked. The answer came from totally unsuspected sources, Fleur.

"Forming of mindscape is possible but it is a very advance art for mind shielding. While manually built mindscape build gradually over the years tend to be be very stable and by them one can even shield oneself from oblivation or the likes the one formed in a snap like this will be very unstable." seeing the impressed look on Harry's face and shocked looked on Hermione and Dora' face she blushed a little and explained "We veelas are very temperamental and quick to anger, so to control that and our transformation we learn occlumency to control our emotions."

Then Harry asked a question "now what is the thing that the thing that the magical scans of mind read?"

"The state of mind" Hermione said offhandedly being obvious.

"Yes, that it does but from where does it gets the reading? What does it read?"

Seeing the blank look he answered "it reads or better yet it translates whatever the consciousness thinks is happening in mind. Otherwise how does magic knows what part of brain is what and what is a bloody concussion? Even in our physically unconscious state our spiritual consciousness is there. That is why for a person in coma it shows blank because his/her mind does not does any work apart from the very basic of breathing but same for the insane person? Now here is where I thought is something fishy I mean in coma only medulla works and that it is not even mentioned in any magical scans because we don't scan dead but in insanity other regions are also active making them capable of walking or other things. The magical healers just thought that the curse..."

"...burned their conscious out. But since it is about survival shouldn't the soul take the conscious out of the mindscape eventually after the curse was lifted?" Hermione asked and Harry again smiled at her curiosity and pointed question.

"When curse was placed consciousness was the thing that told soul/magic that there was pain with also a solution of mindscape. Now the consciousness is in mindscape sooooo..."

The answer was dawned on Hermione "there is no incentive for soul or magic to do that. So what have you found to cure it?"

This time Harry frowned and gently chided her "Hermione you are making the same mistake that the magical healers were making. You forgot the other aspect that the brain is still working in insane person" this caused her to go red in the face at her mistake.

"The mundane scan painted a totally different picture. In both the cases all the pain receptors in body were active..."

"What? The _cruciatus_ curse does it and for once it can be thought that prolonged exposure makes the condition permanent somehow but insanity curse?" Dora asked totally bewildered.

"Dora, I am only hypothesizing based on observation but I think I am right. What insanity curse does is that it creates pain enough to rival _cruciatus_ for a few moments while at the same time sending the message to the soul, the magic to create mindscape and send consciousness there. Now for the _cruciatus_ curse you have to keep doing it, pouring your magic because the victim's consciousness orders his soul or magic to fight against it; same as the insanity curse causes pain. Now since there is no consciousness..."

"...there is no incentive for magic to act. Like Newton's second law, mind is in same state of pain since no external force of consciousness is ordering magic to act and cure it." Hermione said.

"That's true." Harry said proudly but now Fleur had some doubt.

"But Harry it explains in the magical but how the mindscape and all is possible in mundane?"

"I am going to teach something related anyway. Even the mundane have magic..."

He was interrupted by three loud "what!" he just tilted his head with an exasperated look on face gave them a look that said 'let me complete what I was saying!' for which he got three sheepish looks

"Now as I was saying the very soul has magic as one of the main constitutes otherwise ghost wouldn't exist. How are they able to talk, I mean they don't have vocal cord etc. The mundane don't have enough **connection** with it. In many books like Ramayana, Mahabharata, Shiva- Purana et cetera it has clearly written been that after various rituals and years of meditation normal mundane people were able to do magic. Not just any magic but very hardcore magic that normal witches or wizards are not able to do - like conjuring exploding arrows or conjuring arrows that can multiply themselves to fifty or hundred time during its flight wandlesly or cursing a person via storing their intent and magic in holly water and throwing on the intended person. It is all recorded and even mundane in India know it but they take these as fiction while they are reality. What we call the magical core is just an intermediate stop for magic. If we drew magic directly from our soul we will never run out of it but it will be so damn uncontrollable that even an _expeliarmus_ would be able to blow a six feet hole in granite because of the sheer power behind it. The magical core has a connection or for a better word it 'leaches' magic from soul and fills itself at a certain rate. Size of it makes a witch or wizard powerful or weak. In cases like mine what happens is that the amount of magic my core is leaching from my soul is either greater than or at least equal to the size of my core so I never get exhausted. The mundane simply doesn't have it."

There was a deafening silence after his explanation. All three girls were statue still. Hermione first broke out of her trance.

"Where in the hell's name did you read all this?"

Harry blushed at this "Well mum used to read me Ramayana and other books in night and I know that all that happened because in India and Shri Lanka there are proof of all those incidents just their magical ministries hide it from mundane. From there I hypothesised and it all fit after a few test on mundane and after meeting a person in India whom very, very few people know, who was mundane but after years of meditation he is now able to leach magic from soul without any core at a certain rate just like phoenixes and other purely magical creatures. Let me tell you his even _alahamora_ will blast me into nothingness if he did it with a wand suited for him and carelessly."

Now Fleur was in awe like other and just asked another question "when did you theorised it?"

Harry was cherry red now "Uh... I was nine"

"Oh hell no. You fucking solved the reason to existence of magical and mundane at the fucking age of nine. This is it, this tops all of sodding high-fi shits you have ever done and you are telling it just like it was trivial- on a fucking breakfast table none the less." Dora said incredulously in outrage. This violent swearing brought Hermione out of her trance.

"Dora, language! But for the record I agree."

Fleur also had to say something "Harry that was deeeeeeeep."

But Hermione was not one to be sidetracked "So what is the cure for the curses?"

At his Harry smiled "That! You all ain't gonna believe it. It is that simple. Simple, firstly copy the person's all memories of his or her whole life just as a precaution then cast an Imperius curse on him. It will give his soul his magic an artificial consciousness and then order the mind to stop the pain and give him a pain relieving potion. Then after ten minutes simply cast _obliviate_ and remove the memories from that moment till a few moments before the curse was casted. Since there was no mindscape before it, the mindscape will be destroyed as it is already unstable and the consciousness will have nowhere to go but to return back to original mind or reality. If you will just cast _obliviate_ there will still be pain and at the first touch of it consciousness will again make a new mindscape and go there because it is easy and tested. You will have to keep patient away from any and I mean any even very small amount of pain at least for a good few hours so that the consciousness can for a lack of better term heal. Then also from any major pain for good few days."

"That's it?" Fleur asked incredulously.

Now Harry wore a damning smirk "I told you, you all ain't gonna believe it."

"Damn that was impressive. You Mr. Baghel become so hot when you use that mind of yours that I regret that we are just 11and can't proceed past kissing and snogging but I am sooo going to make up for all this." Hermione then proceeded to show her appreciation for him and his mind by snogging the life out him. When they broke up they both had glassy eyes while Hermione was in his laps

This scene was interrupted by a house elf Besty "Master, Mistresses the breakfast is getting cold please finish it. It is most important meal of the day." And then disappeared. The rest sat stunned remembering that they were on the table for breakfast now all of them were sporting a little tinge of red on their faces.

'Blink' 'blink' Dora broke the ice "That was...embarrassing" in a stunned voice.

"True, lets finish our breakfast otherwise she will arrive again I for one don't want to be chided again" Fleur said.

They tucked in with Hermione still on Harry's laps and now eating from his plate with him.

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

Now the quartet were standing in the training simulation room with a few training dummies and pig carcasses sat the other end of room. Fleur was stunned to see this transformation of what the room that had been their cozy and grand living and dining room to what now could only be called as Spartan training room.

"This will need some time to get hang of." She said to no one in particular while the other three just smiled at it.

Harry and other just smiled at this while Harry faced Fleur, the pair of green ball of fire as if seeing right in her soul, "Fleur, before we start the first thing you need to know is out family motto. Not the one written on text like blacks that is '_Always pure_' or of potters that is '_fortunes favours the bold_', the real family motto. It may sound cheesy but this is the code we live by. You will see it in our every action towards others, '_Give them nothing but takes from them everything and __**leave utter dominance in your wake**_'. Never ever let your enemy take even an inch of foothold from you or they will trample over you."

The voice was so commanding the Goosebumps to grow on her hand. The flame and the power in those words like went right through her, mixing in with her very blood and soul, destroying any hint of hesitation she had.

Then Harry started "Now today I will teach you the last of the duelling spell I have learned and then we will move on to the battle spells. The spell is _ossa creptus_. Now what will it do?"

"Ok, ossa are bones and creptus means..." Hermione started

"...explosion so something on the line of explosion in bones or something." Dora finished for her.

"Correct, the last of the curse in the family of bone breakers. The other 2 were?" Harry asked.

"Bone breaker _ossa fragnum_" Hermione supplied

"and Bone shatterer _ossa discutio_" Dora finished again.

"Right again, like both of the others, the wand motion is a sharp jab towards the target. Now what it does is that it will cause any bones within the 5 inch diameter of the place hit with it to explode very violently. While in the other two curses of this family the bones could be vanished and re-grown even in shatterer and person will survive, in this curse there will be no limb or bones left to re-grow. Explosion is so violent that if hit on leg it will take both of the legs out while in any other place it will make other parts look like a pin cushion for the bone shrapnel. It is also a shield breaker. Now let's try it on the pig carcass."

When he showed it on the pig's leg the result were nauseating to say the least. There was no proof remaining that the pig ever had more than two legs while his lower belly was like it had been stabbed by an ice pick at least a hundred times, ruthlessly. After seeing that Fleur was green at her gills and was looking like she would throw up there and then.

"Take your time Fleur. First get used to this sight before trying." Harry said while Hermione gave her a one hand hug to give her support and comfort.

After five minutes Fleur gave it her first try, nothing. On second again nothing, on this Harry commented "Fleur, mean it. Mean every word of it, visualise the effect and then cast."

She took a deep breath and visualised the effect while shouting "_ossa creptus_!" aiming at the chest of the carcass. To say nothing was left of the chest would be an understatement...big understatement. After seeing the destruction she threw up. Hermione vanished the mess while Harry and Dora hugged Fleur to give her support and Hermione then started to rub her back to provide comfort.

"I told you it will be hard." Harry said gently.

"And I told you I will do it none the less." She said with fiery Determination burning in her eyes.

"That's our sister!" Dora cooed in her ear while hugging her even more tightly.

After a few minutes they stood up and the three of them started practicing the curse, after 4 times Harry shouted "Stop! Now watch. _sphu__rjana__ asthimaya_!" while aiming at the neck of the carcass.

Whole upper portion of the carcass was obliterated from the view. While the lower one was blow back all the way back to a wall 15 feet behind it colliding with enough force to break every bones in it. The three girls stood there jaw gaping at the destruction.

"What the hell!" Dora exclaimed.

Harry just smirked and asked "Can anyone guess in what language this curse was?"

"Sanskrit?" Fleur responded.

"Correct and it was the same spell you were using now and I did not intentionally overpower it but it still broke every bone in not 5 but ten inch in diameter of impact area."

This cause a lot of unrest in the girls and Hermione vocalised it "So why did it caused Greater amount of destruction?"

"hummm do one thing, cast the bone exploder in English i.e. just say 'explode bones' channel you intent and power at the pig carcass." Harry replied.

They all did it; Hermione's pig's leg barely exploded and was more like ripped apart Dora and Fleur just got loud snapping noise causing them to gawk at the complete lack of result.

"Confused? You would have got same results for French, Russian, Bulgarian, Hindi or any other derived language. The languages itself hold power and have properties. A knowledgeable master of charms will always cast in ancient Greek because Greek gives the caster maximum control over a spell. In same way transfiguration master will cast in Latin because it has a good combination of good power with moderate control. Any master in ritual will do his rituals while chanting in ancient Egyptian. Those ruddy bastards were fanatic for rituals, instead of spells they used to imbue magic in weapons via rituals, real devastation I tell you those weapons were. Likewise a true master of defence and offence will cast in Sanskrit. It gives a lot of power without even wishing to overpower the spell and after a bit of practice a good bit of control. But there is a limitation can you guess?"

"It will drain us fairly quick." Dora replied.

"That is true it also why I was working you almost till exhaustion. It allows your core to grow and grow a lot. Now your rating is 65 and 72, mum is 81 dad 82 because they do the same, mine is still 74 cause I can't reach that stage of exhaustion but even if yours rating were 210 I would be able to defeat you because you will suffer exhaustion at some time but I won't and while you won't charge your spell to 74 out of precaution for long drawn fights I can due to my core. Now back on the topic if you use any magical language like parseltounge or phoenix trill they are itself imbued with magic so if I casted the spell _sphu__rjana__ asthimaya_ ..."

"...and we will get same result of what we would get on exploding the damn thing by a 100 pound T.N.T bomb." Hermione supplied.

"True."

"But no one can use phoenix trill and very, very few can use parseltounge so it is out of equation." Fleur said critically.

"Actually no, Fleur" he then pointed his wand at a training target and casted "§ _reducto_ §" the target was obliterated from the view and then turned towards them only to see the shaken faces "You all now know two parseltounge users - one is the high bastards moldyshorts and second is yours truly and let me tell you that was just plain _reducto_ in latin and it was automatically powered by five times while costing me only power of three."

"Holy Cow! That damn thing was cannon shot not a _reducto_!" Fleur exclaimed.

"True. So language truly holds power, which is why the silent spells are underpowered at first because it needs training so that we can power up our curses." Hermione said in amazement.

"Correct. And Fleur Pheonix trill is a gift given by phoenix to those who it deems worthy. So now battle spells; I will teach you both Latin and Sanskrit version. Now where as the duelling spell are made for pinpoint accuracy to very small area damage, battle spells on the other hand are made for the wholesale distribution of chaos and destruction. They are one of the most deadly spells known to humans or any other sentient being."

The room changed to simulate a squad of 30 soldiers coming towards them and were spread in the span of 20* 30 mts. Harry then continued "For normal spells our best options will be wide area cutters and _cofringos_. Now watch the beauty of battle spells _flammárum globis_!"

A fireball of the size of a shot put balls shot out of Harry's wand at around 70 miles per hour and after travelling an inch it split itself into 10 and within half an inch more they grew back to size of shot put balls. The balls looked like they were made up of liquid fire. When they smashed into anything, they disintegrated like they were made of lava and it flew everywhere with the portion that hit that person or thing got struck there. Within a second all thirty of the soldiers were standing in fire.

"Wohaaa, we could probably conquer ministry before they had a chance to get their ass in gear." Dora exclaimed.

"But we have flame freezing charms for condition like it." Hermione reminded them while Fleur concurred with her so Harry just casted the charm for a second flames paused before returning with vengeance.

"They are not just fireball, they are the balls of lava - that happens to be at 1200 degree c - so flame freezing charm would only help for what they had burned not against them. Only a large amount of water will help...ridiculously large. More over each ball weighs around 5 kg travelling at the speed of 70 miles per hour, the sheer brute force will shatter any _protégo_ or _protego callosus(shield to protect from projectile) _of a normal person_._ Now Sanskrit version and if you think this was bad then see this - _agni __golasana_!"

Same thing happened but this time the size of the balls was equal to a basketball weighing 10 kg and was traveling at 130 miles per hour. Anything that got a direct hit was shattered and blown back due to sheer force of collision. The girls stood there with their jaws hanging at the amount of destruction.

"Cool hunn? Now last spell of today which has three variant then you all will practice these." He aimed at now the burning mess of soldier and started

"first _quinquaginta sagittas!_" an arrow shot out of his wand. Its size was borderline spear. Like fireball spell it multiplied itself into 50 arrows travelling at the speed of 180 miles per hour with each arrow weighing around 2 kg. They penetrated any and everything in their path

"Second _quinquaginta sufflatum sagittas_!" like the earlier curse arrow was shot and multiplied but instead of just laying still after penetration they exploded with force more or less near to combined explosive force of 4 grenades.

"Last and this one is in Sanskrit _pajcab__ani __sphotana_!" this time the arrow replicated only five times but they exploded like they were made of pure T.N.T.

To say that nothing was left of the soldiers would be understatement of year. The minds of the girls were spinning like tornado.

"Where in the name of Merlin and Morgana did you learn all this?" Hermione's shaken question came.

"Gringotts Library. They have record of everything that happened in their region since they learned to write. My family is official assassins for Gringotts of 10 nations including Japan, Egypt, India, Rome etc. while we are called by many others so we have access to almost all of their libraries" seeing the almost orgasmic state of the girls with glassy eyes even at the thought of having all this to read Harry simply shook his head and thought 'Ravenclaws are bookworms though and though and it seem Fleur will fit right in.'

Then gave a playful order "Down girls!"

The blushes they had were of epic proportion and compelled Harry to laugh uproariously for which they only huffed.

"Ok, don't worry I will take you there. Now let's practice."

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

After an exhausting morning they all took a shower and sat for the lunch. Fleur after their normal lesson in spells and duelling had a lesson with Dora in hand to hand combat. Her head was positively spinning and was think and had a question "what is next?"

"You will learn about poison and stealth from me and then the backlog you have in duelling spells and techniques. Don't worry we will not cast anymore heavy spells today. Can see the exhaustion clearly, instead I will teach you spell and you will memorise them. Then we will work on your accuracy with wand, knife and pistol."

"So an action packed day?"

Hermione causally replied "It was our routine before and I don't think there would be lot of battle spells."

"Oh there are around 30 such spells like siege engine, battering ram, lightning bolts etc so they will take time. I am going to go easy on you Fleur in that case because you haven't gone through the ritual so don't have enough power. You will learn them but practice them less than Hermione and Dora for now and focus on normal duelling spells etc."

"Uh what ritual?"

"Power enhancing ritual, I don't think you can do it now. It needs a human sacrifice by your own hand while drinking its blood, even a lick will do but drinking blood none the less."

She had a bit of green tint on her face. Harry and the rest just snickered at this Harry commented "Told you, you were not ready."

"I told you I will be!" a sullen reply came from Fleur.

"Fleur, I know you will be. Let me tell you something, on the day I offered you and other two champions training, I knew the other 2 won't come."

This shocked Fleur which was an expression she now wore very often. Harry just smiled at her softly and continued

"In the same way I knew you would come. You had your doubts but I knew you will come. It was because of you I offered it. While the other champion had knowledge, strength, and pride on their accomplishment, they were stale. They do not have one thing that I want from my student apart from raw talent – the zeal to learn and prove themself. When I met you for the first time I knew that this girl will be an asset to the house she will be married into and is an asset to the house she belongs to at current time. When I say things like that to you I don't aim to look down upon you but tell you the truth – something we must always be in touch of so that we don't do any over the top things. You, Fleur Isabella Black are something very powerful but very precious, same as Hermione and Dora."

They all could see the wetness in eyes of Fleur at the statement and emotions that Harry had shown to her. Hermione and Dora were now sharing the soft smile with Harry. To avoid any tears Dora changed the topic. "Harry from where did you get the inspiration for the research?"

"My time at Gringotts Library." Seeing the confused look on their face he elaborated

"Let me tell you a fact your history books are a joke and totally false. I am going to correct it but after a few meetings with His highness."

"Who?" asked a bewildered Hermione.

"You didn't think that Lord Rangnock is just director of the Gringotts Britain, did you?" seeing the sheepish look he groaned.

"He is the director of Gringotts Britain but only for the outer world. For the British goblin nation he is their leader and since the goblin nation has monarchy as their system he is their king. Now back on the topic let who do you think won the rebel of 1614?"

"Since it is recorded that ministry won and you say it is false then The Nation won?" Hermione deduced.

"True. The pact was essentially a surrender agreement on the part of British ministry and the only reason that there is no other war between ministry and nation is that..."

"... The Nation will win it outright since the goblins have their gold. They could easily seal it and win the war in matter of days." Fleur deduced while other sat bristling in anger at being taught wrong thing. You don't teach Ravenclaw false and not suffer their wrath.

"The rebel was originally led by ministry led by bigots for so that they can have the goblins as slaves to mine gold and other precious gems for them - at that time British magical ministry was facing an economical crisis. While previous wars were after land, instigated by bigots that took insult that creature lived near them and so on, this war was for the thing the proud race hated most - slavery and their enslavement. After the first attack the wizards learnt a new truth very hard way 'you don't cow scorpion into submission, it either stings you or you kill it'. After the stalemate of previous rebels and wars Gringotts this time took note from their Egyptian counterparts and imbued the weapons with magic, which is why I told that they were a disaster for enemy. When the wizards started losing they ordered the no bar that is even the use of cruciatus curse on anyone even children and female - Any goblin in sight - to break their will to fight and send goblins a message."

This statement made a profound effect on girls their anger and disgust at such an act was looking but dripping from their expression. The common consented was nicely articulated by Dora "For the son of whores like them death is too good. Lifelong torture is what they deserve."

"True, even life in Azkaban is too good for the motherfuckers like them. What they deserve is some special treatment form acid and a lot of close encounters with fire and metal" when these type of word come out of the mouth of Miss. Prime and Proper Hermione they sure have effect on family.

"No. what these bastards deserve in many close encounter with veela fire, bloody impotents!" now that was a little shocking to the family. These were the first swear words they had heard from Fleur ever.

"I for one concur with all your views. Children and innocent female must not be harmed until and unless they are directly attacking us. To say that goblins were enraged after first of this act would be a massive understatement. They now declared no bar for any one attacking while taking Vlad Tepes for example. They started to try and cut the wand arm of wizards and witches attacking then impaled them alive around the boundary of their base."

Fleur winced at this while diabolic duo of Hermione and Dora nodded in concurrence of the verdict these bastards got.

"Until this time goblins used to live on land while vaults were still underground, during this time their leader Hammer-axe III saw the massive benefit of living underground in a vertical structure like termite mound for defence against any attack. The no bar order and impalement struck the terror in their fighters, the ministry started to lose their foot hold very swiftly. So they decided to call for a cease fire while making a show of mercy to goblins while the world knew who won the war. Goblins agreed to live underground but in return wanted to be the only banking system in Britain and gringots becoming a totally sovereign soil. The ministry agreed almost instantaneously. While there were banks run by dwarves the percentage they owned was about 15% - 18%."

Harry finished with an smirk. The rest just blinked and again and then there was an explosion of laughter all three girls were howling in laughter till they had tears in eyes.

"That was the best end of war that one side can ever hope for; they got all things they wanted signed under a pact." Fleur managed to say between her laughter. After a minute when they sobered up a bit Hermione brought the matter back on the track.

"But where is the real reason?"

"The reason was that I read the accounts of the mothers of children that went insane under that curse." This caused the same effect on them that a drunk person has when drowned with icy cold water. The mood that laughter had created instantly vaporised. For the first time they saw a look of horror in the eyes of Harry at the mere memory. Their own souls were screaming a bloody vengeance at those who committed these atrocities. While they were not mothers they could only imagine what would happen to them if it was their child who suffered this. They knew Harry was good at heart and this was a proof of it that under a bloodthirsty personality there was a person who wept in the pain of others and tried to heal the pain. They couldn't be anymore proud of him.

"And you accomplished it, Harry! You will save a lot of souls for this unending agony" Hermione said softly.

"Partly, remember memory charm can adversely affect immature cores? But it is a start. Well let's leave all this sad topics and move on to something interesting." Faking a smile and happy look and the girls played along knowing Harry was faking happiness to make them happy. This also gave Dora an opportunity to talk about their plan for next morning in normal time.

"Harry, are the copies of booklet ready?"

"Yeah they are ready. I just hope all the hard work the elves had put in making it doesn't goes waste."

Hermione being the ever logical one just countered it swiftly " Don't worry. More than three fourth of the student population adores you and respects you that they will not turn down your request and the rest are so scared of you that they won't even think about turning down your order. A good combination I would say."

"And for that I thank you and Dora to come up with this idea. This will seriously rock the base of the power for dumbles and moldy in these batches. You three are just the best." While giving them a fond look.

This all secretive talk got Fleur worked up while the last statement got confused so she decided to sate her queries

"Uh what plan? And why am I best, I didn't do anything"

"Fleur I don't think you would be any less than us once you get into the rhythm of things that is why he included you with both of us and as for the plan..." Hermione then proceeded to explain the rest of plan with Dora adding the bits she missed. After the explanation Fleur had to say something.

"After it neither of the idiots would get rotten eggs from the students in this batch much less support in their cause. Does the booklet have pictures?" on getting affirmative nod she just shook her head and smiled, "it will be disaster in making for these two. But you all would need to be very careful otherwise it could blow up in your faces spectacularly. I have seen papa doing all these for years. This is a plan worthy of any astute politician."

They were just smiling at this when she frowned Dora replied, "See Hermione told you, all you need is to get into rhythm of the things. Now there are my other exciting things to talk about like what would you wear in the ball?"

This lead to a chain of conversation between the girls which almost bored Harry to tears, he was thankful that at last ended.

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

After the lunch Harry taught Fleur about poisons and stealth. It was decided that the lesson in tortures will be given by Dora and Hermione so that Harry had some free time for research and they could revise and practice what was taught to them. Fleur was currently standing in a front of a target range that is used to train army and police personal shooting with Harry.

"Fleur, one of the most important thing in a battle or duel is to hit person so hard that he is not able to get back up without any medical help - if at all. But THE most important is to hit him. Your aim with a wand is quite good so firstly let's try with a pistol"

He then handed her H&amp;K mark 23 .45acp pistol. From there Fleur started her training in hand gun and knives with wands.

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

The schedule stayed the same for next 5 days and it was the dinner of sixth day and the quartet was having their dinner in peace when Nancy appeared and cut their peace into pieces. According to normal time it was 4:40 am in the morning.

"My Lord, Lady Ravenclaw wants an audience with you. She says it is extremely important and urgent."

They all shared looks of confusion and anxiety then responded.

"Very well Nancy, send her in five minutes by that time we will be ready."

"Yes my lord."

Dora raised her voice first while all their napkins hit the table and the room begun to transform into a setting comfortable for meeting

"There goes our lunch. It would be very good; it is not like her to interrupt at these hours in morning."

Hermione concurred her views "Something big is going down and again Hogwarts is in the middle of it. Now all we have to see whether Dumbledoor will survive it or not."

"Meaning that if it is something within the order of British ministry of magic and not directly harming to students he will live correct?" Fleur deduced but they all knew the picture that was being painted in front of them will not be good if they urgency was anything to go by.

"Correct, now let's meet her." Harry replied.

After a few minutes Lady Ravenclaw came in. If the troubled look were anything to go by the things were indeed very grim.

"Good Morning my lady. What is it that has gotten you this troubled?" Hermione greeted her while all of them bowed to greet her.

"It's Dumbledoor, Hermione."

Dora butted in "We knew at least that part my lady. No one can create this much trouble that you are compelled to meet us in these hours."

"True Dora, the house elves intercepted a mail for him and also heard some rambling so they informed lady Hogwarts of this. The situation is so bad that she immediately sent me to inform you of this."

"I take it, it is something regarding politics?" Fleur asked after living 5 days she knew this ghost too very well.

"Correct, Dumbledoor is collecting support in ICW to remove the sovereignty Hogwarts has and bring it under the rule of Britain stating the killing to 4 'innocent' children and being ruled by an eleven year old psychopath as reason in the January session of ICW."

They stared at each other and now knew that it any of their plans for Yule fun has just gone into gutter. Dora exhaled deeply and started

"I thought it was too early for him to strike. At least it decides that Dumbledoor will not see the end of this school year."

Fleur's analysis was totally different "actually it is about the time he struck. I mean look at this way Harry comes in Hogwarts throws him down the power then his first move to get Harry arrested- failed. Then I am will to bet anything that the movement against Hogwarts had his indirect support and was his planning – again foiled. Then Harry's success to resurrect the championship and all over this student fawning over him, obeying his even slightest request because of respect for him, this must be galling him quite badly; He is a person who will sell his own mother for power. Papa had always pretty low view for him."

Harry totally concurred with her and now was in full form " Exactly my views. My lady this conversation is not to leave this room not even to any other honoured one, this room is safe but only god knows who will be listening outside and we cannot risk it. Since Hogwarts is very small and was under the rule of the magical Britain, it is very well possible that this motion is passed and we will then have the combined magical forces of all I.C.W. member knocking our door. Now let's break it down. First we will need the allies he has support from and those who give their support automatically to him? Then whom he has as his enemy?"

To this Hermione started, "We know that he has allies in Germany, Italy, and Bulgaria. They owe him a gratitude for defeating Grindelwand. Russia, India, Canada and America will be neutrals while Korea, Argentina, Japan, Spain and Egypt are his enemies so our friends. China is almost like us harsh in punishment so it can't object."

"We have to make sure that what happened that day is told the chamber in the exact manner, with proof while we have to form allies in Russia or America." Dora added.

"True, France can do that very easily for you. Papa can talk to French ambassador for this. But first we have to make sure Britain itself rejects the motion. It will destroy a lot of credence of this motion." Fleur suggested.

"Impossible to very hard Fleur, Fudge will die sooner than allow this opportunity to pass." Dora said but Hermione looked pensive and slowly started.

"Not necessarily... From what I know and have read about the current wizengmot we can have two major players in our pockets. Actually we have one Amelia Bones already and we need the other Madam Augusta Longbottom, reagent of house of Longbottom and Harry can easily do that with his research." Hermione ended with an devilish glint in her eyes. This caused Harry to smile, which was terrifying if you were on the wrong end of it.

"She would be eating my hands out before the meeting ends. We could snatch at least Germany, Spain and Bulgaria from that only. I mean think about it. Torture curse was main weapon of either dark lord. I know that there are atleast 70 insane people due to either curses only in Germany while 45 were given mercy death."

Fleur perked at this "Harry, almost any country will support for it."

At this Lady Helena interrupted "what research?"

Dora responded to this question "My lady, Harry found a way to fully cure a person suffering from insanity due to prolonged crucatius exposure or insanity curse"

"You did what? Harry, I concur with Fleur, the nations will be eating your hands to get hold of it. Now might I would suggest you to gather the Potter and Black Alliance while Rishabh should gather the Baghel Alliance. I suppose many will owe monetary, honour and life debt to either house."

This caused Dora to palm her face - all a bit rather violently. "How in the hell's name I forgot about it. It will give a very strong foothold in the dark side too."

"I have to call all the record of debt owed by any of my house while also calling an alliance meeting for both..." Harry started.

"We have to meet Neville Longbottom in morning and tell him to call Madam Longbottom" Hermione continued.

"We will have to meet Alan as the deputy minister of magic of France" Dora continued the trend.

"And we must call the Potter, Black and Baghel alliance member in today's ball, nothing's like an informal talk in a party" Fleur ended.

"From Alan we will pave the path for other nations, good. Potter elves to Me. Black elves to me." Harry said and in ten seconds a group of 7 elves were standing in front of him. While the six were bowing to him and ready for his commands one was rambling about creatures tainting his mistress's house and bad master so much that it got on Harry's nerves.

"Ok old one what's your name?"

"Kreature, My lord."

"Rules: Fleur, Hermione and Dora are your mistresses from now on and any foul words for any of them and I will literally skin you alive, burn your hands and legs into nothingness then give you clothes. You will take orders only from me or any of your mistresses. Now go and get me the list of all the families in Black alliance and then clean the Black manor - shining clean. Now leave!"

The elf popped away while the ones bowing to him were now trembling at the thought of such a cruel master. Harry took deep breath to control his temper. When he calmed down he faced the rest elves.

"I take it that the rest of you are Potter elves"

"Yes, my lord" came a chorus all a bit trembling reply of them.

"Ok Now who is the head elf and then introduce yourselves." he then asked gently while the elves were a little taken aback at this gentle tone.

"I is the head elf, my Lord, Brutus. She is Sindy, next to her is Drake, next to him is Hector, next to him is Albert, next is Briseis and next to her is Shara."

"Good enough. Now ground rules Hermione will be Lady Potter. She, Dora and Fleur are your mistresses from now. You will obey their commands like they are given by me or I would want a reason. No one will punish him or herself, if you think you have done something wrong come to one but don't punish yourself. Last give respect to us and love us and we will return in kind otherwise you better ask for clothes right now."

This had profound effect on them and now they were confused about their new master.

"Ok now get me a list of all the Potter alliance members. Then go to Baghel Manor and meet Tipsy and Petal they will tell you rest of the rules and train you."

They all bowed to him and went away. Within twenty seconds two lists arrived.

Hermione took the list a drafted an invitation then called Nancy "Nancy arrange 8 elves divide them into group of fours, one group for each list and copy this while changing the name of the addressee with one on the list. Then sent each and everyone of them by the hands of an elf."

"Yours will be done mistress" she bowed and went away.

They all sat on the sofa and Dora exhaled deeply "bless your mind and the idea of surveillance on him or we would have been skewered like lamb in a feast."

Fleur had a doubt though "How elves are getting the letters without alerting Dumbledoor?"

Hermione laughed at this "It was Oh so easy Fleur. Magical wax seal that protect the letter from being copied from geminio works only till the letter it is not opened. An elf is always around Dumbledoor even while sleeping. So whenever he gets a letter and opens it the elf casts an Elvin version of geminio plus invisibility spell making an invisible copy of letter and then he or she sends the letter to Nancy where she removes the invisibility spell and either reads it to lady Hogwarts or to an honoured one (house ghost)"

Fleur just sat dumbly blinking at her causing all the rest to laugh even more. Then she started to laugh too – more than the rest of the lot "that was sheer brilliance. Dumbledoor won't know what hit him. All his plans are for naught."

"No Fleur, this was something that would have destroyed us. It was a move worthy of him. The game is getting interesting." Harry commented seriously.

"That it would have! In all this we forgot who the British ambassador in ICW is?" Dora asked.

"Tim Davis, the Chief warlock in our trial, remember?" Hermione reminded them.

"Yes, he is one of the neutrals." Harry commented after a few moment of pensive silence he turned to Fleur.

"Fleur, who is the most prestigious reporter in France? One whose report would be believed by everyone without question."

"Aceline Bridget, why?" eager to know what is cooking inside his mind.

He did not reply just looked at Hermione with a slight smile and she got the meaning."I will contact the Bulgarian and German newspapers with her. Let's shine a little light upon the shadowy character of Dumbledoor."

Now all of them got the meaning and this time it was Lady Helena who laughed "We should rename him to Dumbleskewered because it is what would become of him after this."

This set of the chain reaction for the rest. Dora then sent a letter to family to arrive at breakfast or latest by after having breakfast for shopping for the party. They also sent quick letters to their goblin friends and specially lord Rangnock.

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

The quartet was now heading for the breakfast in great hall when luck shined upon them and they saw the person they wanted to talk. Harry turned towards Dora and Fleur gave them a word of caution "Dora, Fleur stay a little back. While your allure is not that much, from what I have seen and observed of him he doesn't has an ounce of self-confidence nor does he have any concentration. With you being there he would be a drooling mess and that would not be good for talks."

"Why were you observing him?" Dora porded.

"His mother is my god-mother. I was seeing whether he recognises that fact or he has abandoned me like his family. It was the latter; that is why I never initiated any contact even after I developed the cure."

They all nodded in understanding and Hermione moved forward with him for the talks and Harry called him.

"Mr. Longbottom can I have a few of your moments please"

The way Neville turned around it seemed that a particularly stubborn flobberworm would have more self-confidence that him "Ye...yes My lord?"

"As you know today there is a ball and your Grandmother is of course invited but we have rather important conversation to hold with her. So it would be appreciated if you would write a letter saying her to come after lunch around one o'clock. Just write the letter and go to owlery an elf will be waiting for you."

"Uhh excuse me my lord but may I inquire the kind of business?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up heir Longbottom but let's just say if our conversations are successful in January wizengmot session of 1992 Longbottom seat will have Lord Frank Arcberth Longbottom as its occupant. So please write the letter quickly. Have a nice day"

With this they all left leaving a stunned Neville behind. When they were out of earshot Fleur spoke first "If anyone in this world is in dire need of confidence it would be him. I hope Alice has some good effect on him."

But Harry's cold reply made them stumble "I don't. I don't waste things like that on just anyone. Alice is coming to the land of living because it will profit us and will let me uphold the responsibility given to me by lady Hogwarts. After it whether they live for hundreds of year or die that instant I don't care."

They just stared at him for a few moments non pulse after which Dora broke it "Sometime you can rather be scary and cold, even to us!"

He just gave her a soft smiled and replied "I am what I am always Dora, your Harry. I just don't like the people who betray their family. Family must be there for each other no matter what is the cost. I won't turn my back on you all or mum dad or any of my in-laws, same as dad or mom or you all. For me if you break that code you are not even worth my pity, simple. Even animals love their family and fight for them with all they have, if you are not able to do such thing you are not worth even dust beneath my shoe."

They just again stared at him and this time Hermione spoke up "Cold but true, very true"

"ok enough of truth now let's have some eggs and bacons. Truth doesn't fill your stomach" Dora tried to lighten the mood while rubbing her hands in anticipation making other laugh at her antics.

* * *

HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME

* * *

A/N: There is a poll up on my profile page please please please vote because it will decide the fate of someone special. There is a choice an believe it when I saw she won't like it then she really won't. The poll will end on 20 Nov.


	20. New Bonds Forged

A/N :reviews are welcome flames aren't. Enjoy the chapter.

A/N2: there is a poll up on my profile if you haven't gave casted your vote please, please do so now. I am at sea because of so many possibilities because of that things. Trust me it will dramatically affect the story.

* * *

The newly formed quartered was in the great hall for the breakfast and now Harry was absolutely ready to deploy their new weapon so while the girls went towards the head's table Harry went towards the podium.

Seeing him moving towards the podium many of the students even foreign one already left their breakfast in middle of and started to pay attention towards him – this was the level of the respect Harry and his group enjoyed in Hogwarts.

After gathering the attention of the student body he started. "Good Morning everyone. While this is not in regarding the tournament or anything I would like you all to pay attention. After the breakfast you all will be given a small booklet. I _want_ every one of the Hogwarts students to read it before the student and teacher meeting tomorrow, think of it as an assignment from me. From our friends from the Beauxbutons and Drumstrang I would request you to read it as well and come to the meeting tomorrow. We will discuss about the things written in it in the meeting and also don't worry it is only ten pages thick so it won't take more than half an hour. A word of warning, don't read it with full stomach or directly after any meal, the results will not be good. Thank you and have a good day."

While he was returning to the head's table professor Flitwick rounded Dora "What is it that your diabolic mind had prepared?"

"Nothing Master Flitwick while we teach them spells and rituals, we don't teach them morals, specifically the morals that are social acceptable. It was the reason that knights of wulpurgis (Grindelwand's army) and death eaters had so many recruits. We are going to try and make the people see the error of their thinking but this time without fear."

Madam Maxim's curiosity peaked up enough to ask "What is this booklet about?"

Hermione smiled and answered "It is an Anecdote of a mundane ruler but I won't take his name. Not on the breakfast table."

Professor vector asked, "Why is it jinxed?"

This was answered by Fleur, "No professor, it is just that if someone knows about him, his atrocities will flash in front of his eyes and it would not be a pretty sight."

All this while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were listening to all this. While Professor McGonagall was pleased at this initiative Dumbledore had his knickers in twist at the thought of less death eater. 'This is getting worse day by day. Without the support of death-eaters voldemort will become nothing more than a nutcase thug, powerful but a thug none the less. Who will remember me for defeating a mere thug? No, it can't be allowed to go further, first thing after getting Hogwarts under control I have to eradicate their teaching. I will go as the new Merlin in modern world and no mere child will stop me from becoming it!' were the thoughts of Dumbledore.

If he had known what is to come he would have committed a suicide. It is said that 'no wars are fought without the wish of Goddess Morrigan and no heroes are made without her acceptance' and some other place in the immortal realm goddess Morrigan was seething in anger at the lunacy and the arrogance of this mere mortal. Her rage was palpable and thoughts clear '_I made a mistake by making him a hero and leader of light. He wants to be remembered for ages I will grant him his wish. He will be known as the biggest betrayer of light and the darkest spot on the face of light for centuries to come.'_

After it they all started to break their fasts. The arrival of the prophet was created a little wave among students because of the headlines and the contents. The headlines were

**Fleur Delacore the new Lady Black **

**Harry Potter-Baghel bonded in the ties of love and valour with Fleur Delacore.**

** Boy-Who-Lived betrothed to two of his friends**.

While there were witches heartbroken because the boy-who-lived was now out of market, one household had furious mother who was going to have words with Dumbledore. What was the old fool doing when that brat got betrothed! And how dare that whelp he had any choice other than to marry Ginny and die so that they can have his wealth! The reaction among some of the houses supporting moldyshorts were common and they were not in a least bit of happiness or neutral not even disgust that a creature was now a Lady of such prestigious house, no, it was of terror because of the debt they owed to House of Black and who its head of house was.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Assassin Supreme

* * *

Just after they finished their breakfast and reached to RoR which was not speeding up the time this time, the adult contingent arrived and they were taken there. Hugs and handshakes were shared with greeting with Shivangi hugging the girls now when Alan turn came and he greeted Harry the response was unexpected to say the least. "Good Morning Minister Delacore."

The strict business like tone and firm handshake rose more than a few eyebrows including that of Fleur, Alan, Apolline and Dan.

Seeing this he explained "Minister we have proposal for France and due to its very nature I would like to talk to the deputy minister of magic of France rather than a member of my family. It would not be good to mix personal and profession in this case. As soon as it is completed we can have our father and son in law bonding time." While all most all the conversation was in business like tone the last part was in gentle tone with a bit of smile tugging at his lips.

"So am I to assume that instead of Harry my son in law, I am meeting Harry James Potter Baghel Defender of Hogwarts?" in the same business like tone.

"For as long this conversation about two of our nation is there, yes."

Alan just nodded "So would it be between you and me or can I have any assistance with me."

"There is not even a need of privacy because the occupants of this room are in our confidence just professionalism and you may have Lady Delacore with you as will I be having Lady Black and future Lady Potter and Baghel with me."

Alan nodded at Apolline and then to Harry while all the rest watch the total by play with fascination and confusion. This was so not like Harry they have read and heard about. They Alan, Apolline and Gabriel were surprised to see the room changing to take the shape of a nice cozy meeting room with 5 sofas and a nice fireplace - same that was when they told fleur about the truth about the family. Two of the sofa with one being able to accommodate two people and one able to accommodate 4 were near fireplace with a table between while the rest of the 3 were able to accommodate two people sofas were at a little distance. They all took the clue and settled down with little Gabriel currently sitting in the laps of Shivangi.

Alan initiated the conversation "So what do you propose Lord Potter-Black"

"An Alliance between Hogwarts and France till the time I am the defender that is till the time I am alive."

"Shouldn't you try to form an alliance between you and Britain? They are your neighbours after all!"

"I can trust Britain as much as a sheep would trust a wolf not to eat it."

"So what do you have for France?"

"A few things that could be vital in future. Minister, I don't know whether you know or not but Voldemort is not dead not at least totally." Seeing the desired reaction of slightly wide eyes he pressed to his advantage.

"While we are trying to do our best that he is killed before resurrection, no one can predict the future. From what I know about the British law enforcement, even with their full power they can buy themselves at max six month after an all out war is declared and then Voldemort is the British ministry of magic. Then we all know he will turn his head toward the nearest neighbour, you. What I am proposing is to give you a tactical advantage for that scenario and if a war between France and Britain takes place, actually in any war, we will provide you and your enforcer division a safe haven in Hogwarts and base for any covert and infiltration operations."

"That is good in listening Lord Potter but won't Hogwarts be the first target of voldemort after his victory?"

The answer came from Hermione "If he is half as smart as they say after his first attack he won't ever return to attack Hogwarts. We have at the moment 5 wards that are direct death sentence to anyone and anything that come in range of it with 7 other incapacitating wards with siege wards on standby in place. Hogwarts is currently covered from almost 3 sides with forbidden forest having creature like Acromantulas, Manticore, Chimera, with trained archers like centaurs, the number of acromantulas are in 4 digits. Nothing sort of ghost and poltergeist can penetrate its defences not even phoenixes and dementors. In lake we have merpeople and our giant squid. And Hogwarts currently sits on 5 converging ley line. You have to be insane to repeat the mistake of attacking Hogwarts. Oh and the wards extend well beyond 50 feet beneath the ground and we are also making Hogwarts self sufficient."

This shocked them to stillness and their eyes budged out after listening the amount of fortification Hogwarts had. Having such a strong base in the territory of a prospective enemy was the best thing you could ask for during a war. But to them the question remained the same and the operative word was "prospective". Britain was currently not their enemy so this all could be for naught.

"It is good but we are not sure that there will be any war so these will be for naught. I would like to know what you want in return then I think we could negotiate."

Dora responded to it. "That would be amenable but I must insist that this information must not leave this room at any cost." After getting his nod she continued.

"Minister, we have an intel that Dumbledore is going to push for a motion to revoke the sovereignty of Hogwarts and bring it under the rule of Britain because of Harry exercising his right as heir to three most ancient and most noble Houses and killing 4 student in an honour duel and for his age. Being a small state and being ruled by British ministry of magic for last five hundred years peacefully he might even get his way. What we want is for France to support Hogwarts in ICW against this motion and any other motion against us and also working as a bridge in between us and a few other nations that is it."

This shocked the whole crowd accept the quartet. Now even Dan could understand the gravity of the situation and the reason of this sudden meeting, while the assassin couple were having same track in their mind _'Dumbledoor is going to pay for this! The little ones just don't seem to catch a break because of that manipulative old goat-fucker'_.

Alan understood the reason of meeting but it was related to France and he was not the one to blotch things like it.

"What you are asking is big. You are asking the credence of France for your cause. While I would have championed your case if it was just true but using my nation's Credence is big. I would need something more than your current offer and a proof that you were not the guilty party in the whole."

Harry just smiled and started "Minister, while I can and I will provide you with proof that I was not at fault, we both know that politics is about seeing our own profit - working at the side of right is just a perk. Now as to offer, what we can offer you is something no one in this world could. We offer to cure – no, give the primary treatment for any person suffering from insanity curse or insanity due to prolonged exposure to curciatus curse. That treatment will remove the insanity. The rest of the work of providing nutrition potion and all is up to you."

This got the attention of every occupant in this room while stumping the Tonks and Delacore. They just sat dumbly there for a minute before Alan got his mind working back.

"So you are claiming that you can cure person suffering from insanity curse or insanity due to prolonged exposure to curciatus curse? Lord Potter what you are claiming is very serious and I **will** need a proof of that before we move any further."

Dora took it up to her to answer him "Minister we expected nothing else. Not only you but whole Britain will see the results in two or three days but for your assurance the alliance will be signed after we heal first of your patients. But we request to make your decision quickly so that if it is a no we can pursue other avenues."

"I don't see it getting rejected _IF_ what you are saying is truth. I would like to meet your successful results. Also let me get this straight we bring the patient by portkeys you will heal them and we can take them back for further treatment correct?"

This was answered by Hermione "Actually no to both. The test subjects were the repeat offenders of crime that are our capital offences like rape and murder so after it they were executed. While the alive ones are not in a state to for you to see, curtsy to Harry and his interrogation session. The cure is so effective that they don't even remember being placed under crucio or being hit by insanity curse. But you will certainly be able to meet the first of the civilian that will be healed."

When she stopped Harry took over "Also as for the procedure of healing. You will bring the patient with a team of healers, we will heal them and no your healers can not observe it because it is the only bargaining chip we have for our cause. Then they will be transferred to our infirmary where your healers can work on them and we can give them further instructions. Any magical transportation for a few weeks will see them reverting to the previous state of insanity and even harder to cure."

This was not a brain raker, even a child was able to see that it was the best deal they could hope for the price being paid. He just looked at his wife for last confirmation after she nodded he turned to Harry stood up and extended his hand to Harry "We have an accord Lord Potter."

After they shook hand sealing the deal and with that Harry exhaled deeply "Finally that is over! Sorry Alan but we have certain duties towards Hogwarts and they cannot be ignored."

"It's all right Harry. We all have moments like this. I am just happy that you have maturity to keep the personal and professional life separate."

At this Shivangi butted in "And you Mr. have some explaining to do. Why are we learning of this new problem and cure now?"

"Sorry mum but we learnt of this problem just this morning at around 5 and as for cure, it is not complete. While it will work flawlessly on any adult, there are 25% chances of the minors that are healed will have problem in concentrating for very long duration with 5% chances that they will start stuttering while speaking."

Rishabh had a serious look on his face and asked "what are you doing for it?"

"Creating a spell to remove the major roadblock but it has a danger that if used on an undefended mind it will destroy the whole personality matrix of the person"

Rishabh just smiled and prodded "is that why our prisoners had disappeared for that long?" getting a nod he just laughed out loud "that is marvellous, you can take out all the frustration on anyone then heal him and anyone even that guy won't know about it, brilliant. Is there any more formal thing?"

Fleur answered it "Yes, uhh..."

Seeing her confusion Rishabh and Shivangi smiled and Rishabh was the one to remove it "You can call me Rishabh, father, dad whatever you like, same goes for her" indicating to Shivangi.

"Ok father and yes we would need you to invite the entire Baghel Alliance member in the ball tonight."

This caused their smile to grow even wider Shivangi just hugged her and responded "It's already done. We thought it would be a good time to solidify our political power base. If all this is over we have shopping to do!"

While the girls to cheer in approval and ladies to smile, it struck terror in the heart of all the males present. Harry just butted in hope to lessen the torture that shopping of clothes was "Ok but don't forget we have a meeting at lunch so we must be here by 1 pm."

While the female department was a little put out by this, men looked relived, Dan whispered in Harry's ear "thank you for it or we would have been late for our own party."

Harry whispered right back "I knew it that is why I gave the lunch time for meeting and don't worry I have a few other tricks that will reduce our torture the men...uh dress the men time."

"Harry, if you like shooting more than cursing I think we will get on just fine."

"Then don't worry Dan I seriously love shooting while I am learning to use rifle I am very good with pistols."

Ted butted in the conversation "I think we must leave now or the ladies will drag us infront of everyone. Their anticipation is getting sky high and even listening to it is making my feet shake in anticipation of what is to come."

With this Harry led the contingent to the shopping wing in Hogwarts for the rest of the shopping.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Assassin Supreme

* * *

After an hour of torture the men...uh Dress the men Harry excused the male contingent to leave for an important work and they will be there in a few minutes.

While Hermione, Emma, Shivangi, Dora, Gabriel and Andromeda were talking and seeing the robes Apolline took Fleur aside with the excuse of trying out some of them. Apolline saw directly in Fleur's eyes. "You look well settled in your new family. Has Harry told you the truth?"

Fleur smiled at the while responding "Mamma, what you have failed to grasp is that my new family is all about... Family, Harry more so. To him the most important things in this world are his family and his responsibilities. The first thing after dinner that he did was to tell me about the truth, whole and without any sugar coating. I won't say it didn't hurt at first but when your mate is so honest and caring that he would let me do whatever I want and ask nothing in return, no conditions, nothing- you can't help but start loving him. Hermione and Dora are same to me as Gabriel. They treat me like their real sister. You can't ask anything more."

Seeing the genuine happiness in eyes of her daughter at last her mind calmed down while heart filled with happiness. But there was a thing that still nagged

"You know back at home you will face some problems especially from Ashworth? You will come home this summer correct?"

Ashworth was one the most influence businessmen in magical France. The Delacores and they being as good as neighbour. With Fleur and Gabriel being only children of Alan he saw an opportunity to join Delacore wealth into his own and offered a betrothal contract between his son and Fleur four years back when Alan was not deputy minister of magic of France. When Alan refused he became rather insistent and the matter escalated to such a level that Alan in not so subtle way uh... Scratch that, in totally normal way told him to fuck off. From that day till this the families hate each other's guts.

"Yes mum we all will. Also don't worry there is nothing that Ashworth can throw and Harry cannot send it right back. He cannot attack politically because of papa and if he or his son is fool enough to challenge Harry in a duel in some trumped case they will not survive it. Harry will literally wipe the floor with them and their blood."

This caused Apolline to raise one of her delicate eyebrow "Fleur you know very well that Ashworth is a champion duellist. Harry may be powerful but I don't think he will win"

"Mamma, papa is a better duellist that Ashworth but even on Harry's worst day I won't want papa to go against him. The room we were in can simulate battle conditions and I have seen Harry taking 30 duelling dummies that can fight back, dodge and all down with what he calls duelling curses. If he used his battle curses the opponent will have time to throw two at max three curses before they all die a horrible death. Even if Harry doesn't uses his dark spells he has a whole assortment of light, borderline grey, grey and borderline dark curses with which he can probably destroy 5 of our best hitwizards in duel."

This amount of high compliments saw Apolline's eyebrows almost vanishing in her hairline "You speak as if you have spent at least a weak with him."

To this Fleur laughed "I have, that room can also speed up time to one hour to one day while we age at the rate of normal time"

Apolline shook her head in exasperation "I will never understand all this. Even with magic all this seem impossible. All I want to know is that are you happy?"

The shine of happiness was all the answer she needed but the words of her daughter were like the nectar of pharaohs for her "Yes mamma and very much so. I don't think I could have found a husband this good and loving by my own. The dragon incident was a blessing in disguise. Now I have a husband and two sisters who will seriously kill and die for me. Also mamma Harry and my sister wives don't just call you family just for namesake, they mean it. For them nothing is above family."

"Good, then let us go back to our new family, shall we?"

Both went back to have their fun time with their new family.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Assassin Supreme

* * *

As soon as the male party left the store they breathe an air of relief. Rishabh left the group for a few minutes with the excuse of an important work in relation to the celebration tonight. They then started to move towards the Gringots teller room causing Dan's curiosity to pike

"Harry, why there?"

Harry just smiled and answered "Simple, I cannot go to Gringots main branch because of the schedule but I have some invitations to send and the most I can do at the moment is by teller."

This caused Alan's and Ted's eyebrow to disappear in hairline and Ted to blurt out "You are inviting goblins!"

Harry raised an eyebrow "You sat beside the ruler of British goblin nation yesterday, Ted. As it is I have many goblins whom I consider family so they are as it is invited. It is just a formality."

Ted had decency to blush while Alan replied for him "No, it's just that goblins and wizards don't mix very easily. At many places there are outright clashes between them."

"hummm, Tell me Alan have you ever gave a goblin a toothy grin when you were pleased with him or something?"

While they were baffled with this unprecedented question Alan just nodded causing a ghost of smile to appear on Harry's lips.

"And what do you think this show of teeth to a lion from a fellow lion or other animal will mean?"

Dan answered it without a thought "act of defiance in his territory at best and declaration of fight for something at ...".

This caused his and others' mind to link the dots and caused them to swallow heavily and causing a full blown smile to appear on Harry's face. Their feelings could be contained in two words '_oh shit!'_. Now they also saw the glaring core of problem – they never really tried to learn about them thus getting simplest of things totally wrong, thus the current state to problem with goblins.

"They don't like humans because humans don't take time to understand their culture and morals. They think being able to carry a wand makes them outright supreme and infallible with respect to other species and they think that their own morals are the best. You have to understand that no community that takes pride in itself will change its morals and culture just to appease the other. I don't try to rule or lord over them. My family just respects them and in return they respect us."

Finally Alan broke out of his stupor "Damn that was diplomatic enough to give me complex and I am a politician!"

Harry's grin got a bit bigger "Nothing diplomatic Alan. They helped us when they don't have to and thus extended a hand of friendship we are just doing the same. Now let's leave it. How about you all stay with us for a few days? We all can have some bonding time and while you all can also stay with your daughters. What say?"

This pasted a grin on everyone's face. A few days with their children and time to get to know their son in law this doesn't get much better. Dan responded "Atleast I would love to. I just wish we would be able to go to a shooting range."

The smile he got in response was all indication he needed that there will be shooting involved in it. By this time they also had reached their destination the Gringots branch of Hogwarts. Harry stepped forward and greeted the teller

"Greeting teller Sharphook, May your swords stay sharp and enemy cower in fear in front of you."

"Greeting Defender Potter-Black, may your enemies die horrible death by your hand and your vaults are always full of gold. What can I do for you today?"

"As you know that there is a celebratory ball today for my nuptial with Lady Black, I would like to send invitation to His Highness Lord Rangnok and his family to grace us with his presence in it. Second I want a list of all the families who owe a debt to House of Black or Potter. Third I want a list of the members of Order of Phoenix who owe a debt to any of my house."

"I will pass your first request to His highness as for the second and third request; do you have any time limit in mind, My Lord?"

"As soon as possible."

"I think you will get the list latest by tomorrow afternoon. Anything else, My Lord?"

"No..." he was just about to turn when he was reminded of something "Teller Sharphook, I would like to clarify that when I said whole Hogwarts was invited I meant it. That mean you are also invited in today's ball."

Teller smiled and replied "Thank you my lord."

When they were at a distance from the office Harry started "Now who is up for a pick me up in madam Rosemerita's. We still have to endure the torture for a few more hours."

This brought the entire good mood the men had to ground and Ted grouched, "Harry, with all other things you sure know how to spoil the mood."

* * *

Harry Potter and the Assassin Supreme

* * *

The rest of the morning went in peace with all of them getting to know their new family. After the lunch at around one lady Helena informed them that Dowager Longbottom has arrived. Harry and the girls started to arrange the meeting with the Madam Longbottom while the room turns in to a room divided in two sections via a one side see through glass (one way mirror) with the family on the other side.

When Lady Helena arrived with Dowager Harry moved to greet her with a picture perfect bow and kiss on the knuckles of her hand while greeting her "Good Afternoon Dowager Longbottom, thank you for assenting to meet us on such a short notice. I welcome you and offer you the protection of my home and family while you are here."

That statement threw all the sentiments from the equation for both the party. It was a pureblood custom that while when meeting an ally a simple greeting of 'good morning' and the like was enough, the statement 'I offer you the protection of my home and family while you are here' while considered polite everyone knew that it was a polite manner of saying 'we are not allies far less friends so while in this house you are safe, outside it all is fair so watch out your steps while in here.'. It was also a polite way of providing their hospitality to the guest. Blood feuds have been declared in past because of the abuse of hospitality.

Dowager Longbottom was nothing if not consummated pureblood and politician. She got the message loud and clear. Any emotion she had for the godson of her daughter in law was shoved aside. In a voice crisp and clear she responded "Good Afternoon my Lord. I accept your protection." While giving him a small curtsy.

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife and fiancés. She is Lady Fleur Issabella Black, next to her is Miss. Hermione Jean Granger future Lady Potter and to her next is Miss. Nymphadora Tonks Future Lady Baghel."

Each gave her a small bow and curtsy as the house of Longbottom was just ancient and most noble that is 2 steps down in the peerage system than them. Since the Potters, Blacks, Baghels and Bones were the magical family so old that Potter Black And Bone served even under the rule of King Arthur. While Baghels are debated to be older than them and came to England with Rowena Ravenclaw from India when head of the House Of Baghel was saved by Rowena during her one of the trips to gather knowledge and in return of the life debt she asked him to become her second because of his skills in any conventional or unconventional fight.

The magical peerage system was more focused on a house being ancient than being noble so the title the house had were Noble being the bottom most. Above them were ancient, above it ancient and noble, above it ancient and most noble, above it most ancient and noble above it were most ancient and most noble and last and the top most the founder. Any house having title in hierarchy of the house were magical Lords with all the stuff that entails it that is having Barron, permission to have vassal etc.

Any house having a status of at least ancient and most noble had a hereditary seat in Wizengmot. If a house dies out a new house is alleviated in its position according but if heir or lord of any house which was suppose to be extinct resurfaces, the house that was accented to its position is demoted to its earlier position and the previously extinct house is restored to its older position since the number of the members of wizengmot cannot exceed 70. It was also the reason that the records could show the replacement and successions dated back to 1629 when the wizarding world gained its _**partial**_ autonomy. The _**partial**_ autonomy meant that while there was the wizengmot and the ministry they still were under command of her majesty The Queen of Britain.

The members of wizengmot were the peer of realm that is at least noble family with a seat for the Minister of magic. The minister of magic was usually a peer of the realm but a wizengmot member can nominate any one whom he or she deem fit for the job. The non hereditary seats i.e. the seats occupied by a lord of a house ranking ancient and noble or below were selected by the wizengmot by vote. It is usually done when a person earlier on those seats either die or resign from the wizengmot.

"I would like to congratulate you and Lady Black on your nuptial, my lord."

"Thank you. Please come with us we have a lot to discuss and due to the ball very less time."

They all went to the room towards the sofas. As soon as they sat a tea service appeared. After the tea was served Harry broke the ice

"Madam, first matter is regarding your grandson. I would like to know the material his wand is made of."

While this shocked everyone in the room except the assassin couple (Rishabh and Shivangi) and Alan, the girls did not allow it to come on their faces. Rishabh and Shivangi had a faintest hint of smile on their face while Alan started to shake his head while smiling. Dan saw this and asked in whisper to Alan,

"What is he doing? I thought it was to negotiate the alliance between them."

Alan tilted his head towards Dan and replied while smiling "If I am reading it correct she will be proverbially sweating buckets how to proceed by the time Harry starts on the main topic. By the way he welcomed her it was enough to say there is nothing between us right now. With what I think is next part it will make sure that Harry is currently favouring Neville or at least Harry has eyes on Neville. While in normal case it would have been good and it would be like throwing bone to a dog but it is Harry. He has fame for recreating pains of hell on earth for his enemies and Neville is the only surviving male member of the house of Longbottom..."

The realisation drew upon Dan with it and he also started smiling "... she can't afford to have an enemy like Harry. You don't want your enemy to learn about you a lot and Harry is indirectly showing the amount of information he has about Neville. Neville lives in here for 8-9 months a year, accidents happen when your enemy has enough knowledge about you. The best part about it - Harry is not even actively intimidating her, not even a single word of threat in language and posture. He is using her own mind against her. Damn, it is like seeing 40 years old diplomat in a body of 11 year old."

A very bewildered Augusta Longbottom asked "Why my Lord?"

"Madam, he is doing very well in herbiology but that is the only subject he is doing very well in. While he has a problem of confidence I have a suspicion I want to confirm."

"Black Ironwood and dragon heartstring."

"I think Ollivander should close his shop before I blast it into smidgens. Even a person like me can see it will be incompatible to him." Harry shook his head in fake exasperation.

"It was not his wand but his father's. It works well for me I thought it would be good for him and provide him motivation by reminding him of his father. "

"Madam you and Lord Longbottom are seriously stubborn person and are very strong willed. You both excel in defence against dark arts and/or transfiguration but are average for charms. Both of you are aggressive person and patience in not one of your virtues. How am I going till now madam?"

"You have done your homework." She responded dryly.

"No. All this was curtsy of the wand. Black Ironwood is sixth hardest wood known to human kind indicting your stubbornness. It is very rigid so it will not be good for charms as charms needs springy wand so the wand movements are natural. Your core - dragon heartstring - means you are powerful and have inherent aggressive behaviour. That with wood gives your good areas; power with rigidity that are DADA and transfiguration."

He got what he wanted the total gobsmacked expression on her face so he continued and pressed on "Neville does not have confidence and I think a good soul who will only attack when antagonise for long. In his 4 confrontation with fellow students he did not showed any aggressiveness contradicting the property that a bearer of dragon heartstring has. His field of excellence – herbiology - needs extreme care with love for nature goes directly against the nature of both the wand wood and core. If I had to guess - his core will be unicorn hair or may be phoenix feather with a wood like holly or cherry that is springy. Please see to it that he gets a wand of his own that he fits him."

Alan was right, internally Augusta was sweating bucket at information. Not the information per say but the amount of observation it would have needed. She reached to all the assumptions Harry wanted her to reach. Controlling her emotions she responded "I will see to it soon. It would be nice if I was able to take him to Diagon alley this weekend." '_and tell him to beware of you!'_ she mentally added.

Harry was all for it "It is ok he will be excused. Now on to the main topic – your son and daughter-in-law"

This caused her to sit straight and her focus purely on it but her voice was astonishingly calm "what of them?"

To this Fleur continued "It is a well known knowledge that Lord and Lady Longbottom are in St. Mungo's. We are offering you a chance to get them out of there and that Longbottom seat has its rightful owner seated on it, Lord Frank Arcberth Longbottom."

"What are you trying to say?" while having a good idea where this was going.

Hermione responded to this "We can cure the insanity caused by prolonged exposure due to curciatus. We can cure your Son and Daughter-in-law."

Now Augusta's face was impassive "What will you gain in return?"

Dora responded it "Alliances and a few perks. Alliances between House of Longbottom with all of our three houses that are Black, Potter, Baghel. For perks support in any motion to remove Dumbledore from Wizengmot and from the post of chief warlock and if there is any bill against Hogwarts like including it in Britain while a defender is still there, cutting its food supply and such you and your alliance will vote against it."

"It's quite a lot to ask for. What is the guarantee that the cure will work and the alliances and all the contracts will not be for naught?"

Hermione knew they had the advantage so she pressed "The terms are non-negotiable and as for the contracts they will be worded in such a way that if we are unable to heal them no terms will be applied. The contract will be signed after we heal Lady Longbottom but before we heal Lord Longbottom."

"I want an assurance that due to the alliance nothing nefarious will be passed in wizengamot." She countered. She knew she had nothing to bargain with and the topic was her biggest wish that seemed to be coming true.

Fleur replied "We can't say that because everyone has his or her own meaning of nefarious but nothing that will initiate genocide or anything racist and such will be passed. In case of death eaters though, we will vote for dementor kiss or the maximum punishment we can have."

"That would be amenable. When do I bring them here?"

Dora replied "Tommorow, but you can't take them away from here for a few weeks."

Seeing Harry silent for this long Augusta tried to get an opening, "Your thoughts my Lord?"

"I think the House of Longbottom will soon have its lord back and it is a thing to celebrate. Nancy!" this caused the family sitting behind the mirror to smile and Augusta to frown as how Harry sidestepped her question and how well he read her intentions.

Nancy came in with a glass of Champaign and 4 glasses of apple juice in wine glasses. Harry raised the toast "To Lord and Lady Longbottom and to our new alliance"

The rest of the meeting winded up very quickly in 10 minutes.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Assassin Supreme

* * *

A letter was sent to Sharpfang the Potter account manager to draw an alliance contract between House of Longbottom and House of Potter and to tell the account manager of other two houses to do same with their respective houses. The condition of contract was that '_the debt of healing Lord Frank Arcberth Longbottom and Lady Alice Victoria Longbottom nee Fraiser from insanity is being paid by this alliance_.' This caused the contract and alliance to be unbreakable till Frank or Alice was alive because should the alliance be broken debt will have to be repaid i.e. magic will cause both Frank and Alice to revert in their insane state.

Harry had called the female Potter elves and gave the girls their personal elves and Lady's maid. Hermione chose Briseis, Fleur chose Shara and Dora chose Sindy. The male had their bonding over fire whiskey and Butterbeer while females had their over wine and Butterbeer and juice. At 3:30pm the room partitioned itself into two parts one with dressing tables and all while other with common sitting arrangement. The males were unceremoniously chucked out of the part having dressing table and all to sitting. Rishabh again excused himself for something important and went out.

At this Harry whined, "Three and half hours to get dressed! Christ!"

This caused the rest of them to laugh and Ted quipped "You are lucky, Harry. Even for the normal parties Andy takes 3 whole hours to get ready and this is engagement party of her daughter's sister wife you are getting out very lightly."

Alan also concurred "Last year Apolline took whole 4 hours to get ready for the ministry's annual New Year ball!" He shuddered at the memory.

Dan added two knuts of his own "Get used to it boyo you are going to see a lot of it." while snickering at his expression on fear.

Harry thought it was better to side step the topic " So any pointers for today?"

"Give them a lot of dance" Dan started.

"Give all three of them equal attention" Ted continued.

"Try not to behead everyone who asks any of them for a dance." Alan quipped.

Harry ducked his head while mumbling "I am not that bad!"

"Yeah, then what about the guy eying Dora in shop? You appeared to render him limb from limb just for that." Alan countered. Seeing his downed face he continued gently "Harry, be protective of them not overprotective."

To this Dan continued "Yes, they are big girls. They can take care of them self and more importantly they know it and they think they have your confidence in them. Let them take care of the problems by themselves."

Ted concurred with their views "Harry, we know you mean well and we also know that it is an inherited male tendency to watch out for his mate or mates but what we are trying to say is that if you cross the line between protective and overprotective you will destroy your relationship with them. If you cross that line the relation will become a prison for them so be careful."

"Thank you Ted, Alan, Dan. I am sorry I was being...selfish. I know I can't love them anymore than I do now. It is just something that whenever I see I want to rip their arms and beat them bloody with it. I know they could take any one residing here except for the faculty but... I know there is a price of killing. Dora and Hermione had made their first kills but it was on unconscious motionless people and fleur has still to do. The first kill takes something out of your soul. After mine first after Dora's incident I had a feeling of something good dying inside me so was with dad and mom. It is just that my tranimg kept me from breaking into pieces." He heaved a sigh and continued

"I am trained to hide the feelings or outright ignore them but I want to spare them with the feeling for as long as possible and if the kill is for a reason like we talked, I would Like that I was the one who did the killing. I want them to enjoy their innocence for as long as possible."

They all regarded him with a soft smile on their faces. With what they knew about him it was the last thing they expected to hear. To lighten the mood Dan quipped "Hey! From when did I start to think my 12 year old daughter big girl?"

This caused him to be on the other end of 3 incredulous stare and Ted drawled "A 12 year old daughter who can kick shit out of most of the grown wizards you mean."

This caused the rest to laugh in the mirth of the statements.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review.

Happy Diwali in advance to every one!


	21. The Celebration

A/N: This chapter is just for fun and because something about the song and name won't leave my bloody mind alone unless I used it. Blame a Luke Evans movie for it. There are only 3 main plot points. Happy reading

A/N: Reviews are welcome flames are not.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

* * *

Even if they took 3 hours, for the men the wait was well worth. Every single one of them was looking like angel on the earth. While Shivangi, Apolline, Emma and Andromeda were in ball gowns and modest (in relative) collection of jewellery. Fleur, Hermione and Dora were in conservative type of red Lengha Chunri with golden embroidery work that they decided to wear to honour the Indian roots of their husband or to be husband which Shivangi brought for them if they wanted to wear. One look at the dresses and they were fawning. For the jewellery it would have been suffice to say that they were very well... loaded. The traditional Indian bridal jewellery that Shivangi had and loaned them with the jewellery she had ordered for Hermione and Dora when they signed the betrothal, they were shining like jewels they were wearing. While the Ball gowns and tiaras were all well and good with what they were wearing they could have given princess Shara run for the money. In every sense of the world they were the Aphrodite reincarnated.  
(A/N: the links for the pictures of dresses and jewelleries are at the end of the chapter see there, after all what is the fun in reading when we can't imagine the things.)

When the girls came out of their dressing room with their cholies draped over their backs and around shoulders with ends of it flowing like golden red water from shoulder to elbows and almost touching the floor. It was Harry's reaction that was most humorous. He had to be reminded by an elbow in rib by Ted to breathe as he was slightly turning blue. While other fathers were having trouble recognising that yes, these were truly their daughters.

So as to accommodate the people the Ball was to take place in the room of requirement itself. The castle and room also tried to do outshine the beauty of its mistresses or at least do a justice to it. It was a valiant attempt but alas it failed. The room at the very moment had configured itself to a ball room that would have made the royal family jealous because of its sheer beauty. It was at the moment separated into two parts one the ground floor with a few tables and a elegant and beatific bar made of marble and golden colour bars trimming its classic shape of Victorian age with the dance floor made of crystals. Second was the gallery for the rest to sit and have dinner. The stairs to the gallery was marbles with the railings looking like they were made of golden leaves and vines decorated with what looked like real flowers and faeries twinkling around. The semi-circular ending towards the dance floor made it a sight to behold.

Rishabh's instruction to elves of casting a translation charms on any incoming person raised a few eyebrows but they chalked it up as something he arranged for the entertainment of guests. Slowly after seven the guest begin to arrive and the normal introduction and hellos with a few drinks begun to flow around. While the rest of the greetings were formal and some veiled promise of profit and even more veiled threats were given by both side and some from the darker section were even sarcastic which the group chose to ignore for the time being and the words of importance were _for the time being,_ it was Hagrid's conversation and gift that were most intriguing and the conversation with Narcissa.

When they saw Hagrid coming they apart for Fleur were very surprised. While Hagrid had not done anything untoward to them in their short time at Hogwarts he was certainly not a friendly person more like a neutral entity. The box in Hagrid's hand was even more surprising and the questions about were swarming in their mind when they were greeted by Hagrid

"Good evening ma' Lord and Ladies, please accept ma' heartfelt congratulation on yer marriage ma' Lord."

"Good evening Hagrid, and thank you. I hope you are enjoying?" Harry responded with a smile.

"Yes ma' Lord. I would also like ter thank yah on fer not harming the Dragon while saving Lady Black also fer removin' all the real eggs while the dragons were in the ring and replacin' 'hem with fake ones. Destroyin' the whole next generation of dragons' fer the task was not settlin' good with me. Ter expresss my gratitude I have a gift fer yah I would be grateful if yah accept ma' gift."

Harry's smile grew a little broader '_at least he is an honest man; just if he was not so much in Dumbledore..._'then he replied "you don't have to thank me. The dragons must not suffer too much because of us human or this competition. The royal beings that they are, they must be preserved and cared for. I would be honoured to your accept gift."

"Thank yah, ma' Lord. It has an egg of a sea nymph in it. They make a fabulous familiar if they bond ter yah but the bonding is very rare otherwise seeing it grow ter adulthood is an experience in 'tself. Please take care of it."

"Thank you Hagrid but you that it is illegal to trade sea nymph in any form right?" seeing the man fidget a bit he just smile and put him to an ease.

"Don't worry it is outlawed in Britain not here. I have a gift for you as well. I formally give you permission to have the more exotic animals in Hogwarts given they never harm any students or staff. While Manticore, Chimera are all good only smaller dragons like cold drakes are allowed."

They thought that the man was going to burst in tears of happiness and Harry shot two birds with one stone. He got the gratitude of the man and he got the manticores and all for the protection of the castle. In the forbidden forest they will adjust without any problem and occasionally hunting more than a deer and all, if any unfamiliar humans though tried to enter the Hogwarts they will rip them into pieces. For animals it was like introducing a few more lions in there and the unicorns were practically unaffected by them because of the aura that they emit.

After he left thanking Harry many times they sat again Fleur was the one to resume the conversation "I know that the man had done something untoward to the family but you still greet him with a genuine smile?"

Hermione smiled at this "Fleur, like we cannot blame a person under _Imperius _curse for his action we cannot blame him either. Hagrid was the one of the people that left Harry on Dursley's doorsteps but Hagrid is a very simple soul. Dumbles helped him once and after that he had a fanatic loyalty for him. One can say he worships Dumbledore and being a half giant, it is understandable about his simplicity."

Ted piped up his query "So he is forgiven?"

"If he doesn't harm us any further, then yes." Shivangi replied.

So Alan countered "The same can be said for Lupin guy? He also has stars about Dumbledore in eyes."

And Rishabh countered it "But he is not a half giant. Giants are not known for mental sharpness. They are violent beings but yet they are simple. They don't understand the mechanisation of world and neither the half giants have much in that regards. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He was clever in his own right and the condition of being lycanthrope added the mental sharpness and cunning of wolf in him with the tendency to be prone to violence. He should have seen right through the mechanisation of dumbly-idiot. That he let his lost sense of gratitude towards a man using him like a pawn to come above the need of a member of his adopted family is beyond disgusting!"

The last was said in a particularly distasteful manner as trying to wash away a particularly bad taste from his mouth. A few minutes passed after which Lady Malfoy approached them alone.

"Good evening, Lord Black, congratulation on your nuptial to Lady Black."

"Good evening Lady Malfoy and thank you."

She presented him an ornate wooden box "My lord it has the Black family tiara in it which always shine on the Lady Black in any function. I was given the custody of it until there was another Lady Black to wear."

"Thank you once again My lady."

"My Lord, I have one request in your official calibre."

Now intrigued Harry asked "And that will be?"

"A private meeting with you on the first of 10th of December in Gringots."

After mentally checking his schedule he responded "Amenable, my lady."

After she went the first to speak was Andromeda "What does she want now?"

This was replied by Shivangi "If I read it correct then annulment of her marriage."

This caused every one sitting at the table except Rishabh and Harry to go wide eyes and Andromeda to choke on the wine she was drinking "but why?!"

Rishabh replied "Over her left shoulder there was a lot of makeup, more than the normal layers she had on her face and definitely more than the very light she applied on the rest of the body that was visible from the dress to give it an even tone."

"Dad, you don't mean..." Hermione trailed for which Harry clarified and attested her suspicion.

"Either they are heavily into BDMS and kinky sort of thing or Malfoy Line is going to be wiped out."

Hearing this all of the person on the table were quivering with anger and Dora had another track in her mind "Harry, just do me a favour, I want a pound of his flesh when all said and done."

"Done..." he was cut off by a scream that pierced the surrounding.

Turning around all of them saw that Molly Weasely had cut herself by the knives present on the table for eating. It felt odd to him but dismissed the feeling after a few minutes she again screamed but time she poked the fork she was using in her palm with quite a bit force. This was it and he knew that a prank was being carried out. He turned to his wives and asked in exasperation

"I know she may give howler run for money in screaming but she is not a klutz especially with table item, so who was it?"

All three of them had a very innocent expression on their face ringing the danger bell in his mind. The only comfort he had was that he was not the one in shit. His theory was confirmed when Dora responded in an overly innocent tone "Why do you think it is us? We did not do anything!"

He gave them and mild glare accompanied with "Ohhhh realllyyyy?"

Fleur got a impish smile on her face "Yes! Hypothetically speaking, it looks like the prankster had ordered an elf to numb her bum then inject 30 ml of Malaclaw venom before removing the numbness while she was sitting."

This caused Harry to play along while the family apart from Dan and Emma goggled at the _hypothetical_ disclosure "Hypothetically, did the pranksters know that the lethal dose of Malaclaw venom is 35 ml for a normal human?"

To this Hermione piped up "I can guess that the prankster wanted her to suffer a lot for trying to use love potions on one of their loved one not outright die."

"Hypothetically, remind me to teach this prankster the ominous-misfortune curse."

The smile that Dora had while responding sent shiver of dread down the table "absolutely!"

"This is all hypothetical, right?"

To which Fleur replied in a mock indignant tone "Of course. We would never do such thing. We three are good girls!"

This caused everyone excluding Dan and Emma to laugh uproariously. Seeing their confusing Alan answered "Malaclaw venom is... creative you can say in its way of effecting people. It causes your uhhh what was it? Ahh yes Murphy law to become true. What can go wrong with the person who has been affected with it to go wrong but with an addition that 'whatever can go wrong will go wrong and will happen in the most embarrassing and explosive way possible."

Ted continued the explanation "It causes epic amount of bad luck for the person affected by it. Even when given the lethal dose it does not causes the tissue or mind or any such thing to be affected critically but it will cause any such accident which will cause to the victim to lose its life. Even touching it causes minor amount of bad luck! With the amount and it being injected not absorbed via skin I will bet she is done in for at least 15-20 day."

There was now a loud screaming and insult match going between Lady Goyle and Molly because Molly _accidently_ called her a 'death eater scum' out loud.

Both Dan and Emma were wide eyed at the revenge the girls were extracting not that they disagree. She tried to dose any one to the magical version of date-rape drug so she deserved it thoroughly!

The argument caused Apolline to groan "Lethal dose or not if this continues she will end up in a blood feud with some family of very high standing."

The volume of Molly caused them to wince and Emma to swear "Holy cow! This woman can give a banshee run for money in screaming and volume!"

After this incident Arthur was politely _suggested_ to take his wife and return home. To say it was embarrassing for him would be an understatement. He left for his home with far more enemies than he had entered with and was now hanging to his job by threads because of today. Molly was still incensed that someone dare to cut her in middle or someone had galls to say that she was wrong not knowing the amount of shit she had collected her house today; a proof that Malaclaw venom was very thorough in its work.

All of this changed when forty armed and armoured goblins entered the hall with a goblin family. While there were people that were filled with dread at the sudden arrival of the goblins -armed at that- the family was relieved that His Highness Director Rangnock had accepted the invitation. Sure the sheep of the wizarding world had seen the director in the first task, they were still afraid of the goblins for their proud nature and violent defiance at any of the attempt to degrade them. They were even more shocked when the family including in-laws did a small curtsy to meet Lord Rangnock.

This time Rishabh greeted first being most familiar to His highness "May your enemies tremble in fear from your name and vault may always be filled with platinum, your highness. Thank you for gracing us with you presence in our small celebration."

"May your enemies weep blood and vault flows with platinum Lord Baghel. It is our good fortune to be present in the celebration of nuptial of someone brought up before our very eyes. It seems only yesterday when he was brought into my attention with you and your mate not a bit bigger than a chicken now he is all grown and fighting dragons and has mates. His fight with the dragon is quite a topic of discussion in the nation." Causing a few smiles

Then he turned towards Harry and smiled "Lord Potter-Black may your enemies fall before you and your vaults are filled with precious diamonds. Congratulations on your nuptial to Lady Black and the battle well fought against a dragon. I have a gift for you and your mates if you and your mates accept it that is."

"May blood of your enemies becomes rubies for you, Your Highness. We would be honoured to accept any gifts and blessings from the nation."

By this time the while crowd goggled at the balls they had for bringing goblins in the celebration of humans and at the casual ease with which they conversed with the director of Gringots. True that there were some people of the darker section that were disgusted that these creatures were called to a celebration of a lord but they knew better than to even vocalise their thoughts let alone act against it. They knew that even verbally dishonouring any guest - even if they were creatures - of this host there by abusing his hospitality and blood feud will be least of their worries.

The section of so called _lights_ was not much better than the darker section. Even they thought the goblins to be bloodthirsty savages for settling small matter of abuse with duel to death. Calling them to the party of civilised human lord was bit nauseating to be frank by their opinion. The truth was that while they could preach the peace all they want they were a bunch of cowards who would sell their mothers and daughter as a ten yen whore for even a little semblance of peace and freedom from fight and wanted the rest to be like them. That was a fact that the goblin abhorred with fiery passion; they will all die fighting before letting their pride and sense of justice die. Was it any wonder that they were losing that badly back in first blood war? They only real resistance were the people like Mad-Eye Moody. He was a sneaky bastard who killed any death eater during a high pitched fight with killing curses then after the fight was over cursed the dead body with cutting or such curse to make it look like normal.

Then there were the neutrals after this action towards the goblins they knew that their number had been increased with the Potter, Black and Baghel as allies. They were the only cause the British wizarding world survived. They the traditionalist and the people who thought and reasoned like a human than the sheep of the rest of the wizarding society. They were the few people who respected the goblins and their ways a bit, the one who thought that the first-borns were not some animals to be cared for or slaughtered but the future of tomorrow. They thought the first-born a bit inferior than them but that was because they tried to slap their views on them than seeing and finding the reason behind it but they never blamed them for it but instead they blamed Hogwarts and Ministry that they left the first born in the dark. They covertly did all they could for the first-born. While they were also the people that neither fractions ever antagonised. Voldemort learned it a very hard way when he sent 10 death eaters to cow a neutral family to following him and only one returned - without eyes and limbs - with the dismembered body of rest nine repeating the horrific tale of their destruction and dismemberment and when it's repeat was given by an attack on another neutral family. And now they knew that their ranks had swelled with powerful warriors.

But nothing could have prepared anyone in the room apart of family of Rangnock who were in the_ known_ for the next.

"You and your family extended a hand of friendship towards the nation, your family always considered the goblins as their kin. So on this joyous occasion of you nuptial with you Lady Black, I, Rangnock the first, leader of the British Goblin nation offer you Harry James Potter your mates Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger, Fleur Isabella Black nee Delacore, Nymphadora Andromeda Baghel nee Tonks and your parents Rishabh Singh Baghel and Shivangi Singh Baghel nee Kataria the status of the friends of nation. Do you all accept?"

The reason of the last names of Hermione and Dora was that in goblin culture there was nothing like betrothed or fiancé or such. Either you were married and hence mates or you were not. For them even full acceptance of the betrothal by both side by their own free will was considered as marriage and thereby making them mates. So because of that in the eyes of goblin nation Hermione and Dora were as much of wives and mates of Harry as Fleur was.

The silence was deafening you could have heard even hair growing in it. It was a good thing that Harry was a very quick thinker and got his brain back in gears or it would have been seen as an insult to His Highness which would certainly not have been a good thing for them. Being first to get out of his stupor he gave Lord Rangnock a deep waist bow while accepting the gift.

"Your Highness, you and The Nation honour me and my family beyond any imagination by this gift. I feel privileged in accepting this gift beyond measure for me and my family."

While the outer world will see this as the myths of being able to bank and have the facility at the cost that means the goblin will earn no profit from them, it was in one word 'BULLSHIT!'. The meaning of being friends of nation means friends of goblins which in turn mean that they will treat you as a fellow goblin. That is they will make profit from you but you get the permission to keep goblin jewellery without the written permission required from the director of the Gringots and will not have to pay the obscene amount for it - just the cost a fellow goblin will pay and you will be able to live in Gringots have a home there. The biggest advantage of being a friend of nation - that means a fellow goblin - was that, regardless of the internal clashes in clans in Gringots, for the outer world they were one big family; you mess with one goblin and you get the whole goblin nation at your back wanting their own pound of flesh from you. For the Baghel family it meant they now had whole goblin nation and its army as a backup in any conflict they get into.

There was also that it was customary to go down to right knee while accepting the honour but Harry was the defender of Hogwarts, which was closest to the king and ruler one becomes on the Land of Hogwarts, so in essence a King and monarch himself thus just the bow and the because of that his family also did the deep bow or curtsy being in essence, the royal family.

After it His highness continued "My Lord Black, you fought the dragon with power of fire and hands. In the same way a dragon will challenge a fellow dragon. Your Father and mother are as proud as and powerful like a dragon in the same way you are. So it is the nation's wish to give you one last gift a new title, a goblin name of 'Dracula', the son of the Dragon and you will hence forth be called Lord Harry James **Dracula** Potter-Baghel-Black. Do you accept it?"

"Yes, Your Highness I accept it and I am humbled that you think me worthy of it."

Seeing the formal things are done Rishabh interrupted "Your Highness, please come with us. There is a small show for the entertainment."

"Lead the way my lord." With him only his family came while the rest of the goblin scattered to cover the strategic point they thought of importance. After reaching the seat the while the rest sat down and faced the audience "When you all came in, two translation charms were casted on you one for Hindi and second for Spanish. Please enjoy the folk song sung in the event of wedding in Mexico La Bamba"

After it a crew of twenty came in with the instrument and performed the traditional La Bamba not any rock and roll other mix. There was a huge round of applause for their presentation.

Rishabh again stood up to address the audience "Next is a traditional folk dance and song Bumbro from the beautiful valleys of Kashmir sung while the ceremony of Henna an integral part of wedding there done after the engagement of the couple."

Another crew came in with traditional dress of Kashmir with the golden jewellery. Then they started the dance son which was roughly translated to the audience like

(A/N: Bold letters are the english meaning)

chorus:  
bumbro bumbro shyaam rang bumbro...  
**Bumblebee, bumblebee, dark-hued bumblebee**

aaye ho kis bagiya se tum  
**what garden do you come from?**

bhanwre o shyaam bhanwre khushiyon ko saath laaye  
**Bumblebee, black bumblebee, you bring happiness with you.**

mehndi ki raat mein tum leke saugaat aaye  
**On this wedding night you come bearing gifts.**

kaajal ka rang laaye nazarein utaarne ko  
**You bring the color of kohl to ward off the evil eye.**

baagon se phuul laaye raste sanwaarne ko  
**From gardens you bring flowers to adorn our lanes.**

kaajal ka rang laaye nazarein utaarne ko  
**You bring the color of kohl to ward off the evil eye.**

baagon se phuul laaye raste sanwaarne ko  
**From gardens you bring flowers to adorn our lanes.**

**chorous**

haan mehndi ke chaanvon mein git sunaayein bumbro  
**Come, let's sing in the shadow of the henna tree, bee.**

jhuumein naachein saaz gaayein jashn manaayein bumbro  
**Let's sway and dance, play music, celebrate, bee.**

khil khil ke laal hua mehndi ka rang aise  
**The henna has bloomed dark red, like flowers,**

gori hatheliyon pe khilte ho phuul jaise  
**in these fair palms; it has bloomed like flowers.**

bumbro bumbro bumbro bumbro  
**Bumblebee...**

khil khil ke laal hua mehndi ka rang aise  
**The henna has bloomed dark red, like flowers,**

gori hatheliyon pe khilte ho phuul jaise  
**in these fair palms; it has bloomed like flowers.**

ye rang dhuup ka hai ye rang chaanvon ka  
**This is the color of sunlight; this, of shadow.**

mehndi ka rang nahin maan ki duaaon ka hai  
**This is not the color of henna; it's the color of a mother's blessing.**

is mehndi ka rang hai sachcha baaki saare jhuuthe  
**The color of this henna is true; all others are false.**

haathon se ab mehndi ka ye rang kabhi na chhuutein  
**May this color never fade from your hands.**

chorous

chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad laayi  
**Bearing the wishes of the heart in the palanquin of the moon,**

jannat ka nuur leke mehndi ki raat aayi  
**this night of henna has come lit by a heavenly light.**

mehndi ki raat aayi  
**this night of henna has come,**

chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad laayi  
**Bearing the wishes of the heart in the palanquin of the moon**

jannat ka nuur leke mehndi ki raat aayi  
**this night of henna has come lit by a heavenly light.**

Chorous

rukh pe saheliyon ke khwaabon ki roshni hai  
**On the faces of the bride's friends is the glow of dreams.**

sab ne duaayein maangi rab ne kabuul ki hai  
**They all asked for blessings, which the Lord gladly gave.**

ye haathon mein mehndi hai ya shaam ki laali bumbro  
**Is this henna on our hands, or the dark red glow of evening?**

chaand sitaare rahkar aaye raat ki laali  
**In the dark red light of evening the moon and stars have emerged.**

o chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad laayi  
**Bearing the wishes of the heart in the palanquin of the moon,**

jannat ka nuur leke mehndi ki raat aayi  
**this night of henna has come lit by a heavenly light.**

rukh pe saheliyon ke khwaabon ki roshni hai  
**On the faces of the bride's friends is the glow of dreams.**

sab ne duaayein maangi rab ne kabuul ki hai  
**They all asked for blessings, which the Lord gladly gave.**

ye haathon mein mehndi hai ya shaam ki laali bumbro  
**Is this henna on our hands, or the dark red glow of evening?**

chaand sitaare rahkar aaye raat ki laali bumbro  
**In the dark red light of evening the moon and stars have emerged.**

The crew had 10 men and ten ladies. The dance and song was fabulous earning another huge round of applause from the audience.

(A/N anyone wanting to hear the original song search 'Bumbro song of movie Mission Kashmir movie' and the dance is also good. Just erase the filming crew and you will get the dance that was being performed here. Just see the video and you will get the idea. And as usual I don't own any right for this song it is owned by the producer of the Film Mission Kashmir. On the second thought it is a folk song so I have some rights!")

After it was done Rishabh had a smug smirk on his face while rest were just smiling it was Rangnock who commented "My lord, you certainly know how to throw a party."

"I had to. It was after all wedding party of my son and I had gained a daughter so it was must. As it is most of the work was done by the good elves working under the command of Lady Hogwarts"

Rishabh thought it was a good time to ask a boon from Rangnock "Your Highness I would like to ask a boon from you."

Rangnock gave him a quizzical look contemplating after all he has been given what could he ask more and asked " and that would be My lord?"

"A goblin historian and access to the history books **_he_** thinks useful in remapping the history course. I think we both will agree that both of us will be greatly benefited if the students were taught the truth rather than the blatant lies that the ministry teaches. It will help them to understand the culture and way of warriors of the nation and they will be favourably inclined towards the nation. It will pave the way towards the friendship between our two communities."

His highness smiled at this "You certainly know how to iterate you wordings my lord. You are going to be profited by this the most but you make it like we are going to get all the cream. You really are a silvertounge."

"Your Highness, I get the profit because I have the biggest problem in my share. Ministry is going to try to have my hide for this."

"That they will try I am sure. Also with this you have proved that I was not in error to grant you and your family the status of friend."

"I will try that you never find yourself in error in this regard."

After this all the formal business was dealt with and the round of dance and celebration started. For the first time Harry thought he bit off more than he can chew. With his wife, 2 fiancés, mother, mother-in-law and 2 more future mothers-in-law, well, he found the meaning of sore feet by dance. The girls certainly got a lot of dance and being his wife or fiancés they were entitled to more than one dance with him which they fully capitalised upon. Harry even with sore feet he was happy. Happy because he was with his family; family that loved each other. During her second dance Hermione noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling from the start of the dance. A genuine smile, one reserved for the family not the fake one that he wore for the others.

"What has got you this happy?"

With a crooked smile he answered "I am in your arms, do I need any more reason to be happy?"

This got him her own wide smile in return "Oh cheesy, my dear fiancé, so very cheesy, now tell me the truth!"

"Look around yourself, our whole family is here - whole and happy. Fleur is dancing with dad with a smile on her face while Dora is dancing with your dad. All of them are happy. I am in your arms dancing with you. Around us students are there with their dates and possible love interests. No worries of the school or the tournament, none of the other work loads, no planning to be done, no evil wizards to be defeated, just happiness and love filling the air. Moments like these are I think something worth all the fighting and dying. It is something to be treasured."

While the kiss he got in result was slow but it was passionate none the less. Both of them were doing their best to push all the love they had for the other in that one kiss. When the need to breath became too high they broke the kiss. Still lost in each other it was Hermione who first spoke.

"May there be many more such occasions worth fighting for, my beloved."

"May we all be together for the rest of the eternity beloved." Harry responded mirroring her emotions.

The rest of the evening passed with these small gesture and give and take of love between them and between the dates. It doesn't takes gold, silver, beautiful scenery and such for a place to be heaven on earth. All it takes is that the place is full of love and filled with people who know the meaning of it and on that night Hogwarts certainly was one of the heavens on earth.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

* * *

A/N: for the curious bugs the dress and jewellery can be at the following addresses.

imanager/image_ ?imageid=3340160&amp;width=600&amp;hash=035120b8df82bdb5a8d8a14b28c83fc0

imanager/image_ ?imageid=3340199&amp;width=600&amp;hash=0385bf1a8c53a8f2744913cff4680fe5

imanager/image_ ?imageid=3340195&amp;width=600&amp;hash=8b94aa6092676c82dab3b1983ce224f7

imanager/image_ ?imageid=3340200&amp;width=600&amp;hash=34e46b1abf891c52551ba3b4273fdb28

imanager/image_ ?imageid=3340201&amp;width=600&amp;hash=1ac7a0eb9027a8664338111f01ec9f69

imanager/image_ ?imageid=3347212&amp;width=600&amp;hash=fd7515dff7d4720fb6adaca0b6ac4dca

**And I know that you can't copy paste directly from the reading page to my knowledge so here are the steps so that you don't have to write the whole thing on a notebook or memorise and write in the address bar.**

If you are google crome user for your browser right click on the page.

Select "view page source"

Another tab will open with the page source search the links there (it is fairly easy will be around the ¾ of page with a giant wall of text. Then simply do the select copy and paste or the select and search.

A/N 2: ok I know that there were too many A/N in this chapter but it was necessary. Also the sea nymph will have other properties than what you will read on the net or other source because I have made it to help me in a certain plot. If you are skipping certain parts of the story then Stop reading or read it again in full because there are lots of connection going in and there is a high possibility that you will miss something very important and will be left scratching your head for when I will use it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review.)


	22. Talks and Dibs

A/N: In case of any medical mistake ... Well I am not a doctor. Enjoy the chapter and Reviews are welcome Flames are not.** beta reader needed! pls contact me if interested.**

* * *

The ball was a total hit. The idea of a bit of vacation in Hogwarts with their children was also a bit hit in the family. They also decided to live in the room of requirement and avail the benefit of the time dilation (time slowing) feature of it. The room separated itself into five grand rooms will all the beauty that a royal bedroom has till the time they had to sleep. The whole family went to the bed happy and exhausted.

The next morning in the room came and so the regular routine for the youngsters - for them to train and get better. The breakfast was a normal affair except for the fact that Dan was a bit of porridge fanatic and an impromptu food war between Fleur and _Gabrielle which was escalated to the adult kids that is the quartet, Grangers, Delacores, Tonks even the assassin couple let their mischievous side lose when they charmed the bean to attack the others. It finally ended when a bean was lodged in Dan's nose and none of them were able to do anything because of laughing so hard. _

_When the breakfast finally ended, the room transformed to become like a training room and all parents went at the other side to watch and Harry started to teach them the battle spells._

_When in position Harry started "Ok on today's menu are two of the most gruesome and revolting curses you would have ever seen in effect, with one which makes the word deadly a pale thing to say when casted with a bit of wit. They are like the punishment of ancient Egypt straight out of that era. First, the non-gruesome one and takes a bit of wit to cast it." _

_He turned towards the same setting to 30 warriors he used for first battle spells. Then he casted a very strong __**agumeneti**__ charm (water stream charm) with a quick __**glacius**__ charm (water freezing charm) then he she turned towards the girls "now there are two ways to use this curse, directly on the enemies but it may or may not kill them or even harm them but with a bit of water all of them will be down. The curse is called 'the shower of thunderbolts' or 'the thunder shower' spell. It will release around 30 to 40 small thunderbolts towards the pointed area scattered in the length of 50 meters and they can travel upto 100 mts. Needles to say anything in their path will be smoked. The latin incancation is __**fulgur pluvisse **_and the Sanskrit one is _**vidyut vajrapata**__." _

_Then he again turned towards the frozen solders and roared "__**fulgur pluvisse"**_

Everything in ice and ice itself was destroyed into nothingness.

"Although ice is a poor conductor but in front of 1 million volts, it does its work. Also it is very effective if you want your enemy to run for cover and give you some space to breath. Before next curse...mum?"

Shivangi took the clue and casted a _**somnus**_ charm on Gabrielle causing her to go into deep sleep. Seeing it Harry continued " the second does not have any name and it is better that way. Brace yourself it redefines messy death. The incantation is _**Dermestidae agitas**_ and in Sanskrit _**mamsabhaksa**__**kumarik**__**a**_. Here _**mamsabhaksa**__**kumarik**__**a**_"

As soon as he finished the incancation with intent the tip of his wand started to glow and a sphere of yellow light of around 3 inch radius formed at its tip after half a second a stream of hundreds of vicious looking beetles flew towards the newly transfigured pig carcass and that took place of the solders. After a few second when the wand stopped emitting the beetles there were at least thousands if not hundred thousands of flesh eating beetles devouring the carcass at the battle ground at a prodigious rate. In a few seconds all the enemies were devoured and after a quick _**somnus maxima**_ and _**fiendfrey**_ the insects were no more.

This show was more than enough for Emma and Ted and their breakfast made a repeat telecast on the ground in a very ungraceful way. Alan and Apolline were now were grateful for the sleeping spell on Gabrielle. The rest apart from the assassin couple were very green at gills. It was now on their top of the list not to see after breakfast – if ever.

On the side of girls Fleur was mere inches from throwing up and even Dora and Hermione were a little green. Not much but still a little. Dora was first to comment

"Now that is the real definition for a nasty death."

Hermione had something to add still "This is something that will snap the wills of the enemies to fighting. No one wants their comrade to die in such a messy way."

Fleur added two knuts of her own in a stunned whisper "No shit, I won't ever want to go against this curse."

"That is why it was made. Now last curse which will be a curse we would be practicing for the foreseeable future. It is tough to learn but it is totally worth it. It is the only spell that is recommended to learn wandless never with a wand because it can only be casted wandlessly. It is the human version of Nundu's breath. The incantation is _**exhalantur interitum**_ but it has a little trick in it to perform it. While in other spells you just say the incantation and let them work; in this you will have to inhale as deep breath as possible while saying the first part that is _**exhalantur**_and then exhale towards your foe while chanting the second part in your mind. While exhaling, exhale the breath slowly because it will as long as you exhale. Now watch _**exhalantur**__**...**_"

He exhaled very slowly but the rate at which the sickly looking smoke left his mouth like an air blower was pushing it out. Everything in its path was turned into dust and flesh looked like it was dipped into thousands of litres of acid - almost all of it was dissolved.

When he turned he saw the thoroughly scared faces of his in-laws and awe struck faces of his mates. Alan still had a bit of doubt which he asked

"Won't it harm the caster too?"

This was answered by Shivangi "no, this is the most wonderful thing about this spell. It has trace of the magical signature of the caster so it won't harm the caster but everyone and thing else is a fair game, so it is used as the most desperate measure in the event of escapes or when heavily out-numbered or disarmed."

For the next one hour the girls trained in the spells while the lighting shower spell and the beetles spell came to them easily but the last one made the sweat thoroughly, none of them were able to cast it till the end of the session. After it Rishabh conjured some bull whips and then he turned to the kids

"Ok kids, while all the curses you have learned are good, the fire-whip curse is one of the most important curses when outnumbered or surrounded but it is useful only when it is used correctly. Training with a real fire is very draining and is also a proof of utter foolishness because it is lethal and can easily become a cause of amputation. So we will be training with the normal bull whips; similar in use but does not cause any permanent harm."

The rest of the morning was spent in learning how to use a bull whip not just by Harry and his mates but also by rest of his in-laws. Rishabh was good with whips, not like the cowboys or expert type good but can use it almost fluidly on his intended target while not causing any friendly fire. There were still a few times when they were confused whether they were training or playing.

The best of them was the time when Ted transfigured his clothes to that of cowboys and started to show off, well...tried to but failed spectacularly. He tried to hit a can to show off but when he lashed his whip forward towards the can but the whip took out his hat from his head. He waived it off as his try to amuse them the in a way very similar to the stage artists he grandiosely pulled his hand back and again to the strike. Again he was not able to hit the can but he succeeded to hurt himself and tear his shirt.

When the others saw that it was nothing more than a bruise they started to laugh on him. Andy's comment of 'if you are a cowboy, I am the blooming queen of England. Why don't you limit yourself to painting in which you have at least some talent - even if it is of the scales of teaspoon!' drove everyone into hysteria.

Gabrielle's attempts were hilarious too to the family. While her whip was charmed to only leave red colour where it hit anything instead of inducing any physical injuries, her whip caused whole wall allotted to her to red accept the real target. This caused her gasket to blow and she started to hit her sisters with it painting them red. The retaliation left the four of them in need of shower because they were painted in red paint from head to toe. (A/n: no she is not a budding psychopath. She knows it very well that her whip will cause only the hit area to be covered in red paint – nothing even remotely harming.)

Harry wisely kept himself out of it. When Alan asked why he simply answered, "right now they are fighting among each other. Then it would be me versus wives and sister and even I know one should not pick fight with one's wife. It doesn't ends well." he ended it with shudders. He had seen his dad sleeping on couch – granted it was only twice – and he never wanted to end up at that position.

Alan smiled at this "Smart man, you have already learnt an important lesson for how to live a happily married life."

Harry rolled his at him while replying "Alan, in this case I am out-numbered three to one and totally unarmed. It is good thing to be brave and fight but it is better to surrender when you know you are outmatched. In this I am hopelessly outmatched."

There was also a duelling practice. It showed that while Ted, Andy and Apolline were good duellers and Alan was better than them, the assassin couple and Harry were in a class of their own. Hermione and Dora were giving Alan run for his money in duelling skills while Fleur was almost as competent as Ted.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme**

* * *

The noon time was solely dedicated for the family. The room was comfy and the whole family was there talking and discussing about the Christmas plan. It was decided that even in the time of threat of I.C.W. they will have a holiday. They were pushing themselves very hard as it is, so a five day vacation was at least deserved if not very less than what they actually deserved.

It was just the time when Dan remembered a sad memory

"Christmas always reminds of the incident two years ago. It spoiled the whole festive mood.'

Rishabh arched an eyebrow at this "Do tell, what happened that was that bad?"

"Some local bullies hit Hermione. We had to stitch her gums and then his father had galls to tell their 'Poor Dudlkins' could never do this. Damn that Dursley and that horse faced bitch of his!"

This caused Rishabh Shivangi and Harry to sit a little straight and Rishabh asked "Dursleys as in Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

Emma was a little taken aback by it and inquired "you know them?"

This engaged and struck right gears of the brains girls had and Dora explained "Emma, they are Harry's wanna-be-child-abuser relative. They are his uncle and aunt."

Shivangi continued "correct but Rishabh never told me about this whelp of theirs. Well it is not as if this type of thing can happen again."

Then a smile of pride bloomed on her face "our Hermione can kick that brat's arse twice on any day, four times on Sunday. And if he anyhow he succeeds in hurting her, a payback will be in order – compounded with what they were planning to do to Harry earlier."

The smile she wore was terrifying with capital T. It was a testament that one mistake and Dursley's end will not be good if they messed with The Family again.

To change the topic Hermione raised another topic "At least one of the persons on our disliked list gave us something profitable."

This time even Harry did not knew what she was talking about so he inquired "who did?"

"Lupin."

"how?"

This time Dora interjected "He gave the way to help Lychanthropes that was way too cheaper than that wolf's bane."

Harry got his memory of that incident back how their few hours of time had led to this result, "ahhhh!"

While he remembered the incident other had inquisitive look on their faces seeing this Dora explained "It was Hermione's idea when we were discussing the problem of the cost of wolf's bane for Lupin."

Smiling a bit at the incident's memory she continued "After a few hours of failed attempts to procure any cheaper alternative, Hermione yelled in frustration 'why don't we give him goddamn sleeping pills and be done with it!'. Harry just kissed her senseless first and then exclaimed 'that's it! That is the missing key. We are going too much hardcore magical on the problem.' Then we started to dissect the transformation of werewolf."

From there Hermione continued "Firstly when the werewolves change on the full moon night their muscles undergoes through rapid contraction and expansion which is better known as..."

Being healer and Doctors Andromeda, Dan and Emma reached to the conclusion first with assassin couple slightly behind them and said they said it out loud "convulsion!"

Hermione smirked at this and continued "True, so we looked up for the medication of it. We found a couple of muscles relaxant pills and injection. Keeping in mind that the werewolves have an enhanced and strong physiology, we upped the common dose of the Tizadine to 1.3 times with an injection of another muscle relaxant at the hand. That was given with standard dose of Depcon to ease the convulsion."

Harry picked up the thread from her "second was the violent behaviour of the transformed werewolves. We first tried to find a way to control it but the best we got were tranquilizers for stress and all. At that Dora had her eureka moment and she cried 'why not make his arms and legs useless?' from there we searched for the local and regional anaesthesia that will temporarily render the limb paralyse. Again we used a stronger dose."

Dora took it from there "We gave him a strong dose of Tizadine with a normal dose of sleeping pill keeping in mind that Tizadie has same side-effect. Then we administered a strong dose of regional anaesthesia in arms and legs under the supervision of madam Pomphree. While he still changed the drugs did their work and he was barely able to stand let alone attack. Next morning when we asked about it he said he remembered nothing about it apart for the procedure where we injected the anaesthesia to keep his limb paralysed for 6 hours and gave him pills. Actually after he transformed we gave him one more shot of sleeping drug. He went to a deep slumber immediately. The side-benefit, he didn't have had the cramps that he usually had after transforming as the anaesthesia with the muscle relaxant didn't allow much of muscle spasm and convulsions - so no more cramps!"

Now Hermione had a damning smirk on her face when she picked up from there "The total cost of the procedure was around 300 pounds. When we compare it to the wolf's bane which is 300 galleons that is 3000 pounds it is much more effective."

Everyone in the room had a stunned expression on their faces, everyone except Fleur that is. Then with a smile she answered the unasked question "you live with them for a little period of time and you get to know that nothing is impossible when these three are involved. Even eight days are good enough to get you to become immune to their brand of insanity of impossible turned possible."

Being a healer Andromeda was first to pose a doubt "but we tried to do same thing with the magical medicines they all failed! How come this stuff is working?"

Dora answered it with a smug expression "because we are not using magic at all. We used chemicals and the biology of body. When we use potions they have their own magic, which is weaker than the magic of the curse of lycanthropes and they both reacts each other's presence which results in either no results or totally unpredictable and often cataclysmic result. We used drugs and chemical used to interfere with enzymes and neuron without magic. No magical interference at any stage."

Then Harry added 'we also thought to keep marijuana or the like on hand to sedate him but Hermione rejected it stating that it could very well backfire on us and make him more violent and aggressive as we don't know its effect on werewolves."

"That's...that's amazing! We will be able to help the werewolves much easily now! They might even be able to get a decent job after this cause." Andy exclaimed.

But Ted was quick to burst her bubble of happiness "Uhhh, I hate to ruin the mood but we are talking about ministry and the arch conservative society of Britain. They don't employ even first-born just because they think they are inferior so try as you might, Andy, but even if you were able to heal them they won't be accepted because they are half-breed for them."

Apolline also supported Ted in this "True, it is also the reason because veelas don't have a colony in England. Out here we are not seen as meaningful pursuits but as a disposable means of pleasure. If we had had a colony here we would have been declared born slave for pleasure. England may have been a leader for a while but magical England was never respected by many of the nation. In modern days it is even losing the last means of its respect – its magical might."

Emma's disgust with the magical society was palpable "after knowing the true situation of the magical society from Rishabh and Shivangi, there are many times I wish I had just chucked that McGonagall woman out by her ears at the very time she entered my house to tell me that Hermione is a witch. This is not a civilised society but a breeding ground for bigots, crime lords and rapists."

Dan added two knuts of his own "They dare to call us animal when even animals would be ashamed of their behaviour. So much for the civilized society of pure-bloody-bloods!

But Rishabh had another track in his mind, a track on which a businessman will think. He now had a damning smirk on his face "Ministry here will not give them job but I am not under any such compunction."

This got a raised eyebrow from Shivangi and a smirk of Harry with a host of confused stares so he proceeded to sate their query "Waste not, want not. Werewolves are physically very strong. I doubt they will even break a sweat even after soundly beating champion wrestlers. Their injuries generally heal faster than normal except if it involves broken bones because we all know skell-grow works shit for them. Then they are hyper-aware of surrounding; curtsy of the wolfish sense of smell and sound. They are ideal material for soldiers. The transformation was the only problem with them. I can easily get a permit for a private security firm. We take them and mix them with mundane recruits. The transformation is on full moon. We can easily say due to some of our or their religious believes full moons and after it will be a holiday for them or all. In case of any important task mundane recruits can take their place. We will train them in both physical and magical combat but will take an oath not to betray us and will give them medication. Most of them work in doc-yards and such in mundane area due to the lack of knowledge, training and the fact that they have to take off for three days a month on full moon apart from the normal sundays. We give them good pay, we give them a reputable job and we will have their fidelity."

Now there was a full blown smile on the face of Boy-who-lived's and Raven's face while rest were astounded at the plan.

Ted still had a speed breaker for them which he dropped in their road of fantasy oh-so-very-quickly "Greyback will not go for it. Not very easily at least. He was one of the major enforcer for the Dark Lord during first blood war and if rumours are true then he is the alpha of the werewolf pack in Britain. He wants his werewolf feral and wants them to accept the wolf of curse fully."

This caused a frown to appear on the face of smartest-witch-of-the-age as it was in direct conflict at what she had researched on the topic of werewolf so she let other be known of her thoughts pretty quickly, "That can't be possible. By government records there around 78 werewolves at present, given the diligence and dedication of ministry workers I am willing to bet the number is in triple digits within the range of 200 to 300. The pack could not be this big and if by any sheer chance Greyback is the leader of all the werewolves in Britain they alone could have caused a disaster. The incidents of biting and mass killing in mundane areas would have been sky high - enough that the best obliviators could not have covered up."

Fleur also added her own thoughts, "That is true, even twenty feral werewolves are recipe of disaster. The official 78 or the real estimate of 200 attacking werewolves will be an apocalypse in making. If the attacks are small enough to cover up then I think the number of the pack members under this Greyback guy will be around 7 to 10 at max 15, not more than that."

To this Dora interrupted "That or that they are laying low. But we still need to take care of Greyback. He will be an eminent threat should the dark wanker come and grace us with his presences again."

"There is that. I think an assignment is in order. We need to take care of him and his support structure." Shivangi mused.

This caused Rishabh to jump in "That reminds me are you people up for an assignment?"

This caused a feral smile to bloom on the face of the trio, so Rishabh continued "Harry you remember the plan 'Red script'?".

"Yes"

"Good, the keeper of the record is Andrew Hamilton and the department is under Doleres Jane Umbridge. She will be your target. Prosecute as you wish, she is a nasty piece of work - so no bar."

"I don't think that public sniping or such is possible."

"No, this should be as natural as possible."

In all this Dora interrupted "What is plan Red Script?"

It was answered by Shivangi "You know that wizengmot can not have more than 70 members?"

After getting an affirmative nod from the diabolic duo of Hermione and Dora she continued "In next wizengmot session when Rishabh will take on his seat in wizengmot an chain of demotions will be triggered ending with outing one of the family of ancient and most noble as they will be demoted to the status of ancient and noble there by not being eligible for having a heredity seat and hence their removal from wizengmot. Normally it would be done according to the records that is who succeeded House of Baghel, that is who was made most ancient and most noble after them. Then to fill the newly created space for most ancient and noble and so on. Normally that is, but we want to alter the events to our liking. We are going to change the records so that they show House of McNair were elevated to ancient and most noble status when House of Baghel died because they were elevated around the same time and causing them to lose their seat."

While all of this was happening the rest of the family goggled at the casual way they talked about killing a human. This was a thing that they were not accustomed to and neither of them wanted to get accustomed to it apart from when they were in the family gathering.

There was still a thing that was bugging Emma, " ok I understood it but why does this Umbrigde women has to die?"

This was answered by Rishabh, "There are many reasons; first the record room is very secure. It can only be opened by the keeper of the records that too in the presence of the under-secretary that is given the responsibility of keeping the record. In case that there is a need to change the record and the under secretary is indisposed due to illness or there is no under-secretary then he must be accompanied by a permanent member of the wizengmot and both must swear on their magic and life that the under-secretary is indisposed. I will be accompanying Andrew."

After pausing for a breath he continued "Second she is a nasty piece of work. She hates first-borns, halfbloods, magical beings. In short in her version of world the English pureblood will rule and everyone else will be a slave to them. She has used her position to introduce many such laws or amendments to restrict First-borns, goblins and the werewolves. Third she rubbed many people wrong way and we have offers making a grand total of 5500 galleons to take care of her."

"If the records are so important won't there be many more safeguards?" Apolline pointed out.

Harry took it up to himself "there are and they are very solid. First the room is inside a room that is warded to hell and back – only place in the ministry that has lethal wards. Only the keeper of record and the under-secretary is allowed to enter. Outside - a guard sworn never to allow anyone accept the authorised people in. The way to temporally add a person in ward is via a charmed book and a charmed quill that allows only the guard to write in it. The name is added with date and time of entry and the entry is only for 20 minutes. The ink cannot be vanished from the book neither any other form of magic can be done on it - even any magical ink in not allowed. Once your name is written in there it is there for the rest of the eternity but the access is only for the time. Then the records can only be altered by the keeper of the records. The keeper of the records is under a vow on his magic, life and his very soul that he will never willingly alter the records for his own profit, due to being under pressure from any enemy forces or under the threat of life for him of his family from any other person."

"That is a lot of security. Even if you are able to alter the records you will be caught and I am sure then they will stop the process. All of this will be for naught." Alan whistled

Then Rishabh, Shivangi and Harry proceeded to explain the rest of the plan. The entire group had a pensive expression at the end of it.

"It could work but if it blew up, it will mess up big time." Andormeda commented.

"That it will. So kids will take out that toad and we take care of the rest. Then we will see about the idea about werewolves." Shivangi summed up.

During all this Dora had a pensive look on her face when she spoke up it derailed the thoughts of the rest. "Aren't only at least noble houses allowed to have a seat in wizengmot?"

When it was confirmed by Hermione she continued "then why should we settle for only one, why not for more. I know that House of Malfoy is just noble so is house of Jugson, Pucey and Noir and all of them are death eaters. If we alter the records in a good way, we can remove one of them at least."

To this Hermione smiled and quipped "the more, the merrier!"

"You know, it was not coined in this sense." Dan drawled.

"But it fits. I know Malfoys were a pain in France and from the way it seems they have not changed much so I vote for them." Fleur commented.

But Harry had another track on his mind "No, not Malfoy. Even if what we think about Narcissa is wrong I have read their marriage contract."

Seeing the evil glint in his eyes Hermione prodded "and?"

"There might be a clause in it that he was to produce at least two children within five years of marriage - heir and a spare – for the continuation of the Malfoy line or the Lord Black can impart the punishment sees fit on Lucius with the minimum of the marriage being annulled and dowry will be taken back. Since the contract is signed in blood..."

"Ministry can't do a thing about it." Fleur concluded with a vindictive smile. She had no love lost for wife beaters neither for any rapist death eaters.

To this Emma put her query up "Why would Lord Black be concerned about heir of any other family? Even if a daughter of house Black is married there I don't get the point."

Appoline answered the question for her "It is complex Emma but in the nut shell old family are given so much power because they have family magic. I am willing to bet a fortune Malfoy family doesn't has it. How a family gets its family magic no one knows but like Blacks had affinity for dark fire; every old family has something or other which is passed by blood. One can be even born heir but if the family magic does not chooses the heir to ascend to take up the Lordship no one can do anything. For old families, magic chooses the heir from those who have the blood and mostly it is the heir but if there is a considerable power difference between the born heir and any other member of family who has The Blood, the stronger one ascends to the lordship. For the second son of Malfoy; if he was strong enough he would have been the heir for Black if the born Black heir was weak, so the Black family could adopt him without the Blood adoption ritual. It is not for survival of house of Malfoy, more about the survival of House of Black. I think Harry's power levels would negate anyone except Merlin himself to be ascended to the Lordship of any house he is heir of."

"So to say it crudely - survival of the fittest" Emma responded.

"Exactly!"

With a smirk Dora commented "Lucius, really screwed himself, didn't he?"

"That he did", Harry confirmed and then turned to his dad "Do you have any intel on her or do I have to tell one of my elves to keep a watch on her?"

"Petal!" the cheerful elf arrived a second later so Rishabh continued "Would you please get the folder with intel on Umbridge?"

After a small bow of curtsy she disappeared silently and came back after a few seconds with a black folder with her that she gave to Harry before adding, "You know, she is the ugliest women I have seen who is not disfigured. I think her father was a toad."

With that she disappeared leaving the group either shocked or in case of the assassin couple and the trio, laughing.

"That observation was bang on target" Dora commented.

Seeing their look Hermione just passed the photo of the toady around. After seeing the photo no one disagreed. Harry just set the folder aside to study later with the girls.

Seeing it Rishabh said last thing on the topic, "keep it silent and it should look like an accident at worst. The date for it is night of 2nd of December as I will carry out the second part on third of December."

The rest of the afternoon went more easily while chatting on lighter topic and getting to know each other better.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

* * *

The rest of the seven days went in similar way in training and fun. During this time the kids were introduced to the rifles. Rishabh, Shivangi and Dan taught them to use the MAS-36 bolt action rifle for the practice.

-Flashback-

Dan was teaching them right posture and how to handle a Rifle while setting the butt stock of rifle correctly against Fleur's shoulder correctly "Remember it is like holding a bird, too tightly and it dies and to loosely and it will fly away. Similarly too loosely and it will break your shoulder, too tightly and ..."

Then Shivangi continued " Rest is like handling a Hand gun. Aim by seeing through the aperture. The key to a good shot lies inside you - your breath. How are you breathing makes all the difference between a mere good and an excellent shooter. In short range it doesn't matters but while taking a long range shot, always take a deep breath and hold it while aiming and only release it after you have pulled the trigger and your prey is dead. As you all are newbie use the same technique so that it becomes a second nature to you while taking a long range or difficult shot."

-End of Flashback-

It was decided by all to give the Breakfast in great hall a miss, so they had extra two days to live with the family. The quartered had decided to meet madam Pomphree after the breakfast. Alan and Apolline had given their secrecy oaths to Harry to watch the procedure of healing. It was not due to any reason that they did not trust them. No it was more due to the fact that uncle twinkle and other cannot snatch the information from their head via legilemency. The secrecy oath creates a blockage around the information so strong that even best of the legilemencer or truth potion could penetrate.

During this time Alan and Apolline also started to learn to use the handgun. While Alan can claim all he wanted that it was just an added layer of security in case he lost his wand, he fooled no one. Everyone could see his new found love for the handgun specially the Colt Anaconda. The twinkle in his eyes when he fired the weapon was a living testament of this.

The shooting range also gave Harry and Dan something to bond over. It was also something that gave Hermione, Shivangi, Dora and Fleur to bond over.

While Emma and Apolline were no fan of shooting it gave them also bond over while sitting in the bar while the rest of the people were enjoying the shooting. A nice glass of wine is always a good ice breaker.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme

* * *

The quartet asked Nancy to bring Madam Pomphree in the room while room configured itself for the meeting. This time family were there with the kids – just for being there not talking – for meeting.

When she came it was there was a pause in her movement just to see the sheer beauty of the room and the astonishment at the existence of the room even without her knowledge.

Hermione greeted her first "Good morning Madam Pomphree, please have a seat."

"Good Morning, Peppy said I was needed here. Who is injured?"

This was answered by Dora "No one Madam, but two patients will come in the infirmary this afternoon. It is an interesting topic but to proceed any further you will need to give us an unbreakable vow. We promise it will be worth it."

Her only response was a raised eyebrow. Seeing this Fleur added "It is big Madam and the reason all behind it is also big. Trust us it is worth it."

"What will be the wordings?"

"I will not disclose anything that is discussed in this meeting to anyone without express permission of Harry James Potter- Baghel, Fleur Isabella Black, Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. I will neither use nor share the knowledge I will learn from Harry James Potter, Fleur Isabella Black, Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Androdmeda Tonks on anyone without express permission from Harry James Potter, Fleur Isabella Black, Hermione Jean Granger and Nymphadora Androdmeda Tonks in any conceivable form or method." Hermione responded stoically.

Her both eyebrows disappeared in hairline at the airtight oath. It took a few seconds to regain her composure and reply "It's a tall order that you are asking. I would need something more substantial than that. "

"It is the cure for cruciatus." Fleur's off handed reply left the esteemed nurse wishing for a stiff drink. She could really do with one.

She was looking towards Hermione and Dora for confirmation that it was indeed true seeing their supremely confident posture "It ...it is amazing... truly amazing indeed but why you want to cover in the oath. Think of all the good you can cause and number of patient that will be healed if share it with others. People like Frank and Alice and many others will get a new life because of it! To see and talk with their children. To have a family!"

While others were happy inside at this they never allowed it to show on their face. Harry got the honour of breaking her day dream and ecstasy "It would have been all well and good but you are forgetting two things."

It had the same reaction of dunking a human in ice cold water; total removal of ecstasy and happiness what so ever.

"And those are?" a bit of trepidation was present in her voice.

"First, while we don't use _**crucio**_ we do certainly use Insanity Curse. If we made cure common, our enemies will be easily able to heal their comrades and will make a previously infallible weapon moot for us. While keeping it this way we get to heal our comrades while our enemies suffer permanently." Hermione gave it to her.

While Madam Pomphree was a very kind hearted person she would be first to admit that she wanted total and utter inhalation of death eaters and ol' uncle Snake-face. Before the first blood war she had met her husband while training for becoming a medi-witch - a handsome and charming Firstborn named Alfred Pomphree. An Ex-Ravenclaw like her and 3 years older than her. While at Hogwarts they were friendly, it was really during the training she fell in love with her trainer. They married a year later.

During early war time, she was called for emergency after a death eater raid. She was healing the casualty completely unaware of the face that her life was going to change completely when she reached her home. When she reached her house totally exhausted and having thoughts of having a stiff drink and quietly slipping in to her bed for a good night sleep, she noticed the most dreaded thing for a person at that time – A sickly looking Dark Mark hanging above their house. She ran towards the door with all she had and entered the house only to see it totally demolished inside. Her husband's quartered dead body was in the center of carnage while 4 more dead bodies were littered in house – well what was left of them.

From the looks the mild mannered and comforting child specialist Alfred gave as good as he got. He did not go quietly at all and took 4 of the attackers with him.

It was not just his dead body lying there but also the dead body of all hope and will to live of Poppy. For next 6 months she robotically went to work ate and slept but the spark that made Poppy special was gone forever. Form that day while she did all and more to heal any victim of death-eaters and curtsy of her healer's oath she could not directly harm anyone if she even suspected that the person she was healing she use the most painful way to heal him. When the offer came for becoming Hogwarts nurse she too it both of her hand. It was her only chance of finding any solace and peace.

It galled her in so many ways that she had to heal the children of known death eaters who were out because they had money. All she had for consolation by the old saying regarding sins of father. She welcomed the changes Harry had brought with open arms. She understood the reason of this demand now and was totally in favour of it. While Albus could teach about all about forgiveness, in her point of view the harder these bastards got hit the better and if they had less resources the sweeter her day got.

When all these memories were came in front of her mind her voice automatically got a little edgy. "I totally concur with your this view but what is your second reason?"

The flicker of distant view in her eyes hinted the other that they had hit a soft spot and being aware of the history of every employee of Hogwarts they exactly knew the reason of the edge.

Dora simply shrugged her shoulders "We are not saints, we don't do charity. For us everything we get and everything we give has a price tag attached to it."

She could easily belly it also after all even the so called leader of light never did any of his duty without pay so to they were totally entitled for their price.

"I can live with those reasons. So what is that you want from me?"

This got a ghost of smile to appear on their face other though will swear they had a perfect poker face. This was replied by Harry "The Longbottoms will come today in noon after we heal them they will be shifted to your wards to be kept under observation..." after it Harry explained what was required of her.

When Poppy left they were happy at how smoothly their meeting went.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For the bastards who thinks that they can send flames under the banner of anonymous this is my one and only response '**Go fuck yourself!**'

A/N: Happy new year also I would like to recommend the story 'The Cadmean Victory' to all my reader.


	23. Healing the Faith

At around one pm castle wards alerted The Family that Madam Longbottom has come with her charges. The team consisted of a healer from St. Mungoos, Augusta and the Longbottom couple. The healer was not a welcome addition but it was no surprise to them that Dowager Longbottom would bring a healer like any sane person would. They were directed to the infirmary by an elf without any delay. A room in the infirmary was warded where Harry and group could heal the patient and then they would be transported to another adjoining warded room. While the first denied access to all but The Family, in the second access was allowed only family of victims and healers apart from The Family.

Their morning was eventful to say the least. Harry and the group had distributed the special uniform made by Master Flitwick to be used in scenarios when they were out of line of sight of the teachers and guards. The uniform was acromatula silk black camouflaged in pattern and layout with linings of Kevlar provided by Harry to protect vital parts but the thing that made them perfect were whole assortment of health monitoring charms to relay the current physical situation of the wearer and small systems of concave mirrors and convex lenses covered in charms which on the whole will relay an almost real time images of the surroundings of the wearer so that if they were in any trouble, help can reach immediately.

They of course have got the contract from Sharphook along with the list of debts, some of which were hilariously by the way. How a person who was 100,000 in black a year ago can go 200,000 in red was something they didn't even wanted to contemplate.

The Longbottom group met The family in the infirmary itself. Anticipation and hope were dripping from the face of Madam Longbottom along with fear that this treatment will also not work like others. This was a fear, a nightmare that she had lost count how many time she had viewed in sleepless night and suffered in reality for many time. She did not know how many more time she could endure this emotional roller coaster of being high that her son and daughter-in-law might get heal and then being casted into dark depth of black hole that was the depression because of failure of the treatment.

Harry once again broke the ice. "Good Afternoon Madam Longbottom, Sorry for the reception but I thought you would be happier if you started right away. Please have a seat and if you want to order any refreshment call Nancy while we heal Lady Longbottom."

When he got an affirmative nod from her he turned towards the healer "Good Afternoon to you as well sir, I am sorry sir but I don't know your name."

"Good afternoon I am healer Edward Atwaters, I am here from St Mongoos to observe your healing method."

Hermione responded to it and killed the idea very swiftly there and then "We are very sorry sir but we can't allow it, Professional secrets."

Edward knew that it would be their possible answer but he had his orders. "I am sorry but I have to insist. I have orders not to leave the patients unsupervised during the treatment so their health doesn't degrade during the whole procedure."

Fleur was quick to respond and had an appropriate reply "Sir, those orders were valid till you were on British soil. Currently you are on foreign soil and without diplomatic immunity, the laws of land are equally valid to you as they are to anyone else."

Seeing that he was about to protest Dora killed it immediately "Sorry sir but you are not allowed to observe. Even the Hogwarts nurse is not allowed so you sir are not going to be any exception. Sorry but we like to keep something secrets."

Edward knew it was fruitless and he was not about to put his head in the grinder just for an order from superior. If they wanted it so much they should have came instead of sending him here. Yes, he was interested but he was also aware of the people he was dealing with and what they had done to that joke of a minister Fudge and Wizengmot.

"Ok, am I allowed to observe them afterwards?"

"Sure, please meet Madam Pomphree before it though. Certain diagnostic spells can harm the patient. Also you can diagnose and observe them after 2 hours, strictly procedurals as even Madam Pomphree is under strict orders not to do anything for that amount of time to any patient. Are there any complications with the patients like ruptured magical core or any such? " Hermione asked wanting to get down on the matter.

"Sure and no there are no such complication. We did all we could so they have no physical injuries."

"Thank you Healer Atwaters, you have been most helpful." Dora responded while they took over both the Longbottoms and started to leviate their stretchers towards the healing room. They could hear Madam Pomphree assuring both of the rest.

Once they were in the room and the door was closed, Fleur casted _**silencio hallo**_ on Alice so that no pain would be caused by loud noises.

Then Harry took command "Ok Dora cast the imperius and command her magic to lessen the pain. Hermione, get the vial of pain relieving potion."

When Hermione brought the vial of potion Dora commanded Alice to drink the potion. For next 15 minutes they waited after it Fleur casted a high powered sleeping charm causing her to go in deep sleep for next 2 hours after which Harry oblivated Alice of all memories starting from a few minutes of attack till now. They left her now be for next 2 hours.

Outside seeing Augusta coming their way Fleur raised her hand to with stall all the questions she might have regarding healing "We have done our job. It will now take 2 hours for things to totally work out. Believe me, you seriously wouldn't want to go barging in, it will cause her condition to deteriorate."

That being said they left Madam Longbottom and healer for 2 hours while they went to RoR for 2 days full of fun and family.

~HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME~

After 2 hours (2 days for The Family) when Harry and The Family they simply went to Madam Longbottom and this time it was Hermione who started the conversation or to be more appropriate monologue "I think Madam Pomphree has already briefed you but to be on the side of caution; No physical contact excepts for very light kisses and certainly no hugs for a few days, at no time what-so-ever you will speak in loud voice, better to keep it on the side of whisper and last but not the least, try not to bring any painful topics. Any type of pain for a few days will be enough to return her into her previous state."

When she gave her nod of acceptance Harry went in and levitated a sleeping Alice out and then made her comfortable on her new bed. Then he cancelled the sleeping charm and exited the room while motioning Augusta to go in.

When Healer Atwaters also started to move Harry just motioned him to stop then whispered in to his ears "Not now, my friend. Let them have their family moment then you will have all the time in the world to study, just not now. Right now, Lady Longbottom can do with a little Familial warmth without any of us interfering."

This got a nod of understanding from the healer who went back to his seat and to his journal.

They all took a seat there.

~HARRY POTTER AND THE ASSASSIN SUPREME~

For Alice everything was fussy and with a slight feeling of tipsiness that usually accompanied the stronger pain relieving potion. Being an auror she was used to that feeling having taken it many times. Last thing she knew was that she was feeding Neville and Frank was reading about the latest Death eater raid in The Evening Prophet. Now, she was in totally unknown surrounding with no sign of Frank and Neville.

'_ok, let's check. Hands, check. Legs, check. Head and eyes, obviously check. Ok, now my hands are way more skinier than before, so are my legs. Then there is a drunken feeling of the strong pain potion. The room looks like hospital of sorts but I don't remember a fight so if we were captured that traitor must have been damn good to take us so neatly orrrr we have been memory charmed. On the top of it, it must have been at least six months so as to get me into this level of muscle density. That means either I was in coma or was kept sedated the whole time.' _Alice concluded.

After looking her surrounding more carefully she changed her opinion _' okayyy, so I am not a captive any more or there would have been some restraints on me but this is damn well not St Mongoos cause I know that place by heart.'_

(A/N: due to pain potion she is high as kite so alternate interrogation technique is not her first thought)

Sound of approaching footsteps instantly caught her attention. Knowing that until and unless this approaching someone was seriously weak, she won't be able do a thing about him or her, she decided to keep her calm and let the situation unfold itself.

Seeing the face of her mother-in-law was a huge relief as it confirmed that she was not in a hostile environment though her obviously shaken and emotional form did bore well for her.

Deciding to inject some humour to lighten the situation she quipped "You look oooold, Mother." Knowing full well how much it irritated her mother–in-law.

With a trembling voice the Lady known to all as Lady formidable responded "And you are still radiant as ever, my beautiful daughter"

That was all she was able to say before she dissolved into a sobbing heap on a stool beside the bed where Alice was.

'_It must have been a long time and the assailants must have done a number on us to cause mother to react this emotionally.' _

Deciding to go straight for the kill she asked "How long had it been mother?"

This question broke Augusta of the sobs and caused her to snort and give Alice a small smile "Ever the logical one you are, aren't you?"

Seeing her daughter in all but blood smile after so long was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She cleaned her face by handkerchief before responding "It has been 10 years my sweet."

In any other condition Alice would have been shocked but seeing her condition she was expecting something like this, not of this severity but something akin to that. Now the only question in her mind was what happened to Frank and more importantly '_my baby!'_ "Mother, Frank? Neville?"

"Neville is fine, in here." Her heart sank upon seeing the heart rending agony on the face of her mother-in-law "Frank... is yet to be healed. It will take a few hours but after seeing your results there is hope."

Now Alice was well and truly freaking out, "What... what happened!"

"I can't tell you much, not because of lack of information but the treatment forbids me from telling you. All I can say is that you were attacked and due to curses you and Frank went insane. That is also pretty much the very thing stopping me from hugging you."

"Will... will Frank be alright?" now tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"There is hope. Nancy!"

The proud elf appeared once again, once again ready to serve, "Yes, Madam Longbottom."

"Please tell, Lord Potter that I am ready to sign the contract."

Looking towards Alice, she saw the teary confused look "James?"

"No, His and Lily's son, Harry."

She could remember her godson but her mind struck on other thing "contract?"

"Price to heal you and Frank. Don't you worry about that my dear! It is all good. Just focus on your healing."

The family, Madam Pomphree and Healer Atwaters came in. Alice could see 2 familiar faces of Ted and Andromeda Tonks with a boy who could not be anyone else that Harry if his eyes were anything to go by but rest were totally unknown but she could not see Neville or anyone who could be.

It was Harry again one to lead "Good Afternoon Lady Longbottom, I am Harry James Potter- Baghel-Black. On my Right is Hermione Jane Granger Future Lady Potter my betrothed, next to her is Lady Fleur Issabella Black my wife, on my left is Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Future Lady Baghel and again my betrothed. They are Lord Rishabh Singh Baghel and Lady Shivangi Singh Baghel, my parents. On their left is someone you might know, Ted and Andromeda Tonks parents of Future Lady Baghel, to their next is Lord Alan Delacore Deputy minister of Magic France and Lady Apolline Delacore, parents of Lady Black and to Lord Baghel's right is Mr Dan Granger and Mrs. Emma Granger Parents of Future Lady Potter. He is Healer Edward Atwaters and to his right is Madam Pomphree, they both will diagnose you for any illness."

Alice was once again at loss of what to think or say. She had seen the way they moved Harry, the girls and Lord and Lady Baghel and they moved with an animalistic grace. They moved better than professional master duellists and on par or even better than hit-wizards. To make it worse if it was really ten years then he could be no more than 11 not that he look like that but still being married was something boggled her mind but not as much that he will have 2 more wives and was already Lord Potter and by the sound of it Lord Black.

Harry paid her no mind and turned to Augusta while taking out the contract from his robes, "Here is the contract Madam Longbottom. I have already signed it for two of my houses and Lord Baghel will sign it with you.", Giving the contract to his dad.

As already discussed earlier Harry said to both Longbottom "I will leave you both at your works and with Tonkses and Lord and Lady Baghel while we go to cure Lord Longbottom."

With this he and the girls with Grangers and Delacores took their leave. Both the healers went to work and started diagnosing Alice while she was still in the stupor.

Even if she might not like it Madam Augusta had to say she was impressed by the way the boy worked. It was efficient and gave no chances of protest; once he left the room you were left honour bound to sign the contract. She voiced it, "You have raised a son to be proud of Lord and Lady Baghel."

Assassin or housewife, every mother loves to talk about her children " I can't be proud enough on his accomplishment. He was the one to develop the cure." Shivangi responded with a smile.

This brought Alice out of her stupor "what cure and how an eleven year old can develop any cure for anything?

Seeing the place this was going Madam Pomphree gave Alice a vial of calming Potion "Please, drink this. You will need it."

Alice just chucked concoction down her throat to get some answers real quick, while Augusta and Rishabh signed the contract which caused it to glow and disappear for submission.

After the required time of Five minutes Rishabh started the tale "You, Lady Longbottom were insane and unresponsive to world for last 10 year curtsey to the Lestranges and Crouch and their cruciatus curses. Lord Longbottom was the same case and as you know that there is no cure for it. Well, it was true till my son found a cure for it and we were able to bring you in the land of living."

Alice turned to her mother-in-law for more answers "Mother, you said Neville was here. Where is he?"

Andy responded to it "We were not sure if you and Neville will be able to help yourselves and not hug each other so he was not told that we will be curing you and Frank today, Alice. It is necessary for the success of treatment that there is no physical pain for a certain period of time, no matter how welcoming in nature it might be. He is upstairs attending his classes most probably. Don't worry Licy, he is fine."

Instead of calming her, this caused a flood gate of questions to be open. "Where am I? Why don't I remember anything about attack?"

"Waking with the last memory of being held under _**crucio**_ is a very good way for avoiding any and all pain guideline?" Ted's voice was dry as dust in sahara.

While Augusta replied to her first question "This is Hogwarts."

This was interrupted by Madam Pomphree, "Lady Longbottom, you are in as fine health as you can be. Your muscle density and physique is a bit low but nothing a few nutrition potion and exercise will not be able to heal. Also please avoid any remotely painful activity for a few hours and any majorly painful activity for a few days."

"Thank you Madam Pomphree."

"It is of no concern. If you need anything, feel ill, call Peppy." After it both the healers left the note while comparing the note of their observation.

Next few minutes were spent in bringing Alice up to date starting from the Halloween night. After 10 or so minutes Harry and the girls entered the room and Dora announced "We have done our best, now next 2 hours will unveil how much success it was but if initial response was any indication it was a 100 percent success."

Then Hermione asked "Mom, Dad, Ted, Andy will you be coming with us or do you want to spent some time with Lady Longbottom?

"I think I will stay for a while" Andi responded and to surprise of Augusta and Alice the assassin couple mirrored her response along with Ted.

"We will be in The Room then. There is a student meeting in a few hours." Fleur responded.

~ Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme ~

The quartered was again sitting in the RoR but this time they were waiting for the students for the meeting.

The Longbottom affair went as well as one can expect. After Frank was successfully healed the Dowager Longbottom looked ready to sign her half of her estate to them. The reunion was painful but happy. To Harry and the girls it was job well done no more no less.

At this moment they were mentally preparing for the meeting to come, fight more like.

The sitting was informal. There were rows after rows of logs with a small campfire between 5 logs and the lights were very low giving the impression of a huge campfire. There were skewers and bowls of marshmallows for everyone. Harry's group with the place for the teachers and faculty were facing the others, obviously.

After 5 minutes first of the students begun to trickle in. Over the next few minutes the place was full and they were very happy that student from Beauxbuttons and Drumstrang were also present.

"Hello everyone. For Drumstrang and Beauxbuttons students thank you for coming. Before we start our discussion about the anecdote of Vlad III Tepse, I would like to ask you all if you have any problem. Any suggestions, anything you would like to share?"

After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence a Hufflepuff girl spoke up "Hanna Abbot, first year, sir. I had a complaint about a fellow first year, actually more than one."

"Before we hear it Miss. Abbot have you discussed it with any of the other faculty, of course considering it had not started today?" Harry cut her in the middle.

"Yes I have told it to my head of the house but she said that it is part and parcel of the school life." She replied fiddling under the stare of all the students.

"Ok, lets have it Miss. Abbot."

"A few Griffindors call all of the Huffelpuff, dumb and waste and leftover. We tried to ignore them but whenever we answer any question asked by a professor or try to help them they start insulting us by muttering all sort of stuff. When we decided not to help them they started to prattle about being dumb again." She explained.

Harry looked at Professor Sprout with a raised eyebrow only to see her flushing in shame. In all this Fleur and Dora started giggling. This sure caused a few raised eyebrows and few people to get angry

But before anyone could say something Fleur explained "Sorry I was just thinking who in their right mind would call a house of Loyal and Hardworkers leftover? I mean Slytherine is the house of cunning? Who will help them in their scheme and help them implement them if there are no hardworker? Also every person needs a few loyal persons otherwise they will die of paranoia."

Tonks took up from there "Ravenclaw is the house of knowledge; who will make use of and reproduce their research for masses so they can reap benefit from it if there are no hardworkers in the society. Kind of makes the whole thing useless, dosen't it?"

At this moment all the Huffelpuff had their chest puffed up at the complements.

But Harry brought the matter back to the hand "but that is all beside the point right now. The point is that while you all have a freedom of speech, it doesn't mean you will verbally bully other just to boost you petty little ego. Also you are hindering others from studying as when an instructor asks a question he or she asks it to gauge the level of the class and your bullying is preventing it. So Miss Abbot, the names of lead bully and of his sidekicks if you will please."

"Ronald Weasely, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan."

"Those, whose names were called please stand up."

When they were up, it is to be note that they were shaking very badly when due to the looks they were getting from other Huffelpuffs, Harry continued, "Anyone else who were at the bitter end of their tongues."

A few first year slytherine and a Ravenclaw stood up.

"Miss Davis, sum up for Slythrine."

"He and his group calls us slimy snakes and that we should be killed for the good of the world and that we are just... just whores for the Death eaters and that our parents are the scums ..." By this time her eyes were burning with hatred and so were many other eyes in the room.

"Enough! Snap quiz, Mr. Finnigan, incantation and wand movements of the levitation charm."

Seeing that the guy was just shaking and was not going to answer any time soon he turned to the second, "Mr. Thomas, Incantation and wand movement to turn match to needle?"

Seeing the same result as pervious he turned to third "Mr Weasely, potion contain porcupine quills, Belladonna, and grounded Elm roots?"

This time he mumble something and Harry simply said "Out loud Mr. Weasely."

"Potion is not my best subject."

"Miss Abbot, same questions?"

"Wingardium Leviosa, with a swish and flick. _Trasnfico_ semi circle with flick and Acne removing potion, sir"

"10 points to Hufflepuff. They were taught to you a week ago, in first class and in first class in the order asked and you three have the galls to call Hufflepuff dumb and waste. You had galls to call your fellow some pretty unmentionable names just because they are from some other house. Since it is your first warning you three will serve a month of detentions with Filch and your affiliation with your current house will now be subjected to the decision of The Pride. If they remove it, you will find yourself waiting to be resorted with other first year. Any other major transgressions and you will be expelled and in Mr. Thomas's case his core will be bound and memory erased. Is that understood?"

The Pride was the name given to the student council of Gryffindor. The Huffelpuffs had The Sett, The Slytherine had The Den and Ravenclaws had The Flock.

Upon getting their stunned looks in response he asked again "Is. That. Understood? Reply."

Upon getting their frantic nods he gestured them to sit down.

(For those who had seen Skyfall and know it's every scene by heart leave next 5 paragraphs.)

Then he continued "Now about this Slytherines are evil matter. Allow me to tell you a story. When I was 8 my family took me on an island on vacation. Upon there I saw that even though there were mice but there was not a single trap for them, so I asked a resident there. He told me the reason. For mice, they take an oil drum and bury it deep and hinge a coconut to the lid and the rats would come for the coconuts and one by one they all will fall in the drum. After a few days you have caught all the rats. Pretty simple stuff isn't it?"

He looked around and saw some were nodding while other other were trying to see how this was connected to the slytherines.

So Harry continued "Now you have rats. What do you do with the drum full of them? Burn it? Throw it in the sea? No not at all."

Seeing their confused faces he smirked - an honest to god creepy smirk -, "You just leave it. When the rats start to get hungry, one by one they start eating each other. Until there are only 2 left, the strongest."

Now when he looked towards them there was a sea of sick face in front of him, "Now what do you do with them? You take them and leave them into the trees. But now they don't eat coconuts. They now eat rats. You have changed their nature."

(Ok read it from here)

"That is what you have done to the Slytherine. They were here for 7 years to study; the oiled drum and the coconut. You belittled them, sneered at them, even after they had done nothing, you starved them for affection; the hunger. How a normal eleven year old can be truly evil is beyond me. If they were evil why would founders even create a house that was just evil? Any way, you pushed them, again and again and again until one day they – like any sane person - thought 'screw it! they want me to be evil then I will be evil.' They pushed back and roughed you up. You backed down like a bunch of backstabbing coward you were. They found the result pleasant; rat starts to like the taste of rat flesh. The incident was repeated with few others, they pushed back and you backed out."

Now there was horror evident on ¾ of the populace sitting in there and they all cringed when he said "you have changed their nature."

"So how does it feel to know that the making of many of the dark wizards can be attributed to you or your predecessors?"

Now the horror was mixed with guilt shame and self-loathing. "Ok. any other complaints or suggestions?"

There was a silence for a few seconds. There were no complains about the Slythrines because after seeing the fate of Rosier they had decided to get their act together. They knew that their old act will neither be allowed nor welcomed and could very well lead to their expulsion.

A student, who by the looks looked 4th or 5th year stood up, "Can we have other sports? Quiditch just gives the chance to 7 to 10 people in whole house."

After a moment of silence Harry responded, "We have plenty of space and we can alternate between the sports. Ok you all will get a form tomorrow morning with the choices of sports. Mostly it will be football, cricket, hockey, archery and few more. The top three will be selected. It will be implemented by the end of the month. A sport will be played twice a week. You will have badminton and squash as default. Its courts will build within next two weeks. Next."

While the foreign students were goggling at the speed of the work Hogwarts for most of their part were unsurprised. They had become used to the speed Harry and his group did the work.

This time a Ravenclaw stood up by the looks a second year, "Can you do something about our mundane national level exam, Sir."

This was a surprise to some and befuddled many of their necessity.

"Can I have your name miss?"

"Juniper Adams, Sir."

"This is something I could not guarantee to you Ms. Adams. I mean we may be a sovereign state but we are still bound to the secrecy so you can see the troubles. What I could do is to talk with the concerning authorities to ease your and the way of the like minded students but considering that the authorities are the Queen and the Prime Minister of U.K. it is kind of tough. What I can do is to stock the library with the concerning books and see how much can be done about the labs. May I ask what is your ambition Ms. Adams?"

There was a slight sad look but it was already more than what she had expected, "I want to become Astronaut if possible, if not then an astrophysicist"

"Ah a certain something that wizarding does not has an equivalent of and I don't think will be having one any time soon. An admirable goal Ms. Adams. Anything else?"

Seeing that there were no more response coming Harry continued, "Ok so lets now talk about Vlad Tepes or as he is better known as Lord Impaler. How many of you find the things he had done despicable."

This got multitude of raised hands and frantic nod. More than three fourth were up, the exception being majority student of Drumstrang a few of the Beauxbuttons and many in the Slythenie house and a few from other houses.

"Ok I know in Walachia and the nearby regions Vlad is considered a hero so can any student from Beauxbuttons who and not raised his or her hand reason behind it?" he asked casually.

A Boy five sevenish tall fair complexion and Black eyes stood up, "Americ Montague Sir, I think what he did was necessary at that time. The Boyars were ready to sell anyone for their profit and Prussians were as bad as they came. He was extreme but he did what had to be done to defend his subjects."

"But impaling a woman just because her husband's Shirt was little too short? A woman who the man loved? Is it right?" Harry asked softly.

Americ's courage and reasoning faltered and he sat down. A student from Drumstrang stood up "Sergei Putin Sir, so what should he had had done Sir? Let his countrymen suffer under Prussian. Give them his countrymen to swell their ranks? Let them take their women?"

" I agree with you Mr. Putin the resistance towards such oppression is necessary I applaud him for it and am a very big admirer of how he dealt with the Prussians but I ask you will you kill you most beloved mistress who was pregnant with your child just because she lied to you to make _you_ happy when you were sad. Not even a big earth shattering one but a very small one? Is it necessary to impale a small petty thief? Is killing innocent envoys correct?"

Even Sergei sat down at this, mulling over it.

A Slytherine stood up "so what should he had had done in your opinion Sir"

Harry smiled "It is not mine but your opinion which matters at this very moment. This meeting is for you guys. So what do you think?"

After a minute or so of ominous silence a Ravenclaw stood up "He went too far with his ways. He painted everyone with the same brush."

This time Harry and the group had a big smile "10 points to Ravenclaw and lets have a round of applause for her. Correct Miss. Ropers and straight to the heart of the matter. He was treating everything like it should be treated at the time of war. Those are two very different times and should be handled as such. Differently. A lie in war can be deciding factor between Victory and loss but same thing might not even matter in the time of peace."

A student from Beauxbuttons stood up "Marie Carrols sir. So are you saying that those atrocities should be allowed and are acceptable?" she asked incredulously.

This time Hermione answered "Miss. Carrols you are falling in the classic pitfall of applying the rules of peace time during the war and like Miss. Ropers said painting things with same brush. During the time of war you are fighting for the lives of innocent civilians. Of the times the war had been fought how many times the civilians were left alone and now ask yourself how many time innocents have been killed? How many time women were given fate worse than death? How many Manchurian Massacre have happened after a battle? Ask yourself, think on it and then you will have your answer?"

"But what about the people who could be saved and redeemed? Shouldn't they be given a chance to live?" A Gryffindor asked.

Tonks answered him with her own question. "Please first answer my question. Which is more valuable life of 1 normal person or that of 10 normal persons?"

"Of 10 persons?" he answered.

"And between who will kill innocents or who is completely innocent and defenceless?" Tonks carried.

"Of completely innocent" he said quietly.

"Now answer your own question and keep in mind the history what happens after an aggressor wins the war." She had a grim smile on her face.

"But don't you think that any life you can save is worth saving?" Another Hufflepuff parried.

"But you should think and evaluate the cost of you action. Whether your action will have any profit or not? Will saving that one person will cause many more death or not. How many criminals truly repent and How many are repeat offender?" Fleur parried right back.

"That is after considering the crimes he or she had committed. Some of them are too heinous to think about. Are you going to give the chance to repent to anyone?" Harry pressed on.

"But how will we know that some can be redeemed or not if we don't give them a chance? If we choose right over easy?" A Gryffindor countered.

"The stat is that of 10 people who are a killer or rapist,7 are repeat offenders if given a chance. Now consider that you forgave 10 of these people and they are free now. According to stats the 7 of them committed at least 1 murder or rape. Your decision destroyed 7 lives to save 3, congrats. If you had given them some kind of harsh punishment they would have thought three times before repeating the crime. There is no redemption before punishment. My friend every so often the easy thing and the right thing overlap each other." Harry answered.

The shit was so logical that even the hardcore followers had to halt for a second to think.

"Now let's compare Vlad with a live example, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort as you all know him." Harry carried the conversation like it was nothing new or of worth notice. This was accompanied by a plethora of whos, whats and winces at the name.

Harry took out his wand and wrote the word TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE while conversing and addressing the rest, "Tom Marvolo Riddle or as you know better know him" he swished his wand and the letter rearranged themselves to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT leaving the whole hall stunned. "Lord Voldemort. A person whom I don't think was as noble in his intentions as Vlad. But I am open to the suggestions and debate for it. I have shown you the example of Vlad the Impaler, now the floor in open on the topic of Tom. Tell me some similarities between him and Vlad."

It was a Ravenclaw again who made the first connection "He killed without any discretion, regardless of their intention affiliations of participation in the war. Sir, I am Pureblood but I do not know the House of Riddle. Who are they?"

Harry smiled again "Damn Ravenclaws are racking points like anything. 10 Points to Ravenlclaw for the correct answer and another ten for asking the correct question. The house of Riddle was the house of a landlord family. Tom was the son of Tom riddle senior and Morpe Gaunt. Does anyone know about the house of Gaunt?"

Another Ravenclaw stood up before anyone "House of Gaunt is extinct. It died some 40 years back. It was a very poor house at the time and its member lived in shacks. The only claim to their fame was they were pureblood to way back and related to Slytherine. Last known head was Morfin Gaunt who died in Azkaban for killing a muggle family."

Now Harry had an incredulous look on his face "Man what do you Ravenclaw do? Drink wizarding genealogy with the night milk? 20 points to Ravenclaw for another blooming accurate and descriptive answer. Damn guys." This caused a few laughs but the mood was really sombre.

"Morpe Gaunt was Daughter of Marvolo Gaunt and sister of Morfin Gaunt who was as our dear friend said was the last head of house of Gaunt. Coincidentally the murder that Morfin was accused of was of The Riddle family. Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort was a son of muggle. Conceived under the influence of Amerotentia."

All hell broke loose at this. There were denials. There were accusation of them defaming the dark lord and there were outraged cries. After a minute when everything settled down a bit Harry spoke up "If you don't believe me go check the graveyard of little Hagellton, you will find the graves of Riddles. Quite hard to miss, actually it is quite huge. Ask in the pubs there for the story of death of Riddles, there were classic _Avada_ _Kedavra_ symptoms. Ask for Gaunts, they will tell how Tom Riddle ran away with Morpe Gaunt. It is all there."

"But how does it prove that this Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort?" An agitated Slytherine asked.

"May be because Morfin was sterile from his earlier stay in Azakban? May be because Marvolo had only 2 children? May be because they were the only family line with parseltongue ability which is a family magic bound to Slytherine Line?" Hermione retorted shutting everyone up quite nicely.

Harry continued "We are getting off the topic now. As we were answered Voldemort killed indiscriminately. He killed his followers, pureblood, half bloods, First-borns, muggles all alike." There again were protests and denials that he never killed his followers.

"Ahh you are wrong here take up the record only 30 percent of the Death-eaters were killed by the aurors and 15 % by others. The rest were killed by Tom himself. He even attacked the people who were totally neutral in that turkey shoot. And before any of you protest, House of Greengrass and House of Ogden both were attacked. These are on records. There were 20 death eater fatalities. Now can anyone tell me the basis of their campaign?"

The response was massive number of hands rising he gestured a Griffindoor to answer "Blood Purity."

"Yes that is summation of all but what was in the middle of it. What was the cause of it?"

This time he gestured a Slytherine to speak. "The muggle-borns were destroying the culture of wizarding world. They were stealing the job opportunities from the Pureblood. They were trying to change the whole society to a look alike of their muggle world."

"And what is the problem in that? Your society is backwards we are just trying to bring you up to speed! You have legalised slavery for god sake in elves." A particularly agitated Hufflepuff demanded.

"The problem is that you are not taking into account that the two worlds are very different. There are certain rules that are out of control of everyone. Magic presents a totally new set of problem with it. My good sir you have not done your homework; not just in your argument but in your wizarding and goblin culture class also. You are trying the good old technique of the loudest fool wins." Everyone jerked their heads towards his this declaration. The all knew that Harry was a very staunch supporter of rights for the first born and hence he was the last person for them to expect these words. There was a pin drop silence after his declaration.

Harry continued, "Do you even know the amount of warding on Diagon alley so as to allow the mundane populace of near by area to work properly. Secondly you are trying to say as if the mundane society is without a flaw. No, you just trade one set of problem for another. As for the point of elves, do you even know that without the bond the elves will die? Are you trying to kill the elves just to sate your petty sense of justice? You cannot expect any proud civilization to give up their culture just to appease others. They will not do it without a fight. First learn their culture. Why the thing is there and why second is not? Learn, research then and only then demand."

The First-borns were flushed whether in shame or anger neither he did knew and nor did cared. Then he took up to the Purebloods.

"Now Mister Moore please explain the bone death-eaters had with mundane people? Were they trying to kill the purebloods willy nilly? Were they trying to change their culture? Were they forcing you into slavery? Please answer Mister Moore."

Upon getting no response Harry pressed on "That behaviour was not of a rebel trying to change the society for good and against oppression. That was of the bullies. The bullies that wanted power and could not care about anyone else. How many Purebloods were killed by the Death-eaters, the so called protector of the Blood? How many were wiped out. They had a bone with First-borns why include muggle? What will killing them accomplish? What would raping anyone accomplish other than getting your willies satisfied? Anyone can answer me?

Everyone knew that their classic answer that muggle were beneath them won't work. It did not allow them the privilege of raping anyone or killing others left and right. They knew that that response will only put them in more shit of questions. That was the reason they were silent but Marcus Flint was not known for his intelligence.

"Who care about muggles, they are beneath us! We have magic. It is our birthright to rule them."

Many people face palmed right there and then. They knew the guy was an idiot but even they did not know that he was this dumb!

Tonks replied this "Mr. Flint you are talking about a civilization that can and has killed a hundred thousand people at a push of a button. You are talking about a civilization that has gone to the Moon and has come back. A civilization that killed tens of millions in a space of 6 to 7 years just on a murder of a nobility. A civilization which was going to wipe out the whole British wizarding world because of some jumped up bullies. Here see for your selves."

Every person sitting there now had a stack of paper which – the photo and map of Hiroshima and Nagasaki before and after bombing, an order from the Pm of UK for and countersigned by the queen of a nuclear strike on Diagon alley, Hogsmade, if the attacks continued after 1st of December 1981 (it was fake), order for Missile strike on the ministry of magic if the attacks continued after 1st of December 1981 (it was also fake), a letter from the Queen to the PM with order to seek and destroy magical terrorists and any resistance with extreme prejudice(also fake) and a report on the amount of destruction a normal 5000 pound bomb can do.

There were pale, sick and ashen faces all over the room. With firstborns confirming the amount of destruction the nukes and bomb can do everyone was in shock.

"Yes, you really dodged a spell there." Fleur said cattily.

"But but there are muggle repelling ward everywhere. They would not know where to attack!" a Slytherine said with confidence he did not felt.

"Where do you think the banished squibs go to? To Majorca? They go to army and only 2 people are needed for lazer-ing the target for a bomb. Also a set of runes can easily negate the muggle-repelling wards." Hermione replied.

"Also even breaking the secrecy status would not have helped. UK is the member of NATO and international group of armies of over 40 countries and almost all the world powers of mundane world. Declaring war on one of the NATO country will be considered as war on all and armies, navies and air-force of over 40 nations and over 20 million men will descend upon Magical Britain and its allies." Mouths and throats ran dry and people felt their spine freeze at the unholy picture that Tonks painted in front of them.

For wizarding their biggest war had causality in tens of thousands and that was between almost all of the European magical countries with some Asian thrown in for good measure but the thought of millions of muggles with such weapons was a terrifying image that caused many to almost void their bladders and bowels.

"And Mundane France is part of this NATO?" Madam Maxim asked in strangled voice. She had thought that the Booklet and debate on the way Vlad Tepese worked was good for the moral education of students. It will tell them about the classic pitfall of dark but what she was now hearing was far more than she had thought.

"Yes, and as far as I know almost all of the European countries are in NATO." Hermione answered.

Harry then stood up and pulled out his Silver Ballers and willed for a target. The room gave him the human target made of Ballistic Gel. He then addressed the crowd "This is version of common side-arm - notice side-arm – carried by the common soldier the mundane military. Watch carefully."

A shot rang and the skull – curtsy to .45 acp hollow point round – burst open splattering brain matter everywhere.

"A regular combatant can aim and fire 25 and above bullets per minute and if you think about dodging think again, they travel a few times faster than sound. Their regular weapon spits out bullet over 500 rounds per minutes on an average with the same velocity. This is after lethal martial arts training they get. While in 5 to 40 yard the wizards will have an advantage, in close quarters and 40 yards to 800 yard a mundane soldier will eat the wizard whole and won't even burp. And these were the guys Death-eaters were pissing off." Harry said the last in a dry as dust tone.

If possible everyone else went a bit paler. They could be easily misunderstood for vampire in their current state.

"But coming back on the topic of voldemort and his merry band of death eaters. Their reason that First-borns are taking your jobs. Who is stopping you to studying better? To get better grades. To get better in group discussion. That was just a way to cover your own flaws; that you have grown complacent, lazy wanting to get everything handed to you. The problem was not first-borns but their over-inflated sense of entitlement."

Then he took a look around - causing some to filch - and continued, "The point that they were destroying your culture. While the first-borns are not totally blameless, did the Death-eaters ever try to teach the first-borns that why the things are they way they are? Have they ever tried to sit down and have a little chat with them? Sort their conflict in the way of thinking they and we have? No, no otherwise then I would not have to start the class of Wizarding and Goblin culture class now. There is a very old rule in the world that any cultured and civilised person follows, first talk, then meet, then and only then resort to any violence. They resorted to violence directly. This begs a few questions. Is your culture so weak and fragile that it can't convince an eleven year old? Are they so unsure in their culture that they were not confident enough that it will not convince a new and total stranger? Is it above or they were just bullies?"

Each of his words were like a explosion in their theory and conscience. They were very much in thought about what that meant. Everyone thought about what they had been taught. Whether First-borns or the Pureblood they were all introspecting.

One of the Drumsrtang student asked, "So what is right? What way is correct?"

"That, I cannot tell you, my friend. That is something no one can. That is for you to find out, to ponder over. Do you want to become a killer of innocents? Or do you really want to become a gentlemen and Lady? To live a life of a true noble, with pride and diginity. To act like the better you think you are. I don't say that become a monk, never kill or something. I will be a hypocrite to say so. But there is a time to talk and a time to kill. Any assault on your family must be responded with fearsome force but remember; do onto others what you are ready to endure on thy own self."

He let the students digest that before continuing "Killing is not a sin. It is our nature. After all socialized or not, human is still an animal. What is a sin is meaningless killing. To kill when person is innocent, to get your jollies by killing that is sin. Think on it. Think on what you have heard today. Enjoy your hot chocolates and be in your Droms before midnight. Good-night."

The room erupted in to a buzz of murmuring and talks. There were students talking, convincing discussing the events of the night. After a few minutes the students started to filter out few at a time.

~ Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme ~

After the meeting the Family was in the time enhanced room.

"What do you all think about the night?" Hermione asked to the elder of the family.

"Controlled chaos" Ted replied.

"A good start. If you want to change their feelings and mentality that is." Apolline commented.

"Leave it. What's done is done. By the way it was good blend of terror and guilt trip. What are you going to do about Umbridge?"

"Don't worry father we have a few leads and we are following them. Otherwise the classic fell down the stair to her death is always present. The shoes that woman wears for her body structure are as horrible as they come. " Fleur replied.

"That is way too cheesy you know." Emma quipped her inhabitation towards the whole assassin thing was crumbling.

"Just look at her picture Emma you will see." Tonks replied.

~ Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme ~

~ Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme ~

Sorry for the delay. One word – college.

Also I have uploaded one more story a marvel Harry Potter crossover. The marvel thing will start later in the story the pairings are Harry X Fleur X Tonks X Jean X Ororo X (one of your choice). There is a poll up on my profile. Please vote.

The update will be regular from now on.


	24. This note will be taken down soon

Story is not abandoned. I am just having a hard time making time between actuarial sceince study and working on my design of self reloading crossbow.

My exam will end on Sept 18 so you all can expect new chapter with in a week

Sorry but you know how life is.

Love you all,

Rishabh Singh


	25. Et Fabam mitia

**A/N: sorry for the extreme delay but I was working on my weapons designs (s.m.g., assault rifle etc),now that I am in negotiations with companies I have some free time again. Now enjoy! Also I have not prof-read this chapter.**

Amelia Susan Bones, Director of D.M.L.E., Reagent of Most ancient and most noble house of Bones was excited. With how things have been lately, with reemergence of Harry Potter - or as he was now Potter-Baghel-Black - and of House of Baghel, it was not a new thing but today is special. Special in the sense that the aforementioned Harry Potter had told her that today is going to be interesting. That was the thing that got her excited. That guy did interesting thing without even giving a warning; for him to say it, this meant this was going to be huge.

She was so looking forward to this meeting of Wizengmot if last month was any testament and any indication today will be the 'caught the snitch moment' and what a month it was.

Just after a few days of the celebratory Ball that was thrown for the occasion of bonding between Harry and French Champion Fleur Delacour they announced that they now had the cure for Cruciatus induced insanity, complete with a healthy Frank and Alice Longbottom as proves.

_The Prophet_ had a field day at how an eleven year was able to find out a cure for the thing that had healers with lifetime of experience banging their heads on wall in confusion. The excited chatters about this cure died a swift and painful death when prophet announced that the cure was not made public by the Baghel Family and will be kept a family secret.

If that was big news to public then next was a _cofringo_ at point blank. The news of alliance between Hogwarts and Magical France took the nation by storm. While normally it would not have been big news but the nature and detail of the alliance made everyone nervous. The fact that Hogwarts will side with magical France in any armed conflict, giving complete support and also healing any _Crucaitus_ and insanity curse victim was terrible blow to the moral of many of her officers. But it was the tactical side of her department that was having nightmares.

Once in the Hogwarts the French army will have an 'in' with the international portkey wards that surrounded Magical Britain as they surround any nation. After that, anyone skilled enough can make a portkey or apprate and can wreak havoc. They estimated that the longest ministry will last was a month before they blew the wards to kingdom come and turned the ministry into ashes. The option of attacking Hogwarts never even came into equation. The wards earlier were formidable but according to what they had estimated they were now a death trap for anyone attacking it.

She knew that if it was a normal session it sure would have made into the list of agendas but today many houses were going to be demoted and after the surprise of Harry, she doubted that any time would be left for it.

But that was just the 'known' part of the story, the one in front of public. The dance behind the curtain was totally a different jig. She still had trouble believing what she had been promised that day.

**~ Flashback ~**

_She was in Hogwarts again. In the presence of Harry Potter and his fiancés, again. It was becoming a routine for her to visit the castle almost every week._

'_I should ask them about an office of my own in here with the amount of time I spend here.' Amelia thought sardonically. The only thing different about this time and the other was that this time she was in here in the capability of Amelia Bones, Reagent of House of Bones not Amelia Bones, Director of D.M.L.E._

_There were many other head of houses present like Head of McMillan, Diggory, Weasely, Brown etc. There were refreshment present but all of them had too many questions in their mind to pay attention to them._

_As usual Harry started, "First of all thanks you for coming. Now the main reason I have called this meeting is to inform you all that my bonding to Lady Black was an emancipating event and I am now Lord Potter."_

_Everyone just nodded. Some were taken aback with the revelation but all of them knew not to challenge it. If family magic chose you to be the Lord of house then that was that. Period. There was no space for if, else or but in it. Even Wizengmot was helpless in that case. _

_Harry continued after the pause "As such I will give you all here a fair chance to leave the alliance between our houses. I am not James Potter or Charlus Potter. As you know I am not a puppet of Dumbledore.", some people snorted at the understatement "While some of you are allied to the house of Dumbledore. I am stating it clearly and frankly, House of Potter and House of Dumbledore are just a hair breadth away from feud. I am not going to re-affirm the oath of alliance with any house that is allied to the house of Dumbledore. You will have to choose one; either Potter or Dumbledore. If you chose Dumbledore, you can walk out. House of Potter will bear no ill will to you until and unless you directly try to harm us."_

_There were outraged faces, pensive faces and then there were face that almost said 'I don't give a shit'. The first one who tried to leave was Arthur Weasely. The key word being '__**tried'**__. _

"_I am sorry Lord Potter but House of Weasely does not agree with the house of Potter on this matter and find itself at an impasse due to it, hence House of Weasely wishes break the alliance between it and House of Potter."_

_Seeing Arthur, some others were also gathering courage to show the brat his place when the aforementioned 'brat' spoke up "Agreed, House of Potter expects the debt that is due by the end of December. You may leave."_

"_What debt?"_

_Harry snapped his finger twice. It was a sign for Potter head elf, Brutus to appear, if it had been single Nancy would have appeared. The Baghel elves were called by names and as for Kreature, that little shit was going to get a hell of an attitude adjustment as soon as Harry could arrange it._

"_Yes, My Lord." The elf bowed._

"_Bring the copy of contract between House of Potter and House of Weasely."_

_The elf bowed again and vanished. A few second latter the copy was in the hand of Mister Weasely who was rapidly losing color of his face because of what he was reading. All this while Harry addressed the rest. "Standard procedures as you all know. If the alliance falls apart all debts are called in."_

_Many nodded while rest paled as the implication hit home. The loan from Charlus Potter now had enough interest accumulated on it that they will go bankrupt if it was called in._

"_How much is due?" Mister Weasely asked in a strangled voice. _

"_Round figure, 2.1 milion." Harry answered with a straight face._

_Everybody goggled at the number._

_Eventually Amelia herself had to ask "How?"_

"_Septmus Weasely had a habit of gambling due to which he lost all his property including his house. He was married to the sister of the then lord Potter. To ensure that his sister had a home, he loaned Septimus Weasely 1500 galleons at 4.0 percent interest rate – which was quite good compared to the then normal 8 to 9 - and allowed to use land on which the now Weasely home is made upon, to build a home. The condition being that house Weasely must remain allied to house of Potter otherwise the lone will be needed to be repaid in full in a month's time and the land will be reclaimed. This was all 184 years ago."_

_Rest of the assembled knew what was going to happen. The people who owed House Potter backed out from opposing faster than most can blink, the rest more or less did not had any problem with what Harry did if he will help them in the time of need as alliance stated. This was because of the fact that that group was made of politically astute men. They can very well see that the wind was blowing against Dumbledore. _

_The rest of the meeting went in discussing general things and about not passing any vote against Hogwarts. It was after the meeting when Harry asked her to stay behind. _

"_Good morning Amelia." Harry and the girls greeted her with a smile._

"_Good Morning. So what is this all about?" she replied while smiling._

"_We want to Hogwarts to remain sovereign and we know Bumbles will try to do something so we want your help in this. More specifically of the Bones alliance." Hermione replied._

"_In return we can either owe you one or you can ask for a thing in political arena here and now. If it is our power we will give it to you." Dora added._

_Amelia raised an eyebrow at the blatant proposal or what many would consider bribe. "You all know that this can be considered as bribe."_

"_Please, Madam Bones, it is not bribe, but merely backroom politics." Fleur countered smoothly._

_Amelia Bones for the first time thought about accepting such proposition. She thought long and hard before coming to the conclusion that there was no harm in doing it._

"_Ok I will talk to all of allied houses. In return I want the budget for Auror corps beefed up. Substantially."_

_Harry cocked an eyebrow at this, "For your Auror Corps? Nothing for yourself?"_

"_I doubt you can give me what I want for myself." She replied. _

"_I am intrigued Amelia. What is that you want in political side that we can't get you with your support?"_

"_I think you can hardly get wizengmot to pass a no confidence motion against Fudge or get Malfoys kicked out of wizengmot or get him thrown into Azkaban for, I don't know, lifetime?" she replied sardonically._

"_My my Amelia, you almost seem bloodthirsty for Malfoy's Blood. Why is that?" Dora asked with a smirk. She enjoyed oh so much when someone showed their bloodthirsty side. They were easier to negotiate with._

"_He was the one who lead attacked Bones' manor and killed my family." Amelia spat out the word from between her teeth._

_The atmosphere turned grim. "First three granted. Fudge will be out of his office by the end of next year and as for Malfoy, he will be dealt with by the end of the First meeting of wizengmot." Harry replied with grim smile._

_Amelia's eyes were so wide in shock that her monocle fell down. " How and…and why?"_

"_Fudge is an idiot and since you are allied and asked for it, you will get it." Hermione shrugged._

"_For Malfoy, let's just say it is Family matter." Fleur ended with a tone that promised world of pain._

_For the first time in decades, Amelia felt sorry for Malfoy. She knew that what she could have ever done will pale in comparison to what this family was going to dole out on Malfoy. She just nodded._

~ **End Flashback ~**

Apart from that, death of Dolores Umbridge was another notable event. Her body was discovered yesterday. She was waiting for the autopsy report as while the death seemed to be fairly painful, the house was totally clean of any kind of foul play. Couldn't have had happened to anyone more deserving person if she was asked. That woman was a nasty piece of work.

At this very instance Harry and his father entered the wizengmot hall. Their action of entering the room caused a lot of chattering amongst the people present.

They both took their respective seats which just by the side of her. She smiled and greeted both of them.

"Good morning Lord Baghel, Lord Potter-Black. A nice day isn't it?"

"Good Morning Lady Bones. Fine morning it is."

"Good Morning Lady Bones. It is a nice day. Reminds me of 4th july in States. You know gatherings, drinks and … Firewoks." Harry replied with a smirk.

Amelia had to squash a bark of laughter that threatened to come out at the comparison. All she could reply was "Indeed.**"**

At this moment Dumbledore sat in his chair and called the wizengmot into session. "All hear! My Lords and Ladies, Members and Proxy Members of the Wizengamot, please be seated so we may begin. "

After everyone sat down Rishabh stood up, "I, Lord Rishabh Singh Baghel, Lord of Most ancient and Most noble House Baghel, do hereby claim the seat of house Baghel."

Dumbledore nodded, "Lord Baghel, do you stand here today to accept the seat of Baghel House, and wear Lordship ring?"

"I do."

"And do you swear on your family's honour to uphold the laws, customs, and honour of this chamber, and work towards the betterment of magical kind in all its forms, both present and future?

"I do."

"Does anyone objects?"

When anyone did not objected he banged is gravel and called "Very well, please take your seat and help us guide this nation towards a brighter future with your wisdom."

After this Harry stood up, gathering the attention to himself, " I, Harry James Potter-Black_-_Baghel, Lord of Most ancient and Most noble House Potter, Most ancient and Most noble House Black, heir to Most ancient and Most noble House Baghel, do hereby claim the seats of House Black and House Potter."

No one looked shocked but many looked like they had bitten cockroaches.

"Lord Potter-Black, do you stand here today to accept the seat of Potter House and Black House, and wear Lordship rings?"

"I do."

"And do you swear on your family's honour to uphold the laws, customs, and honour of this chamber, and work towards the betterment of magical kind in all its forms, both present and future?

"I do."

"Does anyone objects?"

At this Crabbe Sr. stood up, " I do. The Boy is not of age and neither Black blood."

Before Dumbledore could say anything Harry's drawling voice rang in the whole court room " I do not know how any PROPER Lord keeping a SATISFACTORY COMPANY or having even a shred of family magic or even a bit educated in inheritance laws not know that decisions made by family magic are irrefutable. Of course it could have been that he is under imperious to say all this like in he was in the last war. You never know with people susceptible to imperious, risky thing that."

The taunting smirk never left his lips. While silence rang in room Harry and Rishabh were thinking the same thing, '_Go on assholes, make my day.'_

While many were looking at Harry as if he was insane, Harry was totally relaxed. It was with good reason. While wizengmot room and audience gallery were covered in kinetic magic suppression wards - the magic which flew from point a to point b - whose origins were lost to time, there was nothing about that could be done about static magic – like lumos.

And Shivangi was covering their six with a scoped and silenced STYER AUG, 5.56 hollow under Runic notice-me-not from gallery. That was without considering Fleur, Hermione and Dora in gallery who were all there with P-90s, 2 H&amp;K Mark 23, and frags, each. Without considering Harry and Rishabh's own 2 silverBallers and 4 quarter Kg C-4 ball-bearing homemade hand-grenades (they do not roll).

Yes, at the gate they check your wand and any harmful potions, not mundane items.

Fun thing about Blood fued, which was the only way Crabbe could retaliate, was they are effective immediately and are hunting license between 2 families for other. So Harry and co can shoot Crabbe to human pin cushion in the middle of wizengmot in a feud and nobody could do anything.

While Lord Crabbe Sr. looked like he was about to burst a nerve, Malfoy's hand on his kept him from doing anything.

Dumbledore waited for a few moments for something to happen but he was disappointed, "Objection overruled. Lord Potter-Black, please take your seat and help us guide this nation towards a brighter future with your wisdom."

He then started the proceedings, "Since one of our old families has rejoined us, the first point of order is re-distribute the titles. Honorable Minister, if you would send the Under-secretary of records for the records?"

While Fudge might be an idiot he knew what he **must** do. As soon as the news of Umbridge's death broke out he appointed Jacob Salmey, one of her lackey, in her place.

The records were brought in and the demotions were made. First were the now Most Ancient and Noble House of Ogden.

There were many protest and denials from house of Nott when they demoted from the Ancient and Most Noble to Ancient and Noble and hence losing their hereditary seat in Wizengmot and their voice in the decision making for the time being. At the end of it House Jugson too lost its Noble Status despite of all crying and screaming.

At the end the dark lost its 2 votes, not much but still even they matter.

The people in grey faction knew that something was up as the only 2 positions from where the votes were to be lost went to Dark but, for the life of them, they could not figure out how.

At the end Dumbledore announced "With this the titles are redistributed. Does anyone of the Honorable Lords or Ladies have to add before we adjourn?"

Harry stood up and the whole crowd went silent, waiting for the new bomb he was going to drop. "Respected Lords and Ladies, I have 2 Blood signed contract here with me. One Signed between House of Black and House of Malfoy and other between House of Black and House of LeStrange."

Harry pause and everyone could see Malfoy losing what color he had and going stark white. "The House of LeStrange and the House of Malfoy have breached the term of contracts. I request this august body to be the witness and validate that the words have indeed been broken."

With that he passed the copies to the scribe for everyone to see.

After five minutes everyone knew both houses were in deep, deep trouble.

The Look on the face of Augusta and Amelia was like their next Christmas and birthday came early.

Augusta stood up to voice her opinion. "House of Longbottom, validates that the contracts have been breached and the words of it were not upheld by house of Malfoy and House of LeStrange. It also confirms that House of Black has now full authority to impart any punishment to both Houses."

It was a common clause to add the requirement of child among purebloods for continuation of line and with potions to help the childbirth (read conceive) it was almost overlooked everytime.

"House of Bones seconds the House of Longbottom." You could see her eyes twinkling in delight.

"House of Greengrass Seconds House of Longbottom", _'oh yes Malfoy was becoming too much of a nuisances as of late.'_

After it almost every Light or Neutral with a good measure of dark seconded it, leaving Malfoy ghostly white in terror. All avenues of escape were closed.

"I extend my thanks to all of you. I, Harry James Potter-Black_-_Baghel, Lord of Most ancient and Most noble House of Potter, Most ancient and Most noble House of Black, heir to Most ancient and Most noble House of Baghel, For the crimes committed against House Black by House LeStrange I claim Lord and Lady of House LeStrange as Magical slave to house Black. Also I dissolve the marriage of Rodulphus Lestrange and Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black. For the crimes committed against house Black by House of Malfoy I dissolve the marriage of Lucuis Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and claim Lucius Malfoy as magical slave to house of Black..."

"Noooo.."

"…. So I state, So motto it be."

With a bright flash of light the punishment was sealed and carried out.

The Malfoy coat of arm on Malfoy's chest vanished and Black crest appeared on his back signifying his slave status to all. His Dark mark was removed as it was deemed by magic that it will interfere with his enslavement.

It was also the only method to remove the dark mark, Magical enslavement. The complete and utter domination of one's free-will with the consent of higher magics. At this moment Harry could tell Lucius to chop off his limb and Lucius will do so.

Many people were stunned to silence. Dumbledore quickly slammed his gravel and adjourned the meeting.

-Harry Potter and The Assassin Supreme -

At this moment Harry was in Madam Bones' office not the other way around, for once. With him was Dowager Longbottom. It was decided to give Lord Longbottom rest for this session of meetings. Lucius was sent to castle with everyone else.

"That was artfully done Harry. You gave Lucius no chance to recover. By the time his son is able to access the Malfoy fortune and Business it will be in a bad shape due to poor management." Amelia complimented while nursing a glass of whiskey.

Harry smirked, "Draco won't ever be able to access Malfoy Fortune."

"What? Why …" but Amelia was interrupted by Dowager Longbottom to whom it clicked just now.

"Kudos to you, Lord Potter-Black. That seriously was artfully done." She raised her glass to salute him.

Then it clicked to Amelia too. She raised her glass too. "Don't take it otherwise Harry but you are one cunning bastard. "

While many gaped at the sentence doled out to both houses only very few realized what actually these punishment caused. Even in these punishments you cannot annex or merge two houses, otherwise anyone will do so. The only way to annex a house is bloodfeud. That is why Harry simply did not annex both houses. The wizengmot would have overruled him.

The thing about these magical commands was that they are very similar to the computer languages. One clause at a time and first come first service.

His first command: I claim Lord and Lady of House LeStrange as Magical slave to house Black. Does exactly that; converts Rodulphus Lestrange and Bellatrix LeStrange to Rodulphus no-name and Bellatrix no-name, slaves to house Black. Rabstan LeStrange was now head of LeStrange house.

His second command: Also I dissolve the marriage of Rodulphus Lestrange and Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black. Just think what it does.

They both are already slaves to him. Why dissolve their marriage? What will he gain? Is Harry connected to them in any other way that might profit him? The LeStrange ancesstray is not linked to potter for quite a few generations and neither does Black. Maybe Baghel? No, they were extinct for 150 years. So what?

Exactly those were the line of thought of everyone else. He materially gained nothing from that line. In fact after the discovery of horcrux in their vault goblins fined them very, very heavily; about 80% of their vault.

It was a red hearing for his next command: I dissolve the marriage of Lucuis Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. This was done because it tricked their mind. While everyone was thinking about the repercussion of earlier command their mind registered a similar command, their cognitive reflection flared up making them think that if they cracked the earlier command the answer of this one will be very similar. Right? I mean they both were just annulling the marriage.

Wrong. Unlike Rodulphus Lestrange and Bellatrix LeStrange, Lucius and Narcissa had a child. The same child, who was now a bastard, hence was not able to inherit anything. Hence the Malfoy wealth was without Primary heir and no second heir was declared for it.

While Lucius had no siblings, his father had a sister, Cythina Lovegood nee Malfoy. Yes the Malfoy Fortune lied solely in the hand of Xenophilius Lovegood.

In all the above chaos no one noticed and protested for wiping out the family until it was too late.

His last command stripped Lucius of his Lordship and Malfoy status effectively sealing the fate of Malfoy Line.

Then Harry went for the kill, "Amelia, I will be straight forward with you. The Ministry is in default. It has 2 of my properties in their custody without paying me. We all know who we are talking about. The date of contract signed and when punishment will be dated from ( Five years after the marriage) will make it impossible for the ministry to hold them. I want both of them released."

Because after becoming slave, essentially becoming Harry's property, they had not committed any crime. It was a loop hole in the law but one no one wanted to exploit because to exploit it you would have to become a non-being, a property, equivalent to a cattle. They only way to become it was to become someone's magical slave, to lose every bit of your free-will.

Augusta was quite taken aback by it.

If anyone else Amelia would have thrown them out of her office but she had faith in Harry so she decided to ask him first, "What is your end game in this Harry? Why do you want to get two of the most dangerous Death-eaters out of prison."

"Remember your first meeting with me? When that snake faced megalomaniac returns I want Hogwarts protected. Everyone will agree that after Voldemort, Bellatrix was the most feared person in Death-eater camp. She might be evil but she is good. I want her to protect the student. She is now my magical slave and hence my words are the law for her."

"And her husband?" Augusta prodded.

"He will be my gift to you. Do as you wish. Torture him if it pleases you, kill him if you want and if you don't want him I am sure, Dementors will be very happy for a meal. And you know that you can call me, Harry, right Madam Longbottom?" He answered flippantly.

Amelia and Augusta both looked pensive. One thinking about the repercussion, second whether or not to accept the gift.

Amelia spoke up first, "I will issue the orders tomorrow. You can collect them anytime after 10 am, Harry."

Harry just nodded his head in gratitude and looked towards Augusta for her reply.

"Feed him to Dementors, Harry. Frank and Alice have just recovered. It will be better for them to not see any torture."

Harry again nodded his head this time in confirmation and understanding. "I will take my leave my leave now. I have an appointment to keep. Amelia. Madam Longbottom."

As he reached for the door knob to open the door Augusta asked, "Harry, How is it that both seats were lost from the faction of dark?"

Harry turned with an innocent smile on his face, "I have no I idea what you are talking about, Madam Longbottom. Good Day to both of you."

-FlashBack-

_Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Dora were in The Room (RoR) going over Umbridge's dossier. _

_Fleur threw the file in her hand on the table in disgust. "This has got to be the most pathetic excuse of wards I had misfortune to come across. An anti-appration, anti-portkey, anti-theft and an intruder-alert ward, that's it. From what I understand it will be laughably easy to bypass them."_

"_I agree, they are most easy to work around. The main problem will be to make her death look as normal as possible. That means once we reach her house there will be little to no active magic from our side. We don't want to leave any magical residue for anyone to detect." Harry added to their perspective._

"_So we rely on runes and in worst case potions." Hermione concluded, "Any behavior we can exploit Dora?"_

"_Loads." Dora replied dryly. "The women is corrupt as hell, is a bigot, short tempered, sadist, and an overall bitch. When alone, she drinks like a pirate and whenever she can get her hands on will do any potion to get high. There are loads of other things but I think that it will scar Fleur for life."_

"_And that is the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." Hermione heaved a sigh then looked up at Harry, "You think?"_

"_Maybe…" Harry replied slowly._

_**2**__**nd**__** December, 7pm, Umbridge residence.**_

_Dolores exited the floo of her dimly lit house and swiftly went towards the bar of her house. These Damn mudbloods and Half-breeds were driving her nuts and she was in dire need of a stiff drink._

_As soon as she reached he bar, all the candles flared up with vengeance and bathed the room in bright light. In the other end of the room, sitting on her sofa set, were 3 hooded figures. Their black robes and gloves concealed everything down to any hint of their gender. Before she could reach for her wand she felt the sensation of cold steel pressing on her jugular causing her to freeze. She dare not even rotate her head to see her assailant. Her wand was snatched away from her._

_The figure in the center spoke first, his voice utterly casual but heavily modulated and mechanical undertone, "Now, now, none of that Dolores. We are here just to have a chat my dear Dolores. Why don't you take a seat?" indicating the seat in front of her to the largest of 3 person sofa._

_She felt the pressure on her neck by the blade increase indicating her to move._

_After she sat down she was able to see her assailant another figure in same concealing robes. Assailant had replaced the blade with a crossbow. It was now that found her voice, "You will not leave this unscathed. I am the under-secretary of the minister of…"_

_Her voice was lost again when she found herself at the crosshair of the crossbow of what she mentally dubbed #4._

_The #1 spoke again, "Why are you so angry, Dolores? Like I said earlier we are just here to talk. You see we want to make a mutually beneficial deal with you."_

_Then pulled out 3 folders and pushed one towards her "But before that have a look at this."_

_What she saw in them froze the blood flowing in her veins. The folder had record of her every bribe that she had ever taken. Date, time, how much was deposited, and in conjunction were the crime they were paid to cover or commit. She slowly looked up to #1, her face drained of all of her blood. She knew that if any of were reach D.M.L.E. or press, It would be a direct dementor kiss for her. _

"_Dolores, would you like a drink? You look like you could use one. After all there is one more folder to go." Without waiting for an answer he turned to the person on his right, "Springs, If you would be so kind as to pour us all a drink. I am sure our dear Dolores would not mind if you used some whiskey from her fine collection." _

_Within 2 minutes, Springs was back and the center table held 5 glasses of whiskey. #1 indicated her to pick up a glass._

"_Come on Dolores, do you really think I would go through all of this trouble to kill you? Owl could have slit your throat open when you reached the bar. I am even letting you choose your glass. I would not have done so if one of them was poisoned now would I? Drink, so that we can move on to more important topic." He chided upon seeing her hesitation._

_She picked up a glass and drained it in one go while other took a sip. _

"_What do you want?" She finally managed to ask _

"_You see Dolores, We have a few friends. Good, honest and beneficial businessmen friends. But for quite some time they are being harassed by a few of your ministry personals. We would very dearly appreciate if they were… taken care of." With this #1 put 3__rd__ folder in front of her to pick up._

_She looked inside and saw suspension and termination order of Robert Catermool, Regnauld Greyon department of Magical Creature and Francis Redwyne of department of magical Exports. They were based on the charges of corruption. _

"_I can only suspend them, only minister can….emhh…terminate someone." She said while clearing her suddenly dry throat._

"_So sign the suspension order and get the Minister to sign the termination one." #1 replied simply._

_She nodded and reached her handbag for her quill and signed the suspension order but as soon as she went to put the quill aside her hand started spasming. Her breath became incredibly labored._

"_Aha so the effects have set in. Shadow, if you would please." _

_The person on his left stood up and took the quill and file away from her._

"_You must be terribly confused Dolores. After all without you their suspension order are not even worth the parchment they are written on and why take your quill. Well let me confess it is not your quill but an exact replica of the one you use but with a few additions, namely compulsion to always use rightmost of the glass offered and to not invite anyone to your house 2__nd__ December, tonight." #1 started._

_Her fits and seizures were starting to get worse. Even slightest of movement were much labored. _

"_Ah starting to realize what has happened? Also don't worry about any of us getting caught. The poison was not actually a poison but a reaction caused by mixing whiskey, pepper up potion combination - which creates an abnormal drunkenness as the body is both drunk while very alert due to pepper up potion - and eternal ecstasy - a hallucinogenic potion. The Belladonna extract and Calabar bean extract in pepper up which are used to create a controlled adrenal rush, reacts badly with __Turkmenistan__Belladonna and Datura in the ecstasy potion cancelling out the ingredients that kept the toxins in check. Not an uncommon mistake among alcoholics I assure you. At this moment your body is flooded with at least 6 toxins. The other glasses are conjured before we came here and we will take them with us, also there are no footprints or such, so D.M.L.E will not find anything and think this as an accident. Also no I am not giving in an evil monologue, we are just waiting for you to die and make sure that you do not ingest any anti-dote. Good bye Ms. Umbridge." _

_After that she knew no more._

-End Flashback-

After Harry closed the door and went away Augusta commented, "That is one dangerous person."

Amelia actually snorted at that, "You are telling me. I know he was responsible for the removal but for the life of me I cannot figure out how.


End file.
